


Hilfe, wir wechseln das Universum!

by Salaminus



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Deutsch, Deutsche FF, Folgt nicht dem Canon, Gerechtigkeit für die Klone, German, Klone, Other, deutscheFF, does not really follow the canon, irgendwie schon aber doch nicht wirklich, justice for the clones, love for the clones, naja, the clone wars fix-it, the fall of the order, trying to safe the boys
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 82,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salaminus/pseuds/Salaminus
Summary: Der offizielle Klappentext:Jojo und Nici hatten ja viel geplant, aber sicher nicht, dass sie irgendeiner der doofen Valar wieder in eine andere Welt schickt und sie auf einem Jedikreuzer aufwachen. Was anfänglich als Spaß beginnt, wird bald bitterer Ernst - immerhin sind die Klonkriege in vollem Gange und auch Palpatine hat gehörig etwas gegen unbewusst Rebellionen anstiftende Teens. Schnell müssen die zwei lernen, dass der Schatten des künftigen Imperators weiterreicht, als sie mit Taschenlampen names blöde Ideen diese Dunkelheit ausmerzen könnten – und Palpatine wird um das Verrecken verhindern, als das sie sein sorgfältig gesponnenes Netz einreißen.Der inoffzielle Klappentext, geschrieben von Jojo:Formulieren wir es anders: Das Chaos ist zu Besuch im Star Wars-Universum.So ein Scheiß. Na denn wollen wir mal, eine Klonrevolte anzetteln, Krell umbringen, den Jedi-Orden bloßstellen und das alles möglichst ohne, das uns dabei wer absticht.Lasset die Spiele beginnen!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story findet sich bereits auf Wattpad unter dem gleichen Namen, dort ist sie allerdings weiter.  
> Außerdem ist sie voll mit Mittelerdeanspielungen, denn da waren die Mädels davor nämlich (siehe Wattpad).  
> Sollte ansonsten eigentlich problemlos zu verstehen sein.

_Naja. Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, wie immer. Doch dann passierte das Unfassbare, das Böse, das Wahnsinnige..._

"Das kannst du doch nicht so anfangen!", Nici haut mir auf die Finger und schiebt ihren Wuschelkopf über den Bildschirm des Laptops. „Das klingt derbe beschissen!"

Ich blinzele und klackere ohne Buchstaben zu drücken auf der Tastatur herum. „Aha die Dame, was haben sie denn?"

Sie grinst mich übergroß an und flötet: „Nichts, aber das ist trotzdem besser als das!" Das letzte Wort betont sie voller Abscheu und macht wilde Handbewegungen, um mir zu verstehen zu geben, was sie meint.

Ist ja nicht so, als ob hier mehr Laptops mit offenen Worddateien stehen würden, und sie mir zeigen müsste, auf welchen sie sich bezieht.

Genervt rolle ich mit den Augen. „Na gut, wie soll es denn dann sein, du Karottenfisch"

„Besser", kommt es prompt absolut nicht hilfreich, und Nici zieht endlich ihre Rübe zurück, weshalb mich mein kleiner Satz angrinst, der knapp zwei Zeilen lang ist. Mies. Das ist alles, was ich in einer halben Stunde zusammengebracht habe. Man soll gar nicht glauben, wie schwierig es ist, sowas anzufangen.

Mit einem Zischen öffnen sich hinten die Türen vom Aufenthaltsraum, meine restliche Konzentration verabschiedet sich komplett, weshalb Nici mir einen billigen Obi-Kuli gegen den Kopf schnippst.

„Schreib es doch einfach so, wie es angefangen hat!"

Mein Blick gleitet langsam wieder zurück auf den Bildschirm. „Auf deine Verantwortung"

„Bitte, bitte, mach ruhig, mir doch egal." Nici grapscht sich den Kuli wieder vom Tisch und klemmt ihn sich dann zwischen Nase und Oberlippe.

„Mach ich. Und ich rekonstruiere dieses Gespräch auch gleich mit, damit jeder weiß, wer diese kack Idee hatte und bei wem man sich bedanken muss"

„Tu das, Judas. Aber mach jetzt endlich was!"

„Mach es doch selber", grummele ich, dennoch gucke ich gehorsam auf den Bildschirm und lösche meinen hart erarbeiteten Satz, um nochmal neu anzufangen.

Das Produkt seht ihr unten.

Es war einmal...

... in einer weit weit entfernten Galaxis...

Ah, halt. Nici will das ja anders.

Na gut.

Spulen wir zurück zu dem Tag, an dem alles anfing. Was schon ein bisschen her ist.

Um genau zu sein so lange her, dass ich keine Ahnung mehr habe, was wir gemacht haben, bevor wir da gelandet sind, wo wir jetzt chillen.

Die Geschichte beginnt irgendwann gegen Ende des Sommers, nach sämtlichen Mittelerdeabenteuern, die ich tatsächlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt so gut wie fertig aufgeschrieben hatte. So langsam weiß ich wieder, was damals abging, den Rest denke ich mir aus.

Ne Spaß.

Aber Dialoge zu rekonstruieren ist so schrecklich, weil einem IMMER was nicht mehr ganz so einfällt, wie es war...

Egal. Fangen wir an.

Willkommen bei „Hilfe, wir wechseln das Universum!"

Immer noch keine Ahnung, wo wir sind?

Vermutungen hier notieren.

Gut so, keiner hat einen Plan, wir auch nicht, prima. Wie immer, passt alles.

Letze go!

"Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?!", Ich verschränke die Arme und gucke Nici beleidigt an. „Legolas sagt, ich bin für einen Menschen mittlerweile echt gut in Sindarin!" *****

„Denkst du!", mit einem genüsslichen, fast schon bösartigem Lächeln betrachtet mich meine olle Gesprächspartnerin und kickt gegen einen am Boden liegenden Ast, der sich aber kein Stück bewegt – was dran liegen könnte, dass die Bezeichnung ‚Ast' jetzt nicht so wirklich passt – echt großer fetter Monsterdingenshalberbaum wäre besser.

Es ist kurz vor Mittag, Nici und ich schlagen uns mal wieder durch die Büsche in dem Wald hinterm Haus. Na gut, hinter dem Wohngebiet. Und hinter dem Feld.

Egal, ihr wisst wo wir sind.

Dafür, dass es jetzt Herbst ist, ist es echt noch richtig warm – aber vielleicht sind wir auch die Kühle des Erebors gewohnt. Kann beides sein. Außerdem scheint die Sonne, sie spitzt ein wenig durch das dichte Nadeldach des Waldes, aber trotzdem kommt hier unten fast nichts an, dichte Tannen und Fichten halten zuverlässig die UV-Strahlen zurück.

Dennoch sieht man den nun echt ausgetretenen - und längst nicht mehr nur ein Wildwechsel -niedergetrampelten Pfad locker, der sich wie eine beschwipste Schlange um die Bäume schlängelt.

Genau dem folgen wir seit geraumer Zeit und schwelgen in Erinnerungen an den Haufen Idioten, die vor einiger Zeit aus den Untiefen unseres Waldes gefischt haben. Das da draus mal was richtig Abgefahrenes, bei dem ich beinahe abgekratzt wäre, werden würde, wussten wir da auch noch nicht.

Und was lernen wir draus, liebe Kinder?

Nehmt nix mit, was ihr findet. Besonders, wenn es ein Haufen fiktiver Charaktere ist.

„Guuuck mal, hier hat es Dada umgehauen", Nici weißt mit wedelnden Armen den Helikopter ein. Vielleicht will sie mir auch was zeigen, so sicher bin ich mir da nicht.

„Stimmt", brumme ich dann etwas wehmütig.

Was die Pfunzel jetzt wohl macht? Dada ist jetzt auf einem Gymnasium für Hochbegabte. Wir sehen uns gar nicht mehr. Und sie hat sich neue Freunde gesucht. Was soll man machen, Menschen leben sich auseinander.

Vorteil: Nur Nici und ich nutzen Lilians Netflixaccount.

Nachteile...

„Sag mal, Jojo, hörst du mir überhaupt zu"

Nici. Ich bin hier mit einem inneren Monolog beschäftigt!

„Nein", gebe ich dann wahrheitsgemäß zur Antwort, aber entschließe mich dennoch, mich mal zu ihr nach hinten zu drehen. Nici ist stehengeblieben, hat den Kopf vorgereckt und tippt mit ihrem Finger, ganz wie ein kleiner Specht, gegen die Luft. „Was willst du"

Und zwar wirklich tippen, sie spielt Pantomime und berührt mit ihrem Finger immer wieder eine unsichtbare Wand direkt vor ihr, die quer durch den Wald verläuft, so verhält sie sich zumindest.

„Geht's dir gut", ich verschränke langsam die Arme und betrachte Nici, wie sie hochkonzentriert wieder in die Luft direkt vor ihrer Nase piekt, und mich völlig ignoriert.

Im selben Moment flimmert irgendwas, dann breiten sich kreisförmige Wellen, ausgehend von Nicis Fingerkuppe aus, die wie ein sich urplötzlich aufbauendes Spinnennetz immer größer werden.

Jetzt fängt das auch noch an, weiß zu pulsieren. 

Bitte was.

„Nici…?!"

Im selben Moment wird es gleißend hell, der Wald um uns herum, der Boden voller Kiefernzapfen und alten, braunen Nadeln, alles verschwindet in augenkrebserregenden weißen Nichts, weshalb ich geblendet die Augen schließe.

Jetzt rauscht hier wirklich irgendwo Wasser, es ist überall und zugleich nirgends, ich kann dem Geräusch keine Richtung zuordnen.

Da ist aber jemand ganz lustig.

Fick dich, Mahal*.

Eine Sekunde später ist die Welt aus – wirklich aus.

Keine Geräusche mehr.

Keine Wärme oder Kälte.

Kein Wind, der sanft über die Wange streicht.

Keine knackenden Zweige mehr unter den Schuhen.

Ich schwebe?

Es gibt keine Farben – es ist einfach grau. Nicht hellgrau, nicht dunkelgrau, irgendwas genau dazwischen.

Dann verabschiedet sich mein Bewusstsein

Dann wird alles schwarz.

_*Mahal: Ein Gott aus Mittelerde, der hier nicht keine eine tragende Rolle haben wird. Er ist so nebenbei einer der Jüngeren und wurde nachweislich zu einem ‚digital native‘ ernannt._

* Um das zu verstehen, empfiehlt es sich zuerst 'Hilfe, wir haben drei Zwerge, zwei Elben und einen Hobbit im Haus!', findbar auf Wattpad, zu lesen. Als grobe Zusammenfassung:

Die Mädels haben Mittelerdner gefunden und viel Scheiße angestellt. Dazwischen waren sie selber mal in Mittelerde, haben Aufstände angezettelt (-> Special Azog vs Fandom), sich mit allem angelegt, Mario Kart gefahren, Götter kennengelernt und verzweifelt (Jojo dazu: "Ich bin Atheist, mir doch egal ob der da ist oder nicht!"), Thorin die Flüchtlingskrise erklärt und Metal in Mittelerde integriert. 


	2. Was ist das hier?!

Ich habe Kopfweh.

Falsch. Um genau Zusein habe ich Hunger, und das macht mir Kopfweh. Vorsichtig blinzele ich.

Stahl. Kalter, grauer Stahl. Und da geht's hoch. Ach, das ist ne Wand. Und da ist noch eine. Natürlich ist da noch eine. Gehirn, arbeitest du bitte?

Ich mache die Augen mehrmals auf und zu. Fuck, mein Schädel tut weh, irgendwas pocht dumpf in meinem Hinterkopf. Wieso ist hier alles grau?

Ein leises Stöhnen entweicht mir, als ich mich langsam auf den Bauch drehe, dann eine Hand abstütze und vor dem echt peinlich aussehenden Hochrappeln kurz nach links starre.

Das ist also ein Gang. Ein sehr grauer Gang mit metallisch aussehenden Wänden oder so. Und dahinten münden weitere Gänge, irgendwie in gleichmäßigen Abständen in meinen Gang, der sich schnurgerade geradeaus zieht, so weit, dass man das Ende nicht erkennen kann.

Es riecht nach Eisen und klinischen Putzmitteln, besonders der Boden, auf dem ich liege, der so scharf nach dem Zeug stinkt, dass es mir die Tränen in die Augen treibt.

Was zum Fick?

Noch ein Grund mehr, endlich aufzustehen. Das Pochen in meinem Hinterkopf nimmt endlich ab, ich reibe mir den Schädel trotzdem, dann gucke ich auf meine rechte Seite, wo ich tatsächlich Nici finde, die sich ebenfalls hustend aufrichtet. Ihre wilde dunkelblonde Lockenmähne hängt ihr in dicken Strähnen über dem Gesicht, ihre Hautfarbe ist ungesund blass. „Alter, was ist das..."

„Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich nen Plan?", grummele ich und lasse mich gegen die Wand hinter mir sinken. Irgendwie fühle ich mich seltsam, gleichzeitig schrillen alle Alarmsirenen in mir. Im Erebor sind wir nicht. Das hier ist etwas Neues, und das gefällt mir absolut gar nicht.

Mein Kopf tut weh. Und schlecht ist mir immer noch.

Von irgendwo hört man gleichmäßiges Tappen, tief unter uns brummt etwas konstant kaum hörbar, sonst ist es ganz still. So leise, dass ich meinen Herzschlag noch hören kann - und meinen Atem sowieso.

Nici bleibt auf den Knien sitzen, rutscht nur näher an mich heran, eine Hand an die Schläfe gepresst. Scheinbar hat auch sie Kopfschmerzen, ich mache die Augen zu und konzentriere mich allein auf's Luftholen. Allmählich beginnt das olle Pochen zu meiner Erleichterung abzuklingen. Dazu hab' ich noch monstermäßigen Druck auf den Ohren, und als ich gähnen muss, knackt es ekelhaft - sakrisch weh tut es auch noch - aber wenigstens höre ich jetzt wieder was.

Einige Minuten herrscht Stille, wir beide würden uns gerne bewegen, aber irgendwas in mir behauptet, dass wir genau hier bleiben sollen und die Kopfschmerzen werden schlagartig schlimmer, wenn ich nur daran denke, aufzustehen und mich umsehen zu wollen.

Nici gibt mit einem schrägen Halbsatz ohne Verb von sich, dass sie das gleiche Problem hat. Super, aber echt.

Ich frage mich gerade, wie lange wir zwei hier noch sinnlos an der Wand sitzen sollen, als jemand was brüllt.

„Was zum..., Sir?!"

Sofort reiße ich die Augen auf, Nici neben mir zuckt erschrocken, und mit einem Mal sind die Schmerzen weg, wir beide können aufspringen.

Könnten aufspringen.

Meine Beine verweigern den Dienst, ich starre den in eine weiße Rüstung gepackten Typen, der jetzt seinen Arm hebt und mit hastiger Stimme in ein komisches, viertastiges, grünleuchtendes Gerät, das an seinem Arm befestigt ist, palavert, mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade an.

Neben mir gibt Nici ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, dass in dem jetzt für mich plötzlich zu hörenden Lärmpegel so gut wie nicht zu hören ist. Ist das eine Geräuschkulisse hier!

Hier marschieren Truppen. Das gleichmäßige Tappen ist lauter, es sind Schritte, einwandfrei identifizierbar als marschierende Soldaten. Mein Gehirn lässt die Infos irgendwo aufblinken, aber ich verarbeite gerade denkbar schlecht.

Der Grund dafür steht knapp fünf Meter vor uns, als im selben Moment hinter Kerl eins drei weitere Typen heran, ebenfalls in den gleichen weißen Rüstungen, in den Händen schwarze Blaster.

Sekunde.

Ich habe _Blaster_ gedacht.

 _Blaster_.

„Du siehst das auch, oder...?", lustig, meine Stimme klingt absolut genervt und als hätte sie überhaupt keinen Bock auf die Scheiße, wobei ich innerlich gerade herumbrülle.

„Du meinst die Klontrooperrüstung?!", Nici dafür hört sich ungläubig des Todes an, und so guckt sie auch. Wir sind echt seltsam.

„Schlecht, ich bilde es mir also nicht ein"

„Ne, nicht so"

„Gottverdammter Scheißdreck!", fluche ich und schlage mit der geballten Faust gegen die Wand.

Das „Captain, bitte kommen!", von dem Klon mischt sich mit meinem hübschen Fluch, die anderen dreien neben ihm haben die Füße in den Boden gerammt und starren uns an.

Würde ich auch, unmotiviert glotze ich zurück, abgesehen davon, dass ich es immer noch nicht glauben kann und will. Mittelerde? Na gut, das war aber was anderes, die waren bei uns!

„Sir, was sollen wir tun", fragt der ganz Rechte langsam. Seine Rüstung hat mir bekannte, dunkelblaue 501th Markierungen, nur dass meine Clone Wars-Zeiten etwas her sind. Vielleicht, liebe unbekannte Macht / Gott / wasauchimmer, wäre ein Bescheid sagen mal was?! Dann hätten wir uns vorbereiten können!

Der Typ auf der anderen Seite reagiert dafür reichlich unentspannt und richtet den Blaster auf uns. „Aufstehen! Na los!"

„Komm doch und zwing mich", faucht Nici pissig zurück und verschränkt die Arme. Es passiert selten, dass sie mal überrascht wird, denn eigentlich hat sie sich ziemlich gut im Griff. „Mir reicht's! Welcher beschissene Vollidiot sich das auch immer ausgedacht hat, fahr zur Hölle, ich hoffe, dir rutscht beim Abspülen ganz langsam der Ärmel runter!"

Ihre kleine Ansage geht in dem „Hoch jetzt!" gebrüllt vom Mittleren, der Kerl der uns hier gefunden hat, unter, was nicht wirklich vom Helm gedämpft wird. Etwas blitzt in meinen Gedanken auf, als ich den Typen nach wie vor doof angucke. Die tragen nämlich die Phase-I-Rüstung. Scheiße, wir sind noch am Anfang der Klonkriege?

Und wo sind wir überhaupt, auf der Resolute? Bei Skywalker? Obi-Wan wäre taktisch gesehen besser, kacke!

He, moment mal. Ich will nicht hoch!

„Sonst was, erschießt du mich?!", irgendwas hat wohl das Trotzigsein in uns aktiviert, denn auch ich ziehe jetzt mit. Wir sind halt eindeutig Teenager. „Hört zu, Jungs, wir haben auch keinen Plan...", ich wedele etwas mit der Hand umher, wobei ich eigentlich auf Nici deuten will, "Was hier abgeht, könnt ihr vielleicht mal einen Gang runterschalten?"

Jetzt stürmen von rechts welche heran, ganz vorne ein Klon, den verdammt nochmal jeder kennt und den ich auch mit komplett verdreckter Rüstung immer auf dem Bildschirm wiedergefunden habe, gleich daneben rennt ein Kerl mit leuchtend hellblauen Augen und dunkelbraunen Strubbelhaaren, die aber noch deutlich kürzer als in Episode drei sind. Die langen Jedigewänder fliegen beim Laufen nur so und geben den Blick auf seine dunkelbraunen Stiefel frei, an seiner Hüfte baumelt ein Metallstab.

Klasse. Der einzige Fluchtweg in diesem Gang ist damit auch abgeschnitten. Und noch was gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht - Der Klon, offensichtlich in einer höheren Position hat seine Blasterpistolen gezogen, und zielt, genau wie die anderen drei auf unserer Linken Seite, natürlich auch auf Nici und mich.

„Rex, du Blondschopf, was zum Teufel, pack das weg, das macht Aua!", entfährt es mir, und bevor ich auch nur eine Sekunde drüber nachdenke, springe ich mit einem Satz auf.

Äußerst blöde Idee, wenn da ein Haufen Klone hochnervös die Waffen auf einen mit dem Finger am Abzug gerichtet haben, aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich einen flimmernden, blauen Kreis fliegen und schalte eine halbe Sekunde zu spät - der Betäubungsschuss trifft mich im Rücken.

Sofort spüre ich die Wirkung, alle meine Muskeln erschlaffen, und ohne was dagegen unternehmen zu können, sinke ich keuchend auf die Knie. Ich komme mir vor, als hätte mir wer ein Brett mit brachialer Gewalt über den Kopf gezogen, mein Körper gehorcht nicht mehr meinem Willen. Dafür habe ich sogar Schwierigkeiten, noch einen Satz herauszubringen, vom Blinzeln mal ganz zu schweigen. „EY...! Ich bin unbewaffnet..., hast du Fliegenschiss auf deinem Visier...?!"

„Keine Bewegung!", brüllt einer der schießenden Kerle hinter mir. Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Um ihn anzufunkeln, und das will ich, muss ich äußerste Willenskraft aufwenden. Vermutlich ist es lediglich ein Abklatsch meines normalen bösen Blickes, aber damit muss ich leben. Immerhin hat man mir ein Schlafmittel eingeflößt - Pardon, eingeschossen. „Das sagst du jetzt, ja?! Dein beschissener Ernst?!"

Nicis Blick, die eigentlich noch unbeweglich an der Wand sitzt, huscht von rechts- ein Mensch mit großem Knicklicht in der Hand, nach links - drei Gestalten in weißen Plattenrüstungen, die auf uns kurios anmutende schwarze Schussteile halten, die hier Blaster genannt werden, zu mir, die nach wie vor auf die Knie gefallen am Boden sitzt und sich kaum bis gar nicht rühren kann, zurück zur Gruppe, wo der Befehl, dass wir ja nicht zucken sollen, herkam.

Im selben Moment ignoriert sie die Mahnung und steht trotzdem auf - wenn auch bewusst langsam und mit erhobenen Händen. Die Haare hängen ihr immer noch in dicken Strähnen ins Gesicht, Nici streicht sie allerdings nicht weg. Ihre Hände haben Besseres zu tun, sie hat nämlich demonstrativ beide Mittelfinger ausgepackt. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jetzt hässlich lachen, aber so bringe ich nur ein Grinsen zustande.

Der rennende Trupp hat gestoppt, der vermeintliche Anakin sein Lichtschwert im Laufen entzündet, jetzt steht er da. Sein Gesicht wird bläulich angestrahlt von der summenden Klinge und unterstreicht seinen fassungslosen Blick, der Rex keinen Meter neben ihm mit Helm auf der Rübe hat seine Pistolen immer noch oben.

Ich will hier nicht nochmal abgeschossen werden!

Immer noch sind meine Glieder schwer wie Blei, trotzdem bringe ich es fertig, meinen Kopf zu den beiden zu drehen, denen Nici die Mittelfinger entgegenreckt und ziemlich sicher auch eine passende Beleidigung dazu murmelt. Dieser Betäubungsschuss hat es so in sich, dass ich gerne meine Hände nehmen würde, um meinen Schädel besser drehen zu können. Kann ich aber nicht, weil ich die nicht hochbekomme.

Danke dafür, blöder Schütze!

„An den Kerl mit Rock, ich weiß, dass das ein Kama ist, seit wann richtest DU Waffen auf Zivilisten!"

Bloß nicht zusammenklappen hier, das wäre peinlich. Stehen bleiben! Na gut, sitzen. Mir doch egal!

Ganz, ganz langsam dreht unser Möchtegernskywalker seinen Kopf zum Captain daneben, und der ist so verdutzt, dass er erst schnallt, das Anakin ihn ansieht, als der ihn schon fordernd anguckt. Dann kommt die Antwort dafür aber wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Haha.

„Sir, ich habe diese Personen noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen!"

Skywalker hat den Blick noch nicht abgewendet vom Captain, der, trotz Blasterpistolen im Anschlag, es doch irgendwie schafft, Haltung anzunehmen. Der Jedi klingt dezent überfordert, wenn ich das mal in meinem betäubten Körper so anmerken darf. „Sie kennt deinen Namen, Rex..."

In der nächsten Sekunde fasst er sich schon wieder und zack, da guckt uns der Letzte, der noch fehlt, auch wieder finster an. „Was wird hier gespielt, wer seid ihr?"

Sofort macht sich Nici noch größer als sie eh schon ist und funkelt den Jedi angriffslustig an, wobei sie die Mittelfinger noch höher hebt. „Fragst du das immer, nachdem deine Männer auf meine Kumpeline geschossen haben?!"

Augenblicklich wird der Blick des Anakins mit sehr echt aussehendem Lichtschwert eine ganze Spur dunkler. Die Überraschungssekunde ist vorbei. „Redet. Jetzt!", der Griff um sein Lichtschwert verfestigt sich. „Wer seid ihr?!"

Ich weiß nicht mal, ob du echt bist, erwarte also keine richtige Antwort!

„Kinder von Rex letzter Affäre", gebe ich so sarkastisch ich kann zurück, „Halbschwestern, sieht man doch. Insgesamt sind wir vierzehn Kinder und alle haben verschiedene Väter"

Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell Leute aus Reflex etwas für bare Münze nehmen, wenn man es nur überzeugend genug sagt. Denn fast sofort reißt der Jedi seinen Kopf zu Rex herum und starrt ihn stählern an, bis ihm etwas auffällt, nur zu spät.

In Nicis Augen blitzt es triumphierend auf, als sie ihm schon eine Antwort entgegenschleudert: „Das haut zeittechnisch noch nicht mal hin, du talentloser Käseknacker! Bist du immun gegen Sarkasmus, das ist doch ne Krankheit, Jo, das ist ne Krankheit, oder?! Kann man dagegen impfen?"

Ich spüre meine Finger wieder. Also... könnte ich ja mal winken, oder? Probeweise versuche ich mal eine Faust zu machen. Hm, ganz so toll klappt das noch nicht, aber die Wirkung vom Schuss lässt langsam nach. Das ist schon mal gut, noch ein paar Minuten mehr und ich bin hoffentlich entparalysiert! „Schön wär's. Nene, das gerade war reine Psychologie"

Skywalker Nochnichtsenior (wenn es überhaupt der Skywalker ist und wir keine Drogen intus haben) schießt die Röte ins Gesicht. Bloßstellen vor den eigenen Leuten hat immer einen demütigenden Beigeschmack, wie er gerade merkt, und deshalb auch ziemlich plötzlich ein pissiges „Sei still!" zischt.

Als Antwort grinst Nici sehr zufrieden ihr Spezialgrinsen, bei dem meine Oma normalerweise immer sofort misstrauisch guckt.

Sekunde, mein Kopf lässt sich drehen, jahaha!

„Alter, Kumpel, entscheide dich doch mal, sollen wir jetzt still sein oder deine Fragen beantworten" Eigentlich wollte ich das mit einer epischen Geste, oder besser gesagt lächerlich machender Handbewegung unterstützen, muss mich aber auf eine hochgezogene Augenbraue zufriedengeben. Meine Hand will nämlich noch nicht so.

Anakin gibt uns keine Antwort, dafür schnauzt uns jetzt der eventuell echte, und möglicherweise doch nicht reale Rex den Standardsatz hin, den wir hier gerade das siebte Mal oder so hören. "Wer seid ihr?!"

Unkreativ.

Also wirklich.

He, meine Beine sind wieder auf Sendung! So langsam kapiere ich dieses Phänomen, am Anfang heftige Ganzkörperlähmung, dafür danach ein wesentlich schnelleres Anklingen. Ist ja irgendwo logisch, wenn du mit sowas auf wen schießt, soll der ja gleich am Boden liegen. Und notfalls kriegt er halt noch eine Dosis.

Mal aufstehen hier, ich sitze ungern am Boden herum. Angreifen und Verteidigen kann man sich da nämlich denkbar schlecht. Entschlossen tippe ich Nici gegen das Bein, damit sie mir eine Hand gibt und sie mich hochziehen kann.

Die Flundertante guckt mich schief an, der ganze Blick sagt 'Wenn-du-umfällst-machst-du-uns-beide-lächerlich!', trotzdem lässt sie die Mittelfinger vorübergehend sinken, fasst mich an den Schultern und zieht mich leise ächzend hoch.

Scheiße, sind meine Beine wackelig. Bloß nicht einknicken hier.

Ha. Schöner Wunschgedanke, ich hänge mehr an Nicis Seite als das ich stehe - aber ich stehe. Viel besser. Jetzt sind die nicht mehr alle so groß!

Nici schlingt einen Arm um meine Schulter, um mich zu stabilisieren und wirft den dreien, von denen ich einem das hier zu verdanken habe, einen bitterbösen Sauronblick zu, bevor sie tatsächlich die sich ständig wiederholende Frage beantwortet. „Pech..."

Ach suuu, das machen wir!

„Und Schwefel", steige ich mit ein, wackele probeweise mit den Zehen - das Gefühl ist zurück, juhu! - dann beenden wir gleichzeitig den Satz mit „Melden sich zum Dienst!".

Findet der Jedi gar nicht komisch, Skywalker wird prompt röter im Gesicht. „Hört auf mit dem Theater!"

Nur das der Farbwechsel jetzt eher was mit Wut zu tun hat, denn der es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, verarscht zu werden.

Endlich verschwindet das Taubheitsgefühl, alles funktioniert so gut wie normal. Bloß würde ich es eher nicht auf eine Prügelei anlegen, wer weiß schließlich, ob meine Muskeln Kurzzeitreaktionsketten packen würden. Und weil damit die Möglichkeit, uns utopischerweise durch einen selbstlosen Angriff den Weg freizuräumen, verbaut ist, führe ich stattdessen ein lautloses Gespräch mit Nici.

Die lässt mich mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick dann sogar alleine stehen, dafür guckt sie den Jedi an und lächelt süßlich. „Skywalker, du bist da rot"

„Hast du Sonnenbrand?", schiebe ich sofort hinterher und probiere genauso unschuldig zu gucken. Ich bin da nämlich ziemlich schlecht drinnen, man sieht mir an, wenn ich was ausgeheckt habe, und zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis bin.

Jetzt kneift der Jedi die Augen zusammen, und durch das leichte Zucken in seiner Hand rechne ich schon damit, dass er einem von uns die Klinge seines Lichtschwerts einfach unter die Nase hält, aber er beherrscht sich. Noch.

Sein Captain aber, bis jetzt irritiert, knurrt allerdings fast schon. Der ist definitiv angesäuert. „Ich frage zum letzten Mal, wer seid ihr?"

Vielleicht sollten wir nicht weiter reizen.

Ich werfe Nici einen Seitenblick zu, die immer noch mit ihrem liebsten Lächeln die beiden anguckt und demonstrativ mit den Wimpern klimpert. Die ist beschäftigt, dann also mache doch ich den Anfang. „Johanna Leckmichdoch"

Der Wuschelkopf neben mir verschluckt sich und hustet angestrengt, dann kichert sie dann los, bis sie richtig das Lachen anfängt, ich mir ein Facepalm gebe und entschlossen einen Schritt von ihr wegmache.

Hilfe, das wackelt. Ganz so sicher bin ich noch nicht auf den Beinen, aber jetzt bloß keine Schwäche zeigen!

Während Nici nach wie vor irre vor sich hinkichert und sich nicht mehr einbekommt, lege ich eine Hand zur Stabilisierung meines wackeligen Körpers an die Wand. Bewegen ist noch nicht so geil. Das darf ich ja wohl, ich habe einen verdammten Betäubungsschuss abbekommen!

„Okay, ähm... Ich bin Jojo und die seekranke Luftschutzsirene da drüben heißt Nici. Wir sind zufällig hier und keiner weiß wieso. Sonst noch Fragen, Monsieurs Skywalker und Captain Rex?"

Nicis Lachen wechselt abrupt und klingt gequält, dann hört sie mit einem Mal auf, zupft ihr Handy aus der hinteren Hosentasche und löst mit den Fingernägeln die Hülle ab, hinter der sich eine kleine graue Plastikkarte mit Bild versteckt, dazu zwei gefaltete Blätter mit Zwergenrunen und elbischen Schriftzeichen. Das Kärtchen zwischen die Finger geklemmt, klippst sie die pinke Plastikummantelung wieder auf das i-Phone drauf und hält Anakin leise seufzend ihren Personalausweis hin.

„Guck selber. Da steht's"

Der Jedi sieht sie etwa drei Sekunden starr an, was wohl einschüchternd wirken soll (Und das Lichtschwert brummt derweil fröhlich vor sich hin), dann nimmt er den Ausweis ganz langsam, seine Stirn beginnt sich runzeln, sobald sein Blick auf die Buchstaben fallen.

Ah.

Richtig.

Da war was.

„Kannst du die lesen", frage ich sogar extra höflich, immer noch zur Sicherung an der Wand stehend, „Ich kann dir auch einen Buchstabencode suchen..."

Oh, na der Blick ist mal besonders finster, um nicht zu sagen 'extremsuperspezialwütend'. So leicht wird es dann aber doch nicht, dass ich die Klappe halte, das wäre ja noch schöner!

„Bin ein anderes Kaliber gewohnt, Typ im offenen Kleid. Du machst mir keine Angst"

Rex neigt seinen Helm ein kleines Stück nach vorne, und irgendwie glaube ich, er muss sich gerade das Lachen echt verbeißen. Oder, er guckt und betet, dass sein Chef mich leben lässt, könnte natürlich auch sein. Und wahrscheinlicher ist es auch - wurscht.


	3. Guck mal, wir haben sogar Papiere

„Nicole Sandra Maier", liest der Jedi plötzlich ab und die Runzeln auf seiner Stirn vertiefen sich. „Bundesrepublik Deutschland"

Seine Aussprache ist zwar stockend, aber recht flüssig, dann lässt er die Karte sinken und knirscht mit den Zähnen. „Ihr haltet euch für witzig, was?"

„Die einzige Witzfigur hier bist du", murmele ich etwas sehr laut, so laut, dass es schon fast Zimmerlautstärke war.

Keine Kunst, wenn es um einen herum so verdammt leise ist. „Und nein, das Ding ist echt. Bloß, weil dir der Name nichts sagst, muss es noch lange keine Fälschung sein, und wir wissen alle hier, dass Planetennamen nicht dein Steckenpferd sind, so viel liest du nämlich nicht, du schraubst an 3PO oder sonst was herum"

Anakin schwankt zwischen Zorn, Verblüfftheit und Resignation, aber letzteres bilde ich mir ein, um nicht allzu auffällig auf sein immer noch entzündetes Lichtschwert zu starren, denn so ein Teil wollte ich, seit Beginn meiner Kindheit, schon immer in der Hand halten.

„Du, sag mal, ist das Licht hier schlecht oder warum hast du das Ding noch an?"

„Kann ich was aus dem Rucksack holen oder knallt mich dann wer ab, sind wir hier in den USA...? Ach vergesst es, Lucasfilm", Nici wartet die Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern bückt sich schon nach meinem Rucksack, der wohl irgendwie mitgekommen ist. Was genau sie will, weiß ich auch nicht, aber nach einem letzten giftigen Blick zu uns fährt Anakin sein Lichtschwert wirklich ein. Ihm ist wohl auch aufgefallen, dass es lächerlich ist, sogar Rex hat seine Blasterpistolen gesenkt.

„Jo, hier", der Wuschelkopf hat etwas herumgewühlt und tatsächlich mein Portemonnaie zutage gefördert, dass sie mir jetzt in die Hand drückt.

Ne, oder.

Wirklich jetzt?

Ich seufze tief und sehe sie mit einem leidenden Blick an. „Muss ich mich wirklich ausweisen, ja"

„Ja", kommt es knurrig von Skywalker, der immer noch Nicis Perso in der Hand hat und die Karte, ohne sie anzusehen, in seiner mechanischen Hand hin- und herdreht.

Nochmal tief seufzend fummele ich am Geldbeutel herum und klappe das Kartenfach auf, um danach den Inhalt laut aufzuzählen.

Kurze Randbemerkung, ich habe ne Menge Kleingeld einstecken.

„Was haben wir denn da, vier Büchereiausweise kann ich anbieten, einen Schülerpass, Schülerausweis, Einkaufszettel, Hunkemöllerkundenkarte und – Oh! Einen Perso", ich zupfe die kleine Plastikkarte mit spitzen Fingern aus ihrem Fach und präsentiere sie dann mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung dem Jedi das Ding auf meiner ausgestreckten, flachen Hand.

Anakin klaut sie sich herunter - natürlich nicht, ohne mir vorher einen kalten Blick zuzuwerfen - dann kneift er die Augen zusammen und fixiert die kleinen Buchstaben, wobei er lautlos mit den Lippen lautlos Wörter formt.

Scheint so, als könne er es wirklich lesen, aber nur mühsam.

Es dauert eine lockere Minute, in denen Anakin meinen Perso entziffert, und ich den Gang nach links schiele - immer noch drei Kerle, die uns den Weg verbauen, auch wenn sie die Blaster gesenkt halten. Auf der anderen Seite ist dann der lesende Skywalker im Weg, und der Captain, der, nach wie vor, seiner Körpersprache zu urteilen, wie ein Panther auf dem Sprung wirkt.

Nici nutzt die Zeit, um sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu binden, die dicken Locken verschwinden in einem großen Dutt, dass etwas wie ein überdimensioniertes Vogelnest wirkt.

Da, der Ritter ist am Ende angelangt und sieht giftig zu uns, mit seiner Geduld am Ende, und das hört man ihm an. "Was soll das sein"

Ein Perso, immer noch.

Bevor ich ihm aber dieses unheimlich wichtige Detail unter die Nase reiben kann, hebt Nici schon die Schultern und schlägt dezent unmotiviert „Wir sind nicht von hier und haben auch keinen Plan?" vor. 

Ich beuge mich ein Stück vor und versuche zwischen den gepanzerten Kerlen fünf Meter zu meiner Linken irgendeinen Hinweis zu erkennen, auf welchem Schiff wir sind, bevor ich dann auf gut Glück doch einfach ausspreche, was ich vermute. „Und wir sind auf der Resolute, gehe ich einfach mal davon aus"

In der gleichen Sekunde wird mir klar, dass das vermutlich ein Fehler war. Der Jedi hebt ruckartig den Blick und Rex neben ihm spannt sich an. Kaum merklich heben die Klone hinter uns die Blaster.

„Woher weißt du das"

Skywalker klingt bedrohlich. Naja, denkt er. Okay, tut er auch, aber mein Gehirn filtert diese durchaus wichtige Information raus und ersetzt es mit ‚Lol‘.

„Geraten. Die Kunst ist es richtig zu raten", gebe ich in einem Zitat von ihm selber zurück, dass er aber in Staffel fünf von sich geben wird, und er das damit noch nicht weiß. Schade eigentlich.

Anakin kneift die Augen zusammen und spießt mich mit Blicken auf, wobei er seine 1,93m voll ausnutzt, Rex neben ihm ist eigentlich noch einschüchternder, weil der in der Rüstung wie ein kleiner Panzer wirkt. Besser, man geht aus der Schusslinie.

Etwas unangenehm, wenn man so angeguckt wird.

Plötzlich wird Anakins Gesichtsausdruck verdutzt und er starrt mich perplex an, dann schließt er kurz die Augen, bevor er zu Nici schwenkt und es wiederholt.

Was is’n das jetzt. Ein Machtscreening? Können die Jedi sowas? Und selbst wenn, die Macht hätte ihn doch eh gewarnt, wenn wir vorhätten, ihn anzugreifen. Nicht, dass ich da nicht schon drüber nachgedacht hätte, aber gut.

Als Skywalker dann die Glubscher wieder aufmacht, ist das wütende Funkeln darin fast erloschen, stattdessen wirkt er verwirrt und… irgendwie bestürzt. Hab‘ ich jetzt n Knick in der Optik?

Was ist hier los?

Er dreht den Kopf zu Rex und meint mit deutlich leiserer Stimme: „Bringt sie in eine der Zellen, ich werde meinen Meister kontaktieren"

Der Captain der 501ten strafft sich sofort. „Yessir“

In der nächsten Sekunde dreht Anakin sich am Absatz herum und stiefelt den Gang mit großen Schritten hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Rex tritt einen halben Schritt zur Seite, um mittiger im Flur zu stehen und uns auch diesen Weg zu verbauen, sollten wir doch blödsinnigerweise vorhaben, jetzt die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Die Verlockung ist tatsächlich groß, aber die haben diese elenden Blaster mit Betäubung!

Sekunde.

Zelle?

ZELLE?!

Ohne mich!

Nicis Augen werden groß, sie stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und plustert sich auf. „Das ist Freiheitsberaubung, ich zeig‘ euch an! Außerdem könnten wir sowieso nirgendwo hin!“

So leicht entkommt mir der Jedi nicht, und der ist dran schuld!

„Ach, Anakin, ich mag dich, besonders deine schönen blauen Augen... Oh warte, es ist die Sonne die Löcher in deinen hohlen Schädel brennt und ich sehe den Himmel!", brülle ich ihm ziemlich pissed hinterher.

Nici hat ihren Zeigefinger ausgepackt und wedelt damit herum, bevor sie eine andere Schiene probiert und sich zackig zu den gepanzerten Klonen hinter uns umdreht. „Wir sind also eine so große Bedrohung, dass wir weggesperrt werden müssen?“

Eine direkte Antwort bekommt sie nicht, weder von Anakin, noch von den Klonen, von denen zwei jetzt einen Schritt auf uns zu machen.

Zumindest keine verbale, denn Skywalker ist zwar schon ein ganzes Stück weg, hat aber meinen Satz definitiv noch gehört, denn sein Schritt setzt für eine Sekunde aus.

Immerhin ein kleiner Triumph, zurück zu dem Problem direkt vor uns.

Fast automatisch decke ich Nicis Rücken und funkele Rex entgegen, der den Kopf ein Stück nach vorne neigt, und vermutlich seinen Jungs Anweisungen erteilt.

Blöder Kom.

Will auch einen.

Ich schiele für eine halbe Sekunde zu Nici, die die beiden vorgetretenen Klone zähnefletschend betrachtet. „Keine Ahnung, sollten wir uns geschmeichelt fühlen?"

„Frag Rex, der kennt den Typen hier von allen am längsten – wir ausgenommen, vorausgesetzt, das Clone Wars gucken zählt", gibt sie angesäuert zurück und drückt ihren Zeigefinger dem Typen links von ihr ins Gesicht. „Ich zeige euch alle an!“

„Mitkommen!“, ist das Einzige, was zurückkommt, und drei erhobene Blaster, die auf uns gerichtet werden. Nicht schon wieder, ich will nicht wieder gelähmt sein. Das war voll kacke!

Abschätzig werfe ich Rex einen Blick zu und mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass ich nicht schneller sein werde, im Gegenteil. Also gut. Nur, weil ich nicht abhauen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich dann die Klappe halte.

Wo kämen wir denn da hin.

„Ach, da wäre ich ja jetzt gar nicht draufgekommen, ich dachte wir dürfen selber entscheiden wo wir hinwollen"

Ich bekomme so langsam ein Sarkasmusproblem.

Nici knurrt etwas, dass sich nach „Du Pavianarsch!“ anhört, bevor sie Rex über die Schulter einen äußerst bitterbösen Niciblick zuwirft.

Der Captain ist nicht beeindruckt, stattdessen gibt er zweien seiner Männer einen Wink, die noch einen Schritt näher an uns rücken. Wird dezent ungemütlich hier.

„Vorwärts", seine Stimme klingt zwar beherrscht, aber das ist dieser Ton, mit dem er mit Fives und Hardcase redet, wenn die ne blöde Idee haben.

Der Wuschelkopf direkt hinter mir schaltet um und gibt den Widerstand vorerst auf. Gegen vier haben wir keine Chance, schon gleich dreimal nicht, wenn die bewaffnet sind.

„Jawohl, mein Führer", kommt es dafür postwendend von ihr und der Wortwitz ist so gut, dass ich kurz lachen muss, mir zwei Finger unter die Nase halte und eine Hitlerimitation zum Besten gebe.

„Der DEUTSCHE Bambus!", Den Rest des Videos, worauf ich anspiele, muss ich nicht mehr machen, Nici weiß, was ich von ihr will.*

Weiße Rüstung eins und zwei greifen nach unseren Handgelenken und trennen uns in der gleichen Sekunde.

Ich hasse mein Leben.

Danach schweigen wir, wenigstens durften wir den Rucksack mitnehmen, nachdem ihn wer durchsucht hat. Abgenommen haben sie uns ihn trotzdem, er baumelt jetzt auf der Schulter von dem Typen ganz außen.

Und wir laufen durch die eintönigen Gänge des Schiffes, dass in meiner Kindheit einen so wichtigen Platz gespielt hat. Überall sind Klone in weißen Rüstungen, die uns anstarren, aber unauffällig und während des Laufens in kleinen Squads. Als ich dem einen mal probeweise zuwinke, dreht er den Kopf weg, aber sein Nachbar hebt ganz, ganz langsam die Hand, als wir schon fast vorbei sind.

Vier Klone vorne, vier hinten, zwei neben uns, einer zwischen uns. Fast zehn Minuten latschen wir durch die grauen, sich nicht verändernden Gänge, bis wir uns den Zellen nähern, da sehen die Flure nämlich etwas anders aus. Der Zug stoppt, zwei öffnen durch Druck auf ein Bedienungspult die Zellentür, die mit dem typischen Star Wars- Geräusch der Sensortüren aufschießt und den Blick auf einen klitzekleinen quadratischen Raum, in den drei Stufen hinunterführen, freigibt.

Dann tritt einer vor, die Hand schon ausgestreckt, um einen von uns am Arm zu berühren, als er verharrt und für eine Sekunde sich nicht rührt, bis er sich hilfesuchend an seinen Captain wendet. „Sir...?"

Er hört sich kleinlaut an, als Nici schneller schaltet wie ich.

„Denk nicht mal daran, mich anzufassen! Niemand von euch fasst mich an, ruft halt Tano, die ist weiblich!"

Ah, darum geht's.

Sie müssten uns ja wohl durchsuchen. Zwar gibt's für die Klone keine Unterschiede zwischen weiblichen und männlichen Vorgesetzen, aber wir sind Zivilisten. Und keine Jedi. Plötzlich fehlt ihnen Training, dafür wurden sie nicht vorbereitet.

Nici zieht ne echte Show, krakeelt wütend herum und versucht ab und an mit Fremdwörtern irgendeine nicht bestehende Straftat zu erläutern, die sie mit dramatischen Handgesten und wilden Grimassen unterstützt.

Und in der Zeit sollte ich mir besser was ausdenken, wie wir nicht in diese Frischhaltebox zur Aufbewahrung müssen, als mich irgendwas dazu bringt, in die Jackentasche zu fassen und die sich darin befindende Nagelfeile unauffällig herauszuziehen.

Die war da vor zwei Minuten noch nicht drinnen, ich schwöre das.

Ist aber gerade nicht wichtig, kommen wir später drauf zurück.

Erstmal parke ich das Ding, solange die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit noch auf Nicis bühnenreifem Aufstand liegt, in meinem Ausschnitt. Das Ding landet genau da wo es soll, eingeklemmt zwischen Haut und BH-Körbchen. Wenn da wer hinfasst, schlage ich sowieso.

Irgendwann wird es selbst dem Captain zu bunt, und Rex zieht sich den Helm ab. Ist wirklich Rex. Das Gesicht zumindest stimmt – kurzgeschorene, blonde Haare, braune Haut, karamellfarbene Augen.

„Niemand hier würde dich ..."

„Klappe, du hast da gar nichts zu melden!“, Nicis Stimme geht zwei Oktaven hoch, als sie den armen Kerl anfunkelt und sich, zur Unterstützung ihrer Worte, zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtet, was dann doch über einen Meter siebzig ist. „Ich weiß, wer du bist, Rex, ich zeig dich an wegen sexueller Belästigung!“

Gut, der Tatbestand ist noch nicht erfüllt, aber ob Rex das weiß? Egal.

Der tut mir dafür echt etwas leid. Denn ich mag Rex. Rex ist cool.

Zwei Minuten später haben sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass wir unsere Jacken ausziehen müssen und die einmal durchsucht werden, ich jubiliere über meinen glorreichen Plan, der zur Folge hat, dass sich das aufgeraute Metall der Nagelfeile in meine Brust drückt. Das Jackendurchgucken geht schnell vonstatten, Rex behält uns die ganze Zeit misstrauisch im Auge und macht danach eine eindeutige Geste, dass wir uns in unser neues Zuhause begeben sollen.

Tun wir auch, ohne große Widerworte.

Jetzt kommen wir sowieso nicht heraus, nicht, solange die noch da sind.

Die Zellentür schießt vermutlich mit Druckluft zu, dann ist die Zelle verriegelt und wir gefangen in dieser Tupperdose mit zwei Pritschen an den Wänden.

Das werden sie bereuen.

Wusstet ihr, dass Nici Schlösser knacken kann?

***Tippt mal: 'der deutsche Bambus' in Youtube ein, damit ihr wisst, was ich meine. Achtung, schwarzer Humor.**


	4. Zwei gegen die (Zellen)Bank

„Haarspange", fordernd streckt Nici, sich knieend neben der gelösten Kabelabdeckung zwischen den Stufen, die in die Zelle führen, geklemmt, ohne hinzusehen die Hand in meine Richtung.

Ich, ein Bein auf den Stufen, zupfe vorsichtshalber gleich mal zwei aus meinem Dutt, der sich daraufhin natürlich auflöst. Und weil ich was sehen will, bändige ich meine nervigen Haarsträhnen mit einer Hand in einem lockeren Zopf, bevor ich Nici die geforderten Utensilien in die Hand drücke.

Nici zieht die Hand ruckartig zurück, schiebt sich zwei Nadeln in den Mund und dreht die Letzte, die sie in den Krallen behalten hat, zwischen den Fingern, bevor sie wieder an der Abdeckung herumfummelt. Sie ist so nah an der Wand, dass ihr Dutt sich daran plattdrückt.

Da knackt es leise, augenblicklich flucht sie los – meine Haarnadel ist abgebrochen. Gut für sie, dass ich insgesamt drei in den Haaren hatte.

Die Zellen sind zwar manuell verriegelt, aber die Türen schließen sich laut unserer Theorie mit Druckluft. Das heißt, es braucht ein System dahinter, dass die Türen verschließt, und wenn man das knackt, ist die Tür zumindest entriegelt.

Scheinbar ist vor uns noch keiner auf diese Idee gekommen, dazu passt auch, dass die Kabelabdeckung innen verläuft.

Klar, die reißen die Kabel ja nur raus und wundern sich, warum nix mehr geht. Aber Nici, mit den verbliebenden Spangen zwischen den Zähnen, arbeitet, seit wir vor knapp einer Viertelstunde hier eingesperrt worden sind, hochkonzentriert an irgendwas herum, was ich nicht verstehe.

Muss ich aber auch nicht, denn mein Job ist es, die Nagelfeile abwechselnd zu nehmen oder ihr zu geben und das Handy ruhig zu halten, dass ihr Licht macht. Ist gar nicht so einfach, weil ich sie ja nicht blenden darf, aber Nici absolut keinen Schatten da haben will, wo sie herumfuhrwerkt.

„Komm schom, du blösches Scheischteil", Die Augen zusammengekniffen stochert Nici weiter hochkonzentriert in dem Mechanismus herum, als sich die Spange schon wieder gefährlich biegt und dann zurückbounct, mir fast ins Gesicht, denn ich hochintelligentes Kind habe mich vorgebeugt, um ihr besser zusehen zu können.

Jetzt haben wir noch eine.

Entnervt fordert Nici die Nagelfeile her, auch wenn die, laut Eigenaussage, eigentlich zu fett dafür ist. Während sie weiter irgendwas mit dem Metallding in dem Teil herumbewegt, betrachte ich die Kabel, die unter der Abdeckung, die wir mithilfe meines Haustürschlüssels und einer tüchtigen Portion Gewalt aus der Verankerung gebrochen haben, verlaufen.

Eigentlich müsste man das überbrücken können. Wenn ich mal in Physik aufgepasst hätte – Sekunde, das war was mit Strom, und in dem Thema hatte ich echt den Durchblick.

Die Kamera haben wir auch schon gefunden und mit meinem Shirt verdeckt. Nicht, das da noch irgendwer merkt, was wir hier machen und das dann verhindern will.

Viel mehr zu entdecken gibt es in dem Raum aber sowieso nicht, es ist ein zwei mal zwei Meter-Quadrat mit zwei Pritschen aus metallähnlichem Material in Ausbuchtungen an den Wänden, beide parallel zur Tür mit dem Kopf nach vorne.

Ja, liebe Leute, ich stehe hier obenrum nur noch im BH. Und zwar mit der Kirschunterwäsche von EMP – bloß das die Kirschen da drauf Totenköpfe sind. Mein schwarzes Shirt verdeckt über der Kamera, die in der linken Ecke steckt, und hängt da so ab.

Während Nici unter kratzenden Geräuschen weiterbastelt, füttere ich Google mit meinen Ideen und finde tatsächlich eine freizugängliche Kopie unseres Physikbuchs aus der siebten Klasse, denn das Ding ist scheinbar so alt, dass man nicht mal mehr eine Gebühr bezahlen muss. Uns soll es recht sein.

Langsam lese ich mich in den Stoff ein und schraube meine Konzentration hoch. Ich muss diese Zeilen kapieren. Das Licht hier drinnen ist echt scheiße, so dunkel-schmutzig, und ich bin froh über den hellen Bildschirm.

Einige Zeilen später bestätigt sich meine Theorie:

Im Prinzip kann man die Tür rückkoppeln. Glaube ich. Ich muss nur die richtigen elektrischen Signale zum Rechner jagen, und dann schnappen die Türen auf, sofern sie nicht verriegelt sind. Komm schon, Jojo!

Im selben Moment klackt es leise, und auf Nicis Gesicht breitet sich ein bösartiges Grinsen aus. „Nimm das, du scheiß Schloss! Jo, ich hab' die Türen entriegelt!"

„Können wir die aufziehen?", ich mustere die dunkle, glatte Tür wenige Zentimeter vor mir und lasse langsam das Handy sinken.

Scheiße.

Die ist nämlich nicht in der Mitte zweigeteilt oder so, sondern besteht aus einem langen Teil, das nahtlos im Türrahmen endet, sodass wir da niemals unsere Patschepfoten reinbekommen.

Warte mal. Da gibt’s doch noch die vier Kabel.

„Glaube nicht...", Der Wuscheldutt steht auf, geht um mich herum, um die Nagelfeile in die klitzekleine Ritze zwischen der Tür und dem Rahmen zu schieben, dann biegt sie das Metallding, bei dem Versuch, die Tür aufzuschieben, in die andere Richtung. Bevor die Feile aber abbricht, stoppt sie. Wer weiß, wofür wir das Ding mal brauchen werden, und wir haben nur noch eine Haarnadel.

„Sekunde. Warte mal", ich tippe nochmal Google auf ihrem Handy wieder an und gucke zu, wie mein Tab sich aufbaut. Schönes Internet hier, wie funktioniert das? Nach kurzer Überlegung beschließe ich, dass ich mir darüber später Gedanken machen werde, jetzt muss ich erstmal meiner Theorie auf den Grund gehen.

Nici haut einmal mit der flachen Hand gegen die Tür und guckt das Metallstück unerfreut an. „Also entriegelt ist die Tür, aber wir kommen nicht raus"

„Mh“, mache ich abgelenkt und scrolle auf der Seite ein Stück weiter runter, um den Chatbeitrag von ‚Cockosaurus‘ weiterzulesen. „Wenn der Strom weggeht, geht die auch nicht auf, die bleibt dann einfach so"

„Kacke!“, flucht Nici und ballt eine Faust, „Echt ey!"

Ich muss doch eigentlich bloß das richtige Kabel erwischen, dass schreibt zumindest ‚Cockosaurus‘, der seines Zeichens nach Mechaniker ist.

„Kabel für die Türschalter abschneiden und zusammenschließen", lese ich dann langsam vor, „Tja, dann wollen wir mal... Moment, das ist Militär. Massenfertigung. Guck mal auf die Kabel, ob da irgendwelche Kürzel für die Fertigung drauf sind, wo was hinmuss"

Den schräge Seitenblick, den Nici mir zuwirft, übergehe ich, und so presst sie sich doch wieder an die Wand, nur das sie dieses Mal die Kabel und dreht die Kabel ein wenig hin und her, was erstaunlich leicht geht, denn die sind nicht wirklich ordentlich in ihrem Kasten befestigt, sondern hängen da mehr oder weniger lose.

"Hab was", murmelt sie da, die Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammengezogen und den Fingernagel auf die Stelle gepresst. "Irgendein Aurebeshzeichen"

Nach kurzer weiterer Googlesuche haben wir einen Buchstabencode, denn die Zeiten, in denen ich das lesen konnte, sind etwas her, nur einzelne Buchstaben erkenne ich noch.

„Das ist ein 'M'. 'Manuelles System' vielleicht?", fragend gucke ich über den Rand des Handys Nici an, die die Nase fast in dem Behälter hat und mich näher herwinkt, weil das Licht zu schlecht ist.

„Da ist noch was. Glaube das, ist ein 'O' oder so...", murmelt sie stirnrunzelnd, „Für 'Opening'? Oder 'Open up'?"

„Muss Englisch sein, Star Wars ist amerikanisch und so werden dann die Aufschriften in den Schiffen auch immer geschrieben", erinnere ich mich.

„Da ist ein 'D'. Und ein 'C'. Und ein 'S'...", Nicis Dutt ruckt hoch und runter, als sie die Buchstaben vom Handy abgleicht, dass ich ihr abwechselnd hinhalte und dann wieder Licht mache, dann nickt sie nochmal bekräftigend. „Ein D, ein C und das andere ein S"

„Door closing System!", grinsend schlage ich die ums Handy geballten Finger gegen die andere Hand. "Wir haben es gefunden"

"Gut", sie schält sich aus der Wand und macht mir Platz. „Dann mach mal was dein Forum behauptet"

Das wird was.

„Taschenmesser dabei?“, Das Handy tauscht vom Besitzer zum Eigentümer zurück und ich kauere mich nur langsam an die Wand zwischen den Verteilerkasten und den drei Stufen, die in unsere Zelle führen, „Ich bin nicht scharf drauf, die Dinger mit der Nagelfeile durchzusägen und den Stromschlag meines Lebens zu bekommen“

Welcher Depp baut den Verteilerkasten überhaupt in die Zelle?!

Egal, anderes Thema. Jetzt muss ich erstmal hier mit ner Nagelfeile Kabel durchreißen. Hoffen wir, dass der Draht dünn genug ist.

Nici macht einen Schritt zu mir und wirft einen kurzen Blick über meine Schulter. „Moment, mach das“, der Wuschelkopf guckt so, als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken, „Die Nagelfeile hat einen Plastikgriff. Es müsste isolieren, solange du nicht irgendwie das Metallding berührst"

Das ist jetzt nicht ihr Ernst. Und… wie soll das überhaupt gehen, ich meine, ich muss auf die andere Seite hinfassen, sonst bekomme ich nicht genug Schwung dahinter, die Drähte einfach zu kappen!

Ich muss ziemlich entrüstet gucken, denn auf mein: „Ich hab' da ein ganz mieses Gefühl", hebt Nici lediglich den Mundwinkel ein kleines Stück. „Das ist Star Wars, Süße. Gehört so", Sie hält mir die Nagelfeile mit der rechten Hand hin, die im Schein der Handytaschenlampe fröhlich vor sich hin glitzert. „Ich beatme dich auch, wenn es dich umhaut"

Gönnerhaft.

„Sehr nett", Die Nagelfeile sieht mich auffordernd an, aber ich nehme ich das Metallstück erst mit einigen Sekunden Verzögerung, bevor ich mit der anderen Hand die Kabel einmal nach unten fahre und die Augen zusammenkneife. Die sehen nämlich ganz schön fett aus, wie soll ich überhaupt ran an die Brotzeit?

„Ich zweifele, ob wir mit dem Ding überhaupt die Plastikumrandung durchbekommen"

Nici wedelt abwehrend mit der Hand ohne Handy und hackt mit ihrem Fingernagel auf die Ummantelung ein. „Ganz einfach, reinstechen mit der Spitze“

Oh, na das wird super. Bitte lass es kein dickes Plastik sein. Heißt das überhaupt Plastik in Star Wars?

Unter Nicis achtsamen Blick setze ich die Spitze der Nagelfeile an der ersten Verpackung für die eigentlich wichtigen Drähte darunter an. „Fürs Protokoll, ich halte das für den größten Mist, den wir beide jemals angestellt haben"

„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich und deine physikalischen Fähigkeiten", Nici streckt den Arm mit dem Handy in der Hand aus, während sie mit dem Rest ihres Körpers auf möglichen Maximumabstand ist, wenn sie mir noch Licht machen soll.

Ich brauche einige Ansätze, bis ich tatsächlich einen Schlitz in die Umrandung gepiekt habe, der Draht wird unter seiner Verpackung sichtbar. Also gut. Nachdem ich das Loch mit den Fingernägeln etwas vergrößert habe und die Feile jetzt längs reinbekomme, fackele ich nicht mehr lange.

Bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann, halte ich mit einer Hand an der Ummantelung gegen – hoffentlich isoliert das – und reiße dann die Nagelfeile mit voller Wucht zu mir.

Der Draht reißt urplötzlich durch, und mein Schwung ist so groß, dass es mich deswegen beinahe von den Stufen haut.

Passiert ist aber nix, nur Funken stieben aus den jetzt losen Enden.

Ging ja relativ einfach, da bleiben ja nur noch drei, bei denen bei jedem Einzelnen etwas schief gehen kann.

Egal.

Nächster Draht.

Funktioniert genauso, dieses Mal habe ich zwar weniger Wucht hinter meinem Zug, komme aber gerade noch durch. So, jetzt haben wir zwei zertrennte Kabel.

„Und jetzt... ", ein wenig ratlos betrachte ich die Drähte, von denen ich tunlichst Abstand halte, denn da ist schließlich noch Strom drauf, "Soll ich die… zusammenhalten, oder...?"

„Gib her, das ist wie beim Autokurzschließen", Nici scheucht mich mit wedelnder Lichterhand aus dem unbequemen Operationsplatz und übergibt mir dann den Scheinwerferjob, bevor sie mit einer lockerlässigen Bewegung etwas mit den Kabeln macht, ich will sie noch fragen was - als die Tür aufschießt.

Freiheit.

In der nächsten Sekunde bin ich froh, dass man keine Wachen vor der Tür hat stehen lassen, dann gucken Nici und ich uns an, bevor wir mehrere Sekunden einen stummen Siegestanz aufführen.

Zum Glück haben wir die Kamera aufgedeckt. Wenn das jemand auf Band hätte, wäre es peinlich geworden.

Dafür macht mein Gehirn einen abrupten Sprung, und ich wirbele zu Nici herum. „Hast du Papier und Stift? Ich will ne Nachricht dalassen. Wortlaut: ‚Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg‘. In Gedenken an Dänemarks genialsten Gefängnisausbrecher Carl August Lorentzen"

Der Kerl hat sich einfach mal Schlüssel aus Besteck gemacht, durch einen 40cm hohes Wandkästchen dann den Weg aus der Zelle ausgestiegen, im Flur weiter Steine aus der Wand gebrochen, bis er unter einer Treppe des Gefängnisses einen achtzehn Meter langen Tunnel in die Freiheit grub. Für das Wachpersonal ließ er einen Zettel mit genau jener Aufschrift zurück.

Nici filzt kurz sämtliche Hosen- und Jackentaschen, wobei sie ein zerknautschtes Papierchen und tatsächlich einen Fineliner zutage fördert. „Ich hätte... ein Kaugummipapier und den Filzer hier, den ich nicht eingepackt habe, weil mir der blöde Kerl den Stift dann wiedergegeben hat, als ich schon alles verstaut hatte"

„Reicht mir"

Ich nehme beides entgegen, rolle das Stück Papier auseinander und mache mich an die Arbeit.

Den Zettel legen wir auf die Pritsche an der Wand, dann klettere ich auf Nicis Schultern und hole mir mein Shirt wieder. Der Klon, der die Videos später sieht, darf sich über Bilder von mir in BH und Hose freuen.

„Wohin wollen wir eigentlich?", fragt Nici, als sie, nachdem sie mich wieder abgesetzt hat, einen großen Schritt über die nichtvorhandene Türschwelle macht.

Ich hüpfe mit einem uneleganten Hopser drüber und stocke dann.

Also… darüber habe ich nicht weiter nachgedacht.

"Öhh…?"

Stimmt, der Plan hörte nach 'Raus hier!' auf, da war ja was.

„Hätten wir uns das vielleicht vorher überlegen sollen?", Nici wirft einen schrägen Blick zurück auf die jetzt offenstehende Tür unserer temporären Behausung, ich kratze mich am Hinterkopf.

„Vielleicht?"

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Vor die Zelle setzen und warten?"

Der Gang ist leer, irgendwo hinten flackert eine der Neonröhren. Sind das überhaupt welche? Egal.

Scheinbar waren wir die einzigen Gefangenen, ich sehe auch nirgendwo Wachen. Dafür kann ich Dwalin deswegen in meinem Kopf schreien hören.

Die Flundertante neben mir äugt einmal nach links, dann nach rechts, bevor sie die Schultern hebt und ihr Handy zückt. Warte. Wir schicken jetzt mal einen Snap an alle Fans, die wir kennen und die vertrauenswürdig sind“

Digital natives on fleek.

„Das hältst du für ne gute Idee?"

„Ne Bessere auf Lager?", Nici guckt nicht mal hoch, sondern wischt mit dem Daumen auf dem Display herum.

Ich hab’ aber eine!

„Jeb, einfach den Gang runtermarschieren…“, mit dem Ellenbogen zeige ich den Weg an, „Und in die Cafeteria reinlatschen. Ich hab' Hunger"

Nici hebt kurz den Blick, das Handy beleuchtet ihr Gesicht und verpasst ihr durch die semioptimale Anstrahlung Augenringe des Todes. Dann senkt sie den Kopf und hackt mit klackernden Fingernägeln auf den Bildschirm ein - sie googelt nach Plänen von Jedikreuzern. Wir wollen uns ja nicht verlaufen.

„Du, und was wäre, wenn wir an einem der Fenster stehen bleiben und ins All gucken?", schlägt sie dann vor. „Habe welche gesehen auf dem Weg"

„Weißt du noch wie wir dahinkommen?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich, weil es bequemer ist für die anstehende Suche, auf den Boden. Weil ich nicht blöd alleine herumstehen will, lasse ich mich neben sie fallen. „Tja. Dann Brainstorming wo wir uns jetzt verkriechen. Wofür sind wir nochmal aus der Zelle ausgebrochen?"

**Edit: Laut diversen Foren geht das tatsächlich. Das da noch niemand in SW drauf gekommen ist, finde ich lustig.**


	5. Ja, wo sind wir denn? Die Zelle ist ja leer...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, der Link funktioniert.  
> Ansonsten: SWAT Team Exit, Oceans 11. Youtube, dein Freund und Helfer.

„Du, ich glaub', der will zu uns", Nici schiebt ihre Rübe ein Stück weiter nach vorne und glupscht eng an die Wand gepresst, obwohl sie eigentlich im Schneidersitz sitzt, um die Ecke in den Gang mit den Zellen, wo gerade ein paar Klone an dessen Ende aufgetaucht sind und jetzt auf uns zukommen.

Ich beiße krachend in den Müsliriegel, den ich aus dem Rucksack gezogen habe. „Schollen schie dosch"

Noch sind die eh weit genug weg, als dass die mich hören würden. Während meine Kiefer aufeinandermalmen und ich einfach ganz ruhig sitzen bleibe (bis auf meine Kaubewegungen), guckt Nici, mir gerade gegenüber, wieder um die Ecke.

„Die wollen zu uns... ich freue mich auf die Gesichter, ach scheiße, die haben ja Helme auf, so macht das gar keinen Spaß!", beleidigt schiebt sie einen ihrer schwarzen Mühlesteinchen auf dem gezeichneten Spielfeld vor ihr einen Platz weiter.

Ich überlege, ob ich mich bewegen sollte, denn ich sitze halt so, dass man mich vom Gang aus eigentlich sehen kann. Wobei, ist doch egal.

Entschlossen beiße ich nochmal ab. „Gleich sind sie da"

Unsere Zelle war etwa in der Mitte vom Gang, die Schneemänner in Weiß (türlich in Weiß, Schneemann, hallo?), sind allesamt mit Blastern bewaffnet und laufen im absoluten Gleichschritt, auch wenn die Formation etwas auseinandergefallen ist. Zwei von ihnen tragen dunkelblaue 501th Markierungen, die Rüstungen der anderen beiden sind noch komplett farblos – Glänzer nennt man sie. Noch in keinem Bataillon aufgenommen, und etwa 70% von ihnen werden ihren ersten Kampf nicht überleben.

„Bluetoothlautsprecher steht und ist auf Empfang", Nici überprüft es mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihr Handy, ob sie noch gekoppelt ist. „Die kennen kein Oceans Eleven, das ist dir schon klar, oder"

„Glasklar", in Zeitlupe bewege ich meine Hand auf meinen ausgewählten Spielstein zu und schiebe ihn um eins nach rechts – noch einen Zug und ich habe eine doppelte Zwicke. Haha!

Der erste blaue Mensch ruft was, rammt die Beine kurz in den Boden, dann rennt er die letzten vier Meter zur Zelle, deren Tür weit offensteht und seine Kumpanen folgen ihm sofort. Der Reihe nach verschwinden sie in unserer leeren Behausung, Nici drückt auf Play.

Innen in der Zelle, gut platziert auf der zweiten Pritsche, geht die Musik vom SWAT-Team, dass aus dem Kasino mit 150 Millionen Dollar verschwindet, von Oceans Eleven los. Man muss den Film nicht mal kennen, die Musik reicht.

Nici und ich grinsend stoßen unsere Müsliriegel aneinander, wobei wir uns wie bösartige Genies fühlen, dann macht sie ihren Spielzug. „Mühle, Jo... der da gehört mir"

Fuck. Voll übersehen. Kacke. Nimm nicht meinen Stein!

Ich gucke geradeaus in den Gang um ihr ja nicht zu zeigen, welcher der runden Dinger hier für mich wertvoll ist.

Da stürzt der erste Klon mit Bonbonpapierchen in der Hand wieder aus der Zelle, irgendwo im Schiff geht ernsthaft ein Alarm los und die Beleuchtung wird in rotes Licht getaucht. Ähm. Das war so nicht geplant!

„Nici?"

„Ich höre es auch, sitzen bleiben und zu Ende spielen", Nici juckt das alles gar nicht, sie klaubt zum Glück nicht meinen Stein vom mit Kreidestaub verzierten Spielbrett (In meinem Federmäppchen im Rucksack war eine Kreide, die ich mir von der Tafel geklaut habe) und legt ihn auf den Türmchen aus denen, die sie mir bereits gemobst hat. „Du bist"

„Wir warten einfach auf Skywalker, mh?"

Meine Hand schwebt schon über den Stein, den ich bewegen will, als ich einfriere, denn gerade kommen die restlichen drei Klone aus der Zelle und stellen sich mit dem Rücken zu uns auf, einer zupft den Helm ab und flucht dann los, was sich mit den halblauten Klängen der Bluetoothbox mischt.

„Genau", der Wuschelkopf mir gegenüber nickt und kichert leise, durch die in regelmäßigen Abständen heulende Sirene und der Schimpftirade des Klons fast nicht zu hören.

„Loool, Nici, ich fresse einen Besen, wenn das nicht Denal ist", Ich beende meine Mühle, die auch noch geöffnet ist, gleichzeitig schiele ich ständig wieder nach oben und zu den Klonen. Sie tun mir fast ein bisschen leid. Aber nur ein bisschen, die haben uns eingesperrt! Der Rest von mir grinst hochzufrieden.

Dann beginnt das Schiff sich abzuriegeln, die Panzertore an den Enden unseres Ganges schließen sich und der Klon hört auf zu schimpfen. Skywalker mit Rex im Gepäck und zwei weiteren Kerlen, die hinter ihm rennen, schaffen es gerade noch so in den Zellentrakt hinein.

Seine hinteren Begleiter sind zum einen ein weiterer Klon, aber mit orangenen 212th Markierungen – Commander Cody, noch so einen Kerl, den ich überall finde, und der zweite ist ein Rotschopf mit noch hellblaueren Augen als Anakin, komplett in cremefarben und leichter Klontrooperrüstung an den Armen und Beinen unterwegs – auch bekannt als 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'.

„Nici...?", ich blinzele und beginne dann zu grinsen, bevor ich eine Kinnbewegung den Gang hinunter mache, „Guck mal, wir haben Besuch"

Sofort dreht sich Nici zur Seite und spitzt an der Ecke vorbei den Gang hinunter. „Ach du Scheiße, Anakin hat ja gesagt, er wolle mit ihm telefonieren, aber jetzt ist der wirklich da!", Ihre Stimme wird zum Ende hin immer schneller, dann stockt sie und fügt nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „Gut, das Lilian nicht mit dabei ist. Die wäre jetzt nicht mehr zu gebrauchen"

Anakin derweil knapp zwanzig Meter von uns entfernt vor unserem Exgefängnis liest die Zeile auf dem Bonbonpapieren nochmal laut vor, seine Miene schwankt zwischen Fassungslosigkeit (Wir sind aber auch dreist mit dem Lautsprecher...), Wut und widerwilliger Anerkennung. Cody sieht zu Rex, zum Zettel, in die Zelle und wieder zurück.

Auch wenn er den Helm aufhat, sieht man deutlich was er denkt, nämlich: ‚Wer, zum Teufel, ist das?!'

Rex bewegt sich gar nicht, er bereut es mehr denn je uns nicht trotzdem durchsuchen haben zu lassen. Obi-Wan fährt über seinen Bart und scheint ein wenig zu grinsen. Anhand der Handbewegung, die er macht, vergleicht er uns gerade mit Anakin.

Ob das ein Lob ist, weiß ich noch nicht, Anakin guckt mindestens genauso, und fährt dann seinen armen Captain an, der mal so gar nichts dafür kann, dass die Idioten ihre Kabelabdeckungen innen verlaufen lassen, wir ein Handy, eine Nagelfeile und zwei Haarspangen hatten und Nici Schlösser und, wie wir jetzt wissen, auch Verriegelungen knacken kann. Im Hintergrund dudelt der Lautsprecher immer noch das SWAT-Team Exit Lied.

Es ist zum Schreien.

„Ey, Anakin geht Rex an", ich drehe den Kopf zu ihr. „Das ist frech"

„Er geht Rex an?", Zack, Nici steht schon und guckt angriffslustig. „Bloß, weil er uns unterschätzt hat, wir haben ihm gesagt keine Zelle!"

„Der glaubt ernsthaft, Rex hätte uns mit passendem Equipment in die Zelle gelassen, das faucht er nämlich gerade"

Unfair. Rex kann nichts dafür, dass deren Zellen scheiße sind.

„Das gibt Krieg, komm, Jo"

Nici sieht das ähnlich wie ich, ich stehe auch auf, sie nimmt den Rucksack, dann latschen wir den Gang zu den Idioten hinunter. Die Bewegung von uns lässt Cody in unsere Richtung sehen, Kenobi ebenfalls, nur Anakin, der absolut nicht nett mit Rex redet, bemerkt nix, weil der auch halb mit dem Rücken zu uns steht.

„Sucht ihr wen?", rufe ich und beiße in meinem Müsliriegel, wobei ich aber darauf achte, dass ich den Mund nicht zu voll nehme. „Und Skywalker. Lass Rex in Frieden, der kann absolut nix dafür, dass eure Zellen halt scheiße sind"

„Genau, du Räuchertruthahn", Nici schnippt ihm einen Mühlestein gegen den Kopf. „Wurde aber auch mal Zeit, das ihr eure Hintern hierherbequemt, wir warten seit fast zwei Stunden!"

Anakin verstummt, dann wirbelt er zu uns herum, aber bringt keinen Ton heraus. Obi-Wan hebt die Augenbraue ein kleines Stück nach oben.

„Anakin. Ich glaube, wir müssen über unsere Sicherheitsprotokolle reden"

„Wie wär's, wenn ihr über die Sicherheitsprotokolle von Anakin redet, der ist ein Choleriker, da wäre Thorin ja glatt neidisch", ich schiebe mir das Papierchen meines Müsliriegels in die Hosentasche, Nici wiegt den Kopf halb zustimmend hin und her.

„Es ist besser geworden, der Kerl war einfach nur frustriert"

„Toll, mir geht das Leben auch auf den Sack, und trotzdem beiße ich nicht meinen Captain an, bloß weil ich mir nicht erklären kann, wie jemand ohne R2 eine Zellentür aufbekommt"

„Das reicht!", faucht Anakin uns an, Nici und ich wechseln einen Blick.

„Nö"

Dafür stoppt Nici die Musik freundlicherweise, ich nicke den Klonen zu. „Tagchen Cody, hi Denal. Die anderen drei kenne ich nicht, Namen bitte"

„Du ignorierst den Baumarkt absichtlich, oder", will Nici mit einem abschätzenden Blick wissen, ich zucke die Schultern.

„Er hat mich mit Anakin verglichen, das war eine Beleidigung!"

Die drei Klone, nach deren Namen ich gefragt habe, stellen sich hinter uns und wollen uns wohl so den Fluchtweg abschneiden, schnaubend dreht Nici sich um. „Kollege, wenn wir abhauen wollten, wären wir schon seit zwei Stunden weg"

„Ma'am...?", fragt der Angesprochene vorsichtig, und sieht hilfesuchend seinen Captain an. Wohl ein 501th-Glänzer. Und damit sind wir auf der Resolute, weil das Skywalkers Flaggschiff ist und die 501th nunmal unter seinem Kommando steht.

Obi-Wans Mundwinkel zuckt wieder leicht, mit einer Handbewegung hält er Anakin und die Klone zurück. „Guten Tag, die Damen. Darf man fragen, wie ihr es aus der Zelle geschafft habt?"

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne", Nici lächelt liebenswürdig, ich werfe dem Jedi einen schiefen Seitenblick zu und hebe das Kinn ein Stück.

„Ein Zauberer verrät niemals seine Tricks. Wer weiß, wann ihr uns wieder irgendwo einsperrt. Bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich euch dafür anzeigen könnte. Tatbestand Freiheitsberaubung"

„Ganz schlechte Presse für den Jediorden, und so beliebt seid ihr dann doch nicht mehr, stimmt's?", flötet Nici liebenswürdig, ihr Handy fest in der Hand, auf das sie mit ihren Fingernägeln herumklackert. „Alles dokumentiert"

„Ihr seid unerlaubt auf einem militärischen Kreuzer eingedrungen, wir könnten EUCH anzeigen", sagt Anakin dunkel und etwas geladen, ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Dann guck mal deine blöden Überwachungsvideos, wofür habt ihr die eigentlich, wenn ihr die nie anguckt? Kostet alles Geld! Wir sind aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, du Hohldübel. Das waren absolut nicht die Pläne für mein Wochenende"

Obi-Wan hört aufmerksam und leicht amüsiert zu, sieht zwischen uns und seinem ehemaligen Padawan hin und her, dem in derselben Sekunde auffällt, dass wir wieder unseren Rucksack wiederhaben.

Er stockt, seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen und die Kiefer pressen sich aufeinander, dann sieht er finster zu Rex. „Muss ich dir erklären, warum Gefangene keine Gegenstände behalten dürfen?!"

„Nein, Sir", kommt es jetzt etwas ungehalten von Rex, der sich trotzdem nochmal strafft und in Habachtstellung geht, „Deswegen hatten sie auch kein Backpack"

„Ühübel", macht Nici leicht singend und grinst frech, ich gucke Anakin mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Hör auf das ganze Debakel auf Rex zu schieben, der kann nichts dafür, das wir wahnwitzig sind und die Tür kurzgeschlossen haben"

Auf Anakin jetzt zu Denal gleitenden, fordernden Blick, scheint der etwas zu zucken. „Die Kabelverdeckung ist abgemacht, Sir und einige Kabel sind durchtrennt, Sir... und wieder verbunden"

Anakin blinzelt. Dann blitzt leichte Anerkennung in seinen Augen auf, und jetzt ist sein Interesse geweckt, er macht einen Schritt vorbei an uns in die Zelle und kniet sich neben unsere hübsche Überbrückung. Konzentriert lässt er seine Finger über die neuverdrahteten Kabel wandern, dann sieht er wieder zu uns hoch. „Interessant"

Irgendwie betont er das Wort komisch. Egal.

„Du könntest dich bei Rex entschuldigen", schlage ich stattdessen vor und erwidere seinen Blick ungerührt. „Und bei allen Anderen, die du jetzt angepflaumt hast"

Als Anakins Blick daraufhin etwas schuldbewusst zu Rex wandert, braucht der doch etwas, um das zu verarbeiten und dann ganz langsam mit „Sir,... nicht notwendig" zu antworten, als Anakin aufsteht und ihn entschuldigend ansieht. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe"

„Leck mich am Arsch", entfährt es Nici, der Mund der Flundertante steht etwas weiter offen als normal , „Und ich hab's nicht gefilmt!"

Skywalker guckt genervt, aber Obi-Wan wirkt gerade recht stolz auf seinen Schüler, als Cody langsam den Helm abnimmt und uns immer noch anguckt, weshalb sein rothaariger Boss wieder auf ihn aufmerksam wird.Immerhin haben wir da vorhin seinen Commander mit Namen angesprochen.

„Woher kennt ihr Cody?"

Der Commander der 212th presst die Zähne noch etwas mehr zusammen, bevor er ein „Sir, ich schwöre euch, ich habe diese Personen noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen, Sir!" hervorstößt.

Rex einen Schritt daneben sieht zu seinem vo'd ***** und nimmt dann auch seinen Helm ab. „Niemand hat das, Commander. Aber sie... kennen unsere Namen"

„Nicht die Nummern?", fragt Obi-Wan langsam, eine Hand ans Kinn gelegt und sich den Bart kraulend, „Die meisten Zivilisten kennen höchstens eine der Nummern"

Ey, Kumpel. Weißt du, wie weh das denen tut.

„Du, ich kann beides, aber das ist nicht der Punkt, natürlich die Namen, oder soll ich dich ab sofort als 'nerviger Jedi Nummer zwei' betiteln?", ich verschränke die Arme, gucke kurz Kenobi an und entscheide ich mich dafür. „Nerviger Jedi Nummer 2. Kurz NJN2. Ninja2. Ninjaturtle"

„Der Baumarkt verkauft sowieso Schildkröten", kommt es ganz trocken von Nici, um die Lippen des Wuschelkopfes spielt ein fieses Lächeln. „Die Baumarktschildkröte Nummer zwei"

„Die rote Baumarktschildkröte Nummer zwei!", setze ich noch einen drauf und nicke hochzufrieden mit dem Kopf. Das hat was!

„HEXER, VERBRENNT IHN!", anklagend zeigt Nicis ausgestreckter Zeigefinger auf Obi-Wan, ich schüttele mit verzogenem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Verboten wegen Feinstaubbelastung, weiß man mittlerweile auch in Sachsen"

„Ah richtig, Klimaerwärmung... Is cool zu wissen, dass man keine Dreißig wird", Nici lächelt fröhlich durch die Gegend, ich schnaube leicht, während Cody sich ganz leicht weggedreht hat und krampfhaft versucht, im Gesicht keine Regung zu zeigen.

Muss anstrengend sein, die der 501th minus Rex haben ja zu ihrem Glück noch die Helme auf, dafür glotzt Anakin erst uns und dann Obi-Wan perplex an , welcher ein ganz kleines bisschen... verwirrt wirkt. Jetzt seufzt er leidend. Ganz armes Jedilein.

„Du, das sagst du, während wir neben den Jungs stehen, denen man ganz frech die Hälfte ihres Lebens schon mal geklaut hat, und das irgendwie keinen juckt"

Wieder sieht Kenobi mich an, dieses Mal aber anders, irgendwie fragend, dafür ist der Blick weniger freundlich als davor. Sein Expadwan öffnet den Mund, aber Nici tritt ihm da schon entschlossen auf den Fuß.

„Versuche es gar nicht erst zu rechtfertigen"

Skywalker schließt die Klappe wieder, und mich starren alle Klone an, ich seufze einmal unhörbar. Fünf Minuten hier und zack, gleich mal mit der Tür ins Haus. Mir doch wurscht.

Und es heult einfach immer noch der Alarm.

„Sagt mal, wollt ihr den Wecker da mal ausschalten, der wird noch heiser, wenn er weiter in der Gegend herumbrüllt"

Rex sieht ganz kurz zu seinem Boss, dann schnappt er die Brücke an. Will sagen, er informiert die natürlich, dass man uns gefunden hat. „Entwarnung, die Gefangenen sind geschnappt..."

„Geschnappt?!", empört sich Nici entrüstet, und ihre dunkelblonden Locken fliegen nur so um sie herum, „Wir haben uns schnappen lassen! Ihr hattet damit nichts zu tun!"

Rex Stimme hört man die Selbstkontrolle an, als er seinen Satz dennoch zu Ende bringt, dann aber einräumt, dass wir uns „Gestellt" hätten.

Ne, nicht so, wir wussten nur nicht wohin, weil es hier keine Evakuierungspläne gibt. Kurze Frage an alle: Gibt's in Gefängnissen Evakuierungspläne?

„Gestellt", wiederholt Nici schnaubend und verschränkt die Arme, bevor sie die Augen verdreht. "Jo, hast du gehört, wir sind Verbrecher"

„Geht schon los mit der kriminellen Karriere", ich nicke zustimmend, „Autos knacken kannst du ja wohl auch was?"

„Nur kurzschließen", jetzt lächelt sie scheinheilig und betrachtet, ganz die Unschuld in Person, ihre Fingernägel.

Ich lege den Kopf schief, aber Nicis Körperhaltung signalisiert, dass sie kein Wort verraten wird, woher. Fies.

***Vo'd : Mando'a für Bruder; Die Klone sprechen es nämlich alle.**


	6. Wir fahren Aufzug und Kenobi erklärt uns freundlich, dass wir nicht lebendig sind

Dafür räuspert sich Obi-Wannabe und sieht uns beide, eine Hand immer noch an seinem schicken Bart, an. „Johanna Viktoria... Michaelis und Nicole Sandra Maier, richtig?"

„Laut Papieren und Taufname, ja", mein Schulternzucken ist synchron mit Nicis Daumen hoch, den sie dem Jedi präsentiert.

„Jojo und Nici reicht", schiebt sie hinterher und lässt die Hand sinken, bevor sie mit wilden, obskuren Gesten zu mir hinüberwedelt. „Außerdem reagiert Jo nicht auf ihren vollen Namen, also bleibt dir gar nichts anders übrig"

Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, ich bereue nichts.

„Mein Name ist beschissen und zu lang!", maule ich halbherzig und versuche nicht mein 'Ich-bin-ein-so-armes-Kind"-Gesicht auszupacken, da schnaubt Nici leicht und kramt in ihren Hosentaschen.

„Willst du ein Taschentuch, um die Tränen abzutupfen?"

Ich schniefe ein wenig grottenschlecht geschauspielert, ganz dramatisch unterstützt durch eine zitternde Lippe. „Aber gerne"

„Gut, dann... Jojo und Nici", unterbricht der rothaarige Jedi unsere wahnsinnig informativen und qualitativ hochwertigen Gespräche, und seine Stimme fordert Aufmerksamkeit, „Ihr seid in der Tat ungewöhnlich"

Kurzer Blickwechsel mit Nici. Die hat eine Hand in der Tasche vorne an ihrem Pulli, die Haare sich hinter die Ohren gestrichen, damit sie beim Suchen auch was sieht und öffnet den Mund schon. „Ähm..."

„Shh, du willst ihn damit doch nicht überfordern", bremse ich sie schnell, Nici wiegt etwas den Kopf hin und her, dann sieht zieht sie die Hände aus dem Pullover und guckt den Jedi auffordernd an.

„Ja, sprich weiter...?"

Obi-Wan zögert für eine halbe Sekunde und entscheidet sich dann, erneut anzufangen. „Der Jedirat muss über euch informiert werden, sie werden über eueren weiteren Aufenthalt entscheiden..."

„Ey, nix da!", fahre ich ihm pissig dazwischen, „Ich kenne meine Rechte, und von einem senilen Haufen Bademantelträger lasse ich mich schon gleich dreimal nicht herumkommandieren!"

Soweit kommt es noch, wäre ja noch schöner!

„Was sie gesagt hat", gibt Nici mir knurrend recht, jetzt, ganz teenagergetreu mit angesäuertem Gesichtsausdruck. Ich verschränke die Arme und funkele den Jedi nicht mal annähernd freundlich an.

Die Baumarktschildkröte macht eine kurze Pause, hebt beschwichtigend die Hand und startet von Neuem. „Dies ist leider etwas, das nicht zur Verhandlung steht, denn..."

Nicis Blick wird prompt noch grimmiger. Sie kann es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden wird. „Sagt wer, Kasper."

„Die meinen echt, bloß weil die das entscheiden, müssen wir uns fügen?", falle ich auch angesäuert mit ein, Anakin wirkt komischerweise, als ob er in dieser Hinsicht auf unserer Seite wäre, so steht der nämlich da. Da kann ich ja gleich noch einen draufsetzen, ich schieße Obi-Wan einen Todesblick der Extraklasse ab. „Wenn meine Mum das erfährt, schneidet sie dir deine Eier UND deinen Bart ab"

Codys Augen werden etwas größer als normal, Anakin, bis geradeeben bis auf den Inhalt der Sache unberührt, gibt ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und läuft rot an, bei dem Versuch, nicht laut loszulachen.

Nici schaltet schnell und piekst ihm, ultra hilfreich, in die Seite. „Und der Bart ist das Schlimmste, das wissen wir alle. NIEMAND darf es wagen, die heilige Gesichtsbehaarung der vom Aussterben bedrohten seltenen roten Baumarktschildkröte anzufassen!"

Anakin verliert den Kampf und prustet los, Cody neben Kenobi guckt steif über unsere Köpfe vorbei den Gang hinunter und hat sich einen Fixpunkt gesucht, um ja nicht seinen General auszulachen. Bloß das nicht.

Obi-Wan guckt uns beide an, wirkt, als wolle er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen, aber als wüsste er für eine Sekunde nicht, was er sagen soll. Ich glaub‘, ich spinne.

„Ach du scheiße, KENOBI IST SPRACHLOS, EXTRABLATT, EXTRABLATT, KENOBI IST SPRACHLOS!", brülle ich, unterstützt durch meine Hände, die ich als Verstärker an den Mund lege, den Korridor hinunter. Nicht, das da noch wer wäre, der mich hören könnte, aber darum geht es ja nicht.

„In seinem vorherigen Leben", überlegt Nici laut, spielt mit einem Finger an ihrer Lippe herum und in ihren Augen funkelt es nur so, „War der ein Zwerg. Gemäß der Haarfarbe ist das Glóin"

„Das macht Anakin zu Gimli"

„Nee, Satines ‚Neffe'", Nici malt Anführungszeichen in die Luft, ich gucke sie an und muss einige Sekunden überlegen, bis ich es raffe. Danach vermeiden wir Blickkontakt.*

„Hilfe. Ich bekomme das Bild nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf!"

„Ich auch nicht, verdammt man!"

„Mädels!", Kenobis Ton ist schärfer als normal, wir sehen ihn tatsächlich an, während Anakin endlich aufhören kann zu lachen. Dafür wagt er es nicht, seinem Meister nicht in die Augen sehen und beschränkt sich darauf, auf den Boden zu gucken und seine fortwährend zuckenden Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Der Jedirat wird mit euch reden, ob ihr es wollt oder nicht, und ihr kommt jetzt mit auf die Brücke"

Nici seufzt leise und benutzt die Stimme, die man für Kinder verwendet, wenn sie etwas besonders Dummes gesagt haben. „Ist ihm bewusst, dass uns der tolle Jedirat zu gar nix zwingen kann?"

„Kann er", schneidet ihr Kenobi da schon das Wort ab. Jetzt hat er wieder Oberwasser, das davor war lediglich eine kurze Sekunde Unaufmerksamkeit. „Wir gehen jetzt auf die Brücke, denn wir haben viel zu bereden"

„Aha. Zum Beispiel", trotzig hebt Nici das Kinn und stellt sich stabiler hin, ich schweige und betrachte von außen, aber das interessiert mich auch.

Kenobis Augenbraue wandert einen Zacken nach oben, bis ihm klar wird, dass er der eindeutig gleich patzig werdenden Nici am ehesten die Luft aus den Segeln nehmen kann, wenn er ihr ein Beispiel gibt. Und das tut er.

„Warum ihr keine Machtpräsenz besitzt zum Beispiel", knallt er uns vor den Latz.

Sekunde. Was?!

Die Macht durchdringt uns, sie umgibt uns, sie hält die Galaxis zusammen. Die Macht ist außerdem verdammt komisch und eine Bitch.

Aber sie lebt in jedem Lebewesen, für Jedi und Sith spürbar. Jede Person hat ihre eigene Präsenz in der Macht, ihre Art Signatur des Lebens. Nur Droiden besitzen keine, und sind folglich auch nicht mit der Macht wahrzunehmen.

Tote besitzen keine Machtsignaturen mehr, diese erlöschen im Sterben und gehen in die Macht über. Stellt es euch wie einen immerfließenden Fluss vor, und alle Lebewesen als einzelne Wassertröpfchen, manche stärker, manche schwächer als andere. Wenn sie vertrocknen, gehen sie in den Fluss des Lebens zurück.

Aber wir haben keine Machtpräsenz. Wir sind nicht da. Nicht lebendig.

Die Fahrt nach oben auf die Brücke in dem doch recht geräumigen Aufzug verläuft schweigend. Nici und ich sind getrennt durch Kenobi, der zwischen uns steht, Cody und Rex flankieren uns. Anakin steht in der vordersten Reihe und ich starre auf seinen Rücken. Der Kerl ist abnormal groß.

Die anderen drei Klone durften nicht auf die Brücke, sie sind nicht hochgenug in den Offiziersgraden.

Stumm sehe ich auf die leuchtende Anzeige, der einzige Hinweis, dass es aufwärts geht, denn der Holoaufzug bewegt sich nahezu lautlos.

Genau das ist es, was mir Unwohlsein verursacht. Dieses Bewegen ohne Bewegen, obwohl mein Kopf es weiß, dass wir es tun und auf irgendwas, sei es leise Geräusche, sei es minimales Ruckeln, wartet. Schlecht wird einem, weil das, was man sieht, nicht zu dem passt, was man hört. Deshalb hören die meisten Musik, wenn ihnen im Auto schlecht werden sollte, um genau das zu verhindern.

Aber das hier ist umgekehrt und noch schlimmer. Und außerdem mag ich verdammt noch mal keine engen Räume, und noch weniger mit Menschen drinnen.

Als ich etwa acht war, waren meine Eltern, meine Geschwister und ich irgendwo unterwegs, sie sind die Treppe gelaufen, ich wollte Aufzug fahren und durfte es dann auch allein, was ich voll cool fand. Zumindest so lange, bis das Ding, es war in der Weihnachtszeit, maximal ausgelastet war und dann stecken geblieben ist. Bis sie uns herausgeholt hatten, vergingen über drei Stunden.

Dann hört die Anzeige auf zu blinken, wir sind wohl stehen geblieben. Im selben Moment öffnen sich zischend die Türen und Kenobi sieht uns beide etwas sanfter an, eine stumme Aufforderung mit ihm auszusteigen.

Wo sollten wir auch sonst hin.

Still setzen Nici und ich uns Bewegung und treten aus der Fahrgastkabine in den großen Raum, der sich vor uns öffnet. Als Hauptfarben finden sich grau, grau und grau. Gläserne Positionsplatten mit weißen Kreisen darauf stehen herum, vier Steuerkonsolen voller bunter Knöpfe und ein großer runder Holotisch in der Mitte. Zwei verschlossene Türen geradeaus trennen den Besprechungsraum von der eigentlichen Brücke.

Rex und Cody laufen im perfekten Gleichschritt ohne es irgendwie zu bemerken, Skywalker ist schon halb durch den Raum. Hinter dem Holotisch rollt eine R2-Einheit mit blauweißer Lackierung hervor und piepst genervt.

„Hi, R2.", ich winke dem Astromech zu und stelle frustriert fest, dass meine Stimme viel leiser ist als gewollt. „Schön dich zu sehen"

Das genervte Piepsen stoppt, stattdessen pfeift R2 nach einer Sekunde Pause fragend.

„Er will wissen, wer du bist", Skywalker macht für eine Sekunde Pause und guckt irgendwas auf einer der Konsolen nach, während er für mich das Binär in Deutsch, Verzeihung, Basic, übersetzt.

Nici sieht den Droiden auch an und lächelt leicht. „Na du"

„Jojo", murmele ich, um R2s Frage zu beantworten. „Nicht so wichtig. Aber du bist cool, R2"

Wieder spüre ich Obi-Wans Blick, aber ich presse die Lippen zusammen und schweige eisern.

Es dauert kurz, dann trällert R2 eine Antwort, und Anakin, der gerade wieder losläuft und schon so gut wie an der Tür ist, stoppt.

„Er sagt... Danke. Und, dass er sich deinen Namen merken wird"

Ich nicke leicht, als die Türen, zu denen Skywalker eigentlich gerade unterwegs ist, sich schon öffnen.

„Meister, wir haben einen Anruf vom Jeditempel erhalten...", den Rest bekomme ich nicht mehr mit, weil ich Ahsoka Tano angucken muss. Anfang der Klonkriege ist sie gerade vierzehn Jahre alt, und kein Vergleich zu der wesentlich älteren und kampferfahreneren Tano oder gar Fulcrum.

„Oh, scheiße", keucht Nici leicht neben mir, ich nicke und versuche normal zu wirken.

„Jeb"

Ahsoka gibt irgendeine Info an ihren Meister weiter, ihre orangerötlich-farbene Haut ist wie ein Farbtupfer inmitten dieser grauen Ödnis, die sich Jedikreuzer schimpft. Die Silkaperlen ihres Padawanzopfes, der sich um ihre Montrals windet und zwischen den blauweißen Lekku herunterhängt, wippen vor und zurück, während sie, wild gestikulierend, auf ihren Meister einredet.

Da wirft sie einen Blick über Anakins Schulter und stoppt. Ihr Blick wird augenblicklich verwirrt - aber so würde jeder von uns gucken, wenn da plötzlich zwei unbekannte Personen stehen, die da vor einigen Stunden noch nicht waren - und von denen man nichts weiß. „Wer ist das, Skyguy?"

„Der Grund für Anakins graue Haare. Hi", ich verziehe die Mundwinkel zu einem hoffentlich sympathisch wirkenden Lächeln, Nici neben mir hebt in Zeitlupe die Hand.

„Tagchen..."

Ahsoka blinzelt nochmal, deutet so halb mit einem Finger in unsere Richtung und sieht ihren Meister an. Anakin seufzt abgrundtief und dreht sich zur Seite, damit er eine ausholende Handbewegung in unsere Richtung machen kann.

„Snips... Darf ich dir Jojo und Nici vorstellen, die vor etwa drei Stunden plötzlich aufgetaucht sind, den Alarm ausgelöst und unsere Zellen geknackt haben"

Nici scheint sich wieder gefangen zu haben, das typische doofe Nicigrinsen ist wieder da. „Das war jetzt nicht so schwer"

„Nur blöd, weil wir danach keinen Plan hatten, was wir machen sollten", beende ich die Geschichte, und bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann, entschließe ich mich, den Vogel einfach abzuschießen. „Dann wurde es ziemlich langweilig, Ahsoka"

Zack, die junge Jedipadawan verengt die Augen leicht und ihr Kopf zuckt ein Stück hoch. Ihr Meister kratzt sich am Hinterkopf.

„Sie kennen irgendwie alle und nennen Obi-Wan die Baumarktschildkröte"

„Die was", Zack, da hat er Ahsokas volle Aufmerksamkeit. Hat sie vorher noch etwas misstrauisch geguckt, so verbeißt sie sich jetzt ein Grinsen.

Obi-Wans Seufzen auf meiner anderen Seite klingt dezent gepeinigt, der Jedi wendet sich an seinem Commander. „Cody, bitte sage mir, dass du und Rex noch die einzigen normalen Personen in diesem Raum seid"

„Sir", murmelt Cody etwas zu langsam, das Gesicht gut verborgen unter seinem Helm, Rex sagt gar nichts.

Das ist ja mal eine Steilvorlage.

Schnell gucke ich den Obi an. „Du hast dich selber ausgenommen, herzallerliebster rothaariger Kerl, den meine Mama noch kastrieren wird"

Im selben Moment tritt Ahsoka an Anakin vorbei und hält Nici, die näher an ihr steht, die Hand hin. „Ich bin Ahsoka... aber das weißt du ja"

So richtig wohl ist ihr das nicht, das sieht man ihr an, Nici schüttelt fix ihre Hand und stellt dann fest, dass die Togruta noch ein Stückchen kleiner ist wie sie, aber nicht viel, höchstens einige Zentimeter. Mich überragt sie schon.

„Ich bin Nici. Hi. Lust, dem Chaosduo beizutreten?"

„Oh, sie und Anakin bilden ihr Eigenes", Anakins ehemaliger Meister schmunzelt im Vorbeigehen, Anakin äfft ihn unauffällig nach. Und ich bemitleide Rex und Cody, die mit sowas arbeiten müssen, und dabei sind die die Einzigen in diesem Raum, die 12 Jahre alt sind!

Die Togruta vor uns guckt Nici interessiert an, bevor sie ihre Hand wieder sinken lässt und einen Kreis mit der Hand macht, der uns beide einschließt. „Das bist du und... Jojo, ja"

Auch mir streckt sie danach die Hand hin.

„Meistens. Ansonsten schieben wir es auf Moritz", auch ich schüttele Ahsoka motherfucking Tano die Hand und probiere mich an einem schrägen Grinsen. „Aktuell auf unserer Bestandsliste zum Thema ‚Hilfe, wir sind im Star Wars Universum!': Mit einer Nagelfeile, zwei Haarspangen und einer geballten Ladung Physikunterricht die Zellen knacken."

„Es war sinnlos uns einzusperren, wir hätten sowieso nirgends hingekonnt", Nici betont den letzten Satz extra nochmal, damit es auch ja die Jedi hören.

„War auch sinnlos auszubrechen, wir saßen die nächsten zwei Stunden im Gang und haben Mühle gespielt, nachdem wir das Lager für die Gefangenensachen gefunden und uns den Rucksack wiedergeholt hatten"

Der Wuschelkopf macht eine abwehrende, wedelnde Handbewegung in meine Richtung, damit ich ja verstumme. „Sh, das müssen die ja nicht wissen"

Ahsoka guckt zwischen uns beiden hin und her, dann lächelt sie leicht. Irgendwie scheint der junge Teenie froh zu sein, jemanden halbwegs in ihrem Alter und von ihrem Geschlecht auf dem Schiff zu haben.

„Oh äh, Ahsoka...?", da zuckt mir ein Gedanke durch das Hirn und ich grapsche Nici in den Rucksack, den sie über der Schulter, damit ich meinen Order herausziehen kann und finde, nach kurzem Gewühle, dann auch schnell den Edding.

„Wassss machst du da?", Nici verrenkt sich fast den Hals, um zu sehen, was ihr da so das Gewicht erleichtert.

„Mir ein Autogramm holen", gebe ich zur Antwort und klappe den Ordner auf, der aktuell doch über die Hälfte mit Papier und einem bunten Plastikregister gefüllt ist, damit ich ihn anschließend Ahsoka hinhalten kann, zusammen mit dem Stift. „Bitte mit Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne? Rex, Cody, ihr auch?"

***Guckt euch mal ein Bild von Korkie Kryze an. Ihr könnt mir erzählen, was ihr wollt - er sieht Obi-Wan ähnlich. SATINE...?!  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich präsentiere: Die Klon-OCS Light und Patch, die sind von mir, weil die Lighttrooper wirklich nie benannt wurden, zumindest hab ich nix gefunden.
> 
> Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe, ihr hattet etwas zum Lachen.
> 
> Salaminus out.


	7. Unsere neuen Babysitter... Darf ich da draufdrücken?

Also. Wir sind im Outer Rim und warten eigentlich auf neue Befehle, die gesamte 501.te und die 212.te sind in den beiden Jedikreuzern unterwegs, wobei wir auf Anakins sind. Aktuell klebe ich mit der Nase an der Fensterscheibe und gucke ins All, einen Kopfhörer im Ohr, aus dem mir The Agonist's Panophobia entgegenhämmert.

Nici neben mir, ganz konzentriert, macht ein Bild nach dem anderen, stellt aber zwischendrinnen noch was an den Einstellungen herum, um ja das perfekte Bild der endlosen Weiten des Weltalls zu bekommen.

Da wir die Jedi stören, dürfen wir hier vorne im vorderen Raum der Brücke bleiben, was nicht wirklich zur Konzentration der dort anwesenden Klontrooper beiträgt. Nicht, das die was zu tun hätten, also zupfe ich mir nach einiger Zeit den Kopfhörer raus und gucke den Ersten vor mir in der Vertiefung an, der ertappt rot wird und schon mit „Sir..." anfangen will.

„Hi. Du bist...?"

Der Klon ist einer der Lighttrooper, das heißt, er trägt keine der bekannten Rüstungen, sondern die grauen, unbequem aussehenden Uniformen. Jetzt guckt er blöd, bevor er dann mit vibrierender Stimme „Light, Sir" antwortet. Er hat kein Tattoo oder irgendwas, was es mir leichter machen würde, ihn von den anderen zu unterscheiden.

„Ah, cool. Ich bin Jojo, und du kannst mich ruhig duzen, du dürftest mehr im Hirn haben als ich"

„Hat er", Nici guckt nicht mal her, sondern ist voll und ganz mit Bildermachen beschäftigt.

„Nici, mach's wie ein Nichtschwimmer und halt den Rand", flöte ich in ihre Richtung, dann rutsche ich zu Light, der in der rechten der beiden Vertiefungen neben dem Gang sitzt und mich erstaunt anguckt.

„Okay, ich gebe die Frage weiter, wer ist dein Nachbar?"

Spätestens jetzt sehen uns alle an. Scheinbar hat sich bisher keiner die Mühe gemacht, die Jungs nach ihren Namen zu fragen.

„Nici, mach dich mal nützlich und gib mir mal den Rucksack", ich setze mich an die Kante und lasse die Beine baumeln, Light jetzt neben mir. Nici schupst mir das Ding tatsächlich mit dem Fuß he, ohne wirklich hinzusehen, was sie macht.

„Ich bin Patch", kommt es von ganz hinten, der Typ in der Ecke hebt eine Hand – und er hat ein Tattoo, ja!

„Patch und Light, das bekomme ich hin... Muss euch warnen, Jungs und Mädels, ich bin scheiße mit Namen"

Nici lässt das Handy sinken und sieht mich mit einem 'Aha'-Blick an. „Weißt du, was Moritz jetzt sagen würde?"

„Tue ich", meine Rübe steckt im Rucksack, und ich wühle mich durch die darin sich befindenden Sachen. Ich hab' dadrinnen doch Klebezettel gesehen!

Kurzerhand leere ich das Ding einfach aus, zwei Blöcke klatschen auf den Boden, mein Federmäppchen fliegt raus, und weil ein gewisser jemand (Ich) es nicht richtig zugemacht hat, verteilen sich sämtliche Stifte (exakt drei, alles Kugelschreiber, ein Bleistift plus zwei Textmarker und der Edding), Schere, Radiergummi und Geodreieck über den Steg, die JBL-Box rollert weg, dazu zwei Notizbücher, mein fetter Wälzer, den ich gerade lese, knallt auch noch dazu, genau wie Ladegeräte für Samsung und iPhone sowie eine Packung Taschentücher.

Und, genau vor mir, weil es ein Würfel ist und der so schwer sich bewegt, liegt das gesuchte Utensil.

Triumphierend grinsend kralle ich mir die neonpinken Klebezettel. „Haha, hab' ich euch!"

Muss verstörend wirken, fällt mir auf, aber dafür ist es schon zu spät, denn ich wedele stolz mit meiner Trophäe herum und werfe mich dann halb über den Fußboden, um mir meinen Lieblingskugelschreiber herzuangeln. Der ist aus weißen Plastik mit komischen Aufdruck und stammt ursprünglich mal aus einem Möbelhaus.

Noch im Liegen beschrifte ich den ersten Zettel, bevor ich mich wiederaufrichte und das oberste pappende Teil Light der Einfachheit halber auf die Stirn klebe. „Damit ich mir das merke"

Light guckt mich an, ich grinse leicht und kritzele für Patch auch einen. Langsam klebt sich Light den Zettel an die Uniform, als er sich wegdreht, scheint es in seinen Augen ein wenig zu leuchten.

Ich springe mal von meinem Sitzplatz, ohne mich um mein Chaos zu kümmern, nach unten zu den Jungs. Plötzlich bin ich die Kleinste – kein Wunder, die Kerle sind alle 1,83m groß. Frustrierend.

„He, Patch, Post für dich!", der Zettel, den ich mir zwischen Mittel- und Zeigefinger geklemmt habe, wackelt hin und her, weil ich ihn schüttele.

Jetzt guckt der doch ein wenig überrascht, also ergreife ich die Initiative und laufe in dem schmalen Zwischenweg, dass die einzelnen Sitzplätze an den Kontrollen verbindet, zu Patch nach hinten, der mich fragend anguckt.

Der Zettel gibt ein lustiges Geräusch von sich, als ich die Ecken nehme und dann anziehe, es schnalzt leicht. „Klebe es dir mal irgendwo hin, wo wir das sehen können"

„Ma'am?", Patch nimmt vorsichtig das neonpinke Klebeding, dass ich ihm hinhalte und befestigt es dann an der Uniform.

„Sagt mal, wieso gibt's hier keine Namensschilder? Die Zettel kleben nicht so gut, die fliegen safe ab", entschuldigend gucke ich Patch an, dafür weiß ich in der gleichen Sekunde, warum niemand den Klonen wie Soldaten Namensschilder schreibt.

Weil sie ersetzbar sein sollen. Namen sind zu persönlich.

Meine Miene verfinstert sich sichtbar, ich werfe meinen Zettelberg hoch und fange ihn wieder auf. Nici macht immer noch Bilder vom All, kaum zehn Meter von mir entfernt. Ich könnte ja was sagen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber ich habe eine bessere Idee.

Zack, da habe ich das Ding schon geworfen und treffe sie tatsächlich am Kopf. „Headshot!"

„Fick dich!", krakeelt Nici wütend und reibt sich den Hinterkopf, ich strecke ihr als Antwort die Zunge heraus.

„Meine liebe Nici, ich habe die erste Forderung für das Jedipack. Nennt sich Namensschilder, schon aus Kostengründen, so viele Klebezettel müssten wir erstmal beschaffen, und die halten zu schlecht"

Die Begründung für den Rat der Bademäntel habe ich auch gleich mitgeliefert, wobei die für mich eigentlich eine andere ist. Perverser Haufen hier.

Hat hier eigentlich niemand Skrupel die Jungs umzubringen? Solange sie namenlos sind, ist das leichter. Und schon deshalb will ich Aufnäher.

Dunkel guckt Nici mich an, dann seufzt sie, macht zwei Schritte und hebt den Block auf, die Seiten des Teils unten sind buntangeschmiert und Moritz hat die nette Nachricht ‚Jojo, du bist dumm' hinterlassen.

Dreimal klickt sie mit dem Kugelschreiber, dann liest sie laut vor, während sie schreibt. „Geplaaaaante... Erpressss...ungsmaßnaaaah-men.... Errrrsteeens... Naaamenssss...schiiiild-errr. Was verraten wir im Gegenzug?"

Sie hebt den Blick und sieht mich an, ich mache ein unschuldiges Gesicht und reibe mir den Hals.

„Wir laufen nicht zu den Seps über und erklären ihnen nicht, wie man am besten in den Jeditempel reinkommt"

Nici bewegt den Kopf ein wenig hin und her und lässt den Kugelschreiber durch ihre Finger wandern, doch dann zieht sie eine zustimmende Grimasse. „Ach ja, richtig, da war ja was... du, dass benutzen wir einfach für alles"

„Ha", ich grinse böse und reibe mir diabolisch guckend die Hände, „Und wir sagen, liefern kein belastendes Material über diverse Personen. Wir bluffen einfach, weiß ja keiner, das wir keins haben"

Der Kugelschreiber in Nicis Hand zeigt auf mich und wird in meine Richtung durch verstärkende Handgesten in die Luft gestochen. „Kriminelle Karriere!"

„Ich doch nicht, raube ja kein Casino aus!"

Auch wenn es cool wäre. So elegant und lässig abgezogen, und 150 Millionen kann jeder gebrauchen.

Patchs Miene ist die typisch Neutrale der Klone, was wohl daran liegt, dass ich vor ihm stehe, die weiter entfernten Klone erlauben sich etwas mehr von ihren Gedanken zu zeigen. Denn sie merken wohl, dass wir das nicht nicht ernst meinen.

Schnell mal ablenken. Ich drehe mich zu Patch Nachbarn. „Hi, ich bin Jojo, und du heißt...?"

Der Klon guckt mich an, große goldene Augen, in denen man gerade höchste Nervösität lesen kann, dann schluckt er und sagt dann langsam: „First, Ma'am... First. Ich heiße First"

Mein Kugelschreiber flitzt über meinen Klebezettel, was gar nicht so einfach geht, weil ich den Würfel ja in einer Hand halten muss, dann zupfe ichden beschrifteten ab und gebe ihn ihm. „Bitte, danke, gern geschehen, mir fallen keine Wörter mehr ein, zum Bleistift, bin ich raus!"

Mir fällt auch gerade auf, wie irre das wirken muss und seufze leise. „Tut mir leid. Immer noch nicht verdaut, dass ich motherfucking Rex getroffen habe... und gerade mit euch rede. Magst du Schokolade als Entschuldigung - Nici, ist im Rucksack Schoko?"

„Im Rucksack", Nici guckt mich wichtigtuerisch an, auf dem Steg sitzend und mittlerweile mit dem Block auf den Knien, denn sie sitzt im Schneidersitz, „Ist gar nichts, mein liebes Bananeneinhorn, denn den hast du ausgekippt!"

Oh, hilfreich.

„Danke, Klugscheißer, du hörst dich an wie meine Mama. Guckst du bieeette", das letzte Wort spreche ich mit schauderhaften Franzosenakzent aus, „Ob da Schoko für First rumfliegt als Entschädigung für meine Person?"

Nici guckt ein wenig halbherzig umher, dann dreht sie sich auf den Bauch und stößt mein offenes, und jetzt leeres Federmäppchen an. „Naa, hier ist nix"

„Und damit schulde ich First ne Schokotafel"

So ein Scheiß, ich bin fünf Minuten da und habe die ersten Schulden. Entschuldigend sehe ich First an. „Wird nachgereicht. Dunkle, Weiß oder Vollmilch?"

Der Klon schräg vor mir wirkt etwas zurückgeschreckt, doch als er antwortet, klingt er mutiger als zuvor. „Ich habe es noch nicht probiert, Ma'am. Bin gerade erst frisch von Kamino runter"

Scharf ziehe ich die Luft ein. Das schreit nach Umfrage, kann doch nicht angehen, das die hier keine Schokolade kennen!

„Okay, Jungs, Hand hoch, wer hatte noch nie Schokolade?"

Patch direkt neben mir meldet sich auch, aber er grinst zu süß. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. „Andere Frage. Wer will Schokolade, dann kann Patch, der Schnorrer hier, sich legal melden"

„Ich hab ne bessere Idee", der Wuschelkopf auf dem Steg über mir springt mit einem Satz auf die Beine und zählt dann, den Kulli in der Hand und als Zeigestab nutzend, einfach mal durch. „Einkaufsliste!"

„Guter Plan", anerkennend nicke ich ihr zu, als sie sich wieder auf ihre vier Buchstaben fallen lässt. Parallel mit mir, die Namenszettel verteilt, schreibt Nici einen Sitzplan. Wir wandern die Klone der Reihe nach ab, bevor ich die Vertiefung wechsele und aus der ersten sehr elegant herauskraxele, um dann zur zweiten zu latschen. Als wir auch da irgendwo bei der Hälfte der Jungs sind, zuckt eine Idee durch mein Gehirn.

„Öh, Light?", frage ich etwas lauter, denn immerhin bin ich ja auf der anderen Seite neben dem Steg, als ich gerade einem der Letzten seinen pinken Zettel beschriftet mit schmierigen Jojobuchstaben gebe, „Kurze Frage: Könnt ihr hier alle jedes Gerät bedienen, dass es hier drinnen gibt?"

Die Antwort kommt wie aus der Pistole geschossen und enthält keine förmliche Anrede, im Gegenteil, Light ist mit Patch am schnellsten aufgetaut. „Natürlich. Jeder Mann kann jeden jederzeit ersetzen"

Ersetzen. Der ganze Zweck der Klone, was man ihnen in ihr Hirn prügelt, bis sie es selber laut sagen. Bevor ich getroffen auf den Boden sehen kann, haue ich schnell meine Idee raus. „Kennt ihr Klassenmemory?"

Sev (CT-26-7777, das ‚Sev' steht nicht für Severus Snape, sondern für die Kurzform von Seven), den ich gerade mit einem Namensschild versorgt habe, schüttelt den Kopf, als Nici, die immer noch auf ihrem Sitzplatz chillt und gerade eine kunstvolle Blume an den Rand des Sitzplans malt, guckt auf. „Jeder von euch tauscht mit irgendjemanden Platz, und zwei Leute müssen zurücksortieren. Normalerweise schreibt jeder vorher noch irgendeinen Namen an die Tafel, aber Jo will drauf hinaus, das wir die Namen lernen, oder?"

Nicken meinerseits hier einfügen, Nici kneift ein Auge zu und macht Fingerpistolen.

„Ma'am... das ist nicht erlaubt", sagt Light von drüben vorsichtig, Nici dreht den Kopf zu ihm, den Kulli zwischen Nase und Oberlippe geklemmt.

„Steht wo?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das Zivilisten auch nicht auf der Brücke erlaubt sind", werfe ich mal in den Raum und schneide eine Grimasse. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass die das Zimmer hier als Laufstall für Nici und mich benutzen, und dabei darauf vertrauen, das ihr verhindert, dass wir auf lustige, rote Knöpfe drücken... Mutig"

„Dumm", hält Nici dagegen, ich werfe die Arme hoch.

„Ganz so drastisch wollte ich es erst sagen, wenn die betreffenden Vollidioten, sprich die Baumarktschildkörte und der Sandmann im Raum sind"

Prompt summt Nici die Melodie vom Sandmännchen und fängt dann an zu lachen. „Das ist ein würdiger Name, Monster aus dem Eis"

„Selber, Kartiffel... du brauchst einen neuen Namen, der ist ausgelutscht"

„Recht hast du", sie klickt wieder auf den Kugelschreiber, damit sich die Miene einfährt und sieht Light dann mit Hundeblick fragend an. „Spielen wir?"


	8. Ja, was ist das denn, der Jedirat! Oder auch: Warum das Fandom mit den Sith liebäugelt...

Ja, wir spielen Klassenmemory mit den Jungs. Mit auf der Liste der Spitznamen, die wir den Kerlen schon verpasst haben:

\- Typ, dessen Namen Nici immer vergisst („Iiich hab den Namen schon wieder vergessen, der darf einfach nicht gesagt werden!" - „Der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf?" - „Voldemort!")

Jener Klon hatte noch keinen Namen, aber Voldemort gefiel ihm. Auch, als wir ihm grob erklärt haben, wer das ist.

\- Mein Schokokumpel (Auch wenn hier gerade einmal zwei eine Ahnung haben, was Schokolade ist, und das auch nur von schlechtem Zeug)

\- Mensch hinten im Eck (für den jeweils Letzten)

\- Mensch vorne im Eck links (Linkseckmensch vorne links, erklärt sich von allein und wechselt auch ständig)

Allgemein brauchen wir für die erste Runde ewig, aber danach können wir die Namen zeitweise Gesichtern zuordnen, und haben eine Vorstellung davon, wie es Lehrern am Anfang vom Schuljahr gehen muss. Die zweite Runde geht flüssiger, und die dritte ist gerade vorbei, als die Türen aufschießen und die Jedi reinmarschieren, Rex und Cody sehe ich nirgendswo.

Auch Ahsoka ist verschwunden – wenn die Jedi labern, haben (Noch) Nichtjedi wohl nichts zu suchen.

Während die Jedi über den Steg zu uns hinschreiten, und Obi-Wan verwirrt die pinken Zettel auf den Klontroopern mustert, guckt Anakin mich und Nici, beide im Schneidersitz am Ende der Brücke, auffordernd an.

Aber echt nicht. Entweder du redest mit uns oder wir bleiben einfach sitzen, Skywalker.

Weil meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Jedi fixiert ist, sehe ich die leicht erschrockenen Mienen von den beiden Klonen direkt neben dem Steg erst, als diese etwas panisch ihre Generäle anschauen. Ich mache eine vage, beruhigende Handbewegung in deren Richtung. Als ob die Metallstabfuzzies sie ohnehin auseinanderhalten könnten.

„Was ist das?", Obi-Wan macht eine alles umfassende Geste und sieht uns dann mit seinen eisblauen Augen an, Light, wieder an seinem Platz gleich neben uns, sieht sofort nach unten.

Unbeeindruckt lege ich den Kopf schief. „Namenszettel, Baumarktschildkröte"

„Schau, du bekommst auch einen", Nici katapultiert sich aus dem Sitzen hoch und überreicht dem rothaarigen Jedi mit einer höchst spöttischen Verbeugung ebenfalls einen Zettel. Draufsteht nur eine Nummer.

J-2.

Scheiße, ich liebe dich, Nici. Ins Gesicht!

Das hässliche Lachen muss ich mir krampfhaft verbeißen, und Nici, die sich wiederaufrichtet, guckt Obi-Wan grausam lächelnd an, so kalt, dass sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellen. Oha.

Dann dreht sie den Kopf zu Anakin, ihre dunkelblonden Locken versperren Obi-Wan den Blick auf ihr Gesicht. „Guck, für dich habe ich auch einen."

Wieder hält sie ihm einen der neonpinken Zettelchen hin, und dieses Mal steht ‚J-1' drauf.

Böse, böse, böse, ich LIEBE ES!

Erstmal ein wenig harmlos durch die Gegend grinsen, nur das ich absolut zufrieden aussehen muss. Dieses hässliche, kühle Zufrieden. Das ich allerdings im Sitzen natürlich gerade mal so groß bin, dass ich knapp über Nicis Knie reichen muss, schmälert das das natürlich ein bisschen.

„Jedi eins und zwei", flötet Nici, und ihr Lächeln wird noch ein bisschen kälter. „Hübsch, oder?"

Obi-Wan schluckt langsam, sein Blick gleitet über die Klone unter seinen Füßen, deren Zettel nur Buchstaben tragen, nur Namen.

Nie eine Nummer.

Was es aber mit Voldemort auf sich hat, weiß er allerdings nicht.

Anakin sieht langsam zu seinem Meister, den Zettel hat er auf seiner mechanischen Hand kleben, Obi-Wan räuspert sich dann langsam. „Der Jediorden erwartet euch."

Mit einer Hand fährt er sich über den Bart und mustert uns beide wieder, Nici, die aufrecht steht und deren Asics nochmal zwei Zentimeter an Körpergröße wettmachen – weshalb sie kaum einen halben Kopf kleiner ist als der Jedi, nur der Riese Anakin überragt sie, deren hohe blaue Jeans („High-waisted heißt das!" – „Bist du Obelix?") und das lustige gelbe Shirt mit dem hübschen Spruch ‚Stop talking, you're hurting my brain', und ich neben ihr im Sitzen, komplett in Schwarz und in Bandmerch unterwegs. Muss lustig aussehen, so Ying- und Yangmäßig.

„Kommt", Anakin ist schon halb umgedreht, als ich mit der Zunge schnalze.

„Zauberwort?"

Nici kichert kurz und klopft mir auf den Kopf, süßlich grinsend sehe ich den Jedi an, der ganz langsam wieder zu uns sieht.

Fröhlich gucke ich zurück und kuschele meinen Kopf an Nicis Bein. „Wie heißt das?"

„Shmi wäre enttäuscht", merkt Nici ernst an, Skywalker wird leicht fahl, dafür sein Blick eisig, bevor er ertappt auf den Boden sieht. Als er den Kopf wieder hebt, hört man das Vibrieren in seiner Stimme, sei es vor Wut oder Selbsthass, deutlicher denn je.

„Kommt ihr, bitte."

Jetzt habe ich ja fast schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weshalb ich alleine aufstehe, ohne ein Theater mit blödem Spruch zu veranstalten.

Die Blicke der Jungs folgen uns bis zur Tür, ich winke nochmal kurz ihnen zu, dann schließen sich die Türen hinter uns. Drinnen sieht uns eine blaue Holobotschaft an, der gesamte Rat der Jedi – man hat eine Sondersitzung für uns einberufen?

Boah, sind wir VIPs.

Kreisförmig sind die Jedimeister im Raum verteilt, fast in Lebensgröße, was ja gar nicht geht, weil der Holotisch ja dafür zu klein ist... Ich bin verwirrt.

Alle tragen die Roben und sehen uns ausdruckslos an – naja, hätten sie wohl gerne, denn in auch wenn sie keine Regung im Gesicht zeigen, sind ihre Blicke interessiert oder recht kalt, um nicht zu sagen unfreundlich.

Böse gucken kann ich besser, meine Freunde der Sonne.

Anakin senkt den Kopf leicht, genau wie Kenobi, aber der ein wenig weniger tief wie Anakin, Nici und ich entscheiden, ohne uns anzusehen oder was zu sagen, dass wir nicht mal einen Finger beugen, im Gegenteil. Wir beide straffen uns und heben die Köpfe noch ein wenig höher.

Windu da rechts wirkt etwas pissig, er neigt den Kopf nach vorne und sieht uns mit diesem fordernden Blick an, mit dem er Anakin immer betrachtet.

Auch Saesee Tins Blick wird dunkler, das ist der Kerl mit den umgedrehten Trinkhörnern im Kopf, der mich an einen Steinbock erinnert, nur Meister Yoda wirkt nett, wenn auch nachdenklich.

Es bleibt still, niemand sagt was für glatt zwei Minuten, dafür werden wir von Kopf bis Fuß abgescannt. Dann wird es mir zu bunt und ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Sind die auf stumm geschaltet?"

Nici neben mir zuckt die Schultern und piekst Ki-Adi-Mundis Hologramm durchs Auge. „Treffer, blinzle mal."

Sofort sieht der Jedimeister sie etwas empört an, ich grinse belustigt und mache Anstalten zu gehen. „Also, nachdem hier alle schweigen, gehe ich die Zeit sinnvoller und in erbaulicher Gesellschaft, zum Beispiel einem Haufen durchgedrehter Waschbären, hust Rocket hust, nutzen."

„Halt", macht Windu dunkel, passend zu seiner Hautfarbe. War das jetzt rassistisch?

„Oh mein Gott, es kann sprechen!", begeistert werfe ich die Arme in die Luft und wirbele herum, „Ein Wunder ist geschehen, die Fähigkeit die Sprache zu lernen und die Zunge richtig zu koordinieren hat sich doch nach langer entbehrungsreicher Zeit ausgebildet, preiset den Herrn, indem wir irgendwas verbrennen, wahlweise was Lebendiges oder so, das schreit immer so lustig."

Der farblose Zabrak Eeth Koth, will sagen der Hautfarbene natürlich, blinzelt eine Sekunde zu lange, während Anakin, eigentlich mal neben mir, mir einen Blick zuwirft, der fast schon ausdrückt, dass ich ihm gerade derbe sympathisch bin, Nici kichert leise.

Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig. „Nur so ein Tipp an die Wissenschaftler, die euch programmieren, normale Leute sagen ‚Hallo' am Anfang eines Gesprächs."

„Das reicht jetzt", Windu hebt das Kinn ein Stückchen höher, weshalb ich ihn blöd angucke.

„Genau, weil ich auf dich höre, Nick Fury... okay, wärst du Fury, würde ich es vermutlich. Na gut, Captain Sharky hat gewonnen, Nici, wie sieht's aus?"

„Du, ich hab' hier noch gar nix gesagt, dass hast du übernommen."

Oh. Richtig. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und sehe alle Jedi der Reihe nach, wozu ich mich drehen muss, auffordernd an. „Ihr wolltet was von uns, hier sind wir, jetzt wäre der Part, wo man seine Kiefer voneinander lösen muss und das Komische da macht, was sich ‚sprechen' nennt."

Die Erwachsenen sehen mich not amused an, ich bin's aber auch nicht und leide unter chronischem Augenrollen.

Bis Even Piell, ein Schweinchen mit Hängeohren und Pferdeschwanz im Japanerstil auf dem sonst kahlen Kopf, ne Spaß, er ist ein Lannik, und gerade mal etwas über einen Meter groß, aber hier dank den irgendwie vergrößerten Hologrammen, fast so groß ist wie ich, sich räuspert. „Das sind sie also, Meister Kenobi."

Anakin wird ignoriert. Ich werfe dem Jedi einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und geselle mich wieder zu ihm, Nici neben Kenobi guckt Piell direkt in die Augen und blinzelt nicht. Kumpel, das verlierst du. Die Gute wurde bei Elben ausgebildet, und die blinzeln nie*.

„Sie sind außerdem hier im Raum", flötet sie süßlich ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. „Wir können dich hören, Kasper."

„Das ist Jedistil, Nici. Über Leute hinwegreden, als ob sie gar nicht da wären." Mittlerweile stehe ich wieder neben Anakin und sehe kurz zum Großen nach oben. „Ich verstehe, warum das halbe Fandom mit den Sith liebäugelt."

„Rot ist sowieso eher meine Farbe", sagt Nici unbeteiligt und hebt die Mundwinkel, immer noch den armen Piell anglotzend. Er tut mir ja fast schon leid, aber nur fast. Die Bande hier geht mir nämlich derbe auf den Sack.

Mehrere Jedi tauschen Blicke, Depa Billaba, die später, oder hat sie schon...? Ich weiß es nicht mehr, auf jeden Fall ist sie die, die Kanan Jarrus alias Caleb Dume als Padawan annehmen wird, und deren Commander Stone heißt, was ich noch aus dem Comic weiß.

Billaba sieht jetzt mich an und macht eine leichte, elegante Geste, die vielleicht beschwichtigend wirken soll. Ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, sie könnte auch nur ihren Ärmel wieder ihren Arm hinunterrutschen lassen wollen.

„Ihr seid ganz schön leichtfertig, um nicht zu sagen einfältig", kommt es von Windu in derselben Sekunde, und weil der schräg hinter mir sitzt, muss ich von Billaba wegsehen und den Typen dann angucken.

„Sieh an, sieh an, er bekommt den Mund doch auf. Nur so nebenbei, mein kleiner violetter Freund, hier ist kein Spiegel." Ich zeichne eine Linie vor mir in die Luft und seufze abgrundtief. „Ey, Obi-Wan. Was genau sollen wir hier, mir fallen auf Anhieb vier Dinge ein, die ich lieber machen würde und die nützlicher wären, und eine davon ist zu Lernen, dabei hab' ich Wochenende."

„Wer seid ihr", das ist die melodische Stimme von Billaba, dieses Mal von hinten links für mich, und um einen Drehwurm zu vermeiden, drehe ich mich an Anakin vorbei zu ihr.

Nici reagiert nicht mal, sondern fixiert Even Piell ganz lieb lächelnd, was sie dezent gruselig im Harley-Quinnstil wirken lässt.

Welchen blöden Spruch nehmen wir denn jetzt?

Obi-Wan auf Nicis linker Seite, und damit von mir am weitesten entfernt, gibt die Antwort, obwohl man uns endlich mal persönlich angesprochen hat.

Schade.

Dafür schieße ich die Baumarktschildkröte mit einem bösen Blick ab. Und nochmal, dann hebe ich meine Hand und lasse sie im Takt zu seinen Worten mitplappern. Das ist kindisch, ich weiß – obwohl, ist es nicht. Der Haufen hier ist kindisch. Die sind so nach dem Motto, ‚Uhh, ihr dürft nicht mitspielen und wir tun jetzt einfach so als ob ihr nicht da seid!'.

Lackaffenreissackfische.

„Nicole Maier und Johanna Michaelis, laut Ausweisen minderjährig."

Da haben wir aber einen ganz Schnellen.

Nici beschließt, dass sie Piell vernichtend geschlagen hat, blinzelt und dreht sich zum Typen neben ihr. „Sprach er, betonte es absichtlich und ignorierte sämtliche sehr viel jüngeren Padawane, die in Kriegszonen herumrennen und den Jungs beim Sterben zusehen, Schrägstrich selber welche in den Tod schicken."

„Treffer versenkt, Schiff säuft ab", ich nehme den Fingermund wieder runter und mache das Endgeräusch, wenn Pacman stirbt.

Zack, jetzt gucken sie alle finster. Es wird echt langweilig hier, genervt guckend verschränke ich die Arme und sehe Anakin kurz an. „Wie du das mit denen aushältst – meinen Respekt, Häuptling großer Wasserkopf."

Anakin guckt mich etwas empört an, bevor er zurückbeißt. „Sehr lieb, kleines Mädchen mit großer Klappe."

„Damit kennst du dich ja aus, stimmt's."

„Verschieben wir das?"

„Gehen wir das nächste Mal dann gemeinsam auf die rote Baumarktschildkröte?", frage ich bettelnd, Anakin macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung, aber nickt vorher noch ganz leicht.

„Ich fühle mich ausgeschlossen und verbünde mich mit Kenobi", proklamiert Nici entschlossen zu uns hinüber, auch wenn wir kaum zwei Meter auseinanderstehen.

Yaddle sieht mich direkt an, sie ist von der gleichen Art wie Yoda und ihr allwissender Blick macht mich innerlich nervös, dafür guckt Windu dezent ablehnend.

Ach, Herzchen. Ich habe mit einem Haufen Zwergen zutun gehabt, du kannst mir gar nix.

„Von welchem Planet stammen sie", will dann Meister Koon wissen, wobei er uns wieder mustert. Das war jetzt gemein, denn ich mag den Kerl, aber über mich hinwegreden mag ich nicht.

Kurzer finsterer Blick in seine Richtung, der Kel'Dor guckt einfach zurück, seine schwarze Maske über Augen und Mund lassen keine Rückschlüsse darüber geben, was er denkt, da aber spricht er weiter. „Johanna, was ist euer Heimatplanet?"

Vielleicht hat er mich jetzt doch kalt erwischt. „Ähm... Erde? Milchstraße, Sonnensystem? Lol, Nici, hast du einen Plan, ob es die Erde im Star Wars Universum gibt?"

_* Tja. Irgendwie verstecken sich in der ganzen Story mittlerweile fleißig Easter Eggs für alle Fans von 'Hilfe, wir haben zwei Elben, drei Zwerge und einen Hobbit im Haus'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagchen. Ich bins. Zum Punkt da oben, eine Zeile drüber:
> 
> Anspielungen, kurze Sequenzen, es geht weiter mit Nici, Jojo und die Mittelerdner. Die Specials waren nicht das Ende. Für alle, die neu sind und keine Ahnung haben, wovon ich schreibe, hier nochmal ganz kurz zusammen gefasst (Wobei ich aber empfehlen würde, es selber zu lesen hust):
> 
> \- Mittelerdner landen in Deutschland
> 
> \- Drei Rüben nehmen sie mal mit
> 
> Und das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf. Inclusive:
> 
> Jojo vs Thorin; Demokratie trifft Monachieerben, Grundrechte, Wasserschlachten, canonklassischer Rassenhass der Elben und Zwerge, die AfD, zwei kleine Geschwister, die Oma, der König unterm Berg auf Schmerzmitteln und im Dauergrinsen, Harry Potter, Fandom im Fandomfandom, die Valar sind auch dabei, Bilbo und das Gras...
> 
> Ich sag's mal so, mein Gehirn brütet viele blöde Ideen aus. Aber dem Rest gefällt's, so schlecht können meine Witze also gar nicht sein.
> 
> WAS NACHHER SO PASSIERTE:
> 
> Es gab ein Special. Einen Fandomaufstand am Erebor [ Quervermerk an dieser Stelle für Leute, die es einzeln lesen wollen: Findet sich seperiert unter 'Azog vs Fandom' auf Wattpad]. Das zweite Special läuft noch und beeinhaltet den Generalstab vom Erebor mit ganz normalen Fangirls und Boys (Estelon , guckste, extra für dich das Wort!), und das wird noch sehr viel krasser. 
> 
> Hier drinnen suptil angedeutet: Nici und Jojo sind öfters zwischen den Welten hin und hergehüpft, und haben beide eine Ausbildung erhalten - Nici bei den Elben, und Jojo war bei den Zwergen. Den Rest dürft ihr euch zusammenlesen - wer die Ostereier zuerst alle findet, für den denke ich mir noch eine Belohung aus, weil mir nämlich gar nichts mehr einfällt.
> 
> Salaminus out.


	9. Unbeliebt machen in 5 Minuten, einfach untenstehende Anleitung befolgen

_Vielleicht hat er mich jetzt doch kalt erwischt. „Ähm... Erde? Milchstraße, Sonnensystem? Lol, Nici, hast du einen Plan ob es die Erde im Star Wars Universum gibt?"_

Nici beugt sich ein Stück vor, um an Anakin vorbei mich anzusehen, wobei sie aber eine verdutzte Miene zeigt. „Öh. Bin überfragt. Nein?"

„Gut, dann äh…, Paralleluniversum, andere Dimension, Welt, ich hab' doch auch keine Ideen, Weltparalleldimensionuniversumdingsdateilirgendwas", ich nicke Plo Koon zu und hebe etwas entschuldigend die Schultern. „Geburtsort Frankfurt, wohne aber im Kuhkaff Renna, beides in Deutschland"

„Kontinent Europa, Planet Erde", vervollständigt Nici langsam und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. „Sieben Milliarden Einwohner, gut im sich selber umbringen, nur menschliche Bewohner neben Tieren, aber das Thema erledigt sich sowieso, weil wir nämlich unseren Planeten zerstören"

„Es gibt 6500 Sprachen und 194 Länder?", kratze ich mein Geowissen zusammen. „Zu eurem Glück sprechen wir Basic, ach Quatsch. Basic ist ja immer nur die Sprache des jeweiligen Landes, vergesst es, ich rede Müll"

„6500 Sprachen auf einem Planeten", wiederholt der Holowindu mit deutlichem Unglauben in der Stimme und wabert vor und zurück, ich nicke nur.

„Laut Google, ja"

Ich kann den Unglauben förmlich hören, seufzend verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust. „Kurze Anmerkung hier am Rande, eure Zellen sind scheiße"

Nici hebt die Augenbraune und stellt dann ganz cool fest: „Wenn die Pfunzel da", sie wedelt mit dem ausgestreckten Arm in meine Richtung, „Mit ner ganz knappen vier in Physik trotzdem kapiert, was sie machen muss, um die Tür rückzukoppeln und das dann auch noch funktioniert, dann äh, sorry Leute, aber dann seid ihr echt der dümmste Haufen des großen weiten Universums. Besonders, wenn hier niemand auch nur auf die Idee kommt, dass das mal einer machen könnte"

Uh, da kann ich auch noch miteinsteigen. „Zur Vervollständigung, wir hätten nicht mal irgendwo hingekönnt, uns war nur langweilig und wir hatten keinen Bock eingesperrt zu sein, das geht gegen mein innerstes Ich und das wird da recht pissig"

„Also, herzlichen Glückwunsch", flötet der Wuschelkopf zu meiner Linken mit ihrem liebsten Lächeln gemütlich weiter, während die Mienen vom Jedirat jetzt doch irgendwie beim einem oder anderen entgleisen, „Zwei Oberstuflerinnen knacken eure Frischhalteboxen mit zwei Haarspangen und einer Nagelfeile. Wer hatte die kack Idee, die Kabelabdeckung innen in der Zelle verlaufen zu lassen?!"

Gute Frage, stimmt's.

Adi Gallia, das ist die mit den leuchtend blauen Augen im starken Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut und den weißen Hautlappenteilen da auf dem Kopf - ich hab den Namen der Spezies vergessen - aber sie sehen aus wie fleischige Blätter, zupft ganz langsam einen Kommunikator hervor und tippt eine Nachricht oder eine Notiz, zumindest gehe ich davon aus.

Anakin neben mir kann man am Gesicht ablesen, dass er uns gerade Recht gibt, aber sich Mühe gibt, es ja nicht zu zeigen, während Obi-Wan uns eher nachdenklich ansieht.

Pass auf du, lass uns noch länger hier und wir nehmen euer gesamtes Schiff auseinander!

„Eure Präsenzen, erstaunlich sie sind", meldet sich plötzlich Meister Yoda zu Wort, der kleine grüne Flummiball lächelt leicht, dafür bin ich zur Abwechslung echt mal still. Denn vor ihm hatte ich wirklich immer Respekt und ich mag ihn. Wisst ihr, richtig Respekt habe ich nur vor wenigen, aber über Meister Yoda würde nicht mal ich mich nicht lustig machen, und er ist der einzige hier im Raum (na gut, Plo Koon und tatsächlich Windu sind auch auf einem guten Weg) den ich wirklich mit Meister ansprechen würde.

Mein Mundwinkel zuckt leicht. „Ja, wir haben uns schon sagen lassen, dass wir Steine sind"

Weil Steine nicht lebendig sind und daher keine Präsenz haben, verstehste. Moment, das hier ist Star Wars, da gibt's safe lebendige Steine. Mein Vergleich hinkt also.

„Ich bin ein Funkelsuperblinkestein", erklärt Nici im Brustton der Überzeugung, und genauso steht sie auch da, „Auch bekannt als FSBS"

Also…?

Da hake ich lieber einmal nach. „Fachverband für Spezialbausanierung?"

Böser Blick an dieser Stelle von ihr zu mir, ich grinse nur, Meister Yoda sieht uns beide an und winkt uns dann her, was wir, der Baumarkt guckt echt blöd, auch sofort tun. Wie gesagt, wir haben richtig Respekt vor ihm. Natürlich auch vor Obi-Wan, aber den verarsche ich mindestens genauso gerne.

Wieder lächelt der grüne Gnom, kurz GG alias good game, was immer plus zehn Karma auf Minecraftservern bringt, uns an.

„Viele Wege die Macht geht, aber unergründlich sie stets sind"

Moment mal.

„Kurze Frage an dieser Stelle", ich melde mich tatsächlich, „Uuuund woher genau wissen dann alle hier im Raum, dass sie dem Willen der Macht folgen?"

Ai. Ich böse ich, ich nix mögen Religionen und deshalb wird da dagegen geschossen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich habe nichts gegen den Glauben, sondern was gegen die Religion, denn die ist von Menschen gemacht, sprich: Alle Regeln, die einem religiöse Gemeinschaften anerziehen, sind Ausgeburten des menschlichen Verstandes.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Michaelis, unbeliebt machen in zehn Minuten hätten wir dann auch abgeschlossen.

Nici guckt mich nachdenklich an, dann macht sie ihr ‚Ich-denke-was-nicht-oft-passiert-also-stör-mich-nicht'-Gesicht.

Meister Yoda kichert leise. „Nun. Ihr jemand beantworten kann die Frage? Gut sie war"

Buuuum, Bitch. Habt ihr es gehört, Meister YODA hat gesagt, meine Frage war gut!

Neugierig bin ich wirklich, ein wenig erwartungsvoll gucke ich den Rat an, doch der schweigt einstimmig, dafür wirken sie alle etwas gedankenverloren, um nicht zu sagen geistesabwesend.

Joa. Habt ihr euch echt darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht? Und das nennt sich Rat der Jedi...

„Wissen wir nicht", sagt Anakin dann plötzlich, und selbst ich erinnere mich, dass man als Ritter hier nur sprechen darf, wenn man ausdrücklich dazu aufgefordert wird. Und die wundern sich, wenn kein frisches Blut nachkommt.

Zack, der ganze Raum sieht ihn an, Meister Yoda nickt ganz leicht sehr zufrieden, während Windu schon die leichte steile Falte über der Stirn hat, die man bei Fury so oft sieht, wenn er sauer ist – oder wenn Stark den Mund aufmacht.

Dem passt das gar nicht, aber das Windu Anakin noch nie leiden konnte, ist ein kein Geheimnis, der hat noch nie einen Hehl draus gemacht.

Wisst ihr, der Jediorden ist so: Wir wollen unseren Auserwählten.... Doch NICHT! Wir wollen uns zumindest nicht um ihn kümmern oder mit ihm was zu tun haben! Dabei könnten sie ja froh sein, dass er nicht auf der Gegenseite ist. Ich hasse Räte aller Art, das sind verbohrte, stumpfsinnige, in ihren Ideologien festgefahrene Stinkesockenberge. Der Hexe Verstexse gefällt das*.

Anakin stockt leicht, aber als er Meister Yodas wohlwollenden Blick sieht, redet er vorsichtig und mit bedachten Worten weiter, wobei er mich ansieht. Er klingt so, als habe er da schon oft darüber nachgedacht.

„Wir wissen nie, ob wir dem Willen der Macht folgen..., dass, sowas kann man auch nie fest sagen. Vielleicht tut man es mal zeitweise, aber nie immer, denn dann wäre die Macht im Gleichgewicht...?", seine Stimme wird kräftiger, aber er scheint nach Worten zu suchen.

Zeit für mich, mich wieder einzuklinken.

Ah, halt, Nici hat den Punkt auch bemerkt und bohrt energisch rein. „Macht im Gleichgewicht. Soll ich euch jetzt ernsthaft ne Waage holen. Gleichgewicht heißt, dass es auf beiden Seiten gleich viele sind, ergo dürftet ihr die Sith gar nicht bekämpfen"

„Oder ihr müsst euch ein anders Wort suchen, denn das ist terminologisch gesehen falsch", beende ich den Gedankengang nüchtern. Wenn ich es genieße, dann stimmt das vielleicht sehr, ich hoffe nur, dass man es mir nicht ganz so extrem anmerkt. „Entweder Gleichgewicht oder Einheit einer Macht. Was so nebenbei nie gut ist, sonst vergessen die Guten ganz schnell, dass sie die Guten sind. Man braucht immer einen Schlimmeren, der einen daran erinnert, was man nicht werden soll"

Kabumm, Jedirat geschmissen und Star Wars zerstört. Will ja nicht sagen, dass ich stolz bin, aber DOOOOCH!

Kurz herrscht Stille, bis Meister Yoda das Wort ergreift, bevor Ki-Adi-Mundi etwas Giftiges, das sieht man ihm nämlich an, in den Raum spucken kann. Mal ernsthaft, die Jedi sollen gefühllos sein, aber du siehst dem Rat immer an, wenn ihm was gegen den Strich geht. Alles miserable Pokerspieler hier, von Sabaac wollen wir gar nicht erst reden.

„Ihr alle Jedimeister ihr hier seid... Skywalker es einmal sein wird, ich mir dessen sicher bin", das Lächeln, das Anakin bekommt, tut dem sichtlich gut. Denn nett war der Kreis hier nie zu ihm, und so steht er auch da, er fühlt sich unwohl.

„Aber ihr hier gerade etwas gelernt habt, nicht Meister Windu"

Oh, der hasst sich selber. Ich sehe es genau, das Zucken vom rechten Auge, dann das abgehackte Nicken und das lautlose resignierte Seufzen. Trotzdem aber rechne ich es ihm hoch an, dass er es anscheinend tatsächlich bemerkt und für sich selber drüber nachdenkt, was nicht heißt, dass er uns freundlicher gesonnener wäre.

„Ritter Skywalkers Erklärung ebenfalls richtig war. Wir nicht wissen, ob dem Willen der Macht wir folgen. Es unser Ziel sein sollte. Das nicht vergessen ihr dürft"

Unterrichtstunde für den Rat der Jedi, ich fasse es nicht. Bloß nicht grinsen, denn die Situation ist einfach grotesk.

Anakins Augen leuchten etwas auf, Obi-Wan sieht ihn ganz kurz an, und den Stolz in seinen Augen sieht man. Der Klassiker, sie sagen nie was und der eine fällt innerlich immer weiter auseinander. Muss ich jetzt wirklich das Thoringespräch über seine Neffen mit Obi-Wan nur halt über Skywalker führen. Scheint so. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich die einzige Erwachsene bin, besonders neben den vermeidlichen Großen. Und sowas darf Autos fahren.

Nici beherrscht ihr Gesicht weitaus besser als ich, bei Thrandy gibt's nämlich knallharten Pokerfaceunterricht für alle Wachen. Bei den Zwergen, wo ich war, ist das anders – und das ist echt hilfreich bei Ratsversammlungen, weil du sofort weißt, wer dein Feind ist. Bei mir waren es alle alten Säcke und menschenfeindliche, konservative Horst Seehofer in Zwergenformat. Von der Breite her hat sich ja nichts geändert, nur das die meistens schlanker sind.

Windus Blick klebt auf dem pinken Zettel auf Anakins Arm und an Obi-Wans Gürtel, aber der hat ihn zusammengefaltet hineingesteckt.

Das Hologramm von Meister Yoda flackert leicht, dann nochmal. Ich runzele die Stirn, als es wieder verwischt. Die Verbindung war die ganze Zeit spitze, also was sollte den jetzt den Empfang stören.

„Blaubeere...", ich drehe den Kopf zu Anakin, als dieses Mal alle Hologramme leicht verwischen, „Sag mal, sind wir in feindlichem Gebiet, oder in einem Bereich, in dem Schiffe der Seps gerne aus dem Hyperraum kommen?"

Skywalker blinzelt, der Rat guckt uns alle an, während Obi-Wan und Skywalker einen Blick tauschen. Wir bekommen keine verbale Antwort, aber eine lautlose. Und die lautet: Scheiße.

Zackig hebt Nici die Hand. „Gut, äh, wir sind dann mal weg und versuchen nicht zu sterben. Nervige Jedi-Köpfe drei bis fünfzehn, wir reden noch über die Jungs, peace out!"

Ich habe den Blick auf die Tür geheftet, die zur eigentlichen Brücke rausgeht, als im selben Moment der Alarm losjault. Meister Yoda nickt, als Kenobi die Verbindung sofort unterbricht und beide Jedi auf die Brücke stürzen, wir einfach hinterher.

Zwei Fregatten sind vor uns aus dem All aufgetaucht, und vier weitere kommen gerade aus dem Hyperraum. Leck, sind die groß. Und haben eine schräge Form.

„Schilde fahren hoch!"

„Geschütze feuerbereit!"

Die Jungs neben uns in den Vertiefungen sind voll konzentriert, wirken nach außen eigentlich unnahbar, aber ihre Bewegungen sind abgehackter und ihre Kiefer fest aufeinandergepresst, als der erste Laser auf einen noch nicht geschützten Bereich einschlägt. Eine Erschütterung geht durch das Schiff, der Fußboden vibriert leicht unter unseren Füßen.

„Und wir haben keine Befehle erhalten", faucht Anakin mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, Obi-Wan stiert durch die Scheibe angestrengt nach draußen.

„Gut, dann hast du hier einen. Sorge dafür, dass beide Kreuzer dieses Gefecht überleben. Wo ist Cody?!"

„Im Aufzug wohl, chill", murmele ich und gucke, innerlich mal ganz und gar nicht ruhig nach draußen auf die jetzt bunt hin und her zuckenden Laserblitze. Um mich habe ich keine Angst. Aber um die Jungs – und um Nici.

Noch halten die Schilde, aber das Feuer wird immer heftiger, die Fregatten vor uns driften auseinander, damit auch die hinteren alle Geschütze abfeuern können. Ich bin nur Laie, aber auch ich weiß, dass das unsere Schilde nicht packen.

Anakin wirbelt herum und ist schon halb durch den Raum, während er in den Kom schnarrt. „Jäger bereit machen, wir gehen raus!"

Die gleiche Idee hatten die Seps auch, aus dem vordersten Schiff starten eine Ladung Geierdroiden, deren schlanken Formen an einen X-Flügler erinnern, nur in kleiner, ohne lange die Schnauze des Cockpits und mit geschlossenen Geschützen.

Nici neben mir ist stumm wie ein Fisch, wir beide sagen keinen Ton. Nahkämpfe beherrschen wir beide, ich besser als sie dank diversem Kung Fu und Karatetraining, aber das hier ist wie zusehen von außen und nichts tun können.

Verdammte Droiden.

In der gleichen Sekunde trifft es mich wie ein Blitz und ich fahre zu Nici herum. „Haben wir hier einen Laptop?!"

„Nein", kommt es sofort zurück, Nici steht stocksteif da, der Blick klebt an den Schlachtschiffen hinter den Fenstern der Brücke und klingt wesentlich dunkler als sonst.

Trotzdem habe ich mich schon gebückt, nach dem Rucksack geschnappt und das vorderste Fach aufgerissen. Meine Finger berühren eine glatte Oberfläche, doch ich habe keine Zeit mich darüber zu wundern, sondern ziehe nur das rechteckige Ding heraus - Scheint so, als hätten wir jetzt doch einen.

Weder Nici noch ich haben Zeit uns darüber aufzuregen (WIE?!), stattdessen fahre ich das Ding hoch.Warum dauert das so lange?!

Einfache Grundidee: Das sind alles Droiden, Droiden laufen mit Storm, und sie müssen Befehle empfangen, die von irgendwoher gesendet werden, einem Supercomputer, der sie steuert.

Nici packt mich an der Schulter und fuchtelt mit der anderen Hand mit solch abgehakten Bewegungen herum, dass sie mir beinahe eine voll ins Gesicht zimmert. „Wir bräuchten Zugriff auf den Rechner, das, was du da tun willst, kann nicht - wird nicht - niemals wird das funktionieren!"

Da. Endlich. Startbildschirm.

Mit fliegenden Fingern logge ich mich in mein Benutzerkonto ein - und das ist wirklich mein Profil, sogar das Bildchen passt.

Als ich nicht reagiere, schüttelt sie mich heftiger, ihr Kopf ruckt hoch und runter bei dem Versuch, die Fregatten da draußen und mich hier drinnen im Auge zu behalten. „Außerdem haben wir beide längst nicht genug Ahnung davon, das kriegst du niemals hin!"

Wohl wahr.

Der Laptop ist hochgefahren, das Homemenü grinst mich an und beleuchtet gruselig mein Gesicht. Ich hebe für eine Sekunde meinen starren Blick vom Bildschirm. „Ich nicht. Aber Carl"

_*Ritter Rost lässt grüßen_


	10. Wir werden angegriffen und sterben

Die Sirene heult immer noch durch das Schiff, auf Obi-Wans Kreuzer explodiert etwas. Fehler Nummer zwei in Star Wars – im All gibt es keinen Sauerstoff, und das braucht Feuer halt nun mal.

Apropos Obi-Wan, der Jedi sieht uns abwartend an und achtet kein Stück auf draußen. Seinen Blick würde ich sonst halten, aber gerade habe ich keine Zeit.

Dafür aber eine Idee, und die könnte funktionieren. Die muss funktionieren, sonst sind wir hier gleich alle Matsch.

„Viele Droiden bedeutet Breitbandverbindung, es sollte ganz einfach sein…“, ich ramme meinen Zeigefinger wiederholt auf den Rand meines Laptops, „Wir müssen nur in das Zeug, was die steuert - das dürfte wie WLAN funktionieren - einklinken!"

Nici sieht mich zwei Sekunden stumm an, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und mit stechendem Blick. Dann zerrt sie ihr Handy aus der hinteren Hosentasche, entsperrt es per Fingerabdruck und wischt sich mit fliegenden Fingern über den Bildschirm, bis sie leise fluchend einen Kontakt mit dem Namen ‚Lama von und zu Banner der Blutfeder' antippt.

Es tutet.

Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie sie hier Netz hat, außerdem ist das gerade absolut nicht relevant!

Ich warte ungeduldig darauf, dass der blöde Vogel hingeht, mein Kopf ruckt hoch und runter, ich recke den Hals, um einen Blick durch die Fensterscheiben zu erhaschen – wieder vibriert das Schiff unter dem Dauerfeuer der Seps.

Erneut gibt das Handy den Ton von sich, wenn es versucht, eine Verbindung aufzubauen.

Und dann nochmal.

Wo ist der blöde Kerl, der hängt doch da sonst immer daran!

Wieder kracht es gewaltig, und dieses Mal haut es Obi-Wan und Nici fast von den Füßen, als irgendwo Metall kreischt und das ganze Schiff für eine Sekunde zur Seite absackt.

Scheiße, haben die jetzt irgendwas Wichtiges getroffen?!

In der gleichen Sekunde quäkt Carl aus dem Lautsprecher von Nicis Handy. „Na, wer ist das denn? Lockelie, was gibt's?"

Die Flundertante springt mit einem Satz nach vorne, schiebt die Füße weiterauseinander, damit sie einen besseren Stand hat, und fällt ihm einfach ins Wort. „Carl, wir sind in Clone Wars und werden angegriffen, wir wollen einen Hackerangriff ausführen, was würdest du machen, mach es einfach!"

Der nächste Rums. Dieses Mal gibt es nur ein leichtes Zittern, aber mir läuft es eisig den Rücken hinunter – das war gefühlt schlimmer als die Knaller davor.

Kenobi starrt uns an, während Nici ins All rausstiert und Carl mit allen Infos zutextet, die sie hat. „Das sind sechs Fregatten, die normalen, hässlichen Dinger, die aussehen wie in der Mitte halbierte Pillen nur mit kleinen Ärmchen an den Seiten, du weißt schon, the Clone Wars, ganz typisch halt…“

„Was?!", brüllt Carl aus dem Lautsprecher, „Hast du was genommen, was zur Hölle, Lockenkopf?!“

„Geht ne DDOS Attacke?!", rufe ich von hinten hinein und wackele mit meinen Fingern, so sehr stehe ich unter Strom. Fast wäre ich hochgesprungen, aber das kann ich gerade noch verhindern. Der Laptop hätte es mir übelgenommen, aber ich will sehen, wie die Seps uns in die Luft jagen! Es ist wesentlich schlimmer, nichts zu sehen!

Draußen attackieren die Geierdroiden die Schiffe, rasen an der Brücke vorbei, bunte Laserblitze begleiten ihren Weg. Irgendwo kracht es wieder laut und die darauffolgende Erschütterung geht durch das ganze Schiff, die Glasplatten im Raum hinter der Brücke klirren leise.

„Man, tu ich nicht, Carl – zur Hölle, du warst doch in Mittelerde dabei! – Das ist echt!“, Nici hat die Zähne gefletscht und ihr Sprechtempo ist so schnell, dass man kaum noch die Wörter voneinander unterscheiden kann. „Echt! Hörst du, das ist real! Verdadero! Reale! Genuine!“

Bevor Carl eine Chance hat, ihr zu antworten, brülle ich schon weiter. „Die Droiden funktionieren doch quasi mit WLAN und die brauchen 'nen Server zum Steuern, wenn ich den überlaste, geht gar nichts mehr!"

„Momomoment, stoppt mal für ne Sekunde, ihr seid in Clone Wars?!", schnarrt das Lama mit vor Empörung vibrierender Stimme zurück, „Ist das unfair…!"

Der Wuschelkopf starrt ihr Handy für eine Sekunde mit einem mordlustigen Blick an. „Du verdammter Idiot, das ist gerade nicht witzig, sag uns, was wir machen sollen!“

„Okay, okay, ist ja gut, ist ja gut…“, brummt Carl aus dem Handy, „Ich bin so sauer, was ist das für ein Scheiß, das kann's ja wohl nicht sein, wieso dürft ihr und ich nicht, ähm - Jo, was zum Teufel willst du mit DDOS, werdet ihr von Klappergestellen angegr..."

„Wir sind auf 'nem Schiff", unterbricht ihn Nici sofort, „Und das habe ich dir schon gesagt, ist aber auch egal, denn wir brauchen jetzt eine Lösung, sonst sterben heute ein Haufen Kerle, die das nicht verdient haben!"

Wir bräuchten Carl hier, verdammt noch mal. Als meine blöde beste Freundin mich für einen Augenblick ansieht, sehe ich in ihren Augen, dass sie das Gleiche denkt.

Man muss unserem Gesprächspartner zugute halten, dass er in den Krisenmodus schaltet, ohne groß nachzufragen. Mittelerde macht’s möglich. „Mädels, ich hab‘s kapiert, aber falls es euch nicht auffällt, das ist nicht die Realität, egal - wenn ihr in den Schiffen seid, ist DDOS raus. Du legst damit ja nur die Server lahm, wenn die rebooten ist alles wieder weg, ihr müsstet einen Wurm auf jede Instanz einschleusen, allerhöchstens - von was reden wir, ich brauche schon Infos!"

„Und wir bräuchten dich", murmele ich halblaut, dann konzentriere ich mich und schreie in meinem Kopf nach Tulkas. Der schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen, weil ich in Thal eine Demokratie eingeführt habe, und Fíli durchblicken lassen hat, dass der Erebor da nachzieht.

Den will ich jetzt einlösen – er soll Carl herschicken. Denn dass der Gott gegen die hier keine Chance hat und uns nichts bringt, wenn er selber kommt, ist mir klar*.

**„Das ist eine andere Welt, Jojo... du weißt schon, dass ihr immer noch mächtiger als die Götter seid?"**

Ach ja. Merkt man voll! Und bringt mir wahnsinnig viel.

**„Meine Macht reicht nur in die Stammwelt, und da seid ihr nicht. Tut mir leid, Kleines. Denk an die Brücken"**

Brücken. Was für Brücken?!

Da, der nächste Treffer. Auf Kenobis Kreuzer neben uns explodiert etwas so hell, dass ich es selbst hier im Sitzen unterhalb der Fenster sehen kann. Das gleißende Licht spiegelt sich in den Fensterscheiben – was hier in Star Wars kein Glas ist, aber egal.

Scheiße.

„Nici, Tulkas labert was von Brücken, welche scheiß Brücken meint er?!"

„Kann er uns...", fängt sie atemlos an, ich schüttele mit fliegenden Haaren den Kopf.

„Nein, kann er nicht, falsche Welt, ist doch egal, welche kack Brück... Carl. Wie bist du damals in Mittelerde bei uns gelandet. Komm her"

Jetzt drehe ich völlig ab.

Sieht Carl auch so.

„Bitte?", fragt er irritiert zurück, ich hacke mit meinem Finger auf meinen Handteller ein, bevor ich einen hastigen Blick zu Nici nach oben werfe.

Wir haben nicht mehr lange. Bald sind die Fregatten weit genug auseinander, dass sie feuern können, es dürfte kaum noch zwanzig Sekunden dauern.

Carl muss her. Und zwar sofort.

„Komm verdammt noch mal in die Welt, Idiot! Dein Wissen schafft den Weg, wie viele Klone kriegst du noch zusammen?!"

Das Lama zögert eine halbe Sekunde. Eine Sekunde, die wir nicht haben, die niemand hier auf diesem gottverdammten Kreuzer hat.

"Also…Rex. Cody. Fives. Wie hieß der eine da mit den blauen Tattoos und dem scheiß Planeten..."

„Hardcase", brüllt Nici rein, und irgendwo registriere ich, dass die Jungs zu uns aufsehen, obwohl sie arbeiten und Kenobi sich nicht gerührt hat.

„Ist ja gut, dann halt Hardcase…“, Carl kratzt sich hörbar am Kopf, „Ich hab' auf die nie geachtet, äh, Grievous, Dooku natürlich, die Kleine mit dem Handtuch auf dem Kopf, die grün vor Neid ist..."

„Barriss Offee", vervollständige ich ohne nachdenken zu müssen, meinen Blick steif auf Nicis Hand mit dem i-Phone in der pinken Plastikhülle gerichtet.

Das dauert alles zu lange, und es funktioniert nicht!

„Weiter im Text, komm schon, schneller, wer noch?! Deine Verbindung ist zu schwach, kann das sein…?!"

„Still, ich denke... was zum Fick, da wellt sich was?! Geh von meiner Tastatur weg, ich hole meine verdammte Armee!"

Das ist das Letzte, was wir aus dem Handy hören, dann leuchten die Scheiben weiß auf und die Brücke explodiert.

Ne Spaß. Tatsächlich formt sich einfach nur ein Körper, der überall glitzert, auf dem komischen Steg, dann leuchtet er leicht bläulich auf, bevor die Person sich keuchend zusammenkrümmt und lautstark das Fluchen anfängt.

„Scheiß verkackter Mistfick, was ist das denn bitte*?!"

Draußen eröffnet die äußerste Fregatte das Feuer auf uns mit, jemand brüllt leicht panisch, dass die Schilde zu Flackern beginnen.

Große Kacke. Ganz große Kacke.

Da, wieder ein Einschlag. Und noch einer. Der nächste ist so heftig, dass es Nici von den Füßen reist, und selbst ich, nach wie vor sitzend, kippe. Nici keucht erstickt, als sie der Länge nach auf dem Steg landet. Es geht so schnell, dass sie nicht mal daraufkommt, sich abzurollen.

Das Handy rutscht ihr aus der Hand und schliddert über den Steg, bis es über die Kante in die zweite Vertiefung rutscht.

Wenn wir das überleben, wird Nici ausrasten.

Mit einem Seitenblick stelle ich fest, dass der Laptop noch steht. Er hat alles überstanden.

Ich drücke mich wieder hoch und nehme nur undeutlich den starrenden Jedi keine drei Meter entfernt von uns wahr, der wie eingefroren auf die Person glotzt, die gerade auf dem Steg aufgetaucht ist.

Ja, ist gut, ich finde das auch seltsam, aber darum kümmern wir uns später!

Nici rappelt sich gerade hoch, als ich den Kerl fast direkt neben mir, der einwandfrei Carl ist, am Arm fasse und wie wild schüttelte.

In derselben Sekunde knurrt der leise und richtet sich auf, mit einer ganz üblen Laune, die man ihm ansieht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen greift der Kerl in seinen Rucksack, der neben ihm liegt und zieht einen hübschen Laptop aus der Tasche.

Das Ding riecht praktisch nach Geld.

Carl, ein Typ, der nur einen knappen Zentimeter größer ist als Nici, fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die braunen, etwas längeren Haare, die ihm aber sofort wieder ins Gesicht fallen, danach fokussiert er sich auf den Bildschirm und seine Finger jagen über die Tastatur. Er ist noch blasser als sonst, ihm ist vermutlich auch so schlecht wie uns es war, als wir hier ankamen. „Welches Signal nutzen die, wie bekomme ich Zugriff auf den Rechner"

Mein Gehirn ist wie auf Autopilot und ich spucke die Infos aus, ohne das ich aktiv darüber nachdenken muss. „Es ist ne Art WLAN, ich kriege es als WLAN zumindest rein, nennt sich - Achtung kreativ - Kommandoschiff Eins, Fregatte Zwei und so weiter"

Irgendwo weiß ich, dass ich gerade nicht verarbeite, was gerade hier passiert ist.

Wie denn auch, dass war einfach zu krass.

Carl schnaubt dunkel, passend zu seinem Kleidungstil, der keine neuen Farben auf die Brücke bringt – denn Carl trägt Bandmerch von Powerwolf - das heißt schwarz, Aufdruck besteht aus bösen Wolf mit rotleuchtenden Augen.

Es ist die Art von Klamotten, die Leute verschreckt.

Seine Jeans hat den gleichen Farbton wie meine – ein verwaschenes Grau, das mal schwarz war.

„Wir machen das ganz simpel…“, Carl haut auf die Tastatur ein, sein Blick klebt am Bildschirm, „Die bekommen einen Wurm auf jede Instanz und wir löschen einfach die Bootpartition, dann fährt da gar nix mehr hoch, und ihr System ist solange tot, bis die alles neu installiert haben, was bei deren mittelalterlichen Servern arschlange dauern dürfte"

„Cooler Scheiß, mir egal, aber MACH!", Nici steht schon wieder, ihr Handy gerade vergessen. Dafür presst sie die Fingernägel in ihr Hosenbein, wie sie das immer macht, wenn sie angespannt ist.

Die Jungs in den Vertiefungen tippen zwar noch abwesend auf ihre Knöpfchen, aber sehen Carl und uns an, ich pflanze mich neben ihm und gucke ihm über die Schulter. Carls Finger hacken auf die Tastatur ein, was sich fast anhört wie ein Maschinengewehr.

Die Sirene heult noch immer, undeutlich laufen Ansagen, die ich bisher gar nicht wahrgenommen habe und selbst jetzt nicht verstehe.

Carls Augen werden groß, je länger er auf den Bildschirm starrt. „Waaas ist das, Junge, das könnte meine Mutter hacken, gottverdammte Kacke, das tut doch weh, DAS TUT WEH, wie könnt ihr Raumschiffe bauen und dann ne Firewall haben, dass die von jedem drecks Handy besser ist?!"

Die Situation ist nur dezent skurril – um uns herum erzittert das Schiff unter heftigen Lasereinschlägen, (können Laser einschlagen?), die Sirene jault im Hintergrund und Carl schimpft währenddessen über die Computertechnik.

Kenobi sieht aus, als hätte er einen Frosch verschluckt, auch bekannt als Gungan.

Plötzlich meldet sich der vermisste Ritter Anakin über Obi-Wans Kom an dessen Handgelenk, der prompt grün aufleuchtet. „Meister, wir gehen jetzt raus."

„Drinnen bleiben, Depp!", ruft Nici von hinten rein, als es mit einem Mal ganz still wird. Drüben auf Kenobis Kreuzer flackert noch ein leichter Feuerschein, die Türen zur Brücke gehen zischend auf und Rex und Cody rennen rein, bis sie langsamer werden und schließlich auf der Mitte vom Steg hinter uns stehen bleiben.

Unser Schiff feuert zwar noch, aber liegt ganz ruhig im All. Kein ständiges Erzittern unter den konstanten Einschlägen, nur der Alarmton verlangt kreischend nach Aufmerksamkeit.

In den nächsten zehn Sekunden bewegt sich niemand, wir alle gucken ins Leere und rühren keinen Muskel.

Geht auch nicht. Dazu sind wir zu baff.

Was ist passiert?!

Ich dachte bis für zwei Wimpernschlägen noch, wir gehen drauf!

Carl schielt böse grinsend über den Rand des Laptops. „Na los, Feuer einstellen, sonst fliegen uns die Dinger da noch um die Ohren und ich wollte schon immer eine eigene Armee - wer was dagegen, wenn ich mir die Droiden da drüben unter den Nagel reiße?"

Das reicht, um mich aus meiner vorübergehenden Schockstarre zu holen.

Wir leben also noch.

Situation unter Kontrolle.

Zurück zu den eigentlichen, wahren Problemen. „Mohoment, ich will nen Magnawächter!", protestiere ich vehement.

Nici macht einen Schritt an die Fensterscheibe, klopft mit dem Fingerknöchel dagegen und beginnt befreit zu grinsen, bevor sie erleichtert seufzt. „Verdammt man… eigentlich hab‘ ich erwartet, dass es gleich Bumm macht“

So, wie der Rest hier guckt, ist sie nicht die Einzige.

Sie bekommt ein bestätigendes Nicken von mir, als Carl sich tatsächlich breitschlagen lässt und mir die Hand nach hinten reicht, weil ich ja schräg neben ihm sitze. „Na gut, du bekommst einen. Deal?"

Ist das das Adrenalin?

Auf jeden Fall fange ich an hysterisch zu lachen. „Ja man, der darf dann mir alles nachtragen“

Irgendwo wird mir bewusst, dass die ganze Brücke uns anstarrt, und es außer unserem qualifizierten Gefasel totenstill ist.

Sev's Hand verharrt ausgestreckt über seinem Kontrollpult, als er leise keuchend endlich die Sprache wiederfindet, was schon deswegen Lob verdient, weil seine COs, also die commanding officers anwesend sind, wo, wie wir alle wissen, dass Einzige was gesprochen wird, militärischer Fachquatsch ist. „Wie…, wie…, wie... habt ihr das gemacht?!"

Nici grunzt leise und latscht an Kenobi vorbei, wobei sie den Jedi rigoros zur Seite schiebt, auch wenn sie einfach außenherum hätte gehen können, um dann in die rechte Vertiefung zu springen.

Sie muss ihren Schatz immerhin wieder holen.

Trotzdem zeigt sie mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Carl, dem ich gerade breit lächelnd durch die Haare wuschele, woraufhin der mich versucht, in den Arm zu beißen.

„Pfoten weg, Mensch! Behalt deine dreckigen spitzen Fingernägel bei dir!", verlangt er mit gefährlich gebleckten Eckzähnen, „Sonst werde ich zum Kannibalen!"

„Hab mir sagen lassen, dass Menschenfleisch nach Hühnchen schmeckt, also so übel kann das gar nicht sein", schultern zuckend wuschele ich nochmal, Carl fletscht die Beißerchen erneut und präsentiert mir sein Gebiss.

„Na, das passt, du bist sowieso 'ne doofe Henne"

„Witz des Jahrhunderts"

„Außerdem schmeckt alles nach Hühnchen!", wirft Nici jetzt dramatisch ein, das Kinn auf der Umrandung der Vertiefung abgelehnt und zu uns hochschielend, bevor sie eine Kunstpause macht, um auf die Pointe zu kommen. „Außer Hühnchen"

„Das schmeckt nach Fisch...", vervollständigt Carl und guckt mich abschätzend an. „Jojo ist ein Fisch und ich werde gleich wissen, wie das Schuppenviech sich so zwischen meinen Zähnen macht, wenn du NICHT AUF DER STELLE deine Griffel aus meinen Haaren nimmst!"

„Wenn du mich beißt, kippe ich Sprite über den Laptop!"

Trotz meiner Drohung nehme ich tatsächlich meine Fingerchen wieder zu mir, was aber eher damit zu tun hat, dass der arme Sev verstört guckt und er mir leidtut.

Dafür faucht Carl wie eine übergroße Katze, die gleich Schnappatmung bekommt. „Wage es dich, Michaelis, ich hole Smaug und dann gibt's Jojo am Spieß!"

Oh, ich hab' nen tollen Flachwitz. „Auch bekannt als ... _Chicken_ Nuggets"

Zwei Sekunden Pause. Dann knallt sich Nici die flache Hand ins Gesicht – besser gesagt, die Hand mit Handy in den Krallen, weshalb das vermutlich weh tut – passt auch dazu, dass sie das Fluchen anfängt und sich den Riechkolben hält. Carl guckt mich an, wiegt den Kopf kurz hin und her und nickt dann.

„Meinst du, du schmeckst mit Süß-Sauer-Soße?"

„Meister?!", brüllt Anakin aus Obi-Wans Handgelenk, sofort reißen Cody und Rex die Rüben hoch und sehen ihren zweiten/ersten Oberboss an. „Was ist passiert, wieso haben die das Feuer eingestellt, was ist hier los?!"

_*Anmerkung der Autorin: Das ist der Originalton, Grüße an Carl_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anmerkung der Autorin: Das ist der Originalton, Grüße an Carl


	11. Das Lama macht die Brücke unsicher

_„Meister?!", brüllt Anakin aus Obi-Wans Handgelenk, sofort reißen Cody und Rex die Rüben hoch und sehen ihren zweiten/ersten Oberboss an. „Was ist passiert, wieso haben die das Feuer eingestellt, was ist hier los?!"_

Der rothaarige Jedi guckt zu Carl, der meinen Arm auffällig hungrig mustert, immer noch im Schneidersitz mit Laptop auf dem Schoß, ich mit eingeklappten Fingern, die ihm mit den Fingernägeln droht und sich gleichzeitig in Seiza, dem traditionellem japanischen Sitz hinsetzt, Nici, die Hand auf ihrer Nase und äußerst pissigem Blick auf ihr Handy.

„Du kleines Miststück von einem technischen Gerät Schrägstrich Minicomputer, du überlebst den Fall auf 20cm Rasen nicht, aber tust meiner verdammten Nase weh, sag mal, geht's noch?!"

„Feuer einstellen", sagt Kenobi dann langsam, nicht zu Anakin, sondern zur Brückenbesatzung. Echt nett, dass er denen irgendwie zeigt, dass er ja mit ihnen jetzt redet und nicht mit Anakin.

Idiot.

„Anakin, nicht starten...", wendet sich die Baumarktschildkröte dann wieder an ihren Ex-Padawan, sein Blick wandert über unsere kleine Runde, "Jojo und Nici haben... irgendwas gemacht und jetzt sind sie zu dritt"

„Das kann man jetzt so oder so verstehen, Jedi", für eine Millisekunde lasse ich meine Aufmerksamkeit von Carl abschweifen und gucke zu dem Kerl hoch, dann zu Nici.

„Du warst schwanger, ich will keine Kinder!"

„Und wie soll ich bitte schwanger werden, du Pfeife", Nicis Stimme klingt, als wäre sie krank, weil sie sich die Nase zuhält, denn ihr Handy scheint ihrem Schnupperinstrument nicht sehr gut bekommen zu sein. „Ich mag keine Jungs, im Gegensatz zu dir und Carl"

„Äh, künstliche Befruchtung?", schlägt Carl neben mir vor und legt den Kopf schief. „Ich mag auch Mädchen, Jojo auch, also lassen wir das Thema"

„Meister?!", der arme Kerl unten im Hangar dreht gleich durch, man hört die Fragezeichen förmlich, Kenobi reagiert erst mal gar nicht und guckt uns nur verwirrt an, bis er das Ganze rafft, den Mund öffnet und mit dem Finger auf Nici deutet, die den Blickkontakt mit stählerner Kälte hält.

Ihr egal, dass sie gerade über zwei Meter Größenunterschied trennen, immerhin sitzt sie nach wie vor in der Vertiefung. „Problem?"

„Nein, das kam nur so... plötzlich?"

„Der ist Mönch, das Wort ‚Sex' ", ich male Anführungszeichen in die Luft, „Macht ihn verlegen, Nici"

„Gut, ich renne trotzdem mit der Prideflagge durch die Gänge", sie lässt ihre Nase wieder los, legt ihr Handy auf dem Steg ab, um sich anschließend wieder auf den Steg zu ziehen.

Ich glaube, Cody ist mal wieder froh über seinen Helm, und Rex sowieso, dafür hat Skywalker keinen Plan mehr was hier abgeht.

„Meister?! Hallo?!", plärrt es aus Kenobis Arm - na gut, aus dem Kom AM Arm. Mir doch egal.

Kenobis Blick zuckt zurück zum Kom am Arm, bevor er den Arm langsam hochhebt, sodass er bequem hineinlabern kann. „Es… ist noch jemand aufgetaucht", die Augen des Jedi huschen über Carl, der ihm fröhlich die Zähne zeigt, die Augenbrauen pervers lächelnd hochzieht und grinst.

Kurz stockt der Jedimeister und redet dann vorsichtig weiter. „Ein männlicher Mensch dieses Mal – und er hat anscheinend die Seps gehackt"

„Na, hab' ich nicht. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass die nicht mehr hochfahren können, weil ihnen das Protokoll dafür gelöscht wurde", klärt Carl unbeteiligt auf und richtet seine Konzentration wieder auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops.

Light dafür versteht nicht wirklich, worum das Gespräch davor ging, das Fragezeichen auf seinem Gesicht ist für jeden erkennbar, der ein bisschen Menschenkenntnis hat – und dass, obwohl sein General mit im Raum ist, nicht zu vergessen motherfucking Marschalcommander Cody und Captain Rex.

Und weil die mittlerweile wieder stehende Nici sein Dilemma erkennt, lässt sie sich neben ihn und damit zu Rex Füßen fallen. „Ich stehe auf Mädchen, und die da drüben", hier bitte die wedelnde Hand auf Carl und mich einfügen, „Mögen beides"

Kurzes, knappes Nicken von Light. Grund Nummer 2458 warum ich die Klone so liebe – sie akzeptieren dich egal was oder wer du bist, welche Sexualität du hast, ob du weiblich oder männlich bist, es ist alles vollkommen egal, nur deine Leistung zählt.

„Ich kann nicht ganz folgen, Meister", der Anakin in der Telefonleitung – Verzeihung, Kom - klingt total überrumpelt und scheint sich suchend nach Rex umzusehen. „Was soll das heißen, wo ist Rex?"

„Hier oben", rufe ich rein und stehe dann zackig auf, spaziere zu Obi-Wan und plappere munter weiter in den Kom an dessen Arm. „Wo soll er denn sonst sein. Schwing deinen hübschen Hintern nach oben, dann erklären wir dir das – und bring Shoka mit, danke"

Kurze Stille, dann blinkt der Kom nicht mehr auf – Skywalker hat aufgelegt, Kenobi sieht zu mir nach unten, die Augenbraue im typischen Erwachsenen 'Sag mir sofort was du gemacht hast, denn ich bin älter und erfahrener als du'. Dazu passt auch der Satz, den er in der gleichen Sekunde heraushaut. „Ich möchte eine Erklärung, Johanna"

Hab' ich nicht gehört. Auf meinen vollen Namen reagiere ich nicht, da kannst du dich auf den Kopf stellen.

Also tue ich so, als wäre er nicht da und ignoriere den Rotschopf gekonnt, wozu ich mich natürlich etwas zur Seite drehen muss und schnell ganz unbeteiligt ein neues Gespräch anfange. „Du, sag mal, Nici... hatten wir einen Laptop da im Rucksack?"

Hinter mir, ich kann's aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, verengt Kenobi die Augen leicht, ich unterdrücke nur halbherzig ein Grinsen.

„Nein. Der wäre jetzt auch sonst in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, nachdem du Osterbrot gemeint hast, den gesamten Inhalt von dem über den Steg kippen zu müssen", erklärt Nici mir salbungsvoll und betont das Osterbrot, als ob es eine schreckliche Krankheit wäre.

Oh, richtig, da war ja was. Wups.

Der Jedimeister hinter mir verlagert das Gewicht auf das andere Bein um meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu richten. Ja, ich weiß, das du da bist – ich will dich bloß nicht bemerken. Zurück zu dem plötzlich aufgetauchten Schlapptop.

„Und wo kam der dann bitte her?"

„Worum geht's", will Carl abgelenkt wissen, die Augen auf dem Bildschirm und die Konzentration sowieso.

„Darum das wir plötzlich einen Laptop hatten", Nici tippt den Rucksack mit ihren Fuß an und lehnt den Kopf etwas zurück, "Der war nämlich vorher nicht da drinnen"

„Johanna", fällt Kenobi Carl in den Satz, bevor der den Mund aufmachen kann, und die Stimme des Jedis klingt leicht nach dem genervten ‚Anakin'-Ton, den Kenobi so gut draufhat.

Ich höre dich nicht.

Nein.

Ganz betont sehe ich nicht in seine Richtung, sondern kratze mich am Hals. „Nici, ich hab' da so ein nerviges Piepsen im Ohr, ihr auch?"

„War wohl der Wind", der Wuschelkopf unten am Boden zuckt die Schultern und lächelt unschuldig, ich erlöse dafür Obi-Wan von seinem Leiden.

„Ich heiße Jojo, mein Lieber. Nicht Johanna, nicht Viktoria, nicht Johanna Viktoria, einfach nur Jojo. Auf alles andere reagiere ich nicht"

Bösen Obi-Wanblick an dieser Stelle einfügen, ich zucke gelangweilt die Schultern.

„Was. Abgesehen davon bin ich andere Kaliber gewohnt, also lass das bitte, es ist peinlich"

„Schöne Grüße von Thorin an dieser Stelle", trompetet Nici von hinten hinein, jetzt wieder mit normaler Stimme, dafür wedelt sie wie wild mit dem Handy in der Hand, so sehr, dass ich Angst habe, dass es ihr gleich aus den Fingern rutscht und dann Kurs auf die Wand setzt. „Und das meine ich ernst, guck"

Sie präsentiert uns ihren Handybildschirm mit einem offenen Chat, wo es tatsächlich so drinnen steht. In der gleichen Sekunde lädt ein hässliches Selfie von Fíli mit McDonaldskrone ( die hab ich ihm damals als kleine Gemeinheit zwischendurch geschenkt, konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der so locker reagiert und das Ding jetzt öfter aufhat), Tauriel, die Haare mit einem Pinsel hochgesteckt (der Gag war von Nici und die Elbe schwört jetzt drauf („Wieso sind wir da nicht draufgekommen, das ist wesentlich entspannter als mit offenen Haaren und ich muss keine Zöpfe mehr flechten!" „Weil ihr Elben seid und kompliziert denkt?" „Still Mensch. Du störst den Pinsel mit deinem Geblubber" „Das Wort hast du von uns" „...")), und Weinflasche in der Hand, dazu Bilbo, der der Kamera einen Teller präsentiert – darauf zu sehen ist eine perfekt aussehende Salamipizza und extra viel Käse. Bilbo ist schließlich im Erebor geblieben und hat ein Restaurant eröffnet mit allem was das Herz begehrt – und lasst euch sagen, der Hobbit macht den schärfsten Döner östlich der grauen Antfuhrten. Quellen behaupten, jeder Rekrut der Düsterwaldwache muss einen dieser geschmacksnervenverbrennenden Wunderwerke á la Hobbit probieren ohne die Miene zu verziehen, bevor er in den Offiziersgraden aufsteigen darf (Mit dieser Regelung hat Legolas ganz sicher nichts zu tun. Wirklich nicht. Er schwört).

„Ist da Party im Erebor und warum sind wir nicht eingeladen, Saufgelage ohne uns, ich bin beleidigt!"

„Na, das Gegenteil, Sekunde, wieso...?", Nici zieht das Handy zurück und guckt auf den Bildschirm, als ihr ein Licht aufgeht, weil sie das Bild sieht und sie langsam weitererklärt, bevor sie Carl ihren Schatz hinhält. „Nein, Thorin kommt gleich aus der Ratssitzung und deswegen steht dahinten ein Sixpack Elbenwein"

Das war unsere Idee und das Zeug ist Exportschlager, glaubt mir das. Die Zwerge stellen die Flaschen her mit Goldverschluss und was weiß ich alles (ihr solltet sie sehen, Kunstwerke...), Thal ist für die Aufkleber und Kaligraphie zuständig, tja, und die Elben stellen das Rezept. Alles in allem sind die drei Reiche jetzt mit Abstand die Reichsten von ganz Mittelerde, auch wenn der Erebor nach wie vor saftige Sanktionen an Thal zahlt. Angebaut wird die Rebe so nebenbei auf der Ebene zwischen allen dreien, verwaltet von einer unabhängigen Polizei und Soldateneinheit, deren Mitglieder allen Rassen angehören.

„Gute Idee, füllt den König unterm Berg ab, ich will mitmachen und ihm nen Penis auf die Wange malen!", irgendwas sagt mir, dass meine Augen böse funkeln – aber in Wirklichkeit denke ich da an meinen Versuch, Thorin unter den Tisch zu saufen. Der ist grandios gescheitert, zumindest von meiner Seite aus.

Meine Oma hat nämlich gewonnen.

Bevor ihr fragt, auch gegen den Elb, und der Saufkopf namens Thrandy sollte ja eigentlich gegen Alkohol immun sein.

„Wer malt Thorin einen Penis auf die Wange, mach das aber gefälligst mit Edding", gibt Carl hilfreich von sich, eigentlich gar nicht mehr geistig anwesend, sondern eifrig am Zocken. Die Frage ist nur welches Spiel, ich kann den Bildschirm nicht sehen.

Der Rest der Brücke kapiert null, Obi-Wan hat sein nachdenkliches Pokerface, Cody und Rex haben ihre Helme, aber die Jungs unten in den Vertiefungen sehen alt aus. Hahaha.

Nici ist das verständnislose Gegucke auch aufgefallen, sie wirft mir einen Seitenblick zu, dann verkündet sie mit heftigem Nicken: „Wir gucken Hobbit!"

Irgendwas rumpelt hinter uns – Quatsch, da läuft wer. Der ‚wer' ist so nebenbei Skywalker mit Tano im Gepäck, denn die Türen schnellen auseinander und zeigen uns, wer da den Weg entlang gedappelt kommt.

Naja, wohl eher im Stechschritt und nicht gedappelt, und mitten durch Cody und Rex marschiert, die von selber ausweichen, sonst wäre Anakin gerade durch sie hindurch gerannt.

Carl sitzt immer noch mitten auf der Brücke und im Weg, und mein Zeug liegt da auch noch herum – aber das hat ja kein Bewusstsein, und ich WEIS, dass Carl klar ist, dass da wer hinter ihm ist, aber er hat keine Lust sich umzudrehen.

„Solange es kein Darth ist, geh weiter"

„Noch nicht", möchte ich flüstern, doch ich kann nicht. Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu, kein Wort kommt heraus. Sekunde?!

„Hallo?"

Ach, jetzt geht das oder was? Kopf, was zum Fick, ist das dein Ernst?!

Nächster Versuch. Ich möchte sagen: „Anakin, du wirst das schon noch werden". Mein Mund öffnet sich zwar, aber es kommt kein Ton heraus.

„Was soll der Scheiß?!"

Ja klar, aber das geht wieder?!

„Jojo, geht's dir gut?", Nici sieht mich an, ich presse die Lippen aufeinander. Skywalker hat Vorrang vor dem Komischen hier. Für den Rest muss ich gestört wirken, also noch mehr als eh schon.

Skywalkers Schritte werden langsamer, Ahsoka, die ihm auf dem Fuß gefolgt ist, sieht etwas verwirrt aus, ein Headset hält sie in der Hand, Anakin hat es noch auf dem Kopf. Der ist wohl aus dem Cockpit raus und geradewegs hochgerannt, keine Zeit mehr gehabt, das Ding abzunehmen. Deswegen trägt er jetzt den silbernen Metallstreifen am Kopf und bleibt abrupt hinter Carl stehen, der mit keiner Wimper zuckt.

„Tag. Gibt's hier was zu glotzen, Jedi?" Carl hält es nicht mal für nötig, aufzuhören zu tippen, aber grinst leicht. Dem macht das Spaß, das sieht man.

Anakin sieht zu seinem Meister und wieder runter zu Carl, dann holt er einmal leicht Luft. „Also das meintest du, Meister"

„Anakin, das ist Carl... ein Freund...? Ein Freund von Jojo und Nici. Der die Seps gehackt hat", Obi-Wan macht eine kurze Handbewegung zu den Schiffen nach draußen, die nach wie vor unbeweglich im All liegen. Kann ein Schiff im All liegen? Na, wenn es im Hafen liegen kann, geht das auch, basta.

Carl kichert leise auf, dann löst er die Augen kurz vom Bildschirm und guckt Kenobi herausfordernd an. „Wenn ich innerhalb von zwanzig Sekunden die Kommandoschiffe von denen da zerlege, was schaffe ich dann wohl erst bei einem schönen, vorbereiteten Angriff auf republikanische Basen?"

_Kurze Erklärung für die, die nicht wissen, was bisexuell bedeutet: Man mag beide Geschlechter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle nicht Hobbitfans: Mahal ist ein Gott aus Mittelerde, der hier aber, außer den Minieastereggs, keine weitere tragende Rolle haben wird.  
> Wegen dem Rucksack, ich kann ja wohl kaum sagen, dass da alles durchgeht, sonst rennen hier gleich Kiddies mit Maschinengewehren rum. Also - Mahal hält da den Deckel drauf.
> 
> Und warum Carl keinen zweiten Laptop bekommt?
> 
> Tja. Er hat im Special Mahal aus dem Netflixkonto geschmissen... Das hat der sich gemerkt.  
> Das Ding hier ist auch bekannt als 'sinnloses Kapitel, dass auf der Brücke spielt, aber absolut nicht zur Handlung beiträgt'... Egal. Ich darf auch mal sowas schreiben, immerhin hab ich ne ganze Hobbit Fanfiction dazu geschrieben - die Story hier hat weit mehr Handlung.


	12. Glitzer, Totenköpfe und das Lama ist los

_Carl kichert leise auf, dann löst er die Augen kurz vom Bildschirm und guckt Kenobi herausfordernd an. „Wenn ich innerhalb von zwanzig Sekunden die Kommandoschiffe von denen da zerlege, was schaffe ich dann wohl erst bei einem schönen, vorbereiteten Angriff auf republikanische Basen?"_

Ui. Gleich mal die Fronten geklärt, Nici hustet verhalten in ihre Hand, Carl zuckt unbeeindruckt die Schultern und wirft dem Jedi einen genervten Blick zu. „Eure Firewalls sind ein Witz, und zwar ein schlechter. Ich kann hier und jetzt dieses Schiff übernehmen, und dazu muss ich mich nicht mal anstrengen - das könnte ich selbst Nici diktieren und dann haben wir die Kontrolle binnen von vier Minuten"

„Und man bedenke", wirft Nici hilfreich ein, wobei sie den Zeigefinger in die Höhe reckt, als wäre er eine gefährliche Waffe für epische Drohgebärden, „Ich kann kein Zehnfingersystem"

Anakin, hinter dem nach wie vor am Boden residierenden Carl, bewegt den Kopf ruckartig hoch und runter, um abwechselnd Nici oder den Metalhead vor seinen Füßen anzusehen. Der Mund des Ritters steht etwas offen, Cody und Rex nehmen synchron ihre Helme ab, während Kenobi schweigt und Carl theatralisch seufzend einen Befehl in den Computer eintippt.

In derselben Sekunde feuert das vorderste Kommandoschiff der Seps eine schnelle Schussfolge von seinen größten Geschützen auf uns ab, die aber gleißend hell von unseren Schilden direkt vor der Scheibe absorbiert werden.

Whoa.

Sieht das krass aus.

Ungefähr wie fluoreszierendes Wasser, in das man einen Stein wirft – das ist der Einschlag vom Laser, der sich wellenartig kreisförmig ausbreitet, bis das anfangs Blindheit hervorrufende Weis schwächer wird und sich dann ganz auflöst.

Hochfasziniert starre ich aus den Scheiben, und jetzt bilde ich mir sogar ein, das leichte Flimmern des Schildes in der Dunkelheit des unendlichen Alls ausmachen zu können.

Und wäre ich allein, würde ich totsicher noch zehn Stunden weiter rausstarren, aber auf meiner Rückseite steht ein Jedi und eine Angehende nebst zwei Klonen herum, und vor mir dann noch die Baumarkschildkröte, die gerade den Anschiss ihres Lebens kassiert.

Carl fuchtelt mittlerweile zur Betonung seiner rhetorischen Stilmittel mit abgehakten Bewegungen herum. „Ich schließe daraus, dass euch das Wort ‚Softwaresicherheit' noch nie in den Sinn gekommen ist oder? Wegen sowas sterben Menschen - äh, Arten - mir doch egal, wegen sowas KREPIERT was! Solltet ihr blöden Jedi nicht genau das verhindern, Schutz des Lebens oder so – ihr seid doch safe auch Abtreibungsgegner, will sagen Abschaum!"

Punkt für ihn (Und zwar doppelt, Abtreibungsgegner fahrt zur Hölle...), die ganze Brücke schweigt, aber unser Technikfuzzi ist noch nicht fertig, besonders nicht, als er sieht, wie Kenobi nachdenklich auf die Konsolen sieht und wohl zum ersten Mal daran denkt, was hier im Raum ist und auf was er sich da verlässt, dass es ihn am Leben hält – sprich Lebenserhaltungssysteme und Co, die Carl wohl ausschalten kann.

Besagter blinzelt zweimal, dann schiebt er sich in Zeitlupe und mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck die Haare aus dem Gesicht, um sich die Hände danach an die Schläfen zu pressen. „Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein… Jojo, schnapp dir den Laptop, wir fahren eine Hackerattacke auf Coruscant und sehen zu, wie das Universum in Anarchie versinkt – Nici, du darfst den lustigen Totenkopf, der auf allen Bildschirmen erscheint, mit Blumen verschönern, ja?"

Nici guckt tatsächlich interessiert, und bückt sich auch schon ohne zu zögern nach einem Kugelschreiber und meinem Block - die ja nach wie vor auf dem Steg herumflaggen, wenn auch etwas verteilt dank dem Gefecht vorhin - um sich an die Arbeit zu machen und eine erste Skizze anzufertigen. „Machen wir das so im Neunziger Jahre-Stil? Mit grinsendem Schädel und so?“

Carl hebt die Augenbraue, bevor er die Arme ausbreitet und mit dem Stolz Doofenshmirtz‘, der seine neuen Inatoren vorstellt, verkündet: „Und dem Banner der Blutfeder, die sollen schon wissen, von wem das kommt, ich will meine Credits!"

Einzig und allein sein katzenfreundliches Gegrinse passt nicht ganz.

Ha, da kommt mir ja glatt eine Idee.

Schnell lehne ich mich vor und greife mir den Rucksack vom Steg, um danach geräuschvoll darin herumzukramen. „Okay, Wundertüte... ich möchte da ein bestimmtes Schmuckstück"

Fast in der gleichen Sekunde ertasten meine Finger etwas Kühles, Filigranes. Sekunde, das funktioniert?

„Lol, das Teil ist ja wie der Hut aus ‚Könige der Finsternis‘", begeistert zupfe ich das Diadem aus meinem Rucksack und kröne das Lama mit dem hübschen goldenen Kopfstück, dass mich an Elronds erinnert, nur das es halt 'ne anderen Farbe hat und wesentlich mehr verflochten ist.

Sprich: Guckt aus wie eine Rosenranke auf Drogen mit Knoten, aber das gehört wohl so.

Wie war das? Je scheußlicher das Design, desto teurer.

Carl schielt nach oben, als er seinen neuen Schmuck auf seiner Rübe bemerkt, dann reckt er das Kinn und wirft sich in Pose, damit Nici ein Bild machen kann – und die hat schon das Handy dafür in die Höhe gereckt.

„So. Damit das dann auch alles seine Ordnung hat, ja", ich fussele einzelne Strähnen von Carls halblangem Haarschopf über sein Diadem – für die Optik.

Das Lama guckt mit einem undefinierbaren Blick zu mir hoch, dann stellt er den Laptop auf den Boden und steht er formvollendend ganz königlich auf, um mit absolut herrischem Gesichtsausdruck tief Luft in seine Lungen zu inhalieren – will sagen, er plustert sich regelrecht auf. „Ich fordere meinen Mantel, Zofe"

Nici hat das Handy wieder vor sich gelegt und ignoriert die Welt um sich herum, denn sie ist beschäftigt - gerade zeichnet sie mit vier Strichen den scheußlich grinsenden Zähnen des Totenkopfes eine Schattierung, weshalb es so aussieht, als würde er ins Blatt beißen. „Gibt's nicht. Ich kann dir aber ein schwarzes Taschentuch anbieten, das flattert halt aber nicht so schön"

Der Spruch, der Carls Imperatorfähigkeiten regelrecht anzweifelt, bringt ihr einen bitterbösen Blick seitens Carls ein, der sich danach trotzdem gebieterisch wieder auf seine vier Buchstaben sinken lässt.

Das hat der doch zu einhundert Prozent vor dem Spiegel geübt.

Obi-Wan räuspert sich langsam, aber das ist nicht für uns – das weiß ich, weil ich ihn angeguckt habe, als er seine Kehle grundgereinigt hat - und Nici zuckt sowieso mit keiner Wimper.

Stattdessen skizziert sie fleißig weiter und Carl greift an meinen Beinen vorbei nach dem Rucksack, um diesem ganz leise „Meinen Rucksack und einen verdammten zweiten Laptop bitte, nur ein Bildschirm macht mich wahnsinnig!" zuzuflüstern.

Ob der seltene Rucksackgott ihn aber erhört, ist die Frage, denn noch beult sich der Stoff irgendwie nicht aus.

Anakin, nach wie vor hinter mir, guckt zu seinem Meister ganz vorne am Fenster, seine Padawan neben ihm aber kann ihren Blick nicht von Nicis provisorische Zeichnung lösen, die langsam mehr Form annimmt und detaillierter wird, wie ich mit einem kurzen Schieler auf das Blatt feststelle.

Gerade bekommt der grinsende Schädel eine Blume zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, so spanierlike.

„Wir müssen mit Meister Yoda Kontakt aufnehmen. Und zwar sofort", Kenobi dreht den Kopf leicht in unsere Richtung, wobei er dieses Mal auf Carl abzieht, der immer noch den Rucksackgeist beschwört, wobei er gerade auch den Brunftschrei eines Hirsches als drohende Überzeugung einsetzt.

Anakin nickt etwas und guckt lieber zur Seite weg. „Wir brauchen sowieso neue Befehle"

Sein Unterton ist leicht vorwurfsvoll, weil die Rüben vom Rat die das letzte Mal ja vergessen hatten, und genau deswegen hebt sich Obi-Wans Augenbraue ein ganzes Stück nach oben.

Rex und Cody stehen schweigend nebeneinander ganz hinten, fast schon an den Türen zum Besprechungsraum der Brücke dahinter und rühren sich nicht.

Der Job macht echt keinen Spaß.

„Und was machen wir mit ihnen", signalisiert Anakin etwas anklagend auf uns, bevor er die Arme verschränkt, seine Finger trommeln auf seinem mechanischem Arm herum. „Hier auf der Brücke können sie nicht bleiben"

„Sir", Rex klingt vorsichtig, und redet lieber fix weiter, bevor sein Boss vergisst, dass er was gesagt hat und ihn ignoriert, „Wir haben eine leere Kabine nach dem Massaker von Teth... es gibt eine freie Kabine in den Mannschaftsquartieren. Sie ist frei"

„Komplett frei?", Anakin zerkaut jede Silbe zwischen den Zähnen, weshalb er die Wörter verdammt lang zieht, dann scheint er eine Entscheidung zu fällen. „Gut, dann verlagern wir die Mädchen dorthin - Was machen wir mit ihm?"

Das Trommeln seiner linken Hand hört abrupt auf, dafür deutet er mit einer Art Fingerpistole auf den IT-Mensch am Boden, der nach wie vor den Rucksack beschwört – ohne Erfolg.

Aha, beim Geschlechterthema sind wir also.

Bevor irgendwer eine Überlegung anstellen kann, löst sich das Problem von selbst, denn Carl fängt plötzlich an, am ganzen Körper zu glitzern und durchsichtig zu werden.

Sieht ein bisschen aus, als würde man ihn mit einem schlechten Tintenkiller rauslöschen.

„Bitte was?!", Der Satz, mit dem Carl hochspringt, ist beeindruckend. Er ist schon so gut wie durchsichtig, leicht panisch haut er sich auf seine Glieder. „Was soll das?!"

„Du wechselst wieder", Nici hebt den Kopf für eine Sekunde und richtet ihre Konzentration auf den sich auflösenden Menschen zwei Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie kratzt das überhaupt nicht. „Du gehst zurück in die Stammwelt als unsere Basis. Wenn es Probleme gibt, kannst du wiederkommen. Rein theoretisch"

„Theoretisch, na klasse", beißt der schemenhaft noch zu Erkennende zurück, „Ich mach mich nützlich und schreib dem Stab*, was hier abgeht und einen Virus..."

Den Rest hören wir nicht mehr, Carl wird ausgeblendet, samt Laptop. Zu sagen, dass die Brücke verstört wäre, würde stimmen, denn selbst Obi-Wan sieht aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

Dafür dudelt keine Sekunde später mein Handy und hört gar nicht mehr auf, denn in unserer Whatsappgruppe geht es jetzt richtig ab.

Augenrollend stelle ich das Gerät auf stumm. „Wo ist unsere lustige Bedienungsanleitung?"

„Nicht im Rucksack. Oder doch", ungerührt zuckt Nici die Schultern, schon wieder voll auf den Block konzentriert. „Guck mal nach. Wir können sowieso nicht verschwinden, wegen der Rückversicherung und Brücke bla bla blubb"

Es ist kurz still, dafür zeigt uns Patch ganz leicht den Daumen nach oben als moralischen Beistand.

Sehr lieb, ich bekomme ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, der braucht sofort seine Schokolade. „Schokolade. Dunkel, 80%, Moser Roth, Aldi... brauchst du noch mehr Schlagwörter, lieber Rucksack?"

Tut er nicht.

Ich bekomme vier Tafeln, während Anakin nach wie vor die Stelle anstarrt, von der Carl gerade verschwunden ist.

Nici kritzelt unbeeindruckt weiter und tippt dem Klon vor ihr unten (Das ist... Button. Jeb, ist Button. Er heißt so, weil er gerne Knöpfe drückt. Könnte halt original ich sein) an, der sofort den Kopf zu ihr hochreist. „Was meinst du... die Blume da am Rand, angestrichen in LGBT+-Farben?", sie dreht ihm den Block hin, der einen grinsenden menschlichen Schädel zeigt – mit Pfeil im Kopf, links ringelt sich eine dornige Ranke durchs Auge, ansonsten blühen überall kleinste Blümchen, und eine davon klemmt ihm zwischen den Zähnen.

„Hashtag Schuh des Manitu!", ich zeige auf den Pfeil in der Birne (Ranger, Leute... ganz am Anfang), bevor ich mich an Anakin vorbeischiebe und neben Cody auf die Knie falle, um an Patch in der Vertiefung zu kommen. „Schokolade. Schulden beglichen!"

Button, dem Nici immer noch den Block hinhält und auf eine Antwort wartet, stockt kurz, schielt an Obi-Wan hoch, dann nickt er fast schon unmerklich mit dem Kopf.

Sagt mal, merken die Jedi das eigentlich?

Mir egal, Patch sichert die Tafel mit einem der legendären Fett-Reflexen und lässt sie verschwinden, bevor Anakin was gesehen haben kann. Rex dafür guckt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach unten, ich schiele zu ihm nach hoch. „Muss meine Schulden begleichen"

Nici fordert vom Rucksack eine Ladung ihrer geliebten Malstifte, die ich nicht so nennen darf, aber es trotzdem tue, auch auf die Gefahr hin, mit einem elbischen Dolch attackiert zu werden.

Sekunde...

„Rucksack... Dörder und Molch bitte", in der gleichen Sekunde überlege ich, ob ich die erst später rausholen soll, denn sonst sind meine Abschlussgeschenke weg, und die sind personalisiert.

Nicis fleißiger Kuli stoppt auf dem Papier, sie hebt den Kopf und guckt für eine Sekunde überrascht aus, bis sie die Schultern zuckt. „Dann Butterbrotschmierer bitte auch"

Etwas klirrt im Rucksack, denn Nicis Messerchen besitzt eine metallene Verstärkung an der Hülle und die hat wohl gerade einen meiner Griffe getroffen. Mist.

Patch sieht uns beide mit gehobener Augenbraune an, als ich plötzlich die Idee meines Lebens bekomme. Die Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden C's, sprich Commander Cody und Captain Rex, haben wir sowieso schon, während Anakin eine äußerst giftige Diskussion mit Obi-Wan führt, was wir jetzt mit den Fregatten da draußen anstellen sollen.

Meine Einwürfe im Sinne von „In die Luft jagen! Ne warte, behalten, das nehmen wir als Basis, ich will eine Eiskunstlaufbahn reinbauen!" wurden geflissentlich ignoriert.

„Magische Miesmuschel, ich hätte gerne ne AK 47", flöte ich dem Rucksack zu und streichele seine Außenseite.

Und weil diese Idee sogar für meine Verhältnisse hirnrissig ist, stoppt Nicis Malkulli binnen eines Wimpernschlags auf dem Papier, während seine Besitzerin zackig die Birne zu mir dreht. „Sag mal, hackt’s bei dir - Eine Kalaschnikow, was zur Hölle einer beliebigen Religion willst du..."

Der Rest bleibt ihr im Hals stecken – denn aus dem Rucksack ragt jetzt ein Lauf hervor.

Es ist lustig, was das Ding ausstrahlt, denn jetzt starren uns die Jungs alle an, und Rex‘ Miene ist wie aus Stein gemeißelt, Cody neben ihm hat die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, nur die Jedi weiter vorne streiten munter weiter – zumindest solange, bis ich in wildes, geisteskrankes Gekicher ausbreche. „ICH HAB‘ EINE VERDAMMTE KALASCHNIKOW, JETZT GIBT'S KRIEEEEEEG!"

Als sie sich zu mir drehen, ist es schon zu spät, ich zerre den Reisverschluss weiter auf und hebe das hübsche Ding heraus – leck, ist die schwer.

Hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Aber gut, die hat auch noch schöne Holzeinlagen am Lauf und am Kolben und sieht recht neu aus – in der gleichen Sekunde finde ich einen quietschgelben Zettel, der unübersehbar am Abzug klebt. Khuzdûlzeichen kann man darauf erkennen, ich zupfe ihn ab und lese dann laut vor. „He, Jojo. Dafür ist die Endertruhe nicht gedacht! Die Waffe verschwindet wieder in drei Sekunden. Grüßchen, Mahal. PS: Wehe, du probierst es mit einem Panzer!"

Ich hab' das letzte Wort noch nicht mal ausgesprochen, da löst mein hübsches Spielzeug in glitzerndes Nichts auf.

_*Alle üblichen Verdächtigen hier einfügen. Der Stab vom Erebor – willkommen in Star Wars!_

_Für alle nicht Hobbitfans: Mahal ist ein Gott aus Mittelerde, der hier aber, außer den Minieastereggs, keine weitere tragende Rolle haben wird._


	13. Amt für Sicherheit auf militärischen Anlagen

„Links", Rex Stimme klingt gedämpft unter dem Helm, der Captain persönlich bringt uns zu den freien Kabinen, die seit dem Massaker auf Teht leer stehen.

Rex hat dort sein gesamtes Bataillon verloren, nur die Tethkompanie, zu der auch Denal gehört, blieb übrig. Ich habe fast einen schalen Geschmack im Mund, als wir uns der Tür nähern.

Wir sind mitten im „Klongebiet" – einfache Massenquartiere, normalerweise für die einzelnen Einheiten und Squads aufgeteilt und die Türen stehen stets offen, weshalb wir einen Blick in eintönige, graue Räume mit Stockbetten, die dicht an dicht stehen, erhaschen können.

Abgesehen davon sind wir die Attraktion schlechthin, aus fast jedem Raum sieht uns ein neugieriges goldenes Augenpaar an, Nici grinst und ich zeige konstant das Peacezeichen.

Wenn wir den Gang immer weiter geradeaus laufen, landen wir irgendwann im Hangar, hat Rex grob erklärt, falls es Alarm gibt, sollen wir dem Strom nachrennen zu den Rettungskapseln, einer nimmt uns schon mit.

Tatsächlich aber befinden die sich aber gefühlte Kilometer von den Kabinen entfernt, und Rex hat darauf verzichtet, uns eine „Rechts – rechts – links – vierte links – gerade aus – dritte rechts- gleich links – einmal im Kreis drehen – Purzelbaum – Achtung Panzertür! – gleich dahinter: Kapsel – falls ihr beim bei der vierten links von einer Panzertür abgeriegelt werdet, lauft zurück zur Kreuzung und rechts – rechts – links – wieder rechts – die könnte dann noch offen sein"- Einweisung zu verpassen.

Ist auch besser so.

Unterschwellig hat er durchblicken lassen, dass er eigens für Ahsoka und Anakin Pläne hat drucken lassen, weil die sich im Schiff nicht wirklich auskennen, außer dem Weg zu ihren Kabinen, der Brücke, zum Hangar und zur Kantine.

Tja, was soll's.

Um ehrlich zu sein behalte ich nur dank den verschachtelten Wegen im Erebor den Überblick und habe halbwegs eine Idee, wo wir sind. Nici kaut Kaugummi und hat aufgegeben, sich den Weg merken zu wollen.

„Sir, ist auf Kamino was schiefgelaufen?", ruft einer nach außen, natürlich so, dass Rex nicht gesehen hat, wer es war. Mehrere grinsen daraufhin etwas, Rex selber zuckt mit keiner Wimper und ignoriert das Ruferlein.

Ich bin aber nicht Rex.

„Wir sind vom Amt für Sicherheit auf militärischen Anlagen; Bereich interne Ermittlung, wenn sie sich bitte mal ausweisen würden und beweisen, dass sie nicht General Grievous in schlechter Verkleidung sind?", mit toternster Miene zupfe ich meinen Perso aus der Jackentasche, halte ihn für eine Sekunde hoch und stecke ihn dann sofort wieder weg. „Im Zuge zu widerrechtlicher Baumaßnahmen überprüfen wir, ob hier noch alle Leitungen ganz dicht sind, wir wollen ja nicht, dass hier alle ertrinken, weil ein Wasserrohr platzt, was?"

Der junge Klon starrt mich an, er hat sich den Schädel kahlgeschoren und ein blaues Tattoo unter dem Auge – in meinem Gehirn zucken die Windungen, aber noch liegt meine Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Raum, denn dort rührt sich keiner.

Ich mache einen Schritt hinein und setzte eine wichtigtuerische Miene auf. „Praktikant, meinen Meter bitte. Nun, Herr...? - Ausweis bitte, und dann gibt's obendrein eine Verwarnung für Behinderung fachchinesischer Arbeit, wenn ich jetzt mal ihre ID-Karte sehen dürfte - meinen METER, Praktikant, sofohort!"

Der letzte Teil geht natürlich an die Nici, die sich blitzschnell einen Bauhelm aus dem Rucksack besorgt und mir dann den Meter in die Hand drückt.

Rex steht draußen am Gang und blinzelt, aber wir sind wohl recht erfrischend, denn sein Mundwinkel zuckt für eine Sekunde. Die Jungs im Raum stehen plötzlich in Habacht-Stellung, der Kerl vor mir, dem ich gerade das Blaue vom Himmel herunterlüge, stottert leicht. „Ich – äh, Ma'am - sie...?"

„Den amtlichen Lichtbildausweis der Herr…“, für den passenden Eindruck richte ich mich zu meiner ganzen Größe unter einem Meter siebzig auf und recke das Kinn angriffslustig nach vorne, „Und zwar sofort, ich hab‘ nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, hier gibt's sehr viele Rohre, die nicht ganz dicht sind - wird es bald?!"

Mh. Hier gibt es gar keine Rohre im Raum.

Das ist jetzt blöd. Egal.

Ich klappe den Meter trotzdem aus, während der arme Teufel vor mir keine Ahnung hat, was ich von ihm will. Gut, ich rede aber auch Amtsdeutsch.

Hilfesuchend sieht er zu seinem Captain und Rex tut so, als würde er ihn nicht sehen, Nici schlägt eine Blaupause auf, die sie wohl aus dem magischen Rucksack hat – nur blöderweise ist es eine Anleitung von Playmobil für den Reiterhof.

Damit man das nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennt, hält sie es auch noch falsch rum.

Wurscht, Sketch ab.

„Nun, Praktikant, wenn sie einmal staatlich anerkannter Rohrprüfermensch werden wollen, rate ich ihnen, das defekte Rohr zu lokalisieren und auf die Liste zu schreiben!", schnauze ich sie an und halte den Meter an den Klon vor mir, dessen Blick jetzt flehentlich am Captain haftet.

„Jawohl, Frau Obergeneralfeldmarschall!", Nici schlägt die Hacken zusammen und salutiert zeitgleich zackig, wobei die Seiten der Playmobilanleitung vor sich hinwackeln. In der gleichen Sekunde verzieht sie schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht, reißt den Mund auf und reibt sich lautlos fluchend die Haxen.

Bloß nicht lachen, sonst war's das hier.

Ich vermesse den Klon zu Ende, schiebe meine nicht vorhandene Brille auf den Kopf und räuspere mich. „Schreiben sie...", an dieser Stelle benutze ich wieder einen Hitlerakzent von der Sketch History Szene mit der Enigma vier*, "Der Patient ist aufgrund unsachgemäßer Handhabung – HALT Stopp, – Ist aufgrund unsachgemäßer Ausübung der Praxis – nun schreiben sie doch, Praktikant, sie werden unterbezahlt und ausgenutzt, dafür können sie schon mal was leisten - haben sie es dann endlich, ihr Bauhelm sitzt schief, wissen sie wie das aussieht - sie sind eine Schande für das Amt für Sicherheit auf militärischen Anlagen, wollen sie, dass die ganze Galaxie uns auslacht?!"

Der Wuschelkopf kritzelt mittlerweile auf dem Collegeblock dubiose Zahlenkonstrukte mit und streicht genauso schnell wieder durch, dann rückt sie hastig ihren Helm gerade – und haut ihn prompt runter.

Polternd knallt der eine Etage tiefer und landet vor den Füßen eines weiteren Klons, der direkt neben dem ersten Bett steht.

Nici, ganz getreu dem Theatermotto "The show must go on", guckt den an, deutet mit ihrem Kulli auf dem Helm und kommentiert: "Kleine Spende bitte, ich habe keine Familie zu versorgen, aber möchte goldene Wasserhähne im Bad"

Ich beende das Ganze, bevor ich loslachen muss. „Aufgrund unsachgemäßer Ausübung der Praxis ‚blöde Sprüche‘ in Verbindung mit den Kontrahenten ‚Vom-Laster-gefallen-de' befinde ich sie", an dieser Stelle pieke ich dem armen Kerl vor mir meinen Zeigefinger gegen die Brustplatte, was mir mehr weh tut als dem, "Als tropfendes Wasserrohr, das bitte einmal mit Panzertape gefixt wird - Hallo Hardcase, gar nicht erkannt am Anfang... da hinten steht Jesse, ich hätte es merken müssen!"

Krasser Umschwung hier, Nici sammelt ihren Bauhelm ohne Kleingeld wieder auf, dreht die Anleitung richtig herum und klemmt sich den Kugelschreiber zwischen die Zähne, bevor sie mich sauer anguckt und mir eine Rolle Absperrband, das sie aus dem Rucksack zieht, gegen die Brust wirft.

Autsch. Das tut weh.

Für alle Jungs – DAS TUT MEHR WEH ALS BEI EUCH WEITER UNTEN, WEIL DA NE KACK MILCHDRÜSE DRINNEN IST**!

„Du hättescht ihn abschperren müschen!“, bringt sie nuschelnd dank des Stiftes zwischen ihren Zähnen heraus, „Dasch macht man scho als Prüfer vom Amt für... was hascht du nochmal geschagt?"

Ich reiße das Absperrband auf und rolle etwas ab. „Amt für Sicherheit auf militärische Einrichtungen, Bereich interne Ermittlung wegen der Rohre... mh. Ich finde hier kein Rohr, aber noch jemanden, der nicht mehr ganz dicht ist"

Liebes Grinsen zu Hardcase hinüber, der glotzt mich an und bekommt kein Wort heraus, selbst Rex vor der Tür guckt etwas, aber lacht dann plötzlich kurz.

„Los jetzt. Ihr habt die armen Kerle schon so erledigt"

„Rex lacht, Punkt Nummer drei auf der To-Do Liste erledigt, Praktikant, das Konfetti!", fordere ich und wickele doch noch um Hardcase ausgestreckte Hand etwas Absperrband, dann nicke ich Jesse zu. „Das Rohr hier tropft - weißt du selber - bitte Leck stopfen, damit die blöden Sprüche drinnen bleiben, es dankt die ‚vom-Laster-gefallen.de' GmbH. Paprikant – Schere. Du musst dir Paprika an die Kleidung kleben, damit mein Spruch Sinn macht"

Nici, mittlerweile ohne Maulsperre alias Kugelschreiber, reicht mir die Schere hinüber, rollt die Playmobilanleitung wie eine Schatzkarte zusammen und diagnostiziert, während sie mir mit dem Ding zweimal auf den Kopf kloppt: „Zweites tropfendes Rohr hiermit gefunden. Es steht vor Hardcase und wickelt fleißig Absperrband um seine Hand... willst du aus ihm 'ne Mumie machen, schneid‘ jetzt ab, du fliegendes Riesenkamel!"

Mit einem schönen Schnipp trenne ich das Plastikband von meiner Rolle, drehe mich um und spaziere zur Tür. „Fliegendes Riesenkamel, was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen, du talentloser Käseknacker?"

„Entschuldige mal!", empört sich Nici und folgt mir auf dem Fuß, die Anleitungsrolle wie einen Schlagstock in die andere Hand hauend, „Dich sollte man absperren, du bist 'ne Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit! Oder nein, besser wegsperren!"

„Das Gefängnis, das mich hält", grolle ich dramatisch und hebe die Hände, denn jetzt werden ausreichend theatralische Gesten benötigt, „Muss erst gebaut werden. Men in Black. Man sieht sich, Jungs!"

Die Tür öffnet sich mit einem lustigen Zischen, Rex macht eine kurze Winkebewegung in den Raum hinein. „Da ist es"

Nici und ich verrenken uns die Hälse, hinter uns reckt sich eine Ladung Köpfe aus den angrenzenden Kabinen in den kahlen Gang, der genauso aussieht wie zweihundert Meter weiter hinten.

Das Zimmer besteht aus vier Dreierstockbetten, die in der Mitte des Raumes nebeneinanderstehen, das Erste nicht mal einen Meter von der Tür entfernt, zwischen den Betten etwa der gleiche Abstand.

Geradeaus an der Wand ganz oben ist ein vergitterter Lüftungsschacht, und noch einer wieder hoch an der Decke neben dem gleisend hellen, aber kaltes Licht verbreitendem Strahler. Ansonsten ist das Zimmer leer, lediglich auf der rechten Seite befinden sich vier lange, die ganze Wand entlanglaufende, metallene Regalbretter, auf denen man wohl seine Rüstung oder Ausrüstung ablegen kann.

Gemütlich ist was anderes, das ganze Zimmer ist kühl und grau, genau wie das Licht.

„Toiletten sind den Gang hinunter, genau wie die Holoduschen", Rex macht eine Kopfbewegung zur Seite, um uns den Weg zu zeigen, „Aber ihr nutzt die Dusche von Commander Tano mit"

Ich äuge kurz in das Zimmer rein, dann sehe ich Rex an. „Die sind alle so, oder?"

Der Captain taxiert mich kurz. „Die für die höheren Offiziere sind kleiner und mit weniger Betten. Und die der Generäle und der Jedicommander bei weitem besser ausgestattet, zudem halten die sich meistens sowieso in der Offiziersmesse auf"

„Dürfen wir streichen", Nici kramt ihren Bauhelm wieder hervor und misst schon mit dem Meter die Wand aus, Rex legt den Kopf einen Zentimeter schief.

„Drei Komma fünfundachtzig Standardmeter lang, sieben Standardmeter breit, falls dir das was hilft. Nachdem ihr Zivis seid, dürft ihr sowieso alles, also ja"

„Klasse. Die Wand da wird rot!", schnell vermerkt Nici die Maße des Raumes auf ihrem Collegeblock, den sie nach wie vor mitgeschleppt hat und feuert ihn dann auf das erste Bett, ich bleibe noch unbeweglich in der Tür stehen.

Mir ist fast, als könnte ich sie sehen, die Jungs, die auf Teth gefallen sind.

Wie sie hier gelebt haben, gelacht, gescherzt, sich geärgert.

Wie sie ganz kurz leben durften, bevor man sie in einen Krieg geschickt hat, von dem sie nicht mal den Grund wissen.

Bevor sie in diesem Krieg erschossen wurden, ohne jemals als Personen wahrgenommen zu werden.

Rex sieht mir ziemlich sicher an, was mir durch den Kopf geht, denn dazu passt seine nüchterne Miene. „Das ist unser Job, Kleines. Dafür wurden wir geboren"

„Klappe, Rex. Hör auf dir das einzureden", ziemlich angespannt bohre ich meine Fingernägel in meinen Handballen. „Das Letztere mag sein, das heißt noch lange nicht, dass es richtig ist"

Dieses Mal bekomme ich keine Antwort vom Captain, stattdessen dreht sich Rex zum Gehen, als Nicis entgeisterter Ausruf ihn stoppt. „Warte mal, willst du mir sagen, dass ihr auf Matratzen mit achtzig Zentimeter Breite pennt?!"

Der blonde Klon stoppt in der Bewegung, aber nickt nur, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Dafür stapft Nici wie ein Elefant aus dem Zimmer heraus und klappt den Meter ein, was sie nicht davon abhält, wild zu gestikulieren. „Jetzt im Ernst?!"

Bestätigender Blick von Rex, der aber nicht wirklich ihre Empörung versteht.

Nici guckt jetzt recht kriegerisch. „Jojo, wir denken uns was aus, wie die Jungs ordentliche Matratzen bekommen. Die Dinger da kannst du auch gleich weglassen, auf dem Lattenrost – der nicht vorhanden ist - liegt es sich sicherlich bequemer. Die GAR ist ein Saftladen, da kann sich die Deutsche Bahn noch was abschauen!"

Rex blinzelt, und gleich nochmal. Als er uns wieder ansieht, ist seine Miene verschlossener, aber wenn er uns vorher als halbwegs akzeptierte Störenfriede betrachtet hat, so sieht er uns jetzt mit einem scheueren Blick an, der fast schon an ein ‚Ihr meint das ernst?' erinnert.

Bevor er aber was sagen kann, klingelt Anakin durch und beordert Rex abgelenkt auf die Brücke, weshalb der Jedi auch gleich den Kom abwürgt, sodass das letzte Wort nur zur Hälfte bei uns ankommt und Rex Rückmeldung gar nicht erst gesendet wird.

„Rationen gibt es morgen um 0700 in der Kantine" Er nickt uns nochmal zu und geht dann im Sturmschritt den Gang hinunter, um wieder zu seinen Generälen auf die Brücke zu kommen.

Nici und ich drehen uns langsam zueinander und tauschen einen langen Blick, dann gleitet dieser über unsere neue Bude.

„Ich hol‘ den Akkuschrauber"

„Rucksack, wir brauchen weiß, rot und orange. Und blau. Wir sind hier bei der 501.ten, kann nicht schaden, da ein paar Sympathiepunkte zu sammeln"

„Wir sind hier nicht bei Rewe", grunze ich und fische einen funkelnagelneuen Akkuschrauber aus dem Rucksack, um die Betten los- und auseinanderzuschrauben, Nici guckt blinzelnd in die Lampe an der Decke, die kühles, blaues Licht verbreitet und seufzt leise.

„Legen wir unseren eigenen Stromkreis?"

„Müssen wir wohl, ich sehe keine Steckdosen oder so...", ich kniee mich neben dem ersten Bett nieder und suche aus dem netterweise mitgelieferten Koffer mit den Aufsätzen nach dem passenden Modell für meinen Schraubi. „Hoffen wir, dass wir die da mal lösen können. Die Schrauben sehen nämlich echt strange aus"

„Mach du mal", hinter mir raschelt es, als Nici den aktuellen Ikeakatalog und eine ganze Ladung weitere Möbelprospekte der magischen Miesmuschel entnimmt und sich daran macht, die langen Regalbretter auszumessen. „Die Teile sind so knapp fünfzig Zentimeter tief, Jojo. Schreib‘ das mal auf"

„Ich bohre hier gerade, mach's selber", tatsächlich habe ich einen losen Aufsatz gefunden, der wohl passen könnte und setze den Akkuschrauber an der ersten Schraube unten im Bettpfosten an. „Wohin wollen wir eigentlich die Betten hinhauen, behalten geht wohl kaum"

„Wir bauen uns ein Audienzzimmer im Gang?", schlägt Nici abgelenkt vor, mittlerweile hat sie sich vorsichtig auf das oberste Metallbrett gelegt und testet vermutlich, wie viel das aushält. „Ne, keine Ahnung. Und ein Bett behalten wir mal vorsichtshalber für Carl"

„Dann aber zwei und wir machen ein Sofa daraus. Mit ner Ladung Kissen und ordentlichen Matratzen...", der Bohrer kommt mir aus und die Schraube rollert deswegen aus ihrer Fassung. Nummer eins geschafft, fehlen nur noch elf weitere.

_*Sketch History, Link steht unten_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier der Link für Sketch History:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GvffaYCmig


	14. Nächster Morgen und der lärmende Elch vor unserer Tür

Irgendwas bummert dumpf gegen die Tür. „Aufstehen!"

„Halt's Maul und lass mich pennen, Alter...", knurrt Nici irgendwo in der Nähe meines Kopfes und wälzt sich geräuschvoll auf die andere Seite, ich öffne probeweise ein Auge.

Hier stinkt's nach frischer Farbe, aber nur noch ganz leicht. Ansonsten ist es zapfenduster, bis auf den Spalt Licht, der unter der Tür hindurchschimmert, und die ist am anderen Ende vom Raum in der linken Ecke.

Nicht mein Zimmer, und auch nicht meins im Erebor, das hat nämlich Fenster – Ah. Da sind wir.

Richtig.

Himmel, bin ich müde. In Zeitlupe ziehe ich meinen Arm unter meinem Kopfkissen hervor und fahre mir über das Gesicht. Auf der anderen Seite wird wieder gegen die Tür gehämmert, dann ist es kurz still.

„Ich komme jetzt rein. Eins…, zwei...", kurze Pause, ein ganz leises Seufzen und ein „Das ist nicht mein Job...!", dann kommt das etwas hilflose „Drei!"

Aber die Tür bleibt zu.

Nichts passiert.

Den Schlaf mir aus den Augen blinzelnd warte ich jetzt deutlich wacher fast schon interessiert auf die Fortsetzung dieses Morgenprogrammes.

Die Stimme draußen holt Luft und wird etwas lauter als davor. „Ich – Ich komme jetzt wirklich rein, wenn ihr das nicht wollt, dann...!"

Nici im Betti zwei – wir haben die Dinger wie ein ‚L‘ gestellt – so eingegraben, dass man lediglich einzelne Locken aus dem Bettzeug hervorlugen sieht, knurrt wie ein gebissenes Tier, und das Knurren schwillt an.

Der arme Teufel auf der anderen Seite der Tür entscheidet sich, erneut, aber dieses Mal gleich dreimal gegen die Tür zu hauen, was ein gekreischtes „DER NÄCHSTE DER KLOPFT, DEN STAPFE ICH UNGESPITZT IN DEN BODEN!" von Nici zur Folge hat – und das jagt mich aus dem Bett.

Mit ‚jagen‘ meine ich auch jagen, ich schieße aus meinem kuscheligen Bett hoch, als hätte ich mich in einen Ameisenhaufen gesetzt und bin so schnell aus meiner Ruhestätte, dass es mich beinahe mault, weil ich auf meinen am Boden herumfliegenden Socken ausrutsche.

Geht gut los.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür – da ist es jetzt ganz still – stolpere ich dann über irgendwas, bleibe an einer Ecke des Schreibtisches hängen, wobei irgendwas leise ratscht und dann mit Getöse auf den Schiffsboden trifft.

Fast blind und mit schmerzenden Ellenbogen taumele ich weiter, dann versage ich am Türöffnungssystem und bin gerade dabei, das Ding böse anzustarren - damit es Angst bekommt und von selber aufgeht - als die Tür aufzischt, wobei zeitgleich das Licht im Raum mitangeht.

Nicis wütendes Geheule geht in meinem „Haha, ich hab' gewonnen, du Miststück!", was sich an den Öffnungsmechanismus richtet, fast unter, dann schmeißt sich wer im Bett herum und rollt Richtung Wand, und ich hebe den Kopf ein Stück nach oben, um unseren ungebetenen Gast zu grüßen.

Da steht ein Klon in weißer Rüstung, seinen Helm noch auf dem Kopf und die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben.

Weil ich einen Verdacht habe, wie ich aussehe, melde ich mich mit: „Morgen. Sie wollen zum Sumpfmonster und dem explodierten Waschlappen, Letzterer liegt da hinten", ich wedele ungefähr in Nicis Richtung, bevor ich herzhaft gähnen muss. „Du hast echt den beschissensten Job von allen bekommen... Morgen... was ist los…, brennt Obi-Wans Bart oder hat Anakin seinen Finger in R2 eingezwickt und bekommt ihn nicht mehr heraus - für den letzten Fall hätte ich ne tolle Idee, aber muss kurz meine Dolche holen..."

Der Klon sagt kein Wort, starrt mich an und dann das hinter mir, jetzt hell erleuchtet.

Jeb, das Zimmer ist nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen.

Direkt quer neben der Tür steht ein Sofa mit Stehlampe, schräg gegenüber haben wir ein langes Bücherregal mit allen möglichen Schinken geparkt, neben dem ein Kühlschrank steht, selbstverständlich angeschlossen. Ein Kalaxregal von Ikea ragt in den Raum hinein und damit gibt es zwischen ihm und dem Sofa einen kleinen Durchgang, wo man in den eigentlichen chilligen Bereich kommt – ein riesiger weißer Flauscheteppich, zwei Sitzsäcke links an den Wänden, wir reden von den ganz Großen, in der rechten Ecke, wie ein ‚L' gestellt, unsere Betten.

Die Metallbretter an der Wand, wo jetzt Nicis Bett steht - die da auch noch drinnen liegt, wie sich unter der Decke abzeichnet, denn mehr sieht man von ihr nicht - haben wir drinnen gelassen, aber mit Holzbrettern geteilt. Überall darauf haben jetzt Bücher, Spiele, kleine Pflanzen und Dekogegenstände ihren Platz gefunden.

Auf der rechten Wand stehen nur noch drei lange Schreibtische, nur unterbrochen von einem Rollcontainer, auf der Tischplatte des äußersten Tisches stapelt sich schon Kopierpapier, ein Drucker, zwei Laptops, diverse Ladegeräte und unsere gesamte Büroausstattung.

Die Wand mit dem Bücherregal leuchtet in einem knalligen Rot, die Wand an der die Sitzsäcke lehnen, in einem gedämpfteren Orange, der Rest ist weiß gestrichen und soll mit Fotos bepflastert werden, soweit die Theorie.

Alles in allem kann man hier auf jeden Fall besser wohnen als in den Dingern, die die GAR als ‚Kabinen' verkauft.

Wieder gähne ich und deute ungelenkig – ich hab‘ mich in der Nacht definitiv eingerollt – auf ein unbestimmtes Ziel hinter mir. „Wir sind vor... keine Ahnung wann, aber lang war es nicht, ins Bett gegangen"

Keine Antwort von seitens des Klons, ich seufze und lasse mich rückwärts auf das kleine Sofa, das ja quer zur Tür steht, fallen. „Wie dem auch sei... Komm rein, es ist ja wohl kein Notfall, hab' ich recht…?"

Ganz langsam schüttelt der den Kopf und nimmt in Zeitlupe den Helm ab.

Ah, das ist ja Hardcase!

Seine Rüstung hat noch nicht die hübschen symmetrischen Streifen entlang des Torsos, um genau zu sein ist er noch komplett weiß – sieht so aus, als ob er noch auf die Farbe wartet, denn ein Glänzer ist er nicht mehr, wie an diversen Abschürfungen des Plastoid der Rüstungsplatten gut erkennbar ist.

Nici hinten knurrt wieder wütend, dann schmeißt sie auf gut Glück ein Kissen Richtung Tür, aber das Ding datzt einmal auf der Tischplatte auf und fliegt noch ein Stück weiter und eigentlich wäre es am Boden gelandet, hätte Hardcase nicht blitzschnell die Hand ausgestreckt und das Teil aus der Luft gefangen.

Anerkennend nicke ich ihm zu und wische mir meine jetzt offenen und damit überall herumfliegenden Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Guter Reflex. Behalt's als Trophäe"

Hardcase, sonst so gar nicht auf den Mund gefallen, guckt mich perplex an, dann streicht er mit der Hand vorsichtig über das pinke Flauschekissen. „Ma'am, meinen sie das ernst...?"

„Duzt du mich bitte, ich bin Jojo, auch bekannt als Sumpfmonster, so guck‘ ich nämlich aktuell aus. In Anbetracht unserer Unterhaltung gestern, wo ist denn dein Flatterbandarmband? Da hab' ich mir doch so Mühe gegeben!"

„Jojo, halt deine blöde Fresse, hier versuchen Leute zu schlafen!", krakeelt Nici äußerst pissig aus ihrem Bett, im letzten Satz steigert sich ihre Stimme zu einem halben Kreischen, dass sie sonst immer genutzt hat, um die Elben abzufucken.

„Du klingst sehr wach, steh jetzt auf, ich mach dir sogar nen Kaffee – willst du auch was?", schon wieder muss ich gähnen und halte mir gerade noch so die Hand vor den Mund, aber Hardcase hat trotzdem meine Zahnspange gesehen, zumindest glaube ich das. Mit der anderen Hand winke ich ihn her. „Setzen sie sich, der Herr. Milch oder Zucker oder schwarz, wie man das eigentlich trinkt?"

Während Hardcase sich vorsichtig auf das graue Sofa fallen lässt, kurz guckt und sich dann genießerisch in die knallbunten Monsterkissen zurücklehnt, stapfe ich zum Kalaxregal einen Meter weiter und stöpsele die Kaffeemaschine ein.

Im hinteren Teil des Raumes wird eine Decke zurückgeschmissen und eine sehr schlecht gelaunte Nicole stapft zu uns nach vorne, wobei sie ein Shirt mit Pennywise trägt. Ihre dunkelblonden Locken bilden ein extrem interessantes Vogelnest, in das so manches Eichhörnchen gerne einziehen würde.

Brummend erwacht der Kaffeeautomat zum Leben, ich fische aus dem Nebenfach drei Tassen (Für Hardcase gibt es die Selbstgestaltete, die mit der Aufschrift ‚ I am crazy, mad, insane & love my brain' und dem ‚Beast in Black'- Logo versehen ist, ist irgendwie passend, Nici bekommt eine mit nem Bild von Legolas, der gemeinsam mit Kíli und Fíli versucht, eine Glühbirne auszuwechseln und auf dem Foto sich gerade nach unten verabschiedet, während die andere Birne durchknallt, und für mich meine Iron Maiden-Tasse).

Nici guckt Hardcase mit dem ultimativen ‚Ich-ziehe-dir-die-Haut-in-Streifen-ab-und-mache-ein-verdammtes-Bacon-draus-das-passt-dann-auch-zu-dir-du-Schwein-wie-kannst-du-es-wagen-mich-zu-wecken-ich-werde-dafür-sorgen-das-du-einen-äußerst-schmerzvollen-Tod-stirbst!'- Blick an und schiebt sich an mir vorbei, auf dem Weg zum Schrank, den wir uns teilen.

Weil sie barfuß ist, und der Boden aus eisig kaltem Metall besteht, flucht sie was von „Drecksverfickte Igenieure, diese Kackbratzen...!" und reist dann die oberste der beiden Schubladen auf, um sich ein Paar Socken zu organisieren.

Die Maschine füllt derweil lautstark die ersten beiden Tassen brav voll, die ich dann nehme und damit zurück zu Hardcase latsche. Meine Füße sind kalt, bäh.

Da soll mir Nici doch gleich mal welche geben, immerhin zieht die sich gerade den ersten Strumpf an.

„He Nici, krieg ich auch n Paar Socken, danke"

Ihr Kopf dreht sich rasant zu mir, als sie schon ein „Strick dir selber welche!" mir entgegenspuckt.

Oh, da hat jemand auch gar keine schlechte Laune oder so. Andererseits ist Nici nie vor ihrem ersten Kaffee zu gebrauchen, und das weiß ich eigentlich.

Hardcase ein Stückchen weiter vorne auf dem Sofa sitzt an die Kissen gelehnt, seinen Helm auf dem Bein und das pinke Kuschelkissen, das Nici durch den Raum gefeuert und ich ihm daraufhin geschenkt habe, auf dem Schoß.

„Zucker und Milch steht da auf dem Brett neben dir an der Wand, bitte sehr", ich überreiche ihm die heiße Tasse, Hardcase blinzelt und braucht kurz, bevor er „Danke, Ma'... Jojo" herausbringt.

Mensch, mensch, mensch, wenn das Jesse erfährt, zieht der den noch das ganze nächste Jahr auf – und ich weiß, das die zwei und Kix das überleben, was ein Vorteil ist.

Im selben Moment trifft mich eine Socke am Hinterkopf, die zweite zischt an uns vorbei und aus der Tür, die nach wie vor offensteht.

Nici ist vielleicht aktuell grummelig, aber sie kümmert sich immer noch um mein Wohlbefinden.

„Sehr nett, danke, Spatzi", seufzend klaube ich die eine Socke vom Boden und die zweite dann vom Gang, bevor ich sie, jeweils auf einem Bein stehend, anziehe, sonst verwandeln sich meine Zehen in Eiszapfen.

Nici grummelt nur was Undeutliches vor sich hin und kommt dann mit Kaffeetasse und Sitzkissen in der Hand zu uns, schmeißt das Kissen hin und setzt sich so schnell drauf, dass der Kaffee überschwappt – sollte er, aber die Tante hat mit Elben gearbeitet und ist in der Lage, die Tasse so schnell auszubalancieren, dass nur ein kleiner Tropfen über den Rand rinnt. Der wird dafür mindestes so böse bestarrt, wie Thorin Smaug anguckt.

Ich besetze also den Platz direkt neben der Tür am Sofa neben Hardcase, der einen Schluck probiert, nachdem er unauffällig die Tasse gemustert hat, und sich danach etwas entspannt.

„Es ist nach 0700, Sirs", wirft er dann in den Raum, bevor er nochmal an der heißen Flüssigkeit nippt, und dann erst weiterredet. „Der Captain hat mich geschickt um euch zum Essen zu holen – und einen Becher Kaf bekommt ihr auch, aber den habt ihr ja wohl selber, Sirs"

„Duzen, Hardcase, sonst nenne ich dich ‚Herzog der Unterhose', deine Entscheidung", murmelt Nici gut hörbar in die Tasse, beide Hände um den Keramikbehälter geschlossen.

„Guter Plan, ich bastele die Krone", merke ich an, aber kniee mich aufs Sofa, mache mich lang und angele mir den Bauhelm vom Tisch dahinter. „Der tut es vorerst auch, oder? Wenn wir da ne Boxershorts drüberziehen, können ja Carl nach einer fragen?"

„Wenn du ne Schleife rumbindest und Glitzer draufmachst", Nici macht eine halb zustimmende, halb abwehrende Kopfbewegung und guckt dann Hardcase an, der zwischen ihr und mir hin- und herschaut. „Klasse, wir haben... doch zweieinhalb Stunden geschlafen..."

Dafür sprechen auch ihre Augenringe, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie ich aussehe. Wenn man denkt, dass Nici sich einen Eyelinerstrich ziehen wollte, nur das halt nen halben Zentimeter unterm Auge angesetzt und etwas bogiger gestaltet hat, kriegt man ungefähr ne Vorstellung davon, wie sie aussieht.

„Tja, wir könnten nen Energiedrink in den Kaffee kippen, dann bist du wach"

Nici grunzt leise und testet mit ihrem kleinen Finger die Temperatur des Kaffees, um sich nicht die Zunge zu verbrennen. „Lass das mal bei Anakin machen"

„Ne, Obi-Wan!", ich stelle die Tasse ab, laufe um das Sofa herum und klaue mir aus dem Rucksack eine Dose Monster, weil Redbull scheiße schmeckt.

Nach kurzem Überlegen tausche ich die Dose gegen eine Flasche Vodka aus, kehre damit zu Nici zurück und kippe ihr einen ordentlichen Schuss in die Tasse. „Bitte schön, es schmeckt scheiße, aber davon wirst du wach und dann kannst Geräusche sehen"

Normalerweise dürfte ich mir jetzt was anhören zum Thema wie ekelig das ist, aber jetzt beäugt Nici die Tasse kurz misstrauisch, dann zuckt sie die Schultern und nimmt einen großen Schluck, wo ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie sich jetzt die ganze Arbeit zunichtemacht und sich sehr wohl den Rachen verbrüht.

Sie zuckt aber mit keiner Wimper, war vielleicht also gar nicht ganz so heiß.

Ich schraube die Flasche wieder zu und drehe mich zu Hardcase. „Also... sollen wir in die Kantine und dann zu irgendwem oder nur Kantine und die brüllen, wenn sie was von uns wollen?"

„In die Kantine, Ma – Jojo. Zum Essen", der kahlköpfige Klon trinkt sichtlich genussvoll seinen Kaffee, Nici leert ihre Tasse in einem Zug – entweder hat sie kein Hitzegefühl oder es ist ihr mittlerweile egal - und grunzt dann.

„Duschen wir später. Erst essen. Und dann lege ich mich wieder in mein Bett"

„Ähm", mache ich, lasse mich zurück auf die Couch fallen und nehme meine Tasse vom Brett neben dem Sofa an der Wand, auf dem auch die Zuckerpackung und die noch ungeöffnete H-Milch herumsteht, „Du hast gerade Kaffee mit Vodka getrunken, das wird nicht so ganz klappen"

Nici blinzelt, starrt ihre Tasse an und seufzt dann, bevor sie aufsteht. „Gut, dann gehen wir uns anziehen – gib uns fünf Minuten"

Hardcase will fast schon aufspringen, aber Nici schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir können nen Vorhang einziehen. Bleib sitzen, willst du Kekse?"

Er will und bekommt Doppelkekse.

Das Leuchten in seinen Augen ist fast schon gruselig, aber irgendwie wird mir klar, dass es keine Süßigkeiten auf den Schiffen gibt. Zeit für Nici und für mich einen Schwarzmarkt aufzubauen, bei dem verschenkt wird. Gegenleistung: Du musst mit uns was spielen, wir langweilen uns schnell.

„Nur Coric hat Süßigkeiten, und handelt mit hohen Preisen, aber manchmal bekommt man was geschenkt – nur Kix kriegt immer welche, weil er das den Verwundeten gibt", genüsslich mampft Hardcase seinen Keks, den er sich wirklich aufspart und keine Anstalten macht, sich einen zweiten aus der Packung zu klauben.

Nici kramt im Schrank nach einem Pulli herum, den weißen Vorhang, der den Sofabereich vom Rest des Zimmers abtrennt und damit unsere Umkleidekabine ist, schon zugezogen.

Ich, mit einer Jeans, Unterwäsche und Shirt auf der Hand, lächele etwas. „Coric, Torrent-Kompanie, der Sergeant, stimmts. Hat nen sehr coolen Humor, lustiger Typ. Du, wenn du willst, iss so viel du kannst – die Packung kannst du dann mitgehen lassen"

„Ich darf nicht so viel Zucker, dann baue ich Mist. Und Kaf bekomme ich auch nur einen Becher", Hardcase zuckt die Schultern, und bedient sich wirklich nicht. „Sonst überdrehe ich. Mein Ausbilder behauptet, mein Tank hätte ein Loch gehabt – deswegen bin ich hyperaktiv"

Leute, riecht wer Percy Jackson?

„Ich kann dir Musik für die Augen anbieten?", mit einer Hand fische ich den ersten Band besagten Buches aus dem Regal und eine der vorgedruckten Buchstabencodes daneben, fein säuberlich aufgestapelt und auf buntes Papier gedruckt, gleich mit, denn Nici und ich werden hier Bücher verteilen, bis der Rucksack uns keine mehr gibt.

Hardcase blinzelt und nimmt den etwas zerfledderten Einband langsam entgegen.

Richtig, Bücher dürfte er kaum bis nie gesehen haben, die machen ja alles mit Datapads.

„Hier ist die Buchstabentabelle, wir haben ein anderes Alphabet wie ihr", ich lege ihm das Blatt in die oberste Seite und grinse etwas. „Die Charaktere da drinnen haben auch ADHS. Willkommen in der griechischen Mythologie"

„Jojo, zieh dich an und erklär später!", ruft Nici hinterm Vorhang und fuchtelt mit beiden Händen herum – ist das der Wodka oder der Kaffe? Oder beides? - woraufhin ich mich auf dem Weg zur ihr mache.

„Wenn du Fragen hast, komm einfach. Oder Kaffee willst. Oder mit uns was spielst, uns wird sehr schnell langweilig"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagchen. Der erste Morgen auf dem Schiff, die Umbauaktion und der erste Bindungsversuch. Und was machen Fangirls da so? Richtig, sie ziehen Fandoms in Fandoms.


	15. Frühstück - und wir treffen einen Kollegen

_„Wenn du Fragen hast, komm einfach. Oder Kaffee willst. Oder mit uns was spielst, uns wird sehr schnell langweilig"_

Während wir uns fertig anziehen und gegen unsere Haare beim Kämmen und anschließendem Frisuren machen kämpfen, (ich fluche und schwöre mir eine Glatze zu rasieren, Nici zischt elbische Flüche und kapituliert, sie dreht die Haare etwas mehr ein und macht einen Dutt draus), entziffert Hardcase Zeile für Zeile.

Als wir kurz darauf den Vorhang wieder zur Seite schieben, huschen seine Augen hochkonzentriert über die erste Seite, dabei er formt mit den Lippen lautlos Wörtern.

Hyperaktiv hin oder her, er ist ein Klon. Will sagen, Supermensch. Die lernen schneller, als wir das Wort buchstabieren können.

Und trotzdem bekommt er noch mit, was vor sich geht, wenn es auch einige Sekunden dauert, in denen wir uns nicht rühren und am Handy herumtippen – ich schicke Carl ne WhatsApp (ICH HAB' HIER NETZ?), was hier so abgeht. Antwort bekomme ich keine, zugestellt wird auch nicht – logisch, der schläft oder programmiert.

Nici zieht den dunkelbraunen Ledergurt, übersehen mit schmalen Sindarinschriftzeichen, enger um ihre Hüfte und greift probeweise an das halblange, weiße Messer, dessen heller Griff mit den silbernen Einlagen an ihrer rechten Seite hängt.

Ich habe keine Jacke an, meine Doppeldolche sitzen festgeschnallt an den Unterarmen, dazu tragen wir beide schwarze Shirts – Spezialdrucke von gestern, Aufschrift auf dem Rücken ‚Amt für Sicherheit auf militärischen Anlagen', dazu das ‚Agents of SHIELD'-Logo und das der C.I.A., selbstverständlich mit Basicschriftzeichen.

Als Hardcase dann merkt, dass wir fertig sind und anscheinend auf ihn warten, springt er mit einem hastigen Satz vom Sofa auf, wobei er sich zackig zu uns umdreht, den Mund schon offen, etwas zu sagen.

Prompt vergisst er, was er von sich geben wollte, die Kinnlade bleibt vorerst heruntergeklappt.

Nici nimmt es als Anlass, sich dekorativ in Pose zu schmeißen. „Wie sehe ich aus?“

Hardcase fängt sich wieder und beginnt zu grinsen, und ich nutze die Kunst der Stunde, weitere dämliche Bilder von Nici zu bekommen und mache unauffällig von der Seite ein Foto. „Die Bauhelme fehlen"

Meine Anmerkung hat ein wildes Nicken seitens Hardcase zur Folge, der das aufgeklappte Buch in seiner Hand dann sorgfältig schließt und sich es zum Kuschelkissen unter den Arm klemmt. Nici wirft einen Blick auf unsere Doppelkekspackung, kneift die Augen kurz zusammen und drückt ihm die angefangene Rolle dann doch in die Hand. Der Klon protestiert nicht und nimmt die Kekse anstandslos entgegen, was auch dran liegen könnte, dass Nici ihren ‚Kein-Wort-nimm-es-einfach‘-Blick draufhat.

In der Zwischenzeit besorge ich mir meinen Meter, den ich mir in meine hintere Hosentasche zum Kugelschreiber schiebe. Den Rucksack hat Nici schon auf dem Rücken, wir sind also abmarschbereit – Sekunde.

Ich schnappe mir den Bauhelm, den ich auf der Armlehne vom Sofa quer neben der Tür habe liegenlassen und ihn jetzt Nici auf die Rübe kloppe.

Muss hier ja alles seine Ordnung haben, was.

Da fehlt noch was – wo ist unsere Anleitung, will natürlich sagen: Blaupause, wir sind ja Profis!

Ah, da liegt sie, neben der Kaffeemaschine im Kalaxregal. Dat Ding ist nach wie vor zusammengerollt wie eine Schriftrolle, schnell schnappe ich sie mir und drücke das Teil danach Nici in die Hand.

Jetzt sind wir abmarschbereit.

Der Rucksack enthält eine Thermoskanne, gefüllt mit heißem Wasser, und diversen Teesorten in der Tupperdose daneben, dazu zwei Kartendecks und zwei Bücher.

Wer weiß schon, wie lange wir wegbleiben.

Hardcase winkt uns mit und wir folgen ihm wie kleine Entileins im Gänsemarsch aus der vor uns aufschießenden Tür. Unser Führer lotst uns erstmal nach rechts in den kahlen Gang, durch den wir gestern schon gedackelt sind, vorbei an leeren Kabinen.

Alle haben aktuell Dienst, erklärt er uns, zumindest auf unserem Deck.

Blue-Two hatte Nachtschicht und träumt noch süß, wir essen mit Torrent-Kompanie und einer ganzen Ladung Lighttrooper, der Rest musste schon früher ran.

Unser Fußweg dauert doch recht lange, die Flure ziehen sich schier endlos und gleichförmig durchs Schiff. Dafür merkt man dennoch, dass wir Richtung der Kantine unterwegs sind, denn je näher wir kommen, desto lauter wird es, pendelt sich dann aber auf Zimmerlautstärke ein.

Einzelne Truppler und Squads kommen uns entgegen, wieder drehen sich die Helme nach uns um.

Ich puste mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn und verrenke mir den Hals, weil ich den Blick des einen Vorbeilaufenden halten will. „Hardcase, wir hätten dir auch ein Shirt drucken sollen. Aufschrift: Interner Mitarbeiter, auch bekannt als tropfendes Rohr"

Hardcase wirft mir einen schiefen Seitenblick zu, bevor er plötzlich leise loslacht und ich etwas perplex zu Nici gucke. Also, damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet, aber hey, ich bringe gerne Leute zum Lachen.

Der windschiefe Wuscheldutt neben mir grinst unbeteiligt und zieht lediglich ihr Shirt glatt, damit es ja jeder lesen kann.

Ein Stück weiter vorne öffnet und schließt sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen eine dieser Zischtüren, Klone verschwinden darin oder kommen in kleinen Grüppchen wieder heraus.

Sind wir etwa schon da?

Der Gang ist auf jeden Fall voll genug dafür, hierher scheint der Strom an Menschen zumindest zu führen. Unwahrscheinlich ist es also nicht.

Keine zwei Meter weiter noch vor dem vermutlichen Eingang rammt Hardcase dann abrupt die Beine in den Boden und stoppt vor einem Klon mit regelmäßigen blauen Streifen auf der Rüstung, der uns entgegenkommt – Sekündchen mal, den kennen wir doch!

Unser laufender Wegweiser hält dem Typen, eindeutig sein Boss, denn Hardcase hat sich sichtbar gestrafft, die Doppelkekspackung entgegen. „Sir, wollen sie einen Keks?"

„Ist das… Denal?“, Nici hat die Stimme gesenkt und bemüht sich nach Kräften, ihre Lippen nicht zu benutzen, weil man dann ja sehen würde, dass sie was sagt.

Der Klon vor Hardcase hat den Helm unter seinen rechten Arm geklemmt und mustert Hardcase‘ Hand mit der zylinderförmigen Packung für einen Moment, ich nutze die Gelegenheit und nicke zweimal leicht in Nicis Richtung.

Nici hebt die Schultern, guckt für eine Millisekunde doof, als ich schon die Hand hochhebe, um Denal ganz brav zu grüßen. Hoffen wir einfach, dass ich da nichts durcheinanderbringe, und er jetzt wer ganz anderes ist. „Morgen, Denal"

„Nacht trifft es eher", grummelt Nici deutlich finsterer, und guckt giftig die Wand an, „Aber gut"

„Du, das ist ein Kollege, ich hab' gestern nachgesehen. Sein Fachgebiet ist das Kurzschließen von Türen", ich lege den Kopf schief und grinse etwas. „Tag. Hat wer unsere Tür schon wieder gefixt oder steht die immer noch offen"

Der Kaffee-Wodka-Mix scheint bei Nici noch nicht so ganz anzuschlagen, sie gähnt verstohlen, als Hardcase stockt und fragend zu uns äugt. Denal starrt eher mitten durch uns hindurch und blinzelt dafür zweimal hintereinander.

Oh, hat der wer der Jedi den Deckel draufgehalten, damit keiner weiß, wie dämlich leicht die Zellen aufgehen?

Leute, wir drucken heute noch Flugblätter mit Anleitungen.

Der zweite Chef von Torrent sieht an uns kurz hoch und wieder runter, dann guckt er Hardcase mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, der sich prompt unter dem Blick strafft, trotz Buch und Kuschelkissen nebst Keksepackung in den Händen.

„Befehl vom Captain, Hardcase?"

Als der nickt, greift sich Denal doch einen Keks aus der Packung und nickt uns vor dem Abbeißen knapp zu. „Die Tür wurde repariert. Wie ihr das allerdings geschafft habt..."

Nicis Dutt wackelt, als sie fröhlich mit dem Kopf wippt und jetzt, mit deutlich gestiegener Laune als davor, breiter lächelt. „Wir können's dir zeigen. War ein Kinderspiel. Eure Zellen sind echt scheiße"

„Die Reaktion vom Jediorden war aber gleich null, also vergiss gleich mal, dass da was nachgebessert wird", ich ziehe eine Grimasse und reibe mir den Nacken, „Also, falls ihr wen einsperrt, äh... nehmt ihm die Nagelfeilen ab"

„Und die Haarnadeln", Nici hat wieder den Zeigefinger ausgepackt und nickt wichtigtuerisch, bevor sie unbeteiligt guckend die Schultern zuckt. „Die Nagelfeile war eigentlich zu fett. Aber ich hab' schon andere Dinger geknackt"

Denal sagt keinen Ton, seine Augen huschen über uns, und Hardcase bleibt in Habacht-Stellung.

Während ich Nici mit einem finsteren Blick strafe, kichert die nur leise und wirft sich pantomimisch die Haare zurück, denn die sind ja in einem dicken Dutt auf ihrem Kopf festgebunden. „Nein, du wirst nie erfahren, wer es mir beigebracht hat. Nur so viel, Nori war es nicht"

„Das hätte ich auch gewusst", grummele ich zurück, „Ich hab' geholfen seinen verdammten Geheimdienst aufzubauen und er hat mir das Stibitzen gelernt. Wenn du bei ihm in die Lehre gegangen wärst, hätte ich es erfahren, bevor du zur Tür raus gewesen wärst!"

Vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber hey: Ich habe genügend Filme gesehen und Bücher gelesen, und Thorins Geheimdienst weiß echt alles, wenn es um politische Verschwörungen, besonders Rassenrass geht. Methoden der Stasi haben wir auch übernommen, steinigt mich.

Mal im Ernst, die Amis sind sowieso nicht sauber, und der KGB ja wohl erst recht nicht. Genauso wenig der Mossad. Kein Geheimdienst der Welt ist sauber, aber man kann ihn zumindest so aufbauen, dass er nur auf kompetente Leute zurückgreift – ich hoffe mal, dass wir das getan haben.

Denals Miene verrät nicht wirklich was er denkt, aber er ist definitiv leichter zu lesen als Cody.

Schon mal den gesehen?

Pokerface des Todes, man weiß wirklich nie, was in dem Kerl gerade innerlich vorgeht. Wir werden ja sehen, ob wir ihn näher kennenlernen können und das dann einfacher geht. Ansonsten fragen wir einfach Rex.

Hardcase schielt Richtung Kantine, deren Türen dann und wann aufschnappen und einzelne Truppler ausspucken.

Ich folge seinem Blick, während er kurz salutiert (Mit Kekspackung, denn die andere Hand ist ja durch das Buch und Kissen belegt) – Denal macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und geht an uns vorbei, als Hardcase uns schon mitwinkt. „Kommt, wir stehen schon knapp sieben Minuten hier"

Nici blinzelt über die genaue Zeitangabe und checkt das sofort auf ihrem Handy, dann starrt sie ihn verblüfft an. „Stimmt. Sogar exakt"

Unser Führer zuckt die Schultern und dreht die Kekspackung wieder sorgfältig zu. „Zeitgefühl ist wichtig, in Gefechtszonen hat man meistens keine Zeit, auf den Chrono zu sehen. Und ihr habt Glück, heute gibt es kein Rationspulver, sondern was Aufgetautes"

Er geht als Erster in den Raum und wir folgen ihm auf dem Fuß durch die Zischtür ins Innere.

Grauer Fußboden, graue Wände, einfache weiße Tische, verbunden mit den Bänken, keine Armlehnen oder irgendwas, vorne eine Art Ausgabe, an der eine ewiglange Schlange steht – die sich aber verdammt schnell voran bewegt.

Überall sitzen Klone, eigentlich jeder in den typischen Rüstungen, deren weiße Farblosigkeit nur ab und zu durch dunkelblaue Markierungen der 501.ten unterbrochen wird, dazwischen sieht man die grauen, unförmigen Uniformen des Brückenpersonals und der Mechaniker.

Hier aber sind überwiegend Soldaten in den altbekannten Plattenrüstungen – die uns anstarren.

Goldene Augen verfolgen jeden Schritt den wir tun, und es sind dutzende, hunderte. Alles in allem sind in dem Raum mal locker über 100 Personen, vermutlich eher das Doppelte.

Die Gespräche werden mit einem Schlag deutlich leiser, die Köpfe, vorher noch über die Metalltabletts gebeugt, auf denen irgendwas Undefinierbares draufliegt, rucken in unsere Richtung.

Was tun wir hier.

Gute Frage, was.

Wir sind keine Jedi – keine Lichtschwerter, aber was zum Teufel sollten wir sonst sein, nur – was machen wir dann hier?

Nicis Bauhelm und unsere Shirts machen das Ganze nicht besser, und noch weniger Hardcase' lockere Haltung, der sich die Keksrolle zum Buch unter den Arm klemmt und kurz uns beide ansieht, dann fragend auf seine Hand, um uns dann doch einfach die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen. „Geradeaus und Anstellen, Ladys, dann gibt es was zum Beißen. Vermutlich nicht das, was ihr gewohnt seid – so, da hinten sind Batchkameraden*, Jesse kennt ihr ja"

„Und nicht nur ihn", unkt Nici und grinst leicht, während ich zumindest versuche, etwas freundlicher zu schauen und nicht zu wirken, als ob ich gleich wen fresse. Scheinbar schlägt der Kaffeemix langsam an, denn Nicis Pupillen sind größer – vielleicht bilde ich mir das aber auch nur ein.

„Der Captain ist schon auf der Brücke, sonst isst er meistens mit uns", Hardcase weißt nach links, auf einen dieser seltsamen Tische relativ nahe der Wand, wo sich Jesse, Kix und mehrere Andere mit dunkelblauen Markierungen finden, die mir aber nichts sagen.

Scheiße, im Ernst.

Ich hab' sie mal alle immer und überall erkannt, aber das ist echt her... und Kix erkenne ich nur wegen dem roten Medickreuz auf Schulterplatte.

„Wo ihr eigentlich nach dem Essen hinsollt – keine Ahnung", Hardcase drückt mich leicht, aber nachtrüglich gen Essensausgabe, Nici läuft von allein und guckt sich sichtlich interessiert um. Das sie Hardcase dennoch zuhört, merkt man ihrem fiesen Grinsen, als sie sich die Hände aneinander reibt und uns an ihrem Gedankengang teilhaben lässt. „Geil, ich hab' ne gute Idee, wir suchen uns hübsche rote Knöpfe zum Draufdrücken - ihr habt da bestimmt doch welche, oder?“

Im gleichen Moment springt einer der Lighttrooper an den Tischen direkt am Gang zwischen den Tischen auf und salutiert etwas nachlässig, in Habacht-Stellung steht er aber trotzdem. „Morgen, Sirs"

Momentchen mal.

Das ist doch…

Light lächelt minimal, das verschlungene Symbol an seinen Wangenknochen zieht Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Gut geschlafen, die Damen?"

Fast sofort wird Nicis Miene finster und sie grummelt los. „Ich bin erst vor einer Stunde ins Bett, erinnere mich nicht an das böse Wort mit ‚S‘!"

Unser Kumpel wird doch wohl nicht vergessen haben, wie das hier mit der förmlichen Anrede bei uns ist, oder?

Ich hake lieber mal nach. „He, Light, hast du vergessen, mit wem du sprichst? Heb‘ dir das Salutieren bitte für deine Vorgesetzen auf, und..."

„Das 'Sir' kann ich mir schenken, ich weiß, Jojo. Zumindest, solange ich mehr im Hirn habe als du, Nicis Worte"

Es wird noch ein wenig stiller um uns herum, die Überraschung ist fast mit Händen zu greifen, ich fühle mich unwohl durch das dauernde Gestarre, und noch mehr durch das leise Geflüster, das jetzt los geht.

Light juckt es nicht – oder er zeigt es nicht, das Pokerface der Klone ist einfach unschlagbar - und Nici ist sowieso immun dagegen, sie stößt Light feixend in die Seite, bevor sie gähnt und allen ihr Gebiss präsentiert. „Musst dir mal unser Zimmer angucken"

„Jeb, wir haben etwas geändert“, ich rücke kaum merklich mehr an Hardcase, weil ich mich sicherer mit einer Person in meinem Rücken fühle. „So nebenbei: Wir haben Süßigkeiten bis unter‘s Dach, ein Sofa, nen Kuschelteppich und einen Kühlschrank... Nici, wir haben den Backofen vergessen"

Meine Stimme klingt so laut in der Stille, die um uns herrscht, dafür taxiert Light Hardcase mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, bevor Voldemort, der ebenfalls mit am Tisch sitzt, ein leiseres „Guten Morgen", murmelt und scheu zu uns aufsieht.

Ich weise ganz leicht mit einer kruden Handbewegung nach links und rechts und lächele etwas aufmunternd.

Wenigstens einer, dem das auch an die Nieren geht.

Das Nächste was mir auffällt: Die Zettel fehlen, sie kleben nicht an der Brust der Klone, aber bei Patch, der leicht die Hand hebt und die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzieht, spitzt das neonrosa Papier aus der Brusttasche hervor.

Sind die abgegangen?

Scheiße!

„Halten sie nicht mehr, die Zettel? Verdammt man, Nici, du Oberpflaume, wir haben vergessen, unsere Forderungen mit den Namensschildern an die Yetis weiterzuleiten!", anklagend sehe ich sie an, Nicis explodierter Wuscheldutt dreht sich zu mir und – ihre Pupillen sind aber merklich größer.

Ich bin doch nicht blind!

„He, wieso bin ich jetzt die Pflaume, DU hättest doch auch dran denken können!"

Oh bitte.

Dieses Mal bin es ich, die den Zeigefinger auspackt. „Ich habe das Gedächtnis einer überfahrenen Mücke, würdest du bitte konstruktiv bleiben!"

Kurz wiegt Nici den Kopf hin und her, dann scheint ihr eine ganze Lichterkette im Kopf aufzugehen – so guckt sie nämlich – und zerrt sich schnell den Rucksack von der Schulter. „Sag mal, kannst du mit 'ner Nähmaschine umgehen?"

Was will sie denn jetzt.

„Das kommt ganz drauf an, was du nähen willst, und außerdem hab' ich mir das letzte Mal den Finger durchgestanzt, also keine gute Idee"

„Ach richtig, das Gebrüll hat man zwei Häuser weiter gehört", Nici zieht einen Notizblock und einen Kugelschreiber aus der magischen Miesmuschel, und wirft sie mir beides zu.

Der Kulli zischt nach links und der Block fliegt sowieso seine eigene Kurve, ich muss einen halben Sprung zur Seite machen, um zumindest den Stift zu erwischen. Im Augenwinkel macht Hardcase eine blitzschnelle Bewegung nach vorne und schnappt den Block aus der Luft.

Sah geil aus.

Wirklich ein netter Kerl.

„Zieh‘ du mal ne scheiß zehn Zentimeter lange Nadel aus deinem verdammten Finger, dann reden wir weiter. Abgesehen davon hat Lili lauter gekreischt, als ich brüllen konnte, und mein Schwesterherzchen war am anderen Ende vom Raum“, ich nehme den Block von Hardcase entgegen und lächele als Dank, dann schlage ich mittendrinnen eine Seite auf. „Was soll ich jetzt überhaupt schreiben - und seit wann werde ich zur Sekretärin degradiert, meine Sauklaue kann doch sowieso keiner lesen!"

Ungerührt diktiert Nici los ohne auf meine Einwände zu achten. Wurden wir vorher noch beobachtet, so ist jetzt auch das letzte Gespräch abgebrochen. 200 Mann starren uns mit Argusaugen an, und ich bin ganz froh, dass ich was zu tun habe, denn Nici ist schon bei der Hälfte ihres Satzes.

Später wird sie sich wieder über mein Gekrakel beschweren.

„...Und wir brauchen dieses Nähgerät mit dem man Namen sticken kann…“, Nici steht in ihrer Denkerpose da und guckt angestrengt an die Decke, „Wie halt bei der Bundeswehr auch – schreib ordentlich, sonst musst du es nochmal machen!"

Man kontrolliert also doch meine Mitschrift, die sie mir auf’s Auge gedrückt hat – wohl wissend, wie ich schreibe, wenn es schnell gehen muss.

Nämlich unleserlich.

Da gibt’s vielleicht mal einen Strich nach oben, einen Haken nach unten und dazwischen eine durchgezogene Linie, in der wahlweise vom ‚r‘ bis zum Doppel-‚m‘ über die Verbindung ‚in‘ oder ‚un‘ alles drin sein kann.

„Heul leise, Chantal", Der Zettel ratscht lautstark, als ich ihn probiere an der schlechten Perforierung, rauszureißen und am Ende dann doch wieder die Fitzelchen an der Seite hängen habe. Trotzdem drücke ich ihn ihr in die Hand, Nici faltet das Papier absolut schief zusammen und schiebt es sich in die Hosentasche.

Hardcase blinzelt, und gleich nochmal.

Gut, dass er meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zieht, denn als ich ihn so ansehe, fällt mir ein Problem auf: Die normalen Trooper können die Schilder ja nirgends befestigen. Verdammt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'Batch mates' - von mir als ‚Batchkameraden' genannt, sind die engsten Freunde der Klone, diejenigen, mit denen sie normalerweise in einer Squad waren und zusammen aus den Tänken kamen. Sie kennnen sich also am längsten und verstehen sich blind.
> 
> Eine deutsche Übersetzung finde ich nicht (Stapel, ernsthaft?), deswegen bleibe ich beim Englischen. Ein kleines Beispiel:
> 
> Fives und Echo sind Batchers, und wie wir wissen, beste Freunde.
> 
> Cody war mit Bly in einer Squad, ob das aber seine Batchers sind, keine Ahnung.


	16. Ich bin der Fuck-You-Trooper FYT!

_Die normalen Trooper können die Schilder ja nirgends befestigen. Verdammt!_

Darum machen wir uns später Gedanken, Light setzt sich langsam wieder, Hardcase macht eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Essensausgabe, die er sich zweifelsohne von Rex abgeguckt hat, denn die Bewegung hab' ich schon mal gesehen.

„Jeder kennt euch hier", flüstert in derselben Sekunde Sev über den Tisch, wobei er sich minimal vorbeugt, um, ganz verschwiegen, seine Infos an den Mann zu bringen – was nur nichts dran ändert, dass es so still ist, dass man jedes Wort glasklar verstehen kann.

„Und Gerüchte fliegen auch schon."

Im Ernst. Tratschtanten.

Meine Augen wandern über die Menge im Saal, angefangen am Tisch hinter dem unserer Gesprächspartner. „Ich dachte, nur die Coruscantgarde wären Klatschfiguren?"

Das hat uns zumindest einer der Älteren gestern gesteckt.

Sevs Augenbraune zuckt einen Zentimeter nach oben. „Sind sie. Wir sind noch harmlos, gewöhnt euch lieber dran. Der Captain hat hier schon dafür gesorgt, dass euch keiner blöd kommt"

„Sollen sie doch", liebevoll streicht Nici über ihren Messergriff an der Hüfte und grinst leicht, „Butterbrotschmierer mag Blut"

„Und ich bin die Blutrünstige von uns beiden, ja", ein kurzes Kopfnicken zu den Jungs als Verabschiedung, denn ich will Hardcase nicht länger wie ein Depp rumstehen lassen, wenn er schon auf uns aufpassen muss.

Nici verzieht keine Miene, nur zupft sie etwas das Messer aus der Scheide, denn unsere Jungs von der Brücke sind fasziniert. „Bist du. Ich erinnere dich daran, dass du und Moritz mal ein Bild gemalt habt. Und, weil euch die Rot nicht schön genug war, habt ihr euch ernsthaft geschnitten"

„Das ist jetzt vier Jahre her!", verteidige ich mich recht schlecht, mehrere Gesichter entgleisen.

Okay, dann machen wir das jetzt anders.

Leise seufzend tippe ich Patch an der Schulter an und gucke lieb. „Rutschst du mal ein Stück, ich muss kurz auf die Bank"

Patch stellt keine Fragen, sondern macht mir knapp zehn Zentimeter Platz, mehr kann er nicht, sonst haut es den am anderen Ende von der Bank.

„Was hast du denn vor?", fragt Nici interessiert, als ich schon auf die Bank klettere und mich von meinem Aussichtspunkt mal kurz in der Kantine umsehe.

Ich komme mir vor wie so'n Leuchtturm. „Uns vorstellen und damit hoffentlich erreichen, dass man uns endlich nicht mehr anstarrt"

Voldemort unter mir am Tisch hüstelt leise in das Edelstahlgefäß, das hier als Becher herhalten darf, aber aussieht wie ne Konservendose, nur ohne die Rillen.

Hilfreich.

Jetzt aber los, noch habe ich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes, auch wenn schon getuschelt wird.

„Tagchen", fange ich mit lauterer Stimme an und winke leicht, was zur Folge hat, dass auch der sich, bis geradeeben noch leise unterhaltende Teil der Kantine, jetzt endgültig uns ansieht – oder mich, die da auf dem Präsentierteller auf der Bank herumgurkt. „Wir sind vom Planeten Erde und kommen in Frieden..."

Die starren. Alle.

Klasse, bin aus dem Konzept gebracht worden. Was ist nur los, sonst juckt mich das doch auch nicht!

„Ich äh... habe meinen Text vergessen und improvisiere, also... die da unten hört auf Nici...", jetzt hacke ich auf die Luft über Nicis wuscheligem Dutt mit meiner flachen Hand ein, bevor ich auf mich zeige, „Und ich bin Jojo. Eigentlich sind wir zu dritt, aber unser Kumpane steckt im Stau, oder pennt noch..."

„FIES!", Drunten am Boden plustert Nici sich auf und unterbricht mich lautstark, „Ich musste auch aufstehen, und weil du...", an dieser Stelle bekomme ich den finstersten Sauronblick, den sie draufhat, „Mir drecks Alk in den Kaffee hast, kann ich mich nicht mal mehr in ne Ecke hauen und pennen!"

Die gucken immer noch.

Ist okay, Jojo. Du warst jahrelang Schulsprecherin, du kennst das doch.

Moment, bevor wir hier weiter unsere epische, unvorbereitete Rede halten, muss ich erstmal Nici abwürgen.

„Kusch dich und deine unqualifizierten Bemerkungen, du verbrauchst sinnlos Luft und wir sind im All, das kostet alles Geld!", ich winke fortscheuchend in ihre Richtung, was Nici als Anlass versteht, mir den Mittelfinger zu präsentieren und ein liebevolles „Jojo, geh dich vergraben" in meine Richtung zu flöten.

„Schaufel geht auf mich"

Reizend wie immer.

Den Kopf schiefgelegt gucke ich, so gebieterisch ich kann, zu ihr nach unten.

Macht ist halt wirklich direkt proportional zu Größe, wie ich merke. Nici guckt echt putzig von hier oben aus, und so viel größer bin ich dann doch nicht.

„Wenn ich dich dann los bin, hat's sich schon gelohnt, und jetzt Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen da unten...!", ich drehe mich doch mal auf Zehenspitzen, denn viel Platz habe ich nicht – und wäre um ein Haar auch fast runtergefallen, nur ein Jahrzehnt an Karatetraining hat es verhindert, „Wo war ich? Ah ja, wir haben keine besondere Aufenthaltsgenehmigung noch sonst irgendwas, aber wir bieten an, alle Wände in der fliegenden Schuhschachtel hier bunt zu streichen, denn laut den Regeln dürft ihr das zwar nicht – aber von uns ist nicht die Rede"

Wir haben nachgelesen. Rex hat uns gestern immerhin noch ein Datapad mit allen Handbüchern vorbeigebracht, und das haben wir gefilzt. Verflucht seinen so nebenbei diese Schriftzeichen, ich hasse Basic!

Okay, Nici unten wirkt so, als ob sie mir gleich in die Kniekehle haut, Hardcase nickt minimalst mit leichter Grimasse zu mir nach oben, und der Rest?

Der guckt ungläubig.

Alles klar, ich gehe ja schon.

Bevor mich Nici mutwillig von meiner Erhöhung schmeißen kann, steige ich selbst hinunter und wische mit meinem Arm dann den Dreck meiner Schuhe von der Bank, damit Patch sich da nicht reinhockt.

Wollen wir nicht.

Der Wuscheldutt guckt etwas pfunzelig, weil sie mich nicht mehr gen Erdboden schicken kann, rückt dafür dann aber den Bauhelm zurecht und schließt sich Hardcase an, der, uns mitwinkend, auf die Essensausgabe zusteuert.

„Gehen wir essen holen und besprechen den Aufstand nachher", sie spaziert – nein, sie stolziert, legt einen regelrechten lockerlässigen Catwalk hin – unserem lebendigen Wegweiser und vorübergehenden Babysitter nach, durch den Gang zwischen den Tischreihen auf die Theke zu. „Man sieht sich, Jungs – denn der Fachverband für Lichtschwertgefuchtel, insbesonders die rote Baumarktschildkröte alias Obi-Lan Kenobi – Jojo, lass uns das WLAN umbennen! – also die sperren uns bestimmt wieder zu euch, weil sie wirklich denken, dass die Brücke ein so guter Babystall für durchgedrehte Teenies ist"

Das Firsts Mundwinkel ganz leicht zuckt, sehe ich noch aus dem Augenwinkel, denn auch ich latsche jetzt lieber Nici und damit eigentlich Hardcase nach.

Sev dafür aber guckt trotzdem leicht geschockt, denn das sind immerhin die Jedi, über die wir so reden – und den Jungs wird seit ihrer Geburt eingetrichtert, dass die Jedi viel mehr wert sind als sie und wichtiger, zeitgleich damit, dass ihr eigenes Leben – also das der Klone – gar nichts ist und sie ersetzbar sein sollen.

Bevor ich aber mich dem düsteren Thema zuwenden kann (Ich bin schon wieder dabei sauer zu werden), folgt mein Hirn einem anderen plötzlich aufgeploppten Gedankengang.

Sekunde mal.

Die Jungs haben doch eh nichts zu tun – also...?

„Ey Nici", überlege ich hochkonzentriert weiter und habe die Miene auf, die Fíli liebevoll als ‚Jojos Dichtermiene, mit der sie vortäuschen will, dass sie was im Hirn hat' betitelt, „Wir könnten nen Stromkreis legen und auf der Brücke... so rein theoretisch... einen Filmemarathon starten... Das war bei uns jetzt auch nicht so schwer"

Hardcase steht schon in der Schlange der Ausgabe, als Nici und ich – ich habe sie eingeholt und laufe mit ihr zusammen – ankommen. Dafür rückt er ein Stück, damit wir neben ihn können.

Er ist also wirklich nur für uns da. Unser Schutzengel begegnet alle Blicke, die uns folgen, mit lockerer, aber leicht warnender Miene.

Siehst du mal, gib dem Jungen was zu essen, was zu lesen und ein Kuschelkissen und zack: Du bist sein neuer Lieblingsmensch.

Besagtes pinkes Flauschkissen wirft Hardcase gerade zielsicher quer durch die Halle – und das ist ein ganzes Stück – zu Kix am Torrenttisch irgendwo bei der Wand. Der Medic fängt das Ding verdaddert aus der Luft, während der ganze Tisch recht blöd aus der Wäsche guckt.

„Halt mal bitte _mein_ Kissen", grinst der Werfer hochzufrieden und fährt sich über die Glatze, in seinen Augen funkelt es, wie wenn er eine blöde Idee hat.

Nici und ich schielen derweil an den Kerlen vor uns vorbei in die eisernen Behälter, die so silbrig glänzen und weil mein Gehirn halt alles metallisch Glitzernde automatisch als Metall einordnet, ist das jetzt aus Eisen. So.

Der undefinierbare Pampf darin riecht nach nichts, nur leicht scharf nach irgendwas Chemischen, fast schon wie Putzmittel.

Will ich das wirklich essen?

Die beiden Klone vor uns, Glänzer und genauso weiß wie Hardcase' Rüstung, der ja noch farblos auf das Blau der 501.ten wartet, machen fast sofort uns hinter ihnen mehr Platz, indem sie enger an ihre Vordermänner rücken und beeilen sich dann die Theke freizuräumen, einer steht schon in Habachtstellung.

Nici gähnt, ohne sich die Hand vorzuhalten und präsentiert allen ihr wahrhaft perfektes Gebiss – die Zahnspange hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin die von uns mit den Reiszähnen, und meine bin ich selbst mit Siebzehn noch nicht los.

Der Wuschelkopf guckt die zwei vor uns an, während sie sich die Augen reibt. „Immer noch müde. Dein scheiß Kaffee mit Vodkatrick hat nicht funktioniert"

Ist sie sich da sicher? Immerhin erzählen ihre Augen da eine andere Geschichte.

Langsam zucke ich die Schultern und recke den Hals, um den Droiden hinter der Theke beim Matschausschöpfen zu beobachten. „Willst noch 'n Schuss?"

„Ne danke, danach kann Kix mich gleich auf die Intensiv verlegen", Nici schnaubt und bückt sich, um zwei Tabletts aus der Halterung unter der Theke zu zupfen, ich stützte mich auf ihr ab und angele zeitgleich nach dem Star Wars – oder besser gesagt, dem GAR-Pendant – zu Besteck in dem Behälter daneben.

Sieht komisch aus, wie eine abgebrochene Gabel mit nur einer Zinke.

Der Wuscheldutt hat sich gerade wiederaufgerichtet, nachdem ich uns zwei dieser dubiosen Gegenstände und wohl zwei Löffel mir gekrallt habe und guckt jetzt, die Tabletts noch in der Hand, anklagend in der Gegend herum. „Mein Herz geht jetzt schon ab und mein Puls ist zu hoch"

Sie drückt mir die Metallteile mit zwei Vertiefungen darin in die Hand und geht dann – warum auch immer – wieder in die Hocke, um eine Hand ans Handgelenk zu drücken, die Augen zu schließen und jetzt wirklich ihren Puls zu messen. „Sag mal, wenn 'ne Minute um ist"

„Ich weiß nicht, wann du angefangen hast, du Schwachkopf – Hardcase, sag ihr, dass das Blödsinn ist!", ich datze ihr, als unterstützendes Argument, die beiden Tabletts leicht auf den Kopf, wobei das gar nicht so einfach ist, denn ihr Dutt ist im Weg. „Klingt hohl"

Hardcase hinter uns guckt an mir vorbei zu Nici, die gerade ihre Beine sortiert und dann im Schneidersitz neben der Theke thront, eine Hand am Handgelenk, die Finger fest auf die Pulsader gedrückt und die Augen geschlossen, absolut nicht beeindruckt von mir, die mit zwei Tabletts danebensteht.

Muss skurril aussehen.

Mh. Die hat nicht mal gezuckt, als ich ihren Schädel mit meinen Tabletts angestoßen habe.

Lebt die noch?

Entschlossen mache ich einen Schritt über Nici hinweg und schnippe ihr dann gegen die Stirn.

Keine Reaktion.

Meine Augen gleiten zu den beiden Tabletts in meiner Hand und wie in Zeitlupe hebe ich die Dinger mehr an, bis sie über Nicis Kopf schweben, die kerzengerade am Boden sitzt und sich nicht gerührt hat.

Hardcase hinter mir sieht mir in die Augen und blinzelt, ich zucke die Schultern und knalle dann das Metall Nici auf den Schädel. „Wo nix ist, kann nix kaputt gehen"

In der gleichen Sekunde schießt sie brüllend hoch, die zwei vor uns machen einen Satz zurück, während ich die Tabletts krachend fallen lasse und ein Messer ziehe, wobei ich mir prompt in den Finger schneide.

FÍLI, ICH HAB' GESAGT, NICHT MEHR SO KRASS SCHÄRFEN, ICH VERLETZE MICH DANN DOCH IMMER SELBST!

Aber Nici greift mich gar nicht an, stattdessen fliegt uns in ihrem zweiten Satz ein Zitat von Goethe um die Ohren. „Möge deine Existenz sich zum Wohle des Universums in einen Haufen Asche verwandeln – ICH MEINTE NATÜRLICH: DU Hund! Abscheuliches Untier! – Wandle ihn, du unendlicher Geist! Wandle den Wurm wieder in seine Hundsgestalt, wie er sich oft nächtlicher Weise gefiel vor mir herzutrotten, dem harmlosen Wanderer vor die Füße zu kollern und sich dem Niederstürzenden auf die Schultern zu hängen! ***** "

Dann hält sie inne, nach diesem, soweit ich bestimmen kann, fehlerfreien Zitat. Im ganzen Raum ist es still, als Nici würdevoll die Tabletts aufhebt und sich formvollendet anstellt.

Weil ich immer noch den Dolch gezückt halte, schiebe ich ihn unauffällig zurück. Hardcase ist der Erste, der reagiert, er reibt sich die Nasenwurzel und murmelt etwas auf Mando'a, was eigentlich nur ein Fluch sein kann.

„98", verkündigt Nici da seelenruhig und hält dem Droiden hinter der Theke ihr Tablett hin. „Mein Puls beträgt 98"

Die Jungs tun mir echt leid, denn das war... eine Nici auf Kaffee mit Alkohol intus. Gefährliche Mischung, sag ich euch.

In dem Moment fliegt Voldemort heulend vor Lachen von der Bank.

Danach benehmen wir uns.

Im Ernst, wir sind ganz brav, essen zivilisiert, was auch immer das auf unseren Tellern ist (Es schmeckt nach lauwarmer Pappsuppe) und planen in aller Ruhe unseren Marathon an Filmstoff, den die Jungs noch sehen müssen.

Von den Jedi oder Rex haben wir weder was gesehen noch gehört, dafür aber liest Hardcase neben uns hochkonzentriert die zweite Seite von Percy Jackson. Den Buchstabencode braucht er schon nicht mehr.

Schreiberlingsdienst habe so nebenbei ich bekommen, und für den Küchendienst hat uns der Schutzengel auch prompt eingeteilt.

Will heißen, er hat sich jeweils eine Hand von uns geschnappt, die hochgehalten und verkündete dem Droiden todernst: „Sie melden sich freiwillig für Küchendienst"

„Als Tribut", hab' ich gemurmelt, was ein oskarreifes „Prrriiiiiiim" von seitens Nici zur Folge hatte.

„Für die nächsten beiden Wochen", setzte Hardcase ohne zu zögern rauf und grinste leicht böse. „Drei Stunden am Tag. Nachtschicht ist auch kein Problem"

„Fieser Mistkerl!", fauchte Nici auf seiner rechten Seite, und ich habe ein: „Möge dir beim Kacken stets das Papier ausgehen!" drangehängt.

Unbeeindruckt nickte Hardcase dem Droiden zu. „Sieht so aus, als gäbe es diese Hilfe auf eine lange Zeit"

Nici ist da dann der den Mund aufgeklappt. Nachdem sie auch im Düsterwald in der Hierarchie aufgestiegen ist, war das Beste – wie sie mir berichtet hat, keine Dienste mehr machen zu müssen.

Bei den Zwergen ist das anders – und meine Schuld. Jeder muss abwaschen und putzen, auch die Generäle. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Dís war meiner Meinung und Dáin auch – bis ihm klar wurde, dass er dann ja auch ranmuss. Die jüngeren Soldaten haben es gefeiert.

„Wage es di – h – ichhhhhhh, ich färb dir die Haare pink – aaaach SCHEISE MAN!"

Ihre Pupillen sind auch dezent noch größer als normal, und die Stimme ebenfalls höher – kurz: Nici ist auch jetzt noch high und auf Kaffee.

Hardcase hat nur ganz sanft gegrinst und sie ignoriert, genau wie den Rest der Kantine sowieso. „Jaha, rate mal, wieso die ab sind"

Der Droide hat uns teilnahmelos angesehen, dann lediglich das Datapad hochgehoben. „Die CT-Nummern"

Es war spürbar zu merken, wie Hardcase sich gestrafft hat– so, wie es jeder Klon tut, wenn es um die Nummern geht.

Taking none of your bullshit.

Ich habe dann halt eine ellenlange erfundene Nummer diktiert, die vor Zweiern und Siebenern nur so strotzte, bevor der Droide blinzeln konnte. Hahaha.

Fakt ist, das ich mindestens zwanzig Stellen gesagt habe, und das kommentarlos übernommen wurde.

Nici bestand darauf, dass sie „Fuck-You-Trooper, FYT – Erster von hinten" ist. Der Roboter hat es abgetippt, ohne nachzufragen.

Danach hat uns Hardcase uns zum Tisch gezogen, bevor wir noch auf die Idee gekommen wären, uns als „Jedi" auszugeben und so aus der ganzen Affäre zu ziehen – wobei die Idee echt gut ist. Jetzt so im Nachhinein behalte ich sie definitiv als Back-up.

Naja, so sitzen wir jetzt halt bei Jesse, Hardcase und Kix zusammen mit einigen anderen am Tisch, die nicht so ganz wissen, was sie mit uns anfangen sollen.

Schutzengel liest und ist auch keine Hilfe, Nici, bei der das Gesöff von vorhin jetzt die volle Wirkung entfaltet, babbelt unverständliche Sätze, in denen sich Sindarin, Englisch und Französisch mischen, dazwischen fliegen wild durcheinander Filmtitel, die ich ordnungsgemäß auf einer neuen Seite im Collegeblock aufschreibe.

Und weil sie so schnell redet, muss ich echt mehr als schmieren, um noch nachzukommen. Sollte vielleicht Steno lernen, wäre 'ne Idee.

Kix beobachtet Nici mit zusammengekniffenen Augen voll im Medicmodus, die gerade – mal wieder – ihren Puls fühlt. „163!"

„Was?!", Kix und ich, die Notfallsanitäterin, tätig beim Roten Kreuz, springen fast, Nici guckt ihren Arm an und lächelt bedöppelt, die Pupillen füllen fast ihre ganze Iris aus.

Dann knallt sie ihre Hände auf die Ohren und verkündet mit glückselig verzogenem Gesicht: „Ich kann mein Blut rauschen hören!"

Sie hat den Satz noch nicht mal beendet, da hebt sie misstrauisch die Augenbraune, piekst sich selber in den Arm und nickt dann wissend. „Aha, dachte ich es mir doch. Falscher Alarm, hab' mich nur verzählt"

Der Medic neben mir atmet langsam aus, während ich überlege, ob ich den siebzigprozentigen Kaffee aus Peru für ihre Tasse von vorhin genommen habe. Die Frage ist nur, warum Hardcase dann gar nicht zuckt.

In derselben Sekunde zieht Nici mich über den Tisch, sodass sie meinen ausgestreckten Arm bei sich hat und drückt den Finger auf meine Pulsadern. Dann guckt sie verwirrt, bevor ihre Miene fließend in einen wissenden Gesichtsausdruck wechselt.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sieht sie mir ruhig in die Augen und gibt mit gewichtigem Gesichtsausdruck eine formvollendete medizinische Diagnose ab. „Ich gratuliere, Jo, du bist tot. Kein Puls messbar, dahinten ist der Sarg. Möchtest du Blümelis auf's Kreuz – Grab, ich meinte Grab!"

„Und du bist auf Kaffee", murmele ich und fasse mir an den Hals. Bei mir kann man den Puls nur an einer Stelle messen, und das ist nicht am Handgelenk, sondern an der Hauptschlagader.

Na also, pocht doch, ich merk's deutlich.

Nici überhört mich und überlegt laut, ob ich als Zombie wiederkommen könnte. Sie ist der festen Überzeugung, ich würde mich nicht nach oben, sondern nach unten graben und deswegen dann irgendwann verhungern.

Wie soll ein Zombie verhungern.

„Wenn er kein Gehirn mehr bekommt, ganz einfach!", präsentiert sie mir die Lösung, ich nicke mal und überlege, wie ich sie jetzt am dümmsten auf die Jedi loslasse.

Hardcase bekommt gar nichts mehr mit, total in sein Buch vertieft, das Kissen in den Armen und drangekuschelt sitzt er auf der Bank, mittlerweile schon wieder eine Seite weiter.

Jesse schielt ihm über die Schulter, zumindest dann, wenn er nicht Nici anstarrt, die ihre These über die verhungernden Zombies, beziehungsweise, dass sich jede Zombieapokalypse von selbst erledigen würde, wenn man die Menschen einfach mit dem Gesicht nach unten begraben würde, mit wilden Zeichnungen und Pfeilen auf dem Block festhält.

Das sie quer über meine Filmliste schreibt, stört sie kein Stück.

_*Faust I, Szene: Trüber Tag, Feld_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Faust I, Szene: Trüber Tag, Feld


	17. Küche des Grauens und der Butler-Geheimagent in lachhafter Verkleidung

_Das Nici dabei quer über meine Filmliste schreibt, stört sie kein Stück._

Zehn Minuten später, als sich die Jungs langsam aufmachen (sie wollen noch in den Kraftraum, und wir müssen ja abspülen...), ist sie so auf ihre Theorie fokussiert, dass ich sie am Arm rütteln muss, bis sie reagiert.

Soll heißen, sie versucht prompt, mich anzumalen.

Trotzdem ist der Wuschelkopf zumindest etwas ruhiger, als Hardcase, in Begleitung von Kix, der immer wieder einen Blick auf uns beide wirft – Nici spielt für seinen Geschmack zu oft mit ihrem Messer – uns in der Küche abliefert.

Ja, das ist ein Messer, kein Dolch, grundlegender Unterschied.

Küche ist übertrieben.

Es ist ein Ort, an dem Zeug aufgewärmt oder billiges Rationspulver angerührt wird. Geschirr besteht hier aus mehr als einfach gehaltenem Metallequipment, Teller gibt es gar nicht, dafür befinden sich auf den Tabletts Erhöhungen, damit das Zeug nicht ineinander überläuft.

Der Droide, der uns ausgeschenkt hat und sonst den Laden kommandiert, hört auf DD-007.

„Okay, James, was sollen wir machen", Nici sitzt auf einer Arbeitsfläche und lässt die Beine baumeln.

Außer uns sind noch drei weitere Glänzer anwesend, einer hat Dienst, zwei sind aus Strafgründen hier. Aktuell, glaube ich, ist das für alle eine Strafe, so mit uns dabei.

„James", DD-007 dreht sich zu Nici, und wenn Droiden fragend klingen können, tut er es jetzt.

Er bekommt eine freudenstrahlende und im Tempo eines Maschinengewehrs heruntergetackerte Antwort. „Jeb. Erstens heißt jeder Butler James und zweitens bist du Bond. James Bond! In schlechter Verkleidung, aber egal"

„Meine Verkleidung gibt keinen Grund zur Beanstandung", beendet DD-007 das Gespräch und teilt uns mit nüchterner, künstlicher Stimme zum Arbeiten ein.

Soll heißen: Tabletts in die Geschirrspülmaschine schlichten, und wenn die voll ist, wird per Hand gewaschen. Für‘s Abtrocknen gibt es eine Trockenmaschine.

Die GAR hat kein Personal für solch eine Aufgabe, und Droiden sind teuer – und so braucht man nur einen, der alle Maschinen hier drinnen bedient und als Obermogel fungiert. Wozu anstellen oder kaufen, wenn man doch freie Arbeitskräfte auf dem Schiff hat?

Wir nennen ihn James Bond. Und weil er uns auf den Sack geht, mit seiner Schikane, die offen gegen die Jungs und nicht wirklich gegen uns geht, weiß der Teufel warum (Wir sind Zivis, lautet da meine Theorie), stellen wir ihn mit den Filmen seiner Nummer, sprich des Supersexistischensuperagenten, ruhig.

Kommt davon, wenn man Droiden auf die Rückseite einen USB-Anschluss einbaut.

DD-007 bleibt erstarrt stehen und guckt mit leerem Blick gerade aus. Okay, er ist ein Droide und hat immer einen leeren Blick, aber so richtig leer. Ohne Lampe, die in den Augenhöhlen, oder was zum Geier er da halt hat, leuchtet.

Der Blick ist sozusagen nach innen gerichtet, denn vor seinem Sehsensor läuft jetzt der erste Bondfilm, „007 jagt Dr. No".

Höchst zufrieden wische ich vor seinem Kopf herum. „He, James, noch da?"

„Ne, weilt auf Jamaika", Nici grinst und jongliert probeweise mit drei der leeren Konservendosen, die hier als Gläserersatz herhalten. Und weil Nici nicht jonglieren kann, landen die bald darauf scheppernd am Boden, die drei Jungs neben dem langen Rollband, auf dem das ganze „Geschirr" eingeräumt wird, zucken leicht.

Mit Unschuldsmiene kickt Nici einer der am oberen Ende offenen Dosen etwas weg von sich, die Metallbecher rollern gegen den Tresen, aber sind nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe. „Wie heißt ihr?"

Drei Stunden Küchendienst ist nichts, erklärt uns Stitch, der vom Strafdienst da ist.

Bowie, sein Batchmate und der Fíli zu seinem Kíli – will sagen, der Echo zu seinem Fives, der Rex zu seinem Cody, der Boil zu seinem Waxer, wir brechen das lieber mal ab, sonst sitz ich morgen noch hier – Bowie schrubbt mit den Spezialschwämmen von meiner Oma, die angeblich gegen alles helfen, ein Tablett sauber, während Nici eine Schaumkrone auf dem Kopf hat.

Apropos Cody, den haben wir seit gestern gar nicht mehr gesehen.

Nici, deren, in einem Dutt gebändigte Haarpracht, sich gerade unter weißem Schaum versteckt, kippt die Flasche Spülmittel komplett in das lange Becken hinten an der Wand, und ermuntert Tatch – das ist der Arme, der regulär Dienst hat – das Ganze mal „Aufzurühren", denn „Ich brauche mehr Schaum, meine Krone fällt zusammen!".

Weswegen Stitch und Bowie Strafdienst leisten müssen, sagt er uns nicht, und ich frage nicht danach.

Dafür aber bekomme ich einen Überblick über die Abläufe in der Kantine und dem Schiff im Allgemeinen. Strafdienst zählt so nebenbei nicht zur normalen 14-Stunden-Schicht, die die Jungs so gängigerweise schieben.

Na, erinnert sich wer an die industrielle Revolution? Die hatten auch solche Arbeitszeiten.

Stitch ist aktuell seit sechzehn Stunden auf den Beinen, hat leichte Augenringe unter den Augen und gähnt ab und an verhalten.

Als ich ihm und Bowie anbiete, dass sie sich verziehen sollen, und wir das hier zu Ende machen, schüttelt er erschrocken den Kopf – wenn man sie erwischt, und das wird man, da sind sie sich sicher, gibt's zwei Wochen extra.

So bleibt uns also nichts übrig, als einfach schnell fertig zu werden.

„Motivationsmusik!", schlägt Nici enthusiastisch vor, die Haare nass vor Schaum, der sich mittlerweile auch auf den Schultern wiederfindet. Um genau zu sein ist das ganze Becken ein einziger Schaumball, nur da, wo Bowie steht und an einem der Tabletts herumschrubbt, ist ein Loch in dem Schaumberg.

Die Kantine hinter uns ist leer. Die nächsten paar Stunden kommt hier keiner rein, nur wir raus, wenn DD-007 uns lässt, denn die Türen öffnen sich nur im Normalzustand. Auf meine Frage, was passiert, wenn hier mal wer eingeschlossen wird und das Schiff in die Luft fliegt, zuckt Stitch die Schultern und schweigt.

Ich hasse die GAR.

Wütend knalle ich das Tablett ins Wasser und dusche gleich mal, denn leider hat Wasser die blöde Angewohnheit, als Welle zurückzuschlagen.

Echt nervig, lasst euch das sagen.

Ab dem Bauch abwärts tropfend nass, zumindest an der Vorderseite, stehe ich da und ziehe zweimal ganz langsam und tief die Luft ein.

Stitch kichert verhalten und dreht sich weg, Bowie guckt mich finster an, weil er auch mit was abbekommen hat.

Aus Rache trifft mich einige Sekunden später _zufällig_ ein Schwall Wasser, weil Bowie _ganz aus Versehen_ einen Tablettstapel ins Becken hat fallenlassen.

Die Spülmaschine schafft nie die Menge des Geschirrs, rund zwei Drittel müssen sie selber im Akkord spülen. Knochenjob, besonders, weil die sonst kein Spülmittel haben, das kommt von uns, oder besser gesagt aus dem Rucksack. Nur die Trockenmaschine nimmt ihnen die Arbeit ab.

„Manchmal stehen wir ein paar Stunden hier", erwähnt Tatch beiläufig und lässt das Besteck aus seiner Hand auf das in Kopfhöhe umlaufende Band fallen, dass es zum Trocknen transportieren wird. Das Ding ist denkbar scheiße angebracht, ständig tropft einem was in die Haare oder in den Nacken, was sich auch gar nicht vermeiden lässt.

Wenigstens spart man sich damit die Dusche, ist Stitchs sarkastischer Kommentar dazu.

James Bond steht in einer Ecke mit Handtuch über dem metallenen Schädel und guckt weiterhin Bondfilme.

Mir ist es hier zu still, und Nici hat es vorhin schon laut gesagt. Also trockne ich notdürftig meine Hände, zupfe Box und Handy aus dem Rucksack und verbinde mein Mobilfunkgerät mit der Box, die daraufhin fröhlich das Standard-JBL-'Ich-bin-jetzt-gekoppelt'-Geräusch von sich gibt.

„Was machst du da? Das was ich denke?", Koffeinhighmensch schrubbt höchst schnell und grinst wieder überdimensioniert. „Steht was gegen Musik in den Regs?"

Regs ist kurz für Regeln oder Regularien, soviel Slang verstehen wir schon. Naja, eigentlich ist es kurz für das englische Pendant „Regulation", aber es geht im Deutschen auch, und es wird hier ständig benutzt.

Tatch blinzelt zweimal, dreht sich etwas zu mir nach hinten und lässt den Spüllappen sinken, den er gerade in das Trinkgefäß stopfen wollte (was anderes geht da ja nicht rein, wie die das vorher sauber bekommen haben, ohne sich die Hände zu brechen, ist mir ein Rätsel). „Nicht in der Küche, nein"

Bowie guckt ebenfalls auf, Stitch, beide erst frisch von Kamino, kennen als Musik nur den schlechten Technokram, den sie mal im 79.ten gehört haben, als sie an ihrem ersten Abend auf Coruscant erkunden waren.

Warum sie uns so locker gegenüber sind, weiß ich nicht, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sowohl Rex, als auch unsere Jungs von der Brücke was damit zu tun haben.

Mit diabolischem Grinsen tippe ich Sabatons ‚Ghost Division‘ an.

Denn lernet, meine Schüler: Willst du wen in den Metalbereich bringen, fange ruhig an – und Powermetal ist halt geil. Früher oder später landen sie in der tiefsten Hölle der geilsten Musik auf Erden.

The time shall come!

Metal hat zu viele Stile, um sie alle zu hassen. Und von daher... ab geht's.

Der Vorteil, wenn man gute Musik beim Arbeiten hört?

Recht einfach: Man ist schneller, arbeitet effektiver und konzentrierter. Außerdem weckt es unsere beiden müden Kumpels wieder auf.

Als ich Bowie aber erwische, wie er bei 'Demons are a girl's best friend' den Refrain ganz leise mitsingt, muss ich fast lachen, aber nur fast.

Es ist etwas skurril.

Und das die Musik mit der Zeit immer lauter gedreht wird, versteht sich von allein. Abwaschen kann Spaß machen, Leute. Wen man Motivation hat!

Die Berge an Geschirr verschwinden fast von allein, und weil Bond die Klappe hält, sind wir sowieso doppelt so schnell. Dafür spielt Nici mit dem Gedanken, dass wir uns einen eigenen Droiden besorgen und passend umprogrammieren – oder besser gesagt, das Carl die Software bearbeitet und nach unseren Wünschen umgestaltet.

Wir erklären den Klonen währenddessen, wo wir herkommen, zumindest versuchen wir das.

Irgendwann ist leider der James Bond Film aus, und Bond schafft es, sich irgendwie aus der Macht des USB-Sticks zu befreien, und uns verständnislos anzuschauen.

Nici bemerkt ihn als erstes, dank der Bewegung zumindest etwas vom Koffein und der Vodkamischung wieder runter auf normalem Level, und wirft ihm mit ihrem klatschnassen Handtuch ab. „Zurück, Bond? Hast du Mister No gefangen?"

Der arme Droide braucht fast zwei Sekunden bis er sich imstande sieht, ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Und die fällt wortkarg aus. „Es ist nicht erlaubt, Eigentum der Republik zu überspielen!"

Ich höre kurz auf das Tablett zu schrubben und lege den Kopf schief. „Coole Sache, wirklich. Mal abgesehen davon, du findest den „Drachen" auch so lächerlich wie ich, oder?"

Droidchen Obermogel watschelt zu uns, nicht sichtbar, aber merklich verblüfft, wo denn das Geschirr hin ist.

„Diese Maschine hatte keine, nicht mal eine minimale prozentuale Übereinstimmung mit einem Drachen", meint er dann etwas lahm, erst am Ende des Satzes hat er seine normale Sprechgeschwindigkeit wieder erreicht.

„Da schau, Nici, Bond gibt mir recht!", triumphierend zeige ich auf den Droiden, der den Kopf (nennt man das Kopf?) ruckartig hin und her dreht, um zu Nici, die rechts von ihm steht und mir, auf er linken Seite, zu sehen.

Die Jungs machen sich unsichtbar. Das meine ich ernst, stramme Haltung annehmen, nicht den Droiden ansehen, gleichmäßig abgehackt arbeiten.

Bond schikaniert anscheinend schon länger. Fieser Kerl, wir hetzen Carl auf dich!

Gerade aber hat er nichts auszusetzen, im Gegenteil. Offenbar waren wir besonders schnell und er versteht nicht ganz, wie das ganze Geschirr schon gespült sein kann.

Schließlich entlässt er uns nach nicht mal drei Stunden. Bowie und Stitch gähnen total erledigt, als sie draußen sind, Tatch wird von einem ebenfalls weißem Glänzer abgeholt.

„Ah, Ghost – das sind Nici und Jojo", Tatch zeigt auf uns und betont unsere Namen, als hätte das irgendeine Bedeutung. Nici und ich wechseln kurzen einen Blick, dann hebe ich die Hand.

„Hi"

Nici klopft einen elbischen Salut gegen ihre Brust und murmelt wohl das sindarinische Pendant zu „Schön dich kennenzulernen", ich verstehe aber nur zwei Wörter und reime mir den Rest zusammen.

Scheint so, als wäre sie immer noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe, und die Müdigkeit hat sie wieder.

Ghost, der eine kleine silberne Strähne in den Haaren hat, die sich zu seinem Hinterkopf durchzieht, blinzelt zweimal, bevor er kurz salutiert, wobei er aber einen fragenden Blick zu Tatch wirft. „Sirs!"

„Äh – Tatch, willst du...?", Nici gähnt ohne sich die Hand vorzuhalten, daher stoße ich ihr den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Mama ist sauer auf dich, du böser Mensch!"

„Mama ist nicht hier.... Jo, du kannst machen was du willst, ich geh‘ jetzt pennen. Nacht", sie winkt noch einmal in die Runde, klopft Bowie auf die Schulter und wirft mir wieder gähnend den Rucksack zu. „Würdest du mal…"

Tatch winkt leicht und will gerade Ghost erklären, dass wir keine Vorgesetzen sind, als hinter uns wer den Gang entlang gerannt kommt.

Mh, keine Markierungen, und Helm auf, keine Chance für mich, ihn zu erkennen.


	18. Wer hat dieses Drecksschiff beschildert?!

_Tatch winkt leicht und will gerade Ghost erklären, dass wir keine Vorgesetzen sind, als hinter uns wer den Gang entlang gerannt kommt. Mh, keine Markierungen, und Helm auf, keine Chance für mich, ihn zu erkennen._

„Sirs!", mit einem kurzen Stoppschritt bleibt der Klon, ebenfalls ein Glänzer, bei uns stehen und nimmt sich den Eimer vom Schädel, während Nici anscheinend eine Ahnung hat, was kommt und ihren Kopf an die Wand legt. „Nacht. Du bist...?"

„Snaper, Si – Ma'am", berichtigt der Klon sich augenblicklich, ich nicke kurz und versuche mir seinen leichten Stoppelbart einzuprägen. Weil ich aber genau weiß, dass das nicht funktioniert, krame ich Zettel und Stift aus dem Rucksack und mache mich ans Namensschilderbasteln.

Snaper sieht seine Vod'e* für eine halbe Sekunde an, bevor er sich etwas strafft und in etwa auf Nicis Stirn guckt, denn die lehnt so halb an der Wand, die Augen zur Hälfte geschlossen. „Ma'am, Captain Rex möchte sie im Trainingsraum zwölf treffen, sie beide, Sirs"

Er hat das letzte „Sirs" noch nicht mal ausgesprochen, da knallt Nici ihren Kopf gegen die Wand, während ich hässlich anfangen muss, zu kichern.

„Tja, Nici, das war's mit schlafen, was?"

„Halt doch dein blödes Drecksmaul", jault Nici zurück, ihre Stimme schraubt sich im Satz immer höher, bis sie fast Glas zerspringen lassen kann. „Iiiiiich will doch einfach nur in mein Bett, zum Teufel!"

Amüsiert grinsend pappe ich erst Ghost, dann Snaper einen pinken Zettel auf die Brust, bevor Tatch, Bowie und Stitch anstandshalber auch noch einen bekommen. Die Augen der zwei, die uns gerade erst kennengelernt haben, huschen zwischen Nici, mir und ihren Brüdern verwirrt hin und her.

„So. Falls ich euch nicht wiedererkenne, tretet mir auf den Fuß. Ich bin 'ne Katastrophe"

„Nicht nur mit Namen, sondern eine seit deiner Geburt", faucht Nici von ihrer Wand zu mir und donkt schon wieder den Kopf dagegen. „Nein, nein, nein! Waruuuuum immer ich?!"

Snaper dreht den Kopf ruckartig zwischen mir, ihr und seinen vier Kameraden hin und her, Stitch zupft an seinem Zettel herum, den ich absolut schief auf seine Brustplatte gehauen habe.

„Du triffst echt gar nichts, oder"

„Selber", empört gucke ich zurück, „Du hast vorhin auch nicht gefangen, Bowie hat dir mal wieder den Arsch gerettet, sonst wäre mein extra für dich sondergebadetes Tuch dein neuer Turban geworden!"

Bowie verzieht keine Miene. „Das mache ich schon seit vier Jahren, er gewöhnt sich daran. Und nein, Jojo, das war zwanzig Zentimeter daneben"

„Pff", mache ich, Nici knurrt einen hässlichen Fluch, Tatch schmunzelt und Snaper und Ghost gucken erst doof, dann fragend ihre vod'e* an, aber kein Ton kommt über ihre Lippen.

In derselben Sekunde stößt Nici sich von der Wand ab, reibt sich über die Augen und steht in bester Elbenwachenhaltung stramm. „Gehen wir – stopp. Wohin überhaupt. Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich jetzt bin"

„Moment, das haben wir gleich", konzentriert krame ich aus dem Rucksack eine handgezeichnete Skizze mit vielen krummen Strichen überall heraus, doch irgendwie hilft mir der Zettel nicht weiter.

Stitch legt den Kopf schief, als er auf das Gekrakel guckt, und Bowie hebt fast unmerklich die Augenbraune.

Ja, was denn.

Das passiert, wenn man das in der Früh versucht aufzuzeichnen, wo man am Vortag vorher hingelatscht ist, und wenn man keine Ahnung hat, wie wo was hier funktioniert.

Ganz langsam sehen Nici und ich Snaper bittend an. „Du, sag mal, Snaper... kannst du uns... vielleicht... bitte abliefern?"

Das Snapertaxi lotst uns durch die Räume der Resolute, und im Gegensatz zu Gestern, als wir ganz am Anfang noch als Gefangene marschiert sind, sind wir jetzt...

Ja, was sind wir eigentlich?

Komische Menschies, denen es aus irgendeinem Grund unerlaubt erlaubt ist, nachträglich legitimiert auf einem Sternenzerstörer herumlatschen?

Irgendwie sowas um den Dreh – Nici gähnt alle halbe Minute und zieht ständig aus ihrer Fünf-Liter-Monstercolaflasche, die sie sich aus dem Rucksack geordert hat. Es scheint aber wohl nicht wirklich zu helfen, weshalb sie sich mit der anderen Hand ständig Brauseperlen in den Mund schiebt.

Wenn man sie schüttelt, fliegt sie in die Luft.

Snaper geht schnell und mit Helm auf dem Kopf durch die anfangs noch leeren Gänge, doch je näher wir dem Trainingsraum kommen, desto mehr Klone tauchen auf – auch ohne Rüstung oder nur in halber, alles am Oberkörper ist abgelegt, sie sind nur in noch den schwarzen Druckanzügen – die sogenannten Blacks, die sich unter der Rüstung befinden – unterwegs.

„Du, Snaper, hat Rex gesagt, was er von uns will?", ich hole zwei Schritte auf und gucke erwartungsvoll zu dem Mercedessternteil vom Helm hoch. Ich meine das Schwarze da, und das sieht halt aus wie ein Mercedesstern.

„Nein, Ma'am", gibt der knapp zurück und senkt den Kopf etwas in meine Richtung. „Aber Commander Cody wird auch anwesend sein"

„Oho, hast du gehört, Nici?", ich recke den Kopf nach hinten, um die Tante mit den nassen Haaren anzusehen, „Wir kriegen hohen Besuch! Mein Beileid so nebenbei, Snaper, dass du hier Laufbursche für uns spielen musst... und Wegweiser, weil wir uns mal null auskennen"

„Wir kennen uns gut genug aus, um die verdammten Zellen zu knacken", grummelt Nici müde von Snapers linker Seite, die sich jetzt bemüht, mit uns beiden Schritt zu halten, bevor sie eine Ladung Brause mampft.

Snaper sieht abwechselnd von ihr zu mir, dann antwortet er ganz langsam. „Das ist kein Problem, Sirs"

Nici seufzt theatralisch und versucht ihn anzulächeln. „Tschuldige, ich benehme mich wie ein Arschloch, ich bin müde... was ich sagen will, sie ist dumm und ich auch – Halt, das war's nicht – jetzt hab' ich es, du sollst uns einfach duzen, wir sind keine Vorgesetzen, oder sonst was..."

„Nur komische Viecher", vervollständige ich ihren Satz und bekomme in der gleichen Sekunde große Augen. „Aha, ich weiß es! Wir sind übergroße Wompratten!"

„Amt für Sicherheit auf militärischen Anlagen, betrieben von Wompratten", wiederholt Nici ungläubig, dann wippt sie den Kopf hin und her, ihr nasser Dutt, etwas platter als vor dem Abspülen, verteilt feinste Wassertröpfchen in alle Richtungen. „Joa, das passt"

Snaper nimmt sich, während des Laufens, ganz langsam seinen Helm ab, und mir fuchst es in den Fingern, mal durch diese tollen dunklen Haare zu wuscheln. Er hat nämlich eine Art Surferfrisur, die ihm verdammt gut steht.

Lasst mich, Jungs, biiiitte!

Die Gespräche der einzelnen Klone verstummen stets, wenn wir uns ihnen nähern, ungläubig starrt man uns an, leises Geflüster folgt uns selbst dann, wenn wir um die Ecke biegen – und wieder in einen langweiligen, grauen Gang landen, die alle genauso aussehen, wie die davor.

„Wie zum Teufel kennt ihr euch hier aus?", will Nici wissen und dreht sich im Gehen um sich selber, dann streckt sie die Arme mit Colaflasche in der Einen und Brausepackung in der Anderen aus, „Das sieht eins zu eins aus wie zweihundert Meter weiter hinten!"

„Training Ma'a... Nici", gibt Snaper nach kurzer Pause zur Antwort und weist mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine kleine Metallplatte mit Basiczeichen oben an der Wand, die mir bisher nicht aufgefallen ist. „Und wir befinden uns in Sektor drei, Abschnitt vier minus dreizehn. Daran kann man es ablesen"

Meine Augenbraune wandert Richtung Haaransatz. „Also, ich lese ägyptische Hieroglyphen und dubiose Zahlenwörter. Und bin genau so schlau wie vorher, was bei Skywalkers pinken Unterhöschen ist der Sektor drei, wie ist das hier aufgeteilt – versteht man das als langweiliger Ottonormalverbraucher auch ohne Handbuch?"

Uns kommen Klone entgegen, ich weiche hinter Snaper aus und grüße zeitgleich mit Nici, weshalb man uns verdutzt ansieht. Das sind die scheinbar nicht gewohnt.

Okay... das ist nicht schön hier. Mag ich nicht. Schnell flitze ich wieder auf meinen alten Platz neben unseren Führer.

„Das... Jojo, richtig, ma'a...", Snaper bricht wieder ab, sieht mich vorsichtig an, und als ich nur aufmunternd nicke, murmelt er nochmal meinen Namen vor sich hin, bevor ihm plötzlich rausrutscht: „Wie heißt ihr mit vollen Namen, das sind doch keine Nachnamen..."

Noch im Satz bekommt er Panik und will zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als Nici auf sich deutet und mit Colaflasche im Arm sich zackig vor ihm verbeugt. „Nicole Sandra Maier, zu ihren Diensten, der werte Herr. Und Jojo heißt ganz Johanna Viktoria Michaelis inklusive einer Reihe weiterer unnötiger Titel, wie ‚Schreck des Erebors'"

Snaper blinzelt zweimal, dann sieht er geradeaus, sucht in seinem Kopf nach einem passenden Verhaltensmuster, irgendwas, das er mal gelernt hat.

„Wie kam's eigentlich zu deinem Namen?", fragt Nici zeitgleich weiter, und gähnt im letzten Teil des Satzes dann. „Ich meine, eure Namen haben wenigstens eine coole Bedeutung und Geschichte. Jo, erinnere mich daran, dass wir Cody noch fragen müssen, ob er eigentlich ‚Kote' heißt, aber, weil die Jedi zu blöd sind, dass auszusprechen – mache ich das eigentlich richtig? – hat er sich in Cody umbenannt. Kote ist Mando'a für Ruhm oder Ehre..."

Respekt, was das Hirn vollbringt, wenn man es erstmal mit Brause und Cola aufpumpt.

Snaper ist so verdattert, dass er kurzzeitig aus dem Takt kommt und drei Schritte braucht, bis er wieder in seinem vorherigen Tempo läuft – ein Unding für jeden Klon, das passende Tempo lernen sie schließlich von Kindesbeinen an. „Das... sie – du sprichst es richtig aus, Nici. Commander Codys Name ist eigentlich Kote**"

„Sauber gemerkt, Nici... eine Frage, Snap, und zwar – Tschuldige, darf ich dir n Spitznamen verpassen?", fragend gucke ich an dem jungen Klon hoch, der sich langsam an uns gewöhnt.

Zumindest hoffe ich das, aber bei dem Wort ‚Spitznamen' zuckt sein Kopf leicht zu mir, weshalb ich schnell ne Erklärung mitliefere. „Spitznamen sind Abkürzungen oder Insider für ne Person, bei mir, weil ich meinen Namen nicht mag, bei Nici, weil sie so jeder nennt, der sie etwas näher kennt und äh... Himmel, ist das kompliziert"

„Ich weiß, was ein Spitzname ist", fällt mir Snaper ins Wort, fast schon erschrocken über sich selbst, stockt er kurz, sieht auf den Boden und hängt mit tieferer Stimme als vorher ein „Gerne kannst du..." an.

„Snap, der Schnappfisch", murmelt Nici und schmunzelt etwas. „Ich male dir das Snapchatlogo auf. Dein persönlicher kleiner Geist"

Langsam wird es voll in den Gängen, und die Hälfte der Typen hier trägt nur noch Sportshorts. Nici pfeift bei der Bemuskelung anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Will auch solche Muskeln"

Das ist bei ihr eine objektive Feststellung, denn während mein Blick ab und zu länger an dem Ein oder Anderen hängen bleibt, als gut für mich wäre, bewegt Nici sich absolut ungerührt. „Nicht mein Fall, doof gelaufen, Jungs"

Ich konzentriere mich auf meine Frage, die ich Snaper stellen wollte. „Eine Frage, und zwar: Wie funktioniert das mit den Sektoren und diesen Tafeln da, ich kann das nicht lesen, weil ich kein Basic kann – aber... wie geht das?"

Oh, eine graue Panzertür, die offensteht, und das Schild darüber steht bestimmt für Trainingshalle.

Snap setzt zu einer längeren Erklärung an, und nimmt das Schild als Starthilfe. „Siehst du das da über der Panzertür? Die Zahlen stehen immer dahinter, und das sind zwei Einser. Hier auf diesem Deck gibt es eine Ausnahme, es gibt zwei Trainingshallen. Die Zwölfte ist gleich gegenüber, und wird nur von der 501.ten genutzt, üblicherweise... keine Glänzer, so wie ich"

Ich nicke langsam. „Okay... und wie geht dieses System mit den Sektoren jetzt?"

Die Gänge sind richtig voll, mehrere Klongruppen stehen herum und unterhalten sich, die Hälfte mit nassen Haaren und im Druckanzug, Andere noch komplett verschwitzt. Als wir kommen, werden die Blicke ungläubig und gefühlt alle sehen uns an. Ich komme mir vor wie im Zoo.

„Hier stinkt's nach ungewaschenen Käsefüßen", verkündet Nici halblaut und sieht mich auffordernd an. „Geh duschen, Jo"

„Kannst du dich selber nicht mehr riechen?", schieße ich zurück, als Snap vor der zweiten Panzertür ein Stück weiter stehenbleibt, die im Gegensatz zur anderen verschlossen ist.

„Das erkläre ich wann anders – wir sind da", er weist mit einem Kopfnicken auf die geschlossene Tür. „Der Captain wird drinnen sein. Viel Spaß"

„Kote", Nici probiert Codys Namen noch einmal aus, „Stimmt so?"

„Aussprache ist korrekt", Snap nickt und salutiert aus Reflex, Nici macht den elbischen Salut zurück und ich schlage mir die geballte Faust gegen die Brust, der Gruß der Zwerge.

„Snap, hast du schon mal Siedler von Catan gespielt? Bist herzlich eingeladen, uns wird sehr schnell langweilig und außerdem haben wir Kekse"

_*vod'e : Mandoa für Brüder; Mehrzahl_

_** ihr merkt es alle, hier tauchen ständig englische Begriffe auf, obwohl es 'ne deutsche FF ist. Liegt zum einen daran, dass ich den Kram auf Englisch geguckt habe und zweitens: Es gibt meist nur echt beschissene Übersetzungen, siehe 'Batch mates'._

_Stapel. Ernsthaft. Das... ist nicht das, was es meint - also irgendwo doch, aber nicht wirklich - und weil mich das aufregt, ich aber selber nichts Besseres bieten kann, läuft das jetzt so._

_Commander benutze ich aus dem einfachen Grund, dass das auch in der deutschen Synchronisation nicht übersetzt wurde._

_Aus Gründen der Anmerkung:  
_

_Cody ist einer der wenigen Marshalcommander, det heest:_

_Das ist der Typ, der General Grievous ins Gesicht geschlagen hat. Ich lasse das mal so stehen._

_Nicht nur, dass es der höchste Rang ist, den ein Klon erreichen kann (ARG!), er befehligt zeitweise über 30 000 Soldaten, außerdem hat er noch das Kommando über vier sogenannte Seniorkloncommander - Wolffe ist einer, Appo ist es später. Blickt ihr halbwegs durch?_

_Cody ist einer der Höchsten vom Höchsten. Sein Ori'vod - der beste Freund, der engste Bruder (mando'a für älterer Bruder, sprich Fives und Echo, Boil und Waxer...) ist Rex._

_Irgendwie ist Cody überall als Spießer verschrien, dabei lässt sich das Ganze eher so aufschlüsseln:_

_Steckt man Obi-Wan zu Anakin, so ist der Baumarkt der Vernünftige._

_Packt man aber Obi-Wan zu Cody, ist Cody der Vernünftige._

_Packt man Rex zu Anakin, ist Rex der mit dem Hirn._

_Trifft aber Rex auf Cody, ist Cody der Vernünftige_

_Commander kriffing Cody ist die Stimme der Vernunft der GAR._

_Coole FF, die es vielleicht besser erklärt, warum ich den Kerl so mag:_

_https://clonesdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/184693744179/you-asked-for-clone-prompts-so-cody-being_


	19. Kote, Rex und der Rest der Bande überwachen Teil I der Prüfungen

_„Snap, hast du schon mal Siedler von Catan gespielt? Bist herzlich eingeladen, uns wird sehr schnell langweilig und außerdem haben wir Kekse"_

Die Hälfte der Truppe auf dem Gang sieht uns unverhohlen an, und die hinteren beiden betrachten Snap mit einem jener abfälligen Blicke, die ich nicht leiden kann. Auch bei den Klonen gibt es untereinander immer Reibereien dank Deppen, und ich entscheide, dass ich die Runkelrüben nicht mag.

Snapper guckt etwas verdutzt, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. „Nein, kenne ich nicht"

Nici bestarrt mit vorgestrecktem Hals wie eine Schildkröte den Öffnungsknopf der Panzertür. „Komm vorbei, dann spielen wir, und ihr beide werdet gegen mich verlieren"

„Denkst auch nur du, Spatzi. Das war ne Herausforderung, Snap – wir spielen mal, wenn du willst"

„Muss ich da drücken...? Gibt nur einen Knopf, aber bei meinem Glück ist das der für die Selbstzerstörung", Nici legt den Kopf schief und tippt ihn mit einem „Ach, mir doch wurscht, Heureka, ein Fass*!" trotzdem an.

Explodieren tut nichts, aber die Seiten der Tür schnellen auseinander, Snap verabschiedet sich schnell mit einem halben Salut und geht den Gang zurück.

Dafür blicken Nici und ich auf einen Trainingsraum mit Simulator. Woher wir das wissen? Naja.

Der Raum ist knapp 50 Meter lang und etwa genauso breit, es gibt eine Art von Toren wie in der Sporthalle hinten an der Wand, die offen stehen, weshalb man die Ausrüstung sehen kann.

Direkt neben dem Eingang hängen drei Boxsäcke, Halterungen aber, die sich quer durch die ganze Halle ziehen, lassen darauf schließen, dass man überall welche aufhängen kann. Helle Deckenlampen strahlen alles in kaltes, weißes Licht. Uns direkt gegenüber in der rechten Ecke stehen eine Ladung B1-Droiden und B2s, sowie ein Droideka und – ich glaube, ich spinne, ein Magnawächter.

Wie ich jetzt auf den Simulator komme?

Recht simpel. Ein Teil des Raumes ist komplett frei von Gegenständen, nur so eine komische Kugel steht auf einem Podest am Rand. Abgrenzt ist das Ganze durch hellere Fliesen.

Und wisst ihr, wer links in voller Rüstung am Rand steht, neben einer halbhohen Wand, die mit Waffenhalterungen und sich darin befindende Waffen übersehen ist?

Ganz genau, Commander Cody, der uns beide auffordernd ansieht, neben ihm Rex – ohne Rüstung, nur in Blacks.

Klasse man, ich hab' ne Jeans an. Und keinen Sport-BH.

Jungs, mir egal, was ihr sagt, ich ziehe mich vorher um. Nici macht das auch in der Mitte der Halle, wenn's sein muss.

Tja, und natürlich haben wir auch ein Publikum. Das soll heißen, die gesamte blaue 501.te und vereinzelte orangene Farbtupfer der 212.ten (Codys Ghostcompany?) sitzen neben den Droiden auf komischen viereckigen Blöcken, woraus auch der Fußboden besteht. Ah, das sind die Dinger, die sich beliebig absenken und bewegen können, oder?

Hardcase ganz außen grinst uns zu, ich winke etwas zurück, dann gehe ich mit Nici langsam in den Raum hinein.

„Nettes Zimmer habt ihr da. Fehlt noch ne Bar für den Stil"

Hinter uns schließen sich zischend die Panzertüren und wir sind allein in der Höhle des Löwen.

„Lego fände das hier geil", Nici verlagert die Flasche in ihrer Hand, zeigt auf das komische Kugelteil und äugt fragend zu Rex. „Ist das das, was ich denke, dass es ist? Ein Simulatordingsdateilirgendwiesowas?"

Rex nickt ihr kurz zu und macht gleichzeitig eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung, dass wir antreten sollen. „Ein Simulator, in der Tat"

Cody hat sein Pokerface aufgesetzt und beobachtet uns wie ein Adler seine Beute, hochaufgerichtet steht er neben der Waffenplakatwand.

Aufmerksame Augen der Zuschauer folgen uns auf den letzten Metern, bis wir vor Rex und Cody stehen, Nici übt nochmal lautlos ihre Vokabel auszusprechen, bevor sie es laut macht. „Morgen, Kote"

Zack, Codys Augen weiten sich, selbst Rex' Kopf ruckt herum.

Damit hat wohl keiner gerechnet, Nici grinst vorsichtig. „War doch richtig ausgesprochen, oder? Ich hab's geübt, aber ich kann keine klaren Sprachen, das ist eher so Khuzdûlbereich und damit Jojos Gebiet"

Antwort bekommen wir vorerst keine, weder von Rex noch von Cody, denn die beiden starren uns an, als hätte Nici gerade verkündet, dass der Verein der fliegenden Bademäntel ab sofort auch Klone als Generäle zulässt, beziehungsweise, dass dieser Antrag überhaupt erstmal der GAR gestellt wurde.

Die Frage, die Cody auf der Stirn brennt, liest sich folgendermaßen – und außerdem fragt er gerade mit harter Stimme nach. „Woher wisst ihr das?!"

„Ist 'n Headcanon über dich... war's okay, dass ich dich so genannt habe?", Nici sieht ihn zerknirscht an und schiebt in der nächsten Sekunde schon eine Entschuldigung hinterher, als ihr Rex ins Wort fällt.

„Es ist sein Name...", kurzer Seitenblick zu seinem ori'vod** an dieser Stelle, „Nur benutzt ihn außer Vod'e keiner"

„Weil ihn sonst keiner kennt oder aussprechen kann, Sir", ruft irgendeiner der Klone, die uns zusehen, rein und versteckt sich schnell wieder in der Masse.

Codys goldene Augen huschen abwechselnd von Nici, die ihn immer noch zerknirscht ansieht, zu mir, die auch entschuldigend guckt, weil keiner von uns beiden weiß, ob ihm das überhaupt recht ist, wenn wir ihn so nennen.

Rex neben ihm hat der Gruppe auf den Blöcken kurz einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, aber dabei ist es geblieben – denn anscheinend hatte der Rufer recht.

„Rex hat wohl Recht, was euch angeht", gibt der Commander dann langsamer als sonst von sich, „Ihr habt Wissen von Dingen, dass ihr gar nicht haben könnt... fangen wir an. Und Nici – ihr könnt den Namen benutzen. Nur nicht unbedingt von den _Jetiise**_ *"

Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich zurück zur Wand und winkt uns mit, Rex folgt ihm.

„Wir werden uns ein Bild von euren möglichen Fähigkeiten machen. Es wird verschiedene Tests geben, über Leistungsfähigkeit, Zielvermögen, Ausdauer, Merkfähigkeit, Fähigkeit, Befehle zu befolgen...", bei jedem Schlagwort nickt Cody einmal knapp, als ich bei dem letzten der Aufzählung sehr unauffällig das Husten anfange und auf Rex fragenden Blick den Kopf leicht schieflege. „Du, da bin ich durchgefallen. Frag Dwalin... Wobei, es kommt drauf an – ich werde nur nicht wie eine Maschine jeden verdammten Befehl ausführen"

Cody überspielt meinen Einwurf ohne draufeinzugehen und weist auf einen silberglitzernden Punkt an der Wand, während Rex eines der kleinen Blastergewehre aus der Halterung der Wand nimmt, dass wir alle als Standardbewaffnung der Klone kennen.

„Ihr bekommt ein DC-15S", Cody macht eine kleine Handbewegung auf das Teil, was Rex in der Hand hält, „Und schießt damit zuerst auf eine Distanz von zehn Metern"

Das war wohl die Aufforderung für uns, Nici lässt mir gönnerhaft den Vortritt, weshalb mir Rex das Ding in die Hand drückt. Meine Arme sacken etwas durch, ich hebe die Augenbraune. „Schwerer als gedacht"

„Beide Hände an den Blaster", kommandiert Rex, ich murmele zeitgleich „An den Phaser" und fange mir einen komischen Blick ein. Genötigt schiebe ich eine Erklärung nach.

„Beim Lasertagspielen muss man auch immer mit beiden Händen hinfassen, sonst nervt einen die dämliche Computerstimme, die ständig deine Position verrät"

„Zielen und schießen, nicht reden", ich bekomme einen Stoß in den Rücken und gehe auf die Wand zu, bis Rex "Stopp!" ruft, da stehe ich etwa zehn Meter entfernt.

Der silberne Punkt an der Wand leuchtet mich an, ich drehe die DC-15 in meinen Händen mit prüfendem Gesichtsausdruck hin und her. „Komisches Teil... hat es einen Namen?"

„Bitte?", kommt es irritiert von Rex, ich winke ab.

„Vergiss es", winke ich ab und wedele, wie immer, wild mit meiner rechten Hand zur Unterstützung meiner Worte, "Ich hab' zu viele Western gelesen"

Dank Bogenschießen will ich mich automatisch seitwärts hinstellen, aber weil ich auch viele Filme gucke, weiß ich, dass man anfangs mit ner Waffe hüftbreit stehend schießen sollte.

Oder war's andersherum?

Den Finger lege ich tastend an den Abzug und fixiere den glitzernden Punkt etwas über mir. Rechts und links neben mir recken sich neugierig die Hälse – von Cody und Rex, und dem ganzen Haufen auf der anderen Seite.

Klasse, echt. Man wird gar nicht nervös oder so.

Gibt's hier überhaupt 'n Zielsystem? Ich sehe keins, und selbst mein Kugelgewehr hat eins. Also schieße ich blind?

Cool.

In der gleichen Sekunde ziele ich kurz, halte das Ding wie eine Lastertagpistole und drücke ab.

Der Laser schlägt vier Meter weiter links oben ein, leises Gelächter bricht aus, und Cody verzieht das Gesicht, während Rex einen Schritt auf mich zugeht. „Nun gut, lassen wir das besser"

Die Klone lachen immer noch, ich werfe das Ding und fange es mit rechts wieder auf, damit ich mit der linken Hand auf die Wand deuten kann. „Kann ich nochmal?"

„Wenn es dir Spaß macht, Kleine", brüllt wer von außen hysterisch kichernd ein, und die Bande wird etwas lauter.

Cody und Rex murmeln sich leise zwei Sätze zu, ich zucke die Schultern, trete einige Schritte zurück und hebe den Blaster einhändig.

Schuss, näher dran.

Nächster, jetzt hab' ich getroffen.

Der Punkt verschwindet, zwei weitere tauchen auf, einer ganz oben, einer etwa rechts im Mittelbereich.

Ohne abzuwarten erwische ich beide mit vier Schüssen, wieder verschwinden die Punkte und tauchen eine Sekunde später an gespiegelter Stelle wieder auf.

Einarmig schießt es sich besser.

Binnen zwei Minuten zocke ich die vorbereitete Simulation durch, obgleich ich manchmal durchaus zwei bis drei Schüsse brauche, bis das Ziel verschwindet. Dann taucht kein Punkt mehr auf, dafür leuchtet nur die von mir benötigte Zeit in der Mitte der Wand auf.

Als ich mich umdrehe, ist es still, das Lachen ist den Klonen im Hals stecken geblieben. Rex starrt mich an, genau wie Cody, nur Nici grinst hochzufrieden.

„Wie bei der Macht...", wispert es von außen atemlos, ich zucke lockerlässig die Schultern.

„Space Invaders. Lang lebe zurück in die Zukunft, Hurra. Ne Spaß, ich zocke seit Jahren Ballerspiele. Nici, das Ding funktioniert wie ne Lasertagpistole, nur zieht es nach links. Kommt mir vor wie ne M4A4, bloß halt einhändig"

„Iiiich hasse die blöden M4A4s, die brauchen immer zwei Treffer, bis man mal durch ne Schutzweste kommt!", sie übernimmt den Blaster von mir und pustet sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Na gut... Sagen wir einfach, es ist wie Lasertagspielen"

„Oder Wasserschlachten"

„Oder so, wo startet man das neu, Ähm, JARVIS, ich will das Level rebooten...", Nici begutachtet das Blastergewehr, kratzt mit dem Fingernagel an dessen Hülle herum und flucht los, als ihr Nagellack abblättert. „Ist das dein scheiß Ernst?! Erst benimmst du dich wie n kack M4A4 und jetzt das?! – Wo geht das wieder los, jetzt gibt's Stress, du blödes Mistteil, na warte bloß. Fängt dein Lauf auch nach ner Zeit das Glühen an, wenn man zu viel mit dir schießt, und dann verformt er sich? Mir egal, du deppertes G36!"

Ich filme das Ganze und kichere vor mich hin, als Nici noch im Laufen einen Laserstrahl auf die Wand jagt, und zwar direkt auf die Ziffern meiner Bestzeit. Naja, eher einen Meter daneben, aber der zweite trifft die Nase der Eins, die im Basic für das ‚i' steht.

Den beiden vordersten Zuschauern glupschen fast die Augen aus den Höhlen, während Nici mit einer Hand schießt, denn, wie sie uns mitteilt: „Mit zwei ist uncool, und außerdem will ich nicht noch einen Nagel mit abgeplatzten Rändern"

Sie beendet die Simulation ganze dreißig Sekunden vor mir, nach dem letzten Schluss schiebt sie sich eine imaginäre Sonnenbrille von der Nase auf den Kopf und dreht sich zu Cody und Rex um. „Das ist halt echt wie Lasertag. Erinnert mich daran, dass wir das mit euch nicht spielen, ich würde so abkacken, denn was ‚in Deckung gehen' angeht, bin ich nämlich 'ne Katastrophe"

Commander Cody, oder besser gesagt Kote, sieht von ihr zu mir und wieder zurück, aber mit so einem komischen fordernden Blick, dass es mir fast etwas husch wird. Wir müssen echt Hobbit gucken und erklären, woher wir unsere militärische Erfahrung herhaben – außer von Filmen, Dokus und Büchern.

Nici spaziert neben mich und hält mir den Blaster unter die Nase. „Wo lädt man da eigentlich nach"

„Ähm", mache ich und blinzele dreimal, „Wieso zum Fick muss man das überhaupt, das ist Laser, eigentlich darf man das nicht nachladen müssen... Und überhaupt ist Laser kein kurzer gekappter Strahl, der halt dahin hinfliegt, worauf man gezielt hat – aber wir sind nun mal in Star Wars"

„Die Damen", fällt uns Cody in unsere wichtigen Ausführungen und Rex kommt zu uns, ein weiteres DC-15S in der Hand, das ich bekomme, dann schiebt er bei Nicis ein anderes Magazin rein.

Ich mache schon den Mund auf, um nachzufragen, wofür wir das denn jetzt brauchen, als Cody auf die B1-Einheiten in der Ecke zeigt, und dabei diesen blöden Blick hat, bei dem ich bei Dwalin immer Sachen machen durfte, die ich, Zitat: „Noch nicht kann, aber das ist dem Attentäter auch egal und unbekannte Situationen sind immer überfallend".

Meistens endete es mit blutigen Schrammen und wütenden Flüchen meinerseits, weil ich vollkommen blank etwas getan habe, über das ich noch nie zuvor auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendet habe.

„Geht in die Mitte vom Raum"

Dort erheben sich gerade vier Blöcke etwa auf Oberschenkelhöhe der Klone, das heißt für uns mal locker Taille. Drei Stück der Quader stehen parallel, aber alle sehen zu uns mit der kurzen Seite, wobei der in der Mitte da aufhört, wo die Hinteren anfangen.

Will sagen, von oben sieht es aus wie ein schlecht gezeichneter Y-Flügler. Oder ein Panzer ohne Querstriche, irgendwie sowas halt.

Der Commander kommandiert schon munter weiter, während Nici und ich uns auf den Weg zu dem Ding machen.

Ich drücke Nici meinen Blaster in die Hand und springe probeweise einen Flic-Flac rückwärts, um zu wissen, wie viel meine Hose aushält. Sie knarzt und meine Landung verunglückt nur ganz leicht sehr. „Alles klärchen, Cody, nur zwei Minuten Pause, ich brauch ne andere Hose dafür!"

„Was", rutscht es Rex heraus und selbst Cody stockt in seinen Ausführungen, dafür guckt er so böse, dass Nici neben mir „Egal!" ruft, und mich mitzieht.

„Später. Wir bleiben jetzt einfach mal sitzen und spielen Lasertag"

Hmpf.

Cody nimmt seine Ausführungen wieder auf. „Die Klappergestelle werden euch zunächst von einer Seite aus angreifen, und zwar von der rechten Ecke aus. Eure Schüsse verursachen keinen ernsthaften Schaden, da ihr Übungsmunition benutzt"

An dieser Stelle streckt Nici ihrem Blaster die Zunge raus und ich gucke in den Lauf vorne rein. Nicht, das ich was sehen würde, es ist zapfenduster da drinnen, aber weil Rex sich die Nasenwurzel reibt, war es das schon wert.

Sein Ori'vod schließt für eine Sekunde die Augen und beendet die Übung kurz und knapp. „Die Distanz zwischen ihnen und euch beträgt 25 Meter. Haltet die Position"

„Knackige einfache Befehle, das mag ich", Nici springt auf den hervorstehenden Block und hüpft, nachdem sie mit dem Hintern gewackelt, laut „Muuuh!" gemacht und sich hinter den Ohren gekratzt hat, im Froschsprung auf den ganz rechten Balken von den Klonen aus gesehen, ich probiere, ob ich aus dem Stand aus auf das Linke hochkomme.

Tja.

Solche Sprünge sollte ich eigentlich können, aber aus irgendeinem peinlichen Grund verliere ich das Gleichgewicht und falle armerudernd rückwärts wieder runter.

Verhaltenes Geflüster und Gekichere von außen, Nici, im Schneidersitz, den Blaster auf den Schoß auf dem äußeren Balken, legt den Kopf schief.

„Jo, wenn das irgendwer sieht, der nicht weiß, wie du Leute umnietest, der bezweifelt, dass du deine ganzen Medaillen gewonnen und nicht gekauft hast"

„Das war Absicht, das war Absicht", brülle ich in bester Gimlimanier durch den Raum, „Wollte nicht, dass ihr euch benachteiligt vorkommt!"

Den zweiten Sprung vermassele ich nicht – ich komme nach oben, reibe mir kurz mit verzogenem Gesicht mein Steißbein und springe dann mit Nici von den Blöcken.

Als wir sitzen, setzt sich die erste Abordnung der Droiden, etwa zehn Stück, in Bewegung, direkt auf uns zu.

_*RitterRost und die Hexe Versteckse, der Drache Koks  
  
_ _**Lego bezieht sich hier auf Legolas, den die beiden persönlich kennen. Die ganze Story gibt's auf Wattpad - ich heiße überall gleich._

_*** ori'vod: mando'a für älterer Brüder. Wird bei den Klonen für ihren besten Freund, besten Bruder genutzt - also wie bei Fives und Echo, Boil und Waxer, lalalala_

_****Mando'a für Jedi_


	20. Kote 1, Jojo 0

_Als wir sitzen, setzt sich die erste Abordnung der Droiden, etwa zehn Stück, in Bewegung, direkt auf uns zu._

„Was hat das Teil eigentlich für 'ne Reichweite", Nici dreht sich fragend zu mir um und schüttelt den Blaster, „Hat Codes das nicht vorhin gesagt?"

„Muss da gewesen sein, wo ich nicht zugehört habe, also müssen wir probieren", ich zucke die Schultern und tippte auf das Magazin, während das gleichmäßige metallische Marschieren durch den Raum hallt, „Wir haben auch keinen Plan, wie viele Schüsse wir haben – und Nici, die Dinger sind vielleicht noch fünfzehn Meter weg?"

„Oh, richtig, dass sollten wir ja machen", stellt Nici leicht kichernd fest und schlägt sich gegen den Schädel, „Ich Riesenkamel – vielleicht sollte ich aufhören zu reden und schießen?"

„Soll ich jetzt was dazu sagen?"

„Du hättest ja auch schon schießen können?"

„Ist doch jetzt egal!", entschlossen lege ich den Blaster an und schicke den ersten Droiden zu Boden, Nicis folgt eine halbe Sekunde später.

Cooler Anfang, muss gut aussehen – Nummer zwei treffen zwei Schüsse von mir, nur latscht einfach weiter. Das Blöde: Die Dinger schießen jetzt auf uns.

„Kacke!", Nici weicht einem Schuss knapp aus, dann stehe ich mit einem Satz auf, gebe drei Schüsse ab, die tatsächlich zwei zu Boden schicken, bevor ich mich wieder in die Hocke fallen lasse.

„Nici? Ausfall oder endlich mal treffen?!"

Nici guckt mich mit einem „Ernsthaft"- Blick an, und erschießt einen ohne hinzusehen.

„Frage geklärt", gebe ich von mir und sneake ein Stück zurück, als drei Laser direkt vor meiner Nase einschlagen, bevor Nici den Hintersten eliminiert.

Die restlichen fangen an in B1-Tempo zu joggen, aber es sind gerade mal die Hälfte übrig, auch wenn sie schon fast da sind, der letzte fällt, bevor er uns erreicht.

Nici steht ächzend auf und hält sich den Bauch. „Jo, mir ist übel..."

„Das kommt wohl von deinen zwei Litern Cola, die du reingesoffen hast, also die jetzige Mischung in deinem Magen. Nur so eine Vermutung"

Wir beide latschen von unserer Bastion, die wir so glorreich verteidigt haben, den Jungs entgegen, Cody notiert sich was auf dem Datapad und Rex sieht uns abschätzend entgegen. Nur die Zuschauer, angeregt von Hardcase, applaudieren, wenn auch nur für einige Sekunden.

„Das Essen hier ist schuld", stellt sie in der gleichen Sekunde mit felsenfest überzeugtem Ton fest und verzieht leicht das Gesicht. „Kein Wunder, dass mein Bauch die Pampe nicht vertragen hat"

Ich ziehe die Augenbraune hoch und sehe sie spöttisch an. „Recht hast du, nur daran lag's. Nicht am Kaffee mit Vodka, der Cola, der Brause und den Doppelkeksen. Das Essen der GAR ist schuld – ah warte mal, das würde ja die GAR treffen, Deal. Das Essen war's"

„Ich sehe", beginnt Nici mit der Würde des britischen Trumpeltiers, ich rede natürlich von Boris Johnson, der aktuell die BBC mundtot machen will, indem er sie pleitegehen lässt, denn sie ist seiner konservativen (ein nettes Wort für „überholt, veraltet, und von vorgestern") Regierung zu kritisch ihr gegenüber (Was für ein böser Nachrichtensender, machen die doch glatt objektive Berichtserstattung ***** ) ist, „Wir haben uns auf einen wundervollen Kompromiss geeinigt. Sitzt meine Frisur?"

Sie zupft noch zwei dicke Kringellocken aus ihrem vollkommen aufgelösten Dutt und guckt auffordernd zu mir, ich stütze mir wie eine ganz Coole das Blastergewehr auf die Schulter und ziehe an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. „Du siehst aus, als ob dich ein wildgewordener Hamster überfallen hat, und ich rede nicht von Kenobi. Gibt es überhaupt rote Hamster?"

Nici seufzt theatralisch und wedelt ablehnend in meine Richtung und die spitzgefeilten, knallroten Fingernägel, die beim Abwasch dezent gelitten haben, kommen meinen Augen gefährlich nah, weshalb ich sicherheitshalber mal mit dem Kopf nach hinten ausweiche.

„Jojo, der ist eine Schildkröte. Wenn er jetzt auch noch ein Hamster sein kann, wäre er ein Fellwechsler, und dann wäre Beorn pissig"

Cody sagt was halblaut zu Rex, den wir gerade erreichen und ihm die Blaster wieder hinhalten, er nimmt sie und entlädt die Dinger fachgerecht, bevor er sie an die Wand hängt.

Der Commander neben ihm nickt langsam. „Solange ihr hier seid, teile ich euch für dreimal die Woche Training mit ein. Ich will nicht dran schuld sein, dass ihr im Ernstfall im Weg rumsteht"

„Wie so mancher Jedi", murmele ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was Rex Augenbraune einen Zentimeter in die Höhe schießen lässt.

„Okay, cool", Nici zuckt die Schultern, „Wie lange, was, wo, wann, und wirklich nur dreimal, wir haben halt echt nichts zu tun…?"

Der Commander zeigt zum ersten Mal ein kleines Lächeln. „Mehr schafft ihr nicht. Dreimal die Woche ist für euch mehr als genug"

Nici knirscht mit den Zähnen und ich beiße mir auf die Zunge, um ja nichts zu sagen. Zu spät. „Der Häuptling hat gesprochen, Howgh!"

Wir sind natürlich morgen wieder hier. Und übermorgen. Und heute Nacht, ich will nochmal Lasertag spielen, das macht nämlich Bock.

„Was für Training", Nici hebt das Kinn, um etwas größer als ihre 1,75 Meter Körpergröße zu sein, die so stolzerweise mit sich bringt – ich bin ja fast zehn Zentimeter kleiner und das wurmt mich gehörig, nur neben Codes, der exakt 1,83m groß ist, ist sie auch kurz geraten, und der guckt unbeeindruckt nach unten.

„Grobe Waffenkunde. Kampftechniken. Und wie man sich bei Angriffen verhält"

„Zurückschlagen und niedermetzeln", gebe ich zeitgleich mit Nicis „Formatieren und geschlossen angreifen" von mir, wir beide gucken uns an.

„Erebor und Düsterwald in einem Satz"

„Beide Taktiken sind effektiv, wenn ordentlich eingesetzt", fachsimpelt Nici etwas reißerisch, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht am Kaffee, oder etwas anderem liegt. „Und außerdem hat Dwalin sich immer beschwert, dass du zu viel nachdenkst"

„Komischerweise bekomme ich jede Basis, die ich will, sei es bei CoC oder anderen lustigen Spielchen", merke ich an und stemme eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Einigen wir uns auf situationsangepasstes Verhalten, egal ob Angriff oder Verteidigen"

Nici überlegt kurz, sie zieht die Stirn kraus, schürzt die Lippen und guckt wichtigtuerisch in der Luft herum, bevor sie ganz langsam und mit der Arroganz Andi Scheuers nickt. „Nehmen wir so an"

Wir fausten ein und gucken dann gleichzeitig zu Cody. „Geht klar, großer Meister"

„Nur eine Frage noch", ich lächele und gucke ganz lieb, „Zweikampf gibt es aber auch, oder?"

Codys Augen verengen sich ein Stück und der Blick würde mich auf der Stelle in den Boden stampfen, wenn er das denn könnte.

Aber weil ich andere Kaliber gewohnt bin, verwandele ich das Lächeln in ein dummdämliches Grinsen, dann stelle ich mich blitzschnell auf Zehenspitzen, rücke mein Gesicht bis knapp zehn Zentimeter vor seinem und gebe etwas von mir, dass am ehesten an die Einhörner von Charly und der Bananenkönig hinkommt. „Blblblbl!"**

Der Klon weicht prompt nach hinten aus, ich grinse etwas breiter und lasse mich wieder auf den ganzen Fuß zurücksinken. „Du hast weggeguckt, ich hab' gewonnen!"

Hinten kichern zwei der 212.ten angestrengt, und weil das Codys Bataillon ist, ist das noch schlimmer, als wenn das Rex machen würde, aber Hardcase beherrscht sich.

Noch.

Dafür beißt die gesamte vordere Reihe hinten am Rand synchron in die Doppelkekse, die als Popcornersatz herhalten.

Cody sieht für eine Sekunde zu Rex, der den Augenkontakt nur ganz kurz hält, denn die Mundwinkel vom Captain zucken amüsiert. Der Commander betrachtet mich wie eine Kobra ihre Beute, und ich überlege, ob ich mir einen Feind gemacht habe, den ich doch eigentlich mag.

In der gleichen Sekunde lässt der Commander mich auf die Krankenstation einweisen – „Verdacht auf Schädel-Hirn-Trauma, dass sie sich wohl bei ihrem Sturz von dem Block zugezogen hat".

Nici lacht mich eiskalt aus und brüllt, während Kix, der sofort aufgesprungen ist, auch wenn er selber leicht grinst, mich hinausbegleitet. „Kote Eins, du Null!"

„Das bedeutet Krieg, Cody!", zetere ich oskarreif zurück, „Mein Gehirn und ich, wir brüten jetzt Schlachtpläne aus, und dann hast du morgen eine neue Haarfarbe!"

„Soll ich rasieren, Commander. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, Sir", bietet Hardcase Cody aalglatt an, das Gesicht unbewegt in höchster Konzentration.

Was Cody ihm antwortet, höre ich gar nicht mehr, denn dann schließt sich hinter uns die Tür und Kix schiebt mich nach rechts, an den Gruppen der anderen Klone vorbei, die uns sofort mit Blicken beschießen. Es sind die gleichen Gruppen wie vorhin.

„Hier entlang, Patient"

„Kix. Fick dich", grummele ich zurück, bevor ich mich auf dem Boden fallen lasse. „Schädel-Hirn-Trauma. Ich muss die Birne ruhighalten – also musst du mich tragen"

Der Medic sieht mich lange an, den Helm unter den Arm geklemmt und mit einem ‚Bitch please'-Blick. Entschlossen mache ich einen Schneeengel auf dem Boden des Zerstörers.

Nur ohne Schnee. Dann halt Hampelmann im Liegen.

„Steh auf, Kleine. Sonst sediere ich dich wirklich"

Stopp.

Spritze.

Böses, spitzes Ding, das piekst.

Ich hasse Spritzen.

Binnen zwei Sekunden stehe ich und gehe an ihm vorbei. „Überredet, bleib bloß weg mit deiner Spritze, und ich rede nicht von dem Ding zwischen deinen Beinen. Hier lang, oder"

Der hat jetzt nicht wirklich vor, mich in ein Bett zu packen, oder.

Doch.

Die Krankenstation ist so gut wie leer, Kix parkt mich im Wartebereich und meldet beim Chefmedic meinen Gesundheitszustand an.

Ich darf derweil auf einem unbequemen Plastikstuhl sitzen, der genau da aufhört, wo er die Wirbelsäule piekst.

Das ist der Eingangsbereich, die Dinger sind festgeschraubt, wie die Teile an U-Bahnhöfen, insgesamt gibt es fünfzehn Stück, aufgeteilt in Dreierblöcken. Dann kommt ne weiße Wand, in der Mitte ist eine offene Panzertür, wo es in die eigentliche Station geht. Und genau da am Eingang steht Kix und redet mit dem jetzigen Oberboss der Krankenstation, bevor er es später mal selber sein wird.

Kommentar reingebrüllt meinerseits dazu: „Cody wollte beweisen, wie groß seine Eier sind, dass solltet ihr mal untersuchen!"

Redcross'*** - den Namen hat er dank dem scharlachroten Kreuz auf seinem Kopf, der Rest drum herum ist rasiert - Augen werden etwas größer, als ich das rufe und jetzt gelangweilt an der Plastikumrandung herumkratzte.

Da er aber Dienstschluss hat – und Kix wohl zwischen den Zeilen gemeldet hat, dass das meine Abreibung ist – veranlasst er, mich in ein Bett zu verlegen.

Danach verlässt er die Krankenstation und Kix führt mich am Arm zum ersten freien Bett, zur linken Seite mit einer grauen kurzen Metallwand abgetrennt.

Er selber hantiert etwas weiter vorne mit komischen Schachteln, denn Redcross hat ihm wohl noch gesagt, dass er das einräumen soll. Und mir ist langweilig, das Bett unbequem, es stinkt nach Desinfektionsmitteln und daher klettere ich aus dem Bettchen und schiele um die Wand herum – Kix sortiert irgendwas ein.

Nach zehn Minuten zugucken – ich sitze mittlerweile im Schneidersitz direkt hinter ihm – melde ich mich etwas maulig. „Du, Kix"

Der Medic zuckt nicht, obwohl ich mich lautlos angeschlichen habe, und das ist noch schlimmer, als das Nichtstun. „Was machst du außerhalb vom Bett, Kleine"

„Zunächst mal", fange ich an und pieke ihm mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger in die Kniekehle, weshalb er doch etwas zuckt, was mich freut, „Bin ich nicht klein. Zweitens wissen wir beide, dass ich kerngesund bin. Und drittens... Hast du was für mich zu tun. Ich putze sogar Klos"

Der Medic stellt die beiden Packungen ohne mich anzusehen ins Regal und nimmt drei weitere aus der übergroßen grauen Plastikkiste, deren Deckel mit dem Zeichen der Republik an die Beine vom Tisch gelehnt ist, auf dem sie steht. „Du bist hier wegen Verdacht auf Schädel-Hirn-Trauma. Befehl vom Commander"

„Kiiiiix!", ich bin drauf und dran ihm in den Finger zu beißen, wenn er die Hand doch mal für eine Sekunde zu mir hinunter tun würde, „Sei nicht so fies, du ungehobelter Wüstling!"

Kix grinst, das kann ich zwar nicht sehen (und seine Finger behält er auch außerhalb meiner Reichweite, gemein!), aber hören. „Du willst doch was von dem Wüstling, oder"

Verdammter Mistkerl.

„Okay, du mieser Erpresser, du hast gewonnen", ich betrachte sein Hinterteil, während ich weiterrede, „Ich entschuldige mich bei dir, oh großer Schamane vom Stamm der Schoschonen, die da schön wohnen. Jetzt gib mir bitte was zu tun"

_*Quellen über Johnson und die BBC:_

_\- https://www.ipg-journal.de/regionen/europa/artikel/detail/boris-gegen-die-bbc-4098/_

_\- https://www.nzz.ch/feuilleton/medien/boris-johnson-will-der-bbc-an-die-gurgel-ld.1541838_

_\- https://www.tagesspiegel.de/politik/auf-kriegsfuss-mit-den-medien-boris-johnson-will-bbc-drastisch-umbauen/25554348.html_

_\- https://www.tagesspiegel.de/politik/boris-johnson-will-bbc-die-gebuehren-streichen-die-axt-an-eine-saeule-der-demokratie-angelegt/25555158.html_


	21. Kann mal wer dieses Schiff für Dumme beschildern? Ich sag sogar bitte!

_„Okay, du mieser Erpresser, du hast gewonnen", ich betrachte sein Hinterteil, während ich weiterrede, „Ich entschuldige mich bei dir, oh großer Schamane vom Stamm der Schoschonen, die da schön wohnen. Jetzt gib mir bitte was zu tun"_

Das verfluche ich zwei Minuten später, denn ich putze Klos. Und das Schlimmste – ich hab' mich freiwillig dafür gemeldet. Aber es gibt halt kein vernünftiges Putzmittel, das der GAR ist Billigscheiße, die NICHTS, aber auch GAR NICHTS löst.

Als Kix mal nicht hinguckt, hinterlasse ich ihm einen Zettel mit mühevoll abgemalten Basicschriftzeichen, auf dem steht, das ich sofort wieder da bin – ich bin Reinigungsutensilien besorgen. Er soll es auf mich schieben, falls er Stress bekommt.

Angehängt habe ich ein unterschriebenes Bekennerschreiben meinerseits, dass das einzig und allein meine Idee war und ich Kix schamlos ausgenutzt habe.

Ich hoffe, dass hält ihm den Rücken frei, während ich ein wenig ziellos den ersten Gang runterlaufe.

Blöde Idee, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich bin.

Drei Kreuzungen weiter bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, wo ich mit Kix hergekommen bin, und mit dämlichem Gesichtsausdruck gucke ich in die drei abzweigenden Gänge, links und rechts laufen Klone vorbei, als sich jemand hinter mir räuspert.

„Suchst du was Bestimmtes?", fragt Kenobi hinter mir, ich wirbele herum. Der Jedi trägt zur Abwechslung mal seinen Mantel, den er ja bei jeder Gelegenheit fallen lässt, neben ihm steht Ahsoka, die mich neugierig anguckt.

„Ja, einen Führer", ich weise anklagend auf die leeren, grauen Wände, „Oder einen Wegweißer. Oder einen Plan. Ich brauche den Rucksack"

Obi-Wan schmunzelt leicht und sieht zu Ahsoka hinunter. „Vielleicht kann Ahsoka dir weiterhelfen"

Laut Rex nein. Aber lieber zu zweit blöd rumlaufen, als alleine.

Ich zucke die Schultern. „Ich muss zurück zum Trainingsraum zwölf. Der ist irgendwo bei Sektor... drei? Shit, Snaper hätte mir das echt erklären sollen, bevor wir rein sind, klassischer Anfängerfehler!"

Die Togruta guckt genauso verwirrt wie ich, aber anscheinend will sie weg von Kenobi. „Warte, ich helfe dir suchen"

„Spüre ich da Vorfreude, weil dann das Meditieren ausfällt, wenn du Jojo unterstützst?", will Kenobi erheitert schmunzelnd wissen, die Hände faltete er würdevoll vor der Brust zusammen.

Ahsoka klappt der Mund auf, als ich schon einspringe. „Nein, sie freut sich, dass du den Mantel nicht wieder irgendwo liegen lässt – so wie dein Lichtschwert. Kennst du die Armbänder da von der Wii-Fernbedienung? Die man da ranmacht, damit die nicht am Boden landet, wenn man sie fallenlässt? Dein Commander würde mich sicher unterstützen"

Jetzt guckt Obi-Wan blöd, und Ahsoka kichert los, ich verhalte mich betont unschuldig. „Das nehme ich als Bestellung. Farbe? Ich besorge dir ein rotes. Und einen Schildkrötenanhänger mit einem Aufkleber vom OBI auf dem Panzer"

Der Jedi sieht zwischen mir und Ahsoka hin und her, dann erklärt er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen: „Frauen"

„Mädchen", verbessere ich und lege Ahsoka die Hand auf die Schulter. „Danke fürs Leihen, ich bringe es unbeschadet zurück. Nun denn, kleiner Padawan, dann wollen wir mal"

Ahsoka kennt sich nicht aus.

Wer hätte es gedacht.

Wir irren durch die Gänge, irgendwann zickere ich den Gang aus, den wir nehmen werden. Die angehende Jedi ist gesprächiger als es anfangs wirkte, bald serviert sie mir die besten Geschichten, die sie bisher mit ihrem Meister und dessen Meister erlebt hat. Meine Bezeichung dafür, den „Opa-Meister", hat sie hochzufrieden übernommen.

Sie ist ziemlich erleichtert, eine Geschlechtsgenossin auf dem Schiff zu haben, und jemanden, außer ihren Meistern, mit denen sie reden kann.

Als wir mal wieder blöd rumstehen, naht Rettung – Rex im Gang gegenüber, der aber in die andere Richtung läuft wie wir, bleibt stehen, als er mich und Ahsoka sieht.

„Commander – und du. Solltest du nicht auf der Krankenstation sein?!"

Rex hat seinen Helm auf, und die ganze Rüstung wieder an, aber ich könnte schwören, er findet es gerade sehr lustig, mich reinzureiten.

„Bin ich auch“, ich bleibe kerzengerade stehen und mache mit meinen Fingern die Merkelraute, „Ich bin Teilzeitkraft. Kix weiß gar nicht, dass ich ausgerückt bin, aber dich schickt der Himmel, Reeex – wo ist der kack Übungsraum?"

Der Captain salutiert in Ahsokas Richtung und kommt durch den Quergang zu uns, die Arme verschränkt. „Aha. Gegen Anweisungen des Medics und Befehl vom Commander verstoßen?"

„Alter…", schnaube ich, „Du arbeitest mit den beiden A's, nicht regelkonform ist doch dein zweiter Vorname, und außerdem bin ich in einer löblichen Mission unterwegs, ich will Putzmittel holen, weil sonst eure blöden Klos nicht sauber werden. Den Kack der GAR kann man ja nicht mal zum Auflösen von Brausetabletten verwenden"

Der Captain starrt mich in Grund und Boden, und ich bin drauf und dran, nochmal „Blblblbl!" zu machen, als Rex einen Glänzer aus der Gruppe rauspfeift, die gerade ungünstigerweise vorbeiläuft.

„Soldat! Bring den Commander und den Patienten", an dieser Stelle werfe ich ein „Ich stecke dich gleich an, Rex – und Schädel-Hirn-Trauma bekommt man durch den Aufprall auf harten Flächen!" ein, dass der Captain aber ignoriert und weiter seinen Befehl ausspricht, „Zum Trainingsraum zwölf, Sektor drei, Abschnitt drei minus dreiundzwanzig"

Seeekunde mal.

Als Snapper uns kurz vorm Trainingsraum die Sortierung erklärt hat, waren wir noch in Sektor vier, das weiß ich genau. Und die andere Zahl war, soweit ich mich erinnere, im Zehnerbereich, wie kommt Rex auf 23?

Ich muss echt das System dahinter knacken – sofern es denn eins gibt.

„Sir, ja, Sir", der junge Klon salutiert sofort zackig, Rex nickt uns nochmal zu, grüßt Ahsoka mit „Commander Tano" und mich mit „Kloputzer", dann geht er seiner Wege.

Der arme Kerl vor uns steht total stramm, und Ahsoka sieht mich an, als ob sie etwas fragen wollte, aber sich nicht traut.

„Wie heißt du?", frage ich da schon den Typen vor uns, „Ich bin Jojo und das ist Ahsoka, sie ist 'ne Kindersoldati – äh, Vorgesetzte – und ich bin geduldeter Parasit"

Lightning Flash – und wenn mein Englisch gut genug ist, heißt das Blitzmerker – hat noch nie außerhalb seinem Brüder mit jemanden gesprochen, und schon gar nicht mit sowas wie mir – also Zivi, oder gar seinem Boss, wie Ahsoka. Ganz zu schweigen von einem weiblichen Lebewesen.

Dementsprechend ist er recht schweigsam und traut sich kaum, in unsere Richtung zu sehen.

„Wie machst du das", fragt Ahsoka da mich plötzlich und spielt mit dem Griff ihres Lichtschwertes. Stimmt, noch hat sie ja nur eins, ihr Shoto bekommt sie erst in Staffel drei. Oder war es fünf?

Mist, das muss ich nachgucken.

„Was?", frage ich nach und schnalze mit der Zunge, als wir in einem Quergang halten, um einen Trupp durchzulassen – Stopp, da ist Snaper, und als ich die Hand zum High Five ausstrecke, schlägt er tatsächlich ein.

Cooler Dude.

„Der Schulzzug lässt sich nicht aufhalten, denn er will schließlich Bundeskanzler der Bundesrepublik Deutschland werden – versteht hier keiner, und auch bei uns keiner mehr... Mein armer Witz hockt sich in die Ecke und heult. Was hast du jetzt gemeint?"

„Genau das…", Ahsoka wirkt fast schon schüchtern, und das kennt man bei der Draufgängerin mit dem schnellen Mundwerk, dass ihr den Namen ‚Snips' bei ihrem Meister eingetragen hat, so gar nicht.

Ich gucke meine immer noch leicht ausgestreckte Hand an, drehe die hin und her und fahre sie ein und wieder aus. „Das? Hand gerade aus raus, bitte gerade halten und drauf hoffen, dass der andere einen nicht korbt"

„Haha", macht die Togruta und Lightning Flash führt uns schnell weiter, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass er lauscht.

„Ich meine... Wie du mit ihnen redest."

Seufzend bleibe ich stehen und gucke die Togruta etwas lächelnd an. „Ganz einfach. Die Jungs hier sind auch nur Menschen. Einfach normal behandeln, mach Witze, frag sie nach ihrem Namen, behandele sie, wie du deine Freunde behandeln würdest... keiner von ihnen wurde gefragt, ob er hier sein will. Ob sie sterben wollen für eine Republik, die Sklavenhaltung zwar offiziell verbietet, es aber stillheimlich toleriert und sich selber eine Armee davon hält, die sie sogar gekauft hat, und immer noch tut, was der Knaller eigentlich ist... ich schweife ab. Also kleine Shoka – ich bin älter als du, ich darf das sagen, auch wenn du größer bist – was genau hast du getan, um dir deinen Titel zu verdienen? Das Commander meine ich, und Jedi zu sein zählt nicht"

Ahsoka sieht mich fast schon erschrocken an und sucht nach einer Antwort.

„Genau das meine ich. Also, erster Schritt – weg damit. Du bist Ahsoka. Oder Tano. Von mir aus auch Commander, aber bilde dir nichts auf den Rang ein. Verdient hast du ihn dir noch nicht, und auch wenn du es hast, vergiss nie, wo du eigentlich herkamst. Wer herrschen will, muss dienen lernen. Ähm, was ich eigentlich meinte – behandele die Jungs einfach wie Menschen. Fertig. Ist nicht so schwer", ich zucke die Schultern und gehe weiter.

Der Rest des Weges verläuft schweigend und ich bin sauer über mich, dass ich mein Maul nicht halten konnte. Lightning Flash braucht zum Glück nicht mehr extrem lange, um uns zum Trainingsraum zu führen und daher bricht er damit auch das Schweigen, das sich zwischen uns höchst unangenehm gedrängt hat.

Und guckt mal, wer da immer noch rumsteht, die Gurken, die Snaper nicht leiden können, also mag ich sie ja nicht. Haben die echt nichts zu tun?

Lightning Flash salutiert zackig, als Ahsoka, vorher noch schweigend auf den Boden guckend gelaufen, den Kopf hebt und ihn leicht anlächelt. „Danke, und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich auf dem Ding, was ich eigentlich mitkommandiere, keine Ahnung habe, wie ich von A nach B komme"

Leck mich am Arsch.

Ich muss gucken wie ne stolze Glucke und unser Führer braucht fast zwei Sekunden bis er weiß, was er sagen sollte.

Der Name passt definitiv.

„Das... ist kein Problem, Commander Tano"

Ahsoka lächelt nochmal, und ich erlöse beide von dem wiederholten Schweigen, indem ich fünf Mal auf den Knopf der Panzertür zum Trainingsraum haue. „Stuuurrrrmklingeln! Ich muss da rein und dann ganz schnell zurück zu Kix, bevor der mich im Klo ersäuft!"

Die Panzertür ruckt mehrmals, bis ich merke, dass die sofort reagiert.

Im Ernst.

Also drücke ich nochmal, Ahsoka guckt mich interessiert an. „Das würde er tun?"

„Ich traue Rex auch zu, dass er mich aus der Luftschleuse wirft, wenn ich etwas unfassbares Blödes anstelle – Ja. Kix würde. Und äh... kannst du gucken, ob da noch Cody rumhängt...?"

Die Panzertür ist schon fast zur Hälfte offen, als ich in Deckung springe und Ahsoka mich erst überrumpelt ansieht, dann aber in den Raum guckt, Lightning Flash lugt ebenfalls etwas hinein.

Klar, der bekommt das ja sonst nie zu sehen, so als Glänzer.

„Ich kann Cody nicht sehen, Jojo", gibt Ahsoka mir dann die Entwarnung, und als ich erleichtert aufstehe und in das Blickfeld der Tür neben sie trete, schiebt sie ein „Aber die 501.te und 212.te?" hinterher.

Ich bin sowas von am Arsch.

„Rette mich!", ich gucke sie an, als Hardcase, der eigentlich gerade damit beschäftigt ist, auf einen Boxsack einzuprügeln, aufguckt und rüberbrüllt: „Bist du wahnsinnig, Medusa? Wenn dich wer verpetzt bist du...", er entdeckt Ahsoka, und sofort wird seine Miene alarmiert, „Commander Tano an Deck!"

Der ganze Raum steht sofort in Habacht-Stellung, die schwitzenden Klone, einige lieferten sich einen Zweikampf in abgeteilten Bereichen, der Rest hat Zeug aus den Toren hinten geholt, weshalb jetzt tatsächlich zwanzig Boxsäcke in Reih und Glied hängen, rühren sich nicht mehr.

An jedem Boxsack steht ein halbnackter, von Muskeln bepackter Klon, so manch einer glänzt schon vor Schweiß – Jetzt aber steht der ganze Raum stramm und bis auf leise, erhöhte Atmung ist nichts zu hören, die Klone bewegen sich keinen Millimeter, bis auf ihre sich hebende und senkende Brust.

Ahsoka schluckt leicht und sieht etwas verzweifelt zu mir, ich flüstere: „Sag einfach rühren... ich will nur an den Rucksack"

„Rührt euch", ruft die Togruta dann probeweise in den Raum und tatsächlich, etwas entspannter stehen die Jungs da, aber keiner bewegt sich, alle Augen sind auf sie gerichtet.

Ahsoka guckt hilfesuchend nach links und rechts und testet dann selber. „Tut einfach so, als ob ich nicht da wäre. Ich schwänze Meditationsstunde unter dem Vorwand, den Patienten hierherbringen zu können. Nicht, dass ich mich auskennen würde?"

Ihr Ernst.

„Fängst du jetzt auch schon so an wie Rex", grummele ich und latsche in den Raum ein, auf der Suche nach dem Rucksack, den ich irgendwo ja abgestellt hatte.

Auf Hardcase ist aber Verlass, er präsentiert ihr ein großes Lächeln und winkt sie rein. „Kommen sie schon, Sir. Schon mal geboxt?"

„Ich – was?", Ahsoka guckt nicht nur perplex, sie öffnet auch noch den Mund.

„Jemanden in die Fresse geschlagen, nur in dem speziellen Fall ist es ein Sandsack", gebe ich hilfreich von mir, „Leute, hat wer ne Ahnung, wo der Rucksack ist? Ich brauche den echt dringend"

„Jojo, Schnauze, Boxen ist anders als ein Zweikampf", Hardcase wedelt in meine Richtung, weshalb ich den Kopf schieflege.

„Ähm"

„Ich meinte, am Sandsack", formuliert er augenverdrehend seinen Satz aus und kümmert sich dann ganz um Ahsoka, die etwas kleinlaut verneint.

Denal springt da ein und zeigt netterweise zu den Droiden, die immer noch in der Ecke stehen. Geht es morgen für uns weiter mit den Tests?

„Liegt dort hinten, Nici hat ihn vergessen"

„Gracias, Amigo"

Während ich den Rucksack hole, glotzt die Halle auf Hardcase und Ahsoka, der ihr die Grundstellung erklärt. „Und jetzt schlagen sie zu, Sir"

Ahsokas rechter Haken bringt den Sack nur etwas zum Wackeln, aber Hardcase wirkt recht zufrieden, auch als Ahsokas Montrals vor Scham etwas dunkler werden.

„Für den Anfang recht ordentlich, Sir. Und jetzt regelmäßig üben"

Ahsoka reibt sich die Fingerknöchel. „Ich bevorzuge es, den Gegner einfach mit der Macht gegen die Wand zu hauen. Das knockt die auch aus"

Hardcase schmunzelt etwas, ich komme mit Rucksack aus der Ecke und Ahsoka lässt die Fäuste sinken.

„Ich hab's. Gut, gehen wir zurück zu Kix, bevor er mir den Kopf abreißt"

Der Medic ist pissig. Um genau zu sein muss das der gefährliche Kix-Blick sein, von dem Hardcase ein Lied singen kann. Ahsoka will zugucken, und da es eine unverfälschte Reaktion sein soll (sie glaubt mir nicht, das Kix mich in der Toilette ersäuft), bleibt sie an der Eingangstür stehen und lugt hinein.

Ich hebe die Doppelkekse hoch. „Nicht mich töten, ich hab' Putzmittel geholt und eine Entschuldigung!"

Kix Miene ist finster und er hat eine Spritze in der Hand, die mit irgendwas Silbrigen gefüllt ist.

Mir gefällt das mal so gar nicht, deswegen schüttele ich hastig die Packung und hebe mit der anderen Hand das Putzmittel, dass Mama immer kauft, hoch. „Gib mir zwei Stunden und ich schwöre, danach blitzt es hier!"

Mein Gesprächspartner vor mir verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Du bekommst eine halbe"

Danach verschwindet er, die zweite große Kiste einzusortieren.

„Eine halbe...?!", wiederhole ich, sehe nach hinten zu Ahsoka, die mich vom Türrahmen her angrinst und werfe einen Schwamm aus dem Rucksack nach ihr, auch wenn er nicht nass ist.

Schade drum.

„Die Zeit läuft!", beißt Kix aus seiner Ecke, die Spritze neben sich gut sichtbar auf dem Tisch abgelegt.

„Boah, ist ja gut!", schnell ziehe ich meinen Zopf nach und flitze zu den Toiletten. Na, das wird ein Spaß.


	22. Das Spagettimonster

_„Boah, ist ja gut!", schnell ziehe ich meinen Zopf nach und flitze zu den Toiletten. Na, das wird ein Spaß._

Etwa zwei Stunden später – Kix hat mich Leben lassen und ich bin mittlerweile aus der Krankenstation eins weiter in die normalen Klos gezogen, um die mit Handarbeit mal wieder ins Reine zu bringen, nicht, das die Jungs schmutzig wären, aber diese kack Mausdroiden da machen einfach nichts ordentlich und das Putzmittel ist sowieso scheiße – klingelt mein Handy, als ich gerade einen Spiegel an die Wand über dem Waschbecken montiere.

Ahsoka, immer noch bei mir und fleißige Putzhilfe, nachdem sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Klos geputzt hat und aktuell einen Malerkittel über ihren Klamotten trägt, hält den Staubsauger, um die Eisen oderwasauchimmer-Späne aufzufangen, die an der Wand hinunterrieseln.

Ich bohre das dritte Loch fertig und schraube, obwohl mein Handy mich weiterhin lautstark nervt, den Dübel noch hinein, Ahsoka schaltet den Staubsauger aus, während ich nach dem bimmelnden Ding fische.

„Was willst du, Nici"

„Bist du gestorben oder warum meldest du dich nicht?!", krakeelt sie mir entgegen, ich stelle das Handy auf Laut und hebe den Spiegel aus der Ikeaverpackung heraus.

„Strafdienst, du Pfunzel. Also, naja, freiwillig aufgetragener Strafdienst. Wir brauchen echt Pläne vom Schiff, weil..."

„Aha, okay, cool", fällt sie mir ins Wort, man hört etwas rascheln, dann latscht Nici irgendwo hin und her, es klingt metallen. „Du, sag mal – ich habe eine tolle Idee und bräuchte dich?"

Sie schnippt gegen irgendwas und kichert dann etwas. „Muss finster hier sein für dich"

Ich blinzele, während Ahsoka fragend auf den Karton mit toller Duftseife deutet, dann verteilt sie an jedem Waschbecken einen Spender und hört weiterhin aufmerksam zu.

„Redest du mit mir, was du geplant hast?", frage ich Nici langsam, die daraufhin kurz „Mach ich doch – Ähm... Doch, das muss doch gehen..." macht. „Jo? Ich bin in der Küche, kommst du her?"

„Wie zum Fick kommst du in die Küche, ich dachte, die wäre immer zu?!", eigentlich habe ich gerade den Kleber am Topfboden von Topfi der Topfpflanze überprüft, die ich, extra weltraumsicher, auf das Kalaxregal geklebt habe, dass, ebenfalls angeschraubt, die Nachfüllpackungen beherbergen soll, aber jetzt nehme ich mein Handy doch in die Hand.

„Das schon", Nici scheint zu grinsen, „Aber das waren die Zellen auch. Egal, kommst du?"

Gleichzeitig meldet sich Ahsokas Kom und Anakin quäkt uns gleichzeitig entgegen, ich halte lieber mal die Klappe. „Snips, wo steckst du, du bist seit Stunden verschwunden!"

„Meister?", die Togruta kratzt am Kopf. „Sucht ihr mich?"

„Tue ich tatsächlich. Wir trainieren jetzt nochmal Zweikampf, wo auch immer du bist, komm her"

Ahsoka seufzt leise und sieht nicht erfreut aus. „Muss ich?"

„Angst zu verlieren?", hakt Skywalker nach, sofort blitzt es in ihren Augen gefährlich auf.

„Wir sehen uns, Skyguy"

Die Togruta schält sich aus dem Malerkittel und macht sich auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Bis... später? Ihr seid morgen auf der Brücke, oder?"

„Wenn Rex oder Cody uns mitziehen, sicher", Ich winke, Nici fiedelt ein „Tschühühüsss!" und hakt nochmal nach, ob ich komme.

„Bin auf dem Weg, gib mir Zeit, bis ich da bin – und Ahsoka?"

Die Jedipadawan stoppt schon halb aus dem Raum und dreht sich zu mir, ich grinse etwas. „Probier‘ doch mal den rechten Haken aus"

„Na endlich!", begrüßt mich Nici an der Tür der Küche, wo ich gerade dreimal dagegen gehauen habe und zieht mich rein. „Du hast ja ewig gebraucht!"

Naja, ich musste auch noch den ganzen Müll wegräumen und dann hab' ich das Ergebnis Kix gezeigt, besser gesagt, mich abgemeldet und beiläufig erwähnt, dass er doch da mal vorbeischauen soll, ob das so passt.

„Schneller ging's nicht", ich zucke die Schultern und schließe die Tür, indem ich auf den Knopf haue, dessen Bedienungsfeld Nici fachfrauisch abmontiert hat. Links und rechts baumeln mit einem pinken Haargummi gebündelte Kabel, aber der Knopf ist noch verbunden und schließt tatsächlich.

„Ich arbeite daran, uns einen Generalschlüssel zu bauen", Nici bemerkt meinen Blick auf ihr Schlachtfeld, denn am Boden liegt eine halb ausgekippte Dose Haarnadeln, die sie sich gestern noch in alle Jackentaschen gestopft hat.

„Und, klappt's?", will ich wissen und hebe den Blick. DD-007 ist nirgends zu sehen, ansonsten sieht die Küche noch genauso aus wie vor ein paar Stunden – Edelstahl, grau und kalt.

„Ich hatte den Rucksack nicht mehr und als ich dann in der Halle war, meinte Hardcase, DU hast ihn", sie tippt auf das Ding über meiner Schulter und ich gucke etwas gucke lieb, „Also nein. Ich konnte nichts arbeiten"

„Hier", ich halte ihr das Ding hin und stoppe vor dem Teil, was wohl ein riesiger Backofen ist, indem die Rationen etwas erwärmt werden. Basicschriftzeichen und komische Knöpfe laden ein, wild an Reglern zu drehen.

Weil die Küche wie ein ‚L‘ gebaut ist, die Essensausgabe an der kurzen Seite, und der Ofen steht am Knick davon, kann ich in die Kantine dahintergucken. Die Tische sind alle fast leer, die Türen stehen offen und zwei Klone verlassen gerade den Saal.

Als ich mich wieder zu Nici drehe, steht die an etwas, dass nach Herdplatte aussieht und wischt über ein Datapad. „Okay, ich hab's gleich, die Bedienungsanleitung ist echt beschissen und auf Basic... Also", sie lässt das kleine Gerät, das in etwa doppelt so fett wie mein Finger ist, und damit verdächtig viel Ähnlichkeit mit den ersten Nokia Smartphones hat, sinken und grinst mich an. „Pass auf. Die Küche taugt als geheimer Raum des Rates für uns, weil uns hier sowieso keiner sucht, aber das war es gar nicht, was ich dir erzählen wollte – sondern", sie macht eine Kunstpause, hebt das Datapad hoch und schüttelt es. „Das Ding gehört DD-007. Darauf ist die Anzahl der Leute, die hier an den jeweiligen Zeiten essen, gespeichert. So nebenbei ist die Zahl gestern noch um zwei gestiegen, Rex hat sich wohl um uns gekümmert, egal – Fakt ist: In etwa eineinhalb Stunden stehen hier 150 hungrige Klone, darunter unsere Jungs von der Brücke und ein Teil der 501.ten, ich hab' die Nummern abgeglichen. Tja, und dank dem Wunderrucksack..."

„Wieso 150?!", fluche ich und rühre wie wild in dem Monstertopf mit dem Schokopudding, während Nici Packung um Packung der Spagetti aufschneidet. „Das sind so viele, wir hätten früher anfangen müssen!"

„Chill, wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde"

Nur leider klingt auch sie nicht so ruhig, wie sie es gerne wäre, dabei ist unsere Tomatensoße schon fertig. Wir haben so scheiß wäschekörbegroße Dinger auf dem Herd da stehen, die auf der untersten Stufe vor sich hinköcheln.

Und eigentlich müsste es für alle reichen, außerdem haben wir notfalls noch das Rationspulver, das binnen fünf Minuten fertig ist. Es sieht aus wie ein Zementsack, das nur noch mit Wasser angefeuchtet wird. Die breiige Masse wird dann ausgeschenkt – oder sollte. Jetzt haben wir sie nur für den Notfall aus dem Schrank gezogen.

Fehlen nur noch die Nudeln, und das Wasser kocht auch schon. Bevor ihr fragt – Rationspulver braucht ätzend viel Wasser, und jetzt SPAREN wir gerade sogar welches. Kein Scheiß.

Ich hoffe nur, dass es für alle reicht. Und dabei rechnen wir schon pro Klon eine Nudelpackung, sprich 500 Gramm Nudeln. Entweder es ist viel zu viel, oder viel zu wenig, egal was, das wäre scheiße. Und wenn es nicht schmeckt.

Und aus diesem Grund haben wir unparteiische Zeugen, die uns im Gang entgegen kamen, angetippt und gebeten, kurz vorm Essen hierher zu kommen.

Das waren: Jesse, Denal und Hardcase, der Rest hatte Dienst und Kix kommt immer später, also schlecht, und er ist damit kein Vorkoster.

Der Pudding will nicht so wie ich – irgendwie komme ich nicht voran und da grinsen mich die vollen Packungen noch an, die ich reinrühren muss. „Nici, hilf mir ja mit dem Pudding, ich hab' erst für 50 Mann!"

„Ist ja gut…“, Nici links von mir am Herdteil – fragt bitte nicht, wie sie es zum Laufen gebracht hat, es war ein Kampf, trotz der Basicanleitung – ganz proffesionell mit Cap als Kochmützenersatz auf der Rübe, stapelt neben sich einen Turm aus geöffneten Nudelpackungen in die Höhe. „Erst die Nudeln in die Töpfe!"

Es spritzt, als sie die Spagetti, immer vier Packungen auf einmal, in die, an Wannen anmutenden Töpfe, ins Wasser lehrt und dann nochmal die Dunstabzugshaube überprüft, ob das Ding denn jetzt arbeitet.

Ja, die ist sogar vorgeplant in den Schiffen und eingebaut. Aber wird halt nicht benutzt.

Während sie sich um die Nudeln kümmert, schnippele ich im Akkord Puddingmischungen auf und kippe sie direkt in einen zweiten Topf – als jemand gegen die Tür pocht.

Oh. Die Vorkoster sind da.

Nici pirscht an die Tür heran, bewaffnet mit ihrem Kochlöffel, den sie wie ein tollkühnes Entermesser auch so hält. „Parole!"

„Was macht ihr da eigentlich drinnen?!", kommt es von außen, Nici schüttelt pikiert den Kopf und klopft mit ihrer Waffe abwertend auf ihrem Arm herum.

„Das die falsche Antwort, ich mach‘ trotzdem auf"

Sie öffnet die Tür, klaut sich einen der exakt zehn schon in Schalen gefüllten Schokopuddings vom Tisch und die bereits vorbereite Tomatensoße mit ein paar fertigen Nudeln – der vorherige Erstversuch, ob der Herd so will wie wir.

Wollte er so nebenbei nicht.

Hardcase steht vor der Tür, die Augenbraue erhoben, Jesse neben ihm, von Denal nichts zu sehen. Ist vielleicht sogar besser, wenn der Sergeant noch nix weiß, ich meine... dass hier ist vielleicht nicht unsere beste Idee gewesen. Egal.

Nici klemmt sich den Kochlöffel zwischen die Zähne, balanciert die Puddingschale auf ihrem Unterarm und dreht mit der anderen Hand einen Teil der Spagetti auf die Gabel, die sie ihm danach hinhält. Sie kellnert, sie kann das. „Mund auf und sag mir, ob es schmeckt"

Jesse guckt fragend, und das weiß ich, weil ich hinter dem Topf hervorschiele und zur Tür gucke. Jetzt, da die künstliche Luft wieder reindringt, merke ich erst, wie sehr es hier nach Nudeln, Tomatensoße und Pudding duftet.

Hardcase öffnet den Mund langsam und klaut das Nudelnest von der Kabel. Er kaut einmal. Dann zweimal, seine Augen werden groß. „Was ist das?! Jesse, das ist himmlisch, besser als das Zeug da, was wir uns da einmal auf Coruscant geleistet haben...!"

Hu. Okay. Dann – Hals und Beinbruch, dass das alle anderen auch so sehen... und dass es keinen Stress gibt, weil wir die Küche gekapert haben.

Damit die Jungs keinen Ärger kriegen, schieben wir sie wieder raus, auch wenn wir ihre Hilfe gut gebrauchen könnten, denn die Töpfe sind abartig schwer. Bring dir mal zur Ausgabe, ohne dir den Arm auszukugeln.

Nici stößt etwas gegen die nicht ganz schließen wollende Ofenklappe, Metall kratzt auf Metall.

„He, pass auf, dass nimmt dir DD-007 übel!", brumme ich und schöpfe weiter aus dem ersten Topf Schokopudding in Ikeaschüsseln.

Warum immer Ikea? Weil die ganze Packs der Teile haben, ganz einfach. Ich habe knallbuntes Geschirr durchgesetzt, und so haben wir jede Farbe, die es zum Verkauf gibt, in unserem Repertoire.

Nici macht einen Hüftschwung gegen das Ding und zuckt die Schultern. „Hoffen wir, dass niemand nach ihm fragt"

„Will ich eigentlich wissen, wie du ihn da reinbekommen hast?"

„Gepresst", erklärt sie ohne was zu erklären, holt tief Luft und hebt den ersten, vollen Tomatensoßetopf vom Herd, sofort atmet sie schwer aus und läuft rot an. „Scheiße, ist der schwer..."

Kein Wunder, das ist so ein Topf, den man bei irgendwelchen Festivitäten immer sieht, also die übergroßen Gastronomietöpfe.

Zu unserem Glück ist die Kantine eine Stunde vor dem Essen ganz gesperrt – eine weitere unnütze Regel der GAR, aber gerade echt praktisch.

Danach wuchtet sie den zweiten der insgesamt vier Töpfe nach vorne – die haben sogar Halterungen dafür! DIESE SCHEIS KÜCHE IST FÜR NORMALE NAHRUNG GEBAUT, ABER MAN NUTZT ES NICHT!

In den letzten zehn Minuten werden wir nochmal hektisch – wir kramen DD-007 aus dem Ofen und stellen ihn in die Ecke, damit es so aussieht, als sähe er zu, auch wenn er mal wieder einen USB im Rücken hat.

Dann kommen die Tabletts mit den Puddingschalen in den Ausschank, oder besser gesagt in das Teil, wo man die Theke aufklappen kann, damit sich jeder eins rausnimmt.

„Okay... okay, alles fertig", murmelt Nici halblaut, bewaffnet sich dieses Mal mit einer Schöpfkelle und klaut sich eine Schüssel aus dem bunten Stapel neben ihr. Das Essen wird hier nicht auf das Tablett geklatscht, soweit kommt es noch!

Ich hole mir die Nudelzange, wasche mir nochmal die Hände und springe dann, unter den Arm eine offene, mit exakt 150 kleinen Löffeln bestückte Dose, geklemmt, an einem unbenutzten Teil über die Theke, um die neben die komischen Gabeln im Star Wars-Universe zu stellen. Oh, fuck.

„He, Nici. Wir brauchen vielleicht ordentliche Gabeln?"

„Was?", sie springt zum Rucksack, fordert 150 Gabeln und eine Dose ähnlich wie meine. Dann hört man es klirren, als sie das Besteck umfüllt und mir keine zwei Minuten später über die Theke reicht. Ich stelle es neben die andere und klettere zurück.

Nicht mal zehn Sekunden später, ich fülle gerade dampfende Spagetti in eine der größeren Schüsseln und gebe die an Nici weiter, die die Soße drüber gießt und gerade noch den Parmesan neben sich stellt, schießen die Türen auf.

Oh, boy.

Jetzt geht's los.

Die ersten Klone, und das ist ein ganzer Sack, der da reinkommt, stockt, als sie uns erkennen, und wieder andere schnüffeln in der Luft herum – klar, hier riecht es zur Abwechslung nach was Essbarem.

Zögernd kommen die Ersten ran, Nici grinst und deutet auf die kleinen Löffel. „Es gibt Pudding, ihr braucht so einen. Und die Gabeln da auch, damit gehen die Nudeln besser drauf – Willst du Käse obendrauf?"

Binnen zehn Minuten spielen wir beide uns ein, ich mache die Nudeln, sie die Soße und bei Bedarf den Käse. Außerdem schöpfen wir ganz schön ordentliche Portionen auf den Teller, mein Standardsatz wird „Wer noch was will, kommt einfach wieder – nur beim Pudding gibt es nur einen pro Nase!"

„Was genau macht ihr da", fragt da jemand etwas lauernd, ich gucke auf und sehe direkt Rex in die Augen, der mich fordernd ansieht. Der Captain ist wohl zur Abwechslung pünktlich von der Brücke zurückgekommen.

Ich klackere mit der Nudelzange. „Küchendienst. Wie viel willst du, großer Oberboss. Mittel, groß – oder ganz viel?"

Rex taxiert mich, darum versuche ich mit der Zange seine Nase zu erwischen. Na gut, ich täusche an.

Der Captain zischt leise und verengt die Augen. „Wenn du das machst, gibt es einen Zweikampf nach dem Essen, Grünschnabel"

Momentchen mal...

Entschlossen grinse ich leicht. „Deal. Wenn du dann noch laufen kannst – und dich nicht überfrisst. Hol dir da vorne bitte einen Pudding, und wenn da was angebrannt ist, dann habe ich schlampig gesucht und du bekommst was Neues, wie halt jeder sonst auch"

„Küchendienst. Du glaubst wirklich, dass ihr dir das abkaufe?", will Rex dunkel wissen, Nici guckt vom Tomatensoße ausschenken auf und weist mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„He, Frechdachs, noch ein cooler Spruch und ich streiche dir den Nachtisch!"

„Ansagehe!", ich imitiere eine Fanfare und Nici schlägt nach mir. Mit dem Schöpfer.

„Immer wenn du das machst", beschwert sie sich, eine Hand in die Hüften gestemmt, mit der anderen schüttelt sie zur Verdeutlichung ihrer Worte den Schöpfer, „Fühle ich mich nicht ernst genommen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiegelseiten sind mal wieder unterwegs. Die Teile sind derbe gruselig - die entstehen einfach von alleine! Like... Das Internet ist wirklich angsteinflößend.


	23. Abwasch und böse Infos

_„Immer wenn du das machst", beschwert sie sich, eine Hand in die Hüften gestemmt, mit der anderen schüttelt sie zur Verdeutlichung ihrer Worte den Schöpfer, „Fühle ich mich nicht ernst genommen!"_

Feinste Tröpfchen spritzen und mit einem Mal habe ich rote Soße im Gesicht, in den Haaren und auf der Schürze. In Zeitlupe drehe ich den Kopf von Rex weg und zu ihr hin.

„Nach dem Essen ertränke ich dich im Waschbecken. Und Rex – da hinten ist DD-007", ich wedele mit der Zange in Richtung des deaktivierten Droiden, bevor ich auf die Nudeln vor mir deute. „Also, wie viel Nudeln? Und bekomme ich danach meinen Zweikampf, oder doch nicht?"

Und, na klar, wie sollte es anders sein, es bricht sofort die Lautstärke ab, und wir werden angestarrt.

Rex auf der anderen Seite des Tresens fixiert mich beunruhigend hart, die goldenen Augen funkeln leicht, um seinen Mund liegt ein gefräßiges Lächeln. Er sollte dringend etwas Normales essen, dann würde er mich nicht so hungrig angucken.

„Morgen seid ihr beide sowieso fällig. Um 0800 im großen Trainingsraum, jemand wird euch hinbringen"

„Großer Trainingsraum?", hake ich nach, damit beschäftigt, den Teller jetzt einfach randvoll zu füllen, als Hardcase weiter hinten in der Schlange leise hüstelt und mir eindeutige Zeichen gibt, dass ich das nicht überlebe.

He, Kumpel. Ich bin schon auf Kung Fu- und Karateturnieren gestartet, da wart ihr noch nicht mal aus den Tanks.

Nici kichert und nimmt mir meinen, schon sorgsam mit Nudeln gefüllten Teller für Rex, den ich ihr hinhalte, ohne sie anzusehen, ab, um einen großen Schöpfer Tomatensoße draufzuhauen. „Darf ich es filmen, das wird denkwürdig..."

„Wer wird mein Gegner?", rufe ich Rex noch nach, der seinen Teller ohne Käsebestreuung entgegen genommen hat und sich jetzt auf den Weg zum Torrenttisch Richtung Wand macht, an dem schon zwei aus Torrentkompanie ihren Platz eingenommen haben. „Oder sind es mehrere?"

Rex ignoriert mich zwei Schritte lang, bevor er mir doch eine Antwort gibt – aber dafür umdrehen tut er sich nicht. „Das entscheidet Commander Cody morgen"

„Also rechne ich dich rein"

Ich bekomme keine Antwort mehr, Nici hustet verhalten in ihren Ellenbogen und schielt mich unter ihrer roten Cap an. „Meinst du, meine zwei Jahre Ju-Jutsu reichen?"

Rex nicht aus den Augen lassend und schöpfe ich blind den nächsten Teller voll, die Schlange ist nämlich schon eins weitergerückt und vor mir steht ein Lighttrooper in den typischen grauen Uniformen. „Verlass dich nicht drauf. Geh auf alles, was du gelernt hast – und ich gehe heute Abend mal den Boxsack ärgern. Hätte heute sowieso Training gehabt"

„Ich bin nicht gut im Zweikampf, das weißt du", Nici taucht den Schöpfer wieder in den Topf voller Soße ein und gießt ihn dann über den Teller, dann reicht sie ihn, an ihrer Unterlippe nagend über den Tresen. „Zumindest nicht ohne Waffen, besonders ohne mein Messer"

Das wird spaßig.

Abwaschen machen wir schnell. Naja, was heißt schnell, es dauert dann doch mal gut und gerne drei Stunden und das, obwohl wir zwei neue, ebenfalls aus der Squad seiende, Helfer haben.

Sie hören auf Rain und Pine.

Rain hat knallpinke, leicht verstrubbelte Haare, was Nici richtig cool findet. Ehe er sich es versieht, hat sie ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

DD-007 bleibt deaktiviert in seiner Ecke und ich telefoniere dazwischen lautstark mit Carl über den blöden Droiden, Upgrades für die Zerstörer, insbesondere deren Firewalls und die Schilde.

„Du willst ernsthaft ne WLAN-Box da dran anschließen? Wie soll das denn funktionieren, die Schilde halten ja was auf!", quäkt Carl absolut nicht überzeugt, ich werfe das nasse Küchentuch zur Seite und greife mir ein Neues.

Das Kochgeschirr wollen wir nämlich nicht der Trockenmaschine überlassen, das mache ich mit der Hand. So ein Schneebesen dürfte nicht so erfreut auf die Technik darin reagieren.

Pine neben mir lauscht aufmerksam, immer wieder guckt er zum Handy, das ich auf der Ablage drei Meter entfernt platziert habe, und das mittlerweile in Stand-by ist.

„So‘n Schild funktioniert mit Wellen! Jetzt sagen wir mal, wir sorgen dafür, dass dieses Netz einfach dichter wird, dann müsste es das doch aufhalten! Außerdem ist es immer noch Fiktion, so physikalisch richtig muss das gar nicht sein", versuche ich es genauer auszuführen und lasse den Kochlöffel in die Dose fallen, in die Nici und ich unser spezielles Geschirr stapeln werden. „Außerdem will ich den doch bloß verstärken"

„Naja", das Lama klingt nicht überzeugt, ab und an spielt er das Riff von irgendeinem Song auf seiner E-Gitarre.

Gerade ist es eindeutig ‚Smoke on the water'. „Und du laberst was von WLAN-Boxen. Das ist nicht so einfach, wie du dir das vorstellst. Was passiert jetzt eigentlich mit den Schiffen, die ich gekapert habe? Noch hat Biene Maja das Kommando, also das hab' ich zumindest als letzten Befehl eingegeben"

Irritiert guckend stoppe ich meine Trockenversuche der Schere, die ich beim Ausschöpfen vollgekleckst habe, und die deswegen ebenfalls in der Wäsche war, „Was für ne Biene Maja?"

„Ach so, der erste Droide da“, Carl zupft weiter an den Seiten seiner E-Gitarre herum und klingt deswegen dezent abgelenkt, „Kann ich doch nix dafür, dass er gelbe Markierungen hat und ich an eine Biene denken musste – fuck ey, schon wieder verspielt, wo war ich - Naja, dem hab' ich das Kommando übertragen und ja – was passiert jetzt mit meinen Schiffen?"

„Anakin hat was dagegen, dass du sie so nennst", wirft Nici hier kurz ein, die mit vollster Muskelkraft zwei Tabletts am Waschbecken sauberschrubbt, weshalb auch Rains pinker Schopf sich zu uns dreht.

Mal im Ernst, Pine daneben tut mir leid, der ist arbeitet hier als Einziger komplett ordentlich.

„Skywalker kann mich mal, wenn er mich aufregt, zerbombe ich die Resolute!", Carl klingt etwas trotzig und Pine zuckt bei seinen Worten, während Nici die Augen rollt und, für Carl natürlich unsichtbar, ihre nassen Finger in Richtung Telefon streckt, als sie eine wegwerfende Handbewegung macht.

„Wir sind da drauf, du Arsch. Und das machst du nicht"

„Kollateralschaden. Um euch beide ist es sowieso nicht schade", Carl spielt genüsslich das Riff von ‚another one bites the dust', auch wenn die Tonlage viel zu hoch ist, weil das schließlich eigentlich ein Bass ist.

Nici zeigt ihm, was er natürlich nicht sehen kann, den Mittelfinger.

„Ja, um uns nicht. Aber um den Rest hier auf dem Schiff", grummele ich und stelle zwei tropfende Schüsseln über mir auf das Umlaufteil. Komplett nass bin ich schon, wieder rinnen mir Wassertropfen in die Haare und den Nacken hinunter über den Rücken.

„Jetzt mal for real, wir wissen nicht, was mit den Dingern passiert – kannst du nicht nachgucken, was die letzten Befehle waren? Oder halt...", ich gucke mit meinem ‚Ich brüte was aus'-Gesicht in Richtung vom Handy auf der Ablage, in sicherem Abstand zu allem Nassen, „Du kannst die wieder anrufen und wir klinken uns in die Leitungen. Stopp, noch besser, wir impfen – verwanzen, ich meine verwanzen – ein paar Droids, lassen ein Schiff zurückkehren und bauen drauf, dass wir die in andere Schiffe, Schrägstrich Kommandozentrale infiltrieren können"

Carls Gitarrenspiel bricht ab, anscheinend hört er mir jetzt ganz aufmerksam zu, Nici seufzt leise, nimmt sich ein weiteres Tablett vor und wiegt den Kopf hin und her.

„Wenn das klappt, wissen wir, was die Seppies konkret als Nächstes tun. Details kannten wir ja eh nie, nur grobe Abläufe. Es könnte Leben retten…", führt sie dann nachdenklich aus, da fällt Carl ihr schon ins Wort.

„Jaja, ist gut, warte mal ne Sekunde"

Er legt die Gitarre leise raschelnd wohl am Bett ab, dann hackt er auf seine unerträglich laute Tastatur ein, Pine und Rain starren uns beide – und das Handy, also Carl auch – an, als der sich da wieder meldet.

„Naja. Konkrete Befehle habe ich nicht, die wurden teils komplett gelöscht, aber ich kann mal gucken, was sich retten lässt... Das mit den Droiden behalte mal für dich, oder weihe Cody ein. Ansonsten ziehen wir das ohne die Jedi durch...", Carl scheint sich durch irgendwas zu scrollen.

Hab' ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er die Jedi nicht mag?

„Für uns behalten ist schlecht, wir sind hier nicht allein, Rain und Pine hören zu"

Besagte haben unverbindliche Mienen auf, Nici lächelt schief und kratzt sich an der Schläfe. „Doch, wir sagen den Jedi nichts. Noch nichts, ich muss da noch was fertig schreiben. Stichwort: Warum haben sie das Kommando und nicht die ausgebildeten, genau dafür trainierten Jungs? Das ist doch auch der offizielle Grund, warum die GAR sie überhaupt einsetzt, oder verwechsele ich da was?"

„Ne, stimmt", wieder lade ich eine Ladung sauber geschruppter Schüsseln über mich und dusche dabei halb, „Aber die GAR setzt sie ein, weil das billiger kommt und sie korrupt bis zum Hals sind. Sonst müsste ihnen klar sein, dass das Sklavenhaltung ist, wogegen die ach so tolle Republik doch dagegen sein sollte. Und inoffiziell machen sie gemeinsame Sachen mit den Hutts, den größten Sklavenimporteueren noch vor Zygerria. Nachtigall, ich höre dir trapsen. Das ist alles so abgefuckt..."

„Man entschied die Klonarmee einzusetzen, weil sie gerade _zufälligerweise_ da war und die Republik _zufälligerweise_ nie ein stehendes Heer hatte", wirft Carl ein und klackert wieder ohrenbetäubend auf den Tasten herum, „Und weil da niemand Skrupel hat. Denen ist das doch scheißegal, dass die faktisch Soldaten kaufen, die man eigens dafür gezüchtet hat, und die dann in den Tod schickt, nachdem man ihnen eine Gehirnwäsche der Sonderklasse verpasst hat, weshalb sie ja so verdammt loyal sind"

„Bei allem Respekt", plötzlich macht Pine den Mund auf, strafft sich sichtlich und funkelt uns wütend an, „Wir verteidigen die Demokratie. Wir haben einen Eid auf die Republik geschworen!"

Das geht jetzt ganz in die falsche Richtung!

Abwehrend hebe ich eine Hand. „Dagegen sagt auch niemand was, Pine. Aber hat dich jemals jemand gefragt, ob du das willst? Freie Entscheidung? Hast du das Leben hier gewählt oder hat man dich reingezwungen? Darum geht es hier... nur darum"

Pine steht nach wie vor angespannt wie ein Flitzebogen da, obwohl er den Mund wieder schließt.

Nici neben ihm wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu und seufzt dann kaum merklich. „Die Republik ist bis oben hin kaputt. Wusstet ihr eigentlich, warum die Sepies gehen wollten? Oder wie das anfing? Die wollten genau deswegen weg, und was Neues gründen. Und die Republik hatte die Nerven zu sagen ‚He, ihr dürft nicht gehen, wie könnt ihr es wagen zu sagen, wir wären korrupt?'. Blöderweise haben die Seps sich dann eine Armee bei den Banken besorgt und Dooku ist mit eingespannt worden und ja, ab da wurde aus 'ner guten Idee eine schlechte Umsetzung... Aber die Grundidee war, sich loszusagen von einem kaputten System"

Jeb, ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist, was wir hier machen.

Pine sagt kein Wort mehr und ich beende das Gespräch danach recht schnell. Der Rest des Abwasches verläuft schweigend, jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach, und ich behaupte, dass sie bei allen gleich düster sind.

Aber als Rain, nachdem wir fertig sind, aus der Tür rausgeht, hält er abrupt inne und zögert noch eine weitere Sekunde, bevor er dann Nici unruhig ansieht. „Die Separatisten wollten sich abspalten, weil sie die Republik als korrupt sahen?"

Pine, der vor ihm raus ist, stoppt im Gang und sieht zu seinem Bruder nach hinten, die Zähne zusammengepresst.

Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen, wir haben uns hier unseren ersten Feind gemacht. Innerhalb der Klonreihen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt. Natürlich tut es das nicht!

Nici zögert zwei Sekunden, dann zieht sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche, dass sie da gerade wieder reingesteckt hat und drückt es ihm in die Hand. Rain schaut zu, wie sie mit schnellen Fingerbewegungen die Website von Jedipedia aufruft.

Der Absatz, den Nici danach laut vorliest, ist knapp, aber schnell zu verstehen, auch wenn sie von Englisch auf Deutsch übersetzen muss. „Die Konföderation der unabhängigen Systeme wurde von Tausenden von sezessionistischen Sternensystemen aufgrund übermäßiger Besteuerung und Korruption innerhalb des Galaktischen Senats, sowie wegen eines allgemeinen Gefühls der Unzufriedenheit und Vernachlässigung zugunsten der Kernwelten gebildet, die einige der reichsten und prestigeträchtigsten Planeten der Galaxie enthielten – Die wollten also gehen, weil die Steuern extrem waren, die Republik korrupt und sich nur auf die Kernwelten fokussiert hat. Das war zumindest mal der Grundgedanke der Sepies... Was draus geworden ist, ist ein anderer Schuh*"

Rain steht stumm da, seine Augen huschen über die für ihn unverständlichen Buchstabenreihen auf Nicis i-Phone.

Mit einem Schlag wird mir kalt, und das liegt nicht dran, dass ich triefnass bin.

Er wusste das nicht. Weiß das eigentlich irgendwer? Von den Jungs? Oder gar den Jedi?

Was machen wir hier eigentlich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *QUELLE:
> 
> Formed by thousands of secessionist star systems on the grounds of excessive taxation and corruption within the Galactic Senate and general feeling of dissatisfaction and neglect towards the Core Worlds, which contained some of the galaxys most wealthiest and prestigious planets.
> 
> The Confederacy were led by the former Jedi Count Dooku, who served as the Alliance's Head of State. In addition the Separatists were secretly supported by several corporations, including the Trade Federation, headed by Viceroy Nute Gunray, the Techno Union, led by Wat Tambor, the Retail Caucus, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, based on Scipio and led by San Hill, the Commerce Guild, and the Corporate Alliance.
> 
> RE: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Confederacy_of_Independent_Systems
> 
> Übersetzt das mal ordentlich. Ich hab's probiert!


	24. Die Tests II

_Was machen wir hier eigentlich?_

Nici und ich spazieren Richtung Trainingsraum zwölf – oder besser, wir schleichen. Ganz in weiß, mit gebleichten Sturmmasken, huschen wir durch die Gänge, weichen in Zwischengänge aus, sobald wir eine Patrouille sehen, rutschen auf dem Boden, schliddern und das Ganze natürlich strümpfig, sonst hört uns noch wer.

Ich mache eine halbe Flugrolle an die Wand, Nici springt einen Salto über mich und presst sich an die Wand vom Verbindungsweg vom Kreuzgang, den wir gerade passiert haben.

Was das wird?

Aufwärmtraining. Naja, und wir tun so, als seien wir Spione. Der Rucksack ist echt nervig an meinem Rücken, aber was sollen wir machen. Und Nici will ihn nicht tragen, sie hat ihn mir in die Hand gedrückt – „Das trägst du, los!". Jetzt hab' ich das schwarze Ding halt drauf.

ES RUINIERT MEIN OUTFIT!

Die Flundertante wedelt obskure Handzeichen in meine Richtung und tanzt durch den halben Gang, dessen Beleuchtung etwas gedimmt worden ist, um einen vermeidlichen Tages- und Nachtrhythmus zu erhalten. Ich verenge die Augen hinter der Sturmmaske und hebe ganz langsam die Schultern nach oben.

Nici stoppt mitten in ihren Verrenkungen, dreht den Kopf zu mir und lässt die Hände mit einem Ruck sinken, bevor sie sich die Maske bis zur Nase hochzieht. „Alter, ich hab' gesagt, der Gang ist leer und wir sollten schnell reinhuschen, bevor der König – Rex – noch Wind von der Sache bekommt"

Ach, das war das Gehampele.

Verständnisvoll nicke ich gewichtig mit dem Kopf. „Logisch, war abzulesen, nur dein abgeknickter kleiner Finger hat mich irritiert. Du hast gesagt: „Der Gang war leer und wir hätten schnell reinhuschen sollen, bevor der König Wind von der Sache bekommen hat"

Nici zieht die Augenbraunen zusammen, zeigt mir den Mittelfinger und schlägt ein Rad, um den Gang zu überwinden.

Schleichend geht es weiter Richtung Trainingsraum, Nici hat sich von Rex den Weg auf dem Datapad einzeichnen lassen und ihn auswendig gelernt. Ich hoffe nur, auch richtig, sonst sind wir gleich irgendwo, wo wir uns nicht auskennen.

Ich schiebe meinen Ärmel vom weißen Langarmshirt hoch und schiele auf meine Armbanduhr, deren elektronische Ziffern mich anblinken. Zwei Uhr nachts und wir springen durch die Resolute.

Wow.

Aber was will man machen, wir wollen nochmal Lasertag spielen – und uns vorbereiten auf morgen.

Nici macht spaßeshalber einen Schraubensalto und stellt dann leise fluchend fest, dass sie noch nicht aufgewärmt genug war.

„Gleich vorne links", signalisiert sie dann mit einem deutenden Daumen hinüber, ich nicke demonstrativ, dann huschen wir beide zeitgleich um die Ecke – und springen sofort wieder zurück. Da steht jemand vor dem Trainingsraum. Um nicht zu sagen mehrere.

Scheiße.

Haben die uns gesehen?

Nici reibt sich ihre Seite, weil sie unsanft gegen die Wand gekracht ist, ich schiele vorsichtig in den Gang hinein.

Sind da noch welche im Trainingsraum drinnen?!

Der Mensch vor dem Eingang ist weg, Nici und ich entscheiden uns, es zu wagen und schleichen im Ottostil zu der geschlossenen Panzertüre.

Als sie aufschießt, gehen wir beide in Deckung – doch ohne Grund, der ganze Raum ist leer und stockdunkel.

Nici atmet schwer durch die Nase aus und schiebt sich die Maske hoch, sodass ich ihre Lippen sehen kann. „Gut... dann mal rein"

Hinter uns schließt sich die Türe und ich stelle den Rucksack ab, dann schmeißen wir die Masken weg.

Wenigstens hängen die Boxsäcke noch in der Reihe, wir können sogar üben.

Ab geht's.

Dreimal wummert es an der Tür, dann schießt die Tür auch schon auf, bevor einer von uns beiden was sagen kann. Kaltes Ganglicht fällt auf das Sofa in unserem Zimmer und damit auf Nici und mich, beide mit Kaffeetasse in der Hand.

Rex würde so schön blöd gucken, aber er hat ja den doofen Eimer auf dem Kopf.

Trotzdem verharrt der Captain eine Sekunde, Nici stellt ihre leere Tasse auf die Lehne und steht schwungvoll auf. Passend angezogen in enger Sporthose und buntem Sporttop, dazu eine elbische Frisur, nur das alle Haare weggebunden sind.

„Morgen, Rexter"

Ich trinke meinen letzten Schluck aus und passe tunlichst auf, ja nicht meinen Anzug einzusauen – Karateanzüge sind nun Mal weiß, und das zieht bekanntlich Flecken an.

He.

Zweikämpfe, Leute.

Auch ich habe meinen Stolz.

Rex nimmt langsam den Helm ab, als auch ich aufstehe, noch sogar mit Schuhen unterwegs. Später geht das Ganze barfuß ab. „Ihr seid ja schon wach"

Nici kichert belustigt und gähnt verstohlen, dann nimmt sie den Rucksack und wir folgen dem Captain aus der Tür zur Kantine.

„Ist das Mode?", kommt es von Hardcase, der, nach einem kurzen Salut zu seinem Boss, uns neben sich winkt. Der Tisch der Jungs auf der Brücke den Gang entfernt ist leer – die haben wohl schon Schicht.

„Was?", frage ich nach, während Nici ihren Zopfgummi nochmal nachzieht.

Der ganze Tisch, heute ist gefühlt die ganze blaue 501.te anwesend, scheint uns anzugucken. Das kann ja später heiter werden.

„Das, was Jojo da anhat", führt Hardcase aus und schiebt sich etwas undefinierbares Graues in den Mund. Erinnert mich dran, dass wir morgen Frühstück machen.

Bevor Nici was sagen kann, haue ich ihr in die Rippen. „Ist ein Anzug für Karate. Die Gürtelfarbe ist im Prinzip ein Rang"

Hardcase schluckt runter und guckt dann interessiert mich an. „Was ist Karate?"

Okay. Ich will ja, dass sie blank ins Messer rennen, also wie erkläre ich, ohne zu erklären?

Das Problem löst sich von selber, denn Rex Kom kündigt Codys Ankunft im Hangar an - und so beeilt man sich, uns zum Trainingsraum zu bekommen.

Von wegen Commander Cody. Wohl eher die ganze 212.te, überall laufen orangene Truppler herum, einige ohne Rüstung oder nur in Blacks. Sind das unsere Gegner?

Das Gemurmel bricht abrupt ab, als Cody den Saal betritt. Der eine, ich tippe fast auf Boil, brüllt: „Aaacht – TUNG! Marschallcommander an Deck!"

Und binnen eines Wimpernschlages steht der ganze Raum stramm, bis auf Nici und mich. Wir straffen uns zwar, aber das fällt halt trotzdem total auf.

Cody macht eine kurze Handbewegung, woraufhin sich alle entspannen und still Platz nehmen, Rex bleibt einen Schritt hinter seinem ori'vod stehen.

Der Commander streift uns mit einem kurzen Blick – irgendwie sieht der müde aus, zumindest laut den Augenringen unter seinen Augen.

Wann hat Cody zuletzt geschlafen?

Das ganze Schiff scheint drauf zu lauern, wie sich Zivilisten in Zweikämpfen machen. Oder besser gesagt, wie wir uns machen. Das sie uns unterschätzen, glaube ich nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad – Rex sieht dafür einfach zu viel. Er muss wissen, dass wir beide Kampferfahrung haben, und sei es nur theoretisch.

Die andere Frage ist, ob wir SIE unterschätzen.

Die Jungs wurden dafür geboren, jahrelang drauf gedrillt.

Wir werden erfahren, ob ich den Schwarzgurt zu Recht trage.

Nici ist da fein raus, die muss nur ihre Düsterwaldehre verteidigen – bei mir hängt mein Hobby dran, und weil ich mein Dojo repräsentiere, das natürlich auch.

Dabei ist sie gerade nervöser als ich, auch wenn man es nicht merkt. Aber Nici scannt den Raum seit drei Minuten wieder und wieder, betrachtet den Boden und die Jungs, die Wände, die Lampen, Cody und Rex. Je schneller ihre Augen huschen, desto höher steigt ihr Stresslevel.

„Atmen. Dich haben Elben ausgebildet, du bist schneller als normale Menschen", murmele ich recht leise, aber es klingt verdammt laut, weil es hier ja so still ist.

Codys Augen verengen sich etwas, der Commander behält uns genaustens im Blick, als er weiterredet. Dafür dreht Nici den Kopf zur Seite und schließt kurz die Augen, danach steht sie etwas fester da.

Rex benennt seine Jungs, die antreten sollen. Es sind exakt drei, und ich komme mir verarscht vor, auch Cody ruft lediglich drei raus.

Wie genau soll das gehen. Wonach wird gerichtet. Greifen die uns an und wir sollen verteidigen oder...?

Die 501.te will anfangen, und Cody lässt sie gewähren.

Nici findet sich dem 1,83 Meter großen Denal gegenüber, der seine einen halben Kopf kleinere Gegnerin intensiv mustert. Er tritt oberkörperfrei gegen sie an, hebt die Hände in Boxstellung, Nici folgt langsam und kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Zweikämpfe ohne Waffen sind nicht ihr Ding, und ohne ihr Messer kommt sie sich nackt vor, hat sie gestern noch beklagt.

Denals Schlag kommt schnell und präzise, sauber gezielt auf ihre Schläfe. Ein lockerer Schlag für den kampferfahrenen Klon, ein einfacher Schwinger, Nici taucht seitlich weg und reißt gleichzeitig ihren Arm nach vorne – die Finger angespannt, um ihm flach in die Nieren zu treffen.

Ihr Gegner sieht es kommen, aber weicht einen Tick zu spät aus, Nicis Handkante erwischt ihn nicht frontal, sondern wird abgefälscht.

Weh tun müsste es ihm trotzdem, doch Nicis und Denals Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen – der merkt das nicht mal und sie bekommt langsam deswegen Panik .

Da sind Muskeln dazwischen.

Ihr Schwung wirft Nici nach vorne, und bevor er zu einem zweiten Schlag ansetzen kann, springt sie vorwärts an ihm vorbei, macht eine Flugrolle und bringt sich auf Distanz.

Die Zähne zusammengebissen bleibt sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite, und beschränkt sich aufs Ausweichen. Sie ist zu wendig und zu schnell, bewegt sich wie Wasser und kontert ihrerseits mit halbhohen Tritten.

Ab und zu zuckt ihre Hand, sie ballt die Faust als ob sie den Griff ihres Messers halten würde, und genauso schlägt sie auch zu – sie sticht, sie streift, sie stößt nach lebenswichtigen Organen – nur ohne Waffe, damit mit falsch gehaltener Hand.

Wenn das hier todernst wäre, könnte Nici ihn im äußersten Notfall besiegen – vielleicht. Mit einer ganz gehörigen Portion Glück.

Denal ist nicht langsam, nur nicht so fix wie sie, seine Schläge werden schneller und treiben sie vor ihm her, bis sie anfängt, schwerer zu atmen. Nici wird früher ermüden als er, und darauf legt er es an.

Wenn sie nicht in den nächsten fünf Minuten einen Treffer landet, wird es eng für sie. Das weiß Nici, und so geht sie ein wenig hilflos aus ihrer selbstgewählten Distanz, beschränkt sich dabei jedoch auf Tritte, die sie sonst mit einem Stich komplementieren würde, weshalb die jetzt Denal nur ärgern und ihm keinen Stress bereiten.

Dann passiert es, Nici bewegt sich nicht mehr schnell genug außerhalb seiner Reichweite nach einem Tritt – und Denal nutzt die Chance.

Der halbhohe, fast schon brutale Kick in die Seite schleudert sie einige Meter zurück, sie bleibt röchelnd auf dem Boden liegen. Nach zwei Sekunden rollt sie sich zusammen und klopft ab, bevor sie sich hochstemmt und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Rippen reibt.

Draußen geht Gegröle los, Denal nickt Rex kurz zu, der Captain nickt minimal zurück. Commander Cody steht mit blankem Gesicht da, seine Miene verrät nichts, was er denkt.

Nicis Gegner zieht sie hoch, sie verbeißt sich einen Schmerzenslaut und steht wackelig auf. „Wenn ich ein Messer hätte, wär's nicht so einfach gewesen, Denal..."

„Wenn ich ein Messer hätte, auch nicht", bemerkt der Sergeant trocken, doch Nici schüttelt den Kopf und folgt ihm nach draußen, ich bekomme einen bösen Blick. Und der besagt: „Wenn du dich zurückhältst, mache ich dich kalt"

Habe ich nicht vor, Nici.

Ich werde alles brauchen, was ich je gelernt habe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagchen.
> 
> Warum Nici verliert?
> 
> Tja, zunächst mal sind die Jungs darauf gedrillt worden. Die machen das schon ne Weile länger. Und zweitens, wie oben angedeutet, ist Nici ihr Messer gewohnt. Das heißt, sie schlägt nicht, sie sticht - und damit ist die Hand falsch, sie kann keinen Schaden verursachen.
> 
> Eigentlich recht simpel, wa.
> 
> Man liest sich nächste Woche.


	25. Der König und ich prügeln uns

_Ich werde alles brauchen, was ich je gelernt habe._

Methodisch ziehe ich nochmal meinen Gürtel nach. Im Hintergrund grinst Hardcase Nici an, die ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in der nächsten Sekunde mit einem Hebel auf die Knie zwingt.

Hardcase überraschtes Grunzen und sein blöder Blick macht das Ganze schon wieder wert, genau wie Jesses schadenfrohes Gesicht.

Codys Blick zu der Bande reicht, dass alle wieder ruhiger werden, blöde Sprüche fliegen trotzdem noch, wenn auch geflüstert. Einer der 212.ten will aufstehen, als Rex plötzlich vortritt und schon dabei ist, seine Rüstungsteile abzulegen.

Nein.

Ist das dein Ernst.

Kix Kinnlade landet man Boden, Coric stößt Denal in die Seite und Nici blinzelt dreimal, während ich die Augen verdrehe und mein großes Maul verfluche.

Um Codys Mundwinkel zuckt ein fast schon fieses Lächeln, als der ganze Raum still wird.

Wie war das mit, der einzige, der alle in der 501.ten besiegen kann, ist der Captain, weil sie ja nach wie vor einer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen muss?

Langsam hebe ich das Kinn, kicke meine Schuhe weg und trete vor. Rex zieht sich sein Oberteil aus (FIES, DAS LENKT AB!) und geht in lockere Kampfhaltung.

„Wolltest du doch, oder Kleine?", der Captain grinst etwas biestig, komplett auf mich fokussiert.

Wollte ich zwar tatsächlich, aber ohne Publikum.

Wobei mir das gerade egal ist, ich blende es aus. Alles tritt in den Hintergrund, jetzt gibt's nur noch Rex Bewegungen, die Bewegungen meines Gegners. Wie sich seine Muskeln anspannen, welche sich anspannen, welche Schläge vorbereiten.

Und weil ich noch nie geboxt habe – oder besser gesagt, keine Lust auf einen Boxkampf habe, entschließe ich mich, einfach aufs Ganze zu gehen.

Kurze, traditionelle Verneigung vor Rex – der weiß nix damit anzufangen und der Rest auch nicht, aber ich repräsentiere mein Dojo! – dann gehe ich in Grundstellung. Kung Fu oder Karate, Kung Fu oder Karate...

Mir ist das egal.

Der Kampf ist freigegeben, Rex tänzelt elastisch.

ICH bin die, die zuerst angreift. Immer.

Und ich gehe gleich aufs Ganze.

Es wird ein bitterböser Sprungkick, der mich auf Turnieren wohl disqualifizieren könnte, weil er aus dem Kung Fu-Bereich stammt.

Für eine Millisekunde kann ich Überraschung auf Rex Gesicht sehen, was meine Meinung bestätigt – in Star Wars gibt es keine Kampfsportarten.

Zumindest nicht unsere, und damit sind die vollkommen unbekannt. Das heißt für Rex: Er kämpft blind. Gegen was Neues. Und das heißt: BLOCKEN, BLOCKEN, BLOCKEN und hoffen, dass er in meiner Verteidigung eine Lücke findet.

Mein Job: Ihn gar nicht erst in Boxschläge reinkommen lassen.

Kaum das ich wieder den Boden berühre, setze ich mit zwei gedrehten Roundhousekicks nach, zwei Ura Mawashi Geri. Eigentlich ist es mir egal, Hauptsache ich treffe – und das tue ich, Rex‘ Schulter knackt ekelerregend, mein nächster Tritt wird von ihm mit dem Unterarm abgeblockt.

Ich muss ihn nur mit Schlägen eindecken, ihm keine Zeit geben, selber ausfallend zu werden.

Shutō-Uchi, ein Handkantenschlag Richtung Rex' Gesicht, dann einen Rechts-Links-Stoß, damit ich dem Captain die Beine wegziehen kann – mein Fuß trifft, Rex fällt nach hinten, ich will schon nachsetzen, als er auf dem Boden aufprallt. In der gleichen Sekunde klopft er dreimal ab.

Draußen ist es totenstill, bis Nici plötzlich flötet: „Und deshalb, Jungs, trägt sie den schwarzen Gurt. Jetzt gebt ihr noch zwei Schwerter in die Hand und das Ganze wird richtig cool"

Rex richtet sich auf, ich halte ihm die Hand hin und atme einmal schwer aus. „Revanche gefällig?"

Der Blick vom Captain ist Aussage genug. Und Cody ist nicht mehr wichtig, und der Rest auch nicht.

Rex und ich gehen in die zweite Runde.

Jetzt ist mein Überraschungseffekt weg, der Kampf dauert länger. Ich bleibe dabei, den armen Kerl mit Tritten in die Ecke treiben und nicht mehr weglassen, dann erst, oder zwischen den einzelnen Sequenzen näher an ihn ran und Handtechniken anwenden.

Ich lande mehr Treffer als vorher und bekomme ihn ein zweites Mal auf den Boden.

Dritte Runde.

Rex ist gut.

Quatsch, der Kerl ist verdammt tödlich, aber ich habe immerhin genauso lange Training wie er auf dem Buckel – 13 Jahre. Das heißt, sogar eins mehr. Und dann noch die Offzeit in Mittelerde, wo ich gegen Zwerge mit härteten Knochen angetreten bin, das heißt, ich schlage auch noch so, dass ich die ohnmächtig hauen könnte. Für unsereins ist das knochenbrechend, doch Rex ist schnell und kann meist so abblocken, dass es ihm nur richtig weh tut.

Runde vier.

Es wird echt anstrengend, meine Schlagsequenzen komprimieren sich, dafür dann umso härter.

Rex findet eine Lücke und schlägt schneller zu, als ich blocken kann – ich taumele zur Seite, das Blatt wendet sich. Ich muss abwehren und bin zu dicht an ihm. Das rächt sich, der Captain landet diverse unschöne Treffer, wenn ich zum Ausweichen zu lange brauche. Seine Schläge werden anders, aggressiver, konzentrierter.

Er ist wohl schon ins ARC-Training gewechselt und zieht jetzt aus allem was er hat. Mache ich auch, und deswegen stoße ich mich ab für einen fliegenden Tritt, einem Momdollyo Chagi.

Der kommt vom Taekwondo, aber ich kann ihn trotzdem. Und fies ist das Ding, weil man ihn zu einem Peitschenkick umbauen kann – also die Kicks, wo man zwei, dreimal sich um sich selber dreht und immer wieder tritt.

Rex stolpert zurück beim Blocken, doch greift mich wieder an, sobald ich den Boden berühre. Ich schütze mich hastig und fange seinen Schlag ab, wir beide umkreisen uns, die Muskeln bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. Der Captain will mich nicht mit Tritten angreifen, weil er vermutet, dass ich die Dinger sofort nutzen für einen Angriff werde– zu Recht.

Ein falsches Muskelzucken und wir beide schießen nach vorne, ich probiere erst gar nicht, mit einer Faustschlagsequenz durchzukommen, sondern entscheide mich für einen flachen Handkantenschlag Richtung Hals.

Zu spät bemerke ich Rex Faust Richtung Magengrube, ich kann den Schlag nur noch ablenken, um zu verhindern, gnadenlos komplett ausgeschaltet zu werden. Hätte ich wohl gerne, denn auch ich taumele zurück, genau wie Rex.

Der Captain wird von meiner Handkante sauber getroffen und kippt zunächst nur zur Seite, ich fackele nicht lange und hechte ihm nach – ein Yoko Geri Keage, ein Seitentritt, bei dem das Bein herausschnappt, schickt ihn endgültig auf den Boden zurück.

Etwas erschöpft lasse ich die Fäuste sinken und ringe nach Luft.

Rex nimmt meine ausgestreckte Hand an und lässt sich hochziehen. Der Blick ist widerwillig anerkennend und beeindruckt. „Karate nennt man das, ja"

„Willst du lernen...? Ich kann dir Tritts beibringen", schlage ich vor und keuche leise. Der Schlag in die Magengrube war übel. „Bist n harter Gegner. Deine Faustschläge machen mich wahnsinnig, so schnell kann man gar nicht abwehren!"

„Ich überlege es mir", Rex nickt Richtung Cody. Die Jungs draußen sitzen stocksteif auf den Blöcken, nur Nici grinst wie ein Kasten Käsekuchen.

„Kannst du das auch gegen mehrere", will der Captain leise wissen, ich grinse leicht, brauche aber zwei weitere Atemzüge, bis ich antworten kann.

„Dann gibt's aber Ohnmächtige, eventuell Verletzte und ich spiele unfair. Sind viele Gegner ja auch"

Rex nickt leicht und geht zu Cody, während ich zum Rucksack latsche, um meine Wasserflasche rauszuholen. Gierig ziehe ich das Wasser ein, Cody mustert mich währenddessen und tippt dann was in sein Datapad.

Bestanden oder nicht bestanden, das ist hier die Frage.

Die Pause, die man mir gewährt, dauert 30 Sekunden, dann ruft Cody uns wieder raus.

Echt fies, wenn ich jetzt wieder kämpfen muss, gehe ich gleich auf die illegalen Tritte. Sonst bin ich schneller am Boden, als ich das Wort buchstabieren kann.

Stattdessen lässt der Commander einen Parcours auftauchen, überall im Raum heben sich Blöcke an und bilden Versteckmöglichkeiten. Alles in allem halt ein Hindernisparcours – mit Blöcken auf Hüfthöhe.

Dann pfeift Cody seine drei Ausgewählten heraus, und Rex seine zwei verbliebenden, Denal darf sitzen bleiben.

Nici und ich tauschen einen Blick. Was genau wird das?

„Das hier", fängt Cody da schon an und steckt dieses Fahnenteil, das die Dominosquad bei ihrem finalen Test da hochhalten musste und jetzt grün leuchtet, hinter dem einen Block in den Boden, „Ist euer Ziel. Ihr startet von ganz hinten auf den Markierungen. Ihr werdet durch die Hindernisse hierher gelangen müssen und die Fahne hochhalten. Eure Gegner stehen neben euch"

Stopp. Die Jungs sollen uns dran hindern...?

„Oh, kacke", spricht Nici aus, was ich denke und guckt seufzend am ersten Kerl neben ihr hoch. „Sag mal... nur so aus Interesse, tackelst du Leute zu Boden?"

„Ich werde euch mit allen Mitteln aufhalten, wie der Commander sagt", kommt es postwendend etwas grummelig von dem 212.ten – Trooper, der sich langsam den Helm abnimmt. Standardklonhaarschnitt, aber ein gebogener Schnurrbart, der an einen Mexikaner erinnert, Nici reist die Augen auf.

„Boil?! Cody, ist das dein scheiß Ernst?! Boah, bist du fies!"

„Das heißt Waxer steht daneben", ich klatsche mir die Hand ins Gesicht und treffe dabei empfindlich meine Nase, was echt weh tut, „Wir treten gegen Ori'vods an? Kurz: Nici, wir haben ein Problem. Commander, Antrag auf externe Beratung, wir brauchen zwei Minuten Überlegzeit"

Rex kneift die Augen leicht zusammen und sein Blick wird forschend, während Cody etwas eisiger guckt. Ja, woher kennen wir die denn...

Bevor Cody uns anspringen oder gar unsere Exekution anordnen kann, (was labere ich da, er ist ja kein Jedi, die das bei nichtgehorchenden Klonen ohne Prozess locker flockig durchführen lassen können), und Boil sieht schon so aus, als ob er Nici gleich anspringt, guckt die langsam zu mir.

„Moment. Die Jedi haben ihnen nichts gesagt...?"

„Wundert das dich?", frage ich etwas säuerlich zurück, und Nici schüttelt da schon mit verzogenem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Ne, nicht wirklich. Geile Aktion, Baumarktschildkröte und Sandmann, also echt! Na warte, euch erzähle ich noch was!"

„Dann", ich verschränke die Arme, „Kriegst du safe was zu hören", zusammen mit einer passenden Grimasse äffe ich Kenobi nach und mache Anführungszeichen, „Dass das ja nicht so wichtig ist und niemanden außer dem hochheiligen Kreis der Deppen, will sagen dem Jedirat, was angeht. Ich verwette Lilli darauf – wehe du sagst ihr, dass ich das gesagt habe"

  
Cody sagt immer noch nichts, dafür guckt Rex uns beiden scharf in die Augen. Die ganze Situation ist dezent angespannt, wie ich bemerken muss. Von draußen starren uns die verbliebenden Klone an, und mehr als einer scheint nur auf ein Kommando zu warten, uns niederzuringen.

Nici löst das Problem und setzt ihr bestes ‚Ist-scheiße-gelaufen-aber-das-ist-okay‘-Lächeln auf. „Tja – nachdem euch hier anscheinend keiner was sagt – also nochmal: Wir", sie deutet abwechselnd auf sich und mich, „Wir sind aus einem anderen Universum und äh – kennen euch?"

„Weil ihr ne Fernsehserie seid – Nici, wir können nicht Menschen sagen, dass sie aus ner Serie sind, also wir IN der Serie sind, das geht nicht!", ich wedele etwas mit den Armen herum, Nici packt den Zeigefinger aus und schiebt ihn mir ins Gesicht, damit ich die Klappe halte.

„Super, Jojo, mit der Tür ins Haus. Fakt ist, wir sind von einem Planeten..."

„Voller Affen!"

Sie stockt kurz, wiegt den Kopf hin und her und übernimmt meinen Einwurf dann kommentarlos. „Voller Affen, wir sind zwei davon..."

„Was man besonders sieht, wenn wir uns mal eine Woche lang nicht rasieren", falle ich ihr wieder ins Wort.

„Du bist echt nicht hilfreich! Schnauze jetzt, ich muss mich konzentrieren! Wo war ich?"

„Direkt neben mir", murmele ich halblaut und verstehe einmal wieder nicht, warum ich in kritischen Situationen nicht einfach mal mein Maul halten kann. Nici knallt mir ihre flache Hand auf den Hinterkopf und bringt dann endlich ihren Satz zu Ende.

„Wir kommen von nem Planeten voller Affen – Menschen – aus einem Paralleluniversum und wissen daher ein paar sehr viele Dinge, die wir nicht wissen sollten. Duhhh"

Hm. Solide Erklärung, recht einfach und doch... plausibel. Es steht außer Frage, dass wir Cody und Rex mal die ganze Wahrheit erzählen müssen – und die werden sie vor den Jedi erfahren. Wenn die das überhaupt jemals gesteckt bekommen, ich bin nämlich dagegen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> Also... es gab die gewünschte Kampfszene.
> 
> Sind alle zufrieden? Die Karatekas? Die Fans von Rex?
> 
> Um es nochmal kurz zusammenzufassen:
> 
> Das sind gezüchtete Soldaten. Im Ernst. Die werden gedrillt und aussortiert. Wer nicht mithalten kann, wird entsorgt. Und damit ist das kein Kinderspiel, die zu besiegen. Auch nicht mit drei Jahren Kickboxen. Vergesst es.
> 
> Warum Jojo es schafft?
> 
> Also, sie macht den Kram seit 13 Jahren (wesentlicher Unterschied), hat einen schwarzen Gürtel und nicht nur eine Kampfsportart. Sie ist Kämpfe gewohnt, startet auf Turnieren, dass nicht nur auf der Matte, sondern auch im kriegerischen Bereich - die Mittelerdefans erinnern sich.
> 
> Außerdem hat sie mittlerweile, wie Nici auch, eine militärische Ausbildung in Mittelerde erhalten. Und weil zwergische Knochen mal das Dreifache von menschlichen aushalten, zieht Jojo drauf wie nix.
> 
> Außerdem hat sie den ersten Kampf vorallem wegen dem Überraschungseffekt gewonnen, ab dem zweiten begann Rex ihren Stil zu lernen. Im Vierten verliert sie dann schon knapp - das heißt im Endeffekt: Wenn die beiden noch ein paar Mal kämpfen, wird sie gegen den Captain unweigerlich verlieren.
> 
> Nochmal, das sind gezüchtete Soldaten, und Rex steckt später auch Fives und Echo als ARCs in die Tasche.
> 
> Rex ist am Anfang blind. Er hat das noch nie gesehen, kennt die Tritte nicht, die Schläge, die Art, wie sie deckt oder wann sie aus ihrer Verteidigung herausgeht. Sobald er da erst mal reinkommt, ist sie weg. Dann wird es länger, härter und dreckiger. Vermutlich läuft es auf am Boden prügeln und aufspringen ab.
> 
> Er hat Jojo das Körperliche voraus, aus dem einfachem Grund, das er ein Mann ist, und die bekommen nun mal erstens mehr Muskelmasse (gerade im Fall der Klone, die ja nur aus denen bestehen...) und er hat mehr Kraft.
> 
> Jojo ist wendiger und weiß, das sie ihn ausspielen kann - aber Karate ist anstrengend. Tritte sind anstrengend. Rex ist der Bulldozer, Jojo die Nagelfalle. Blöd formuliert.
> 
> Cody, als Marschallcommander ist noch ein härterer Brocken. Zwar haben er und Rex im Prinzip die gleiche Ausbildung (Das ARCstraining), aber er ist Commanderreihe und Rex CT. Die Kaminoaner haben ihr bestes Training nicht frei verteilt.
> 
> Gegen normale Glänzer wird Jojo immer gewinnen, besonders ohne große Erfahrung. Je älter der Klon, je höher im Rang, desto schwieriger wird es. Die Jedi fallen komplett raus, jeder Klon würde die in die Tasche stecken.
> 
> Nici ist Messerkämpferin. Sie schlägt nicht, sie sticht, und damit trifft sie nicht, dass es irgendeine Auswirkung hätte. Wenn sie aber erst mal ihr Messer hat, wird es tödlich, versprochen. Immerhin hat Legolas sie ausgebildet.
> 
> Bei weiteren Fragen/Kritik/ Anmerkungen zum Thema Kampf, schreibt es mir.
> 
> PS: Ich bin keine Fachfrau für die ganzen Trittenamen. Die Angaben sind ohne Gewähr!


	26. Wir werden von gefräßigen Klonen gejagt

_Hm. Solide Erklärung, recht einfach und doch... plausibel. Es steht außer Frage, dass wir Cody und Rex mal die ganze Wahrheit erzählen müssen – und die werden sie vor den Jedi erfahren. Wenn die das überhaupt jemals gesteckt bekommen, ich bin nämlich dagegen._

„Naja, und deswegen wusste ich das auch mit Kote und sowas... Headcanon halt, von Fans für Fans – wir haben die Fans vergessen. Jojo, Hilfe wäre nett?", jetzt guckt Nici doch wieder bittend zu mir, ich ziehe die Schultern hoch und spiele Schildkröte.

„Ich soll doch die Klappe halten"

Ihr Blick wird genervter und bevor sie mich frisst, erbarme ich mich lieber theatralisch seufzend.

„Und ihr…“, ich fuchtele Richtung Publikum und dann zu denen neben uns in der Reihe, „Habt da ne Menge Fans. War das jetzt verständlich?"

„Wow", Nici verdreht die Augen leicht und klingt dezent säuerlich, „Das hätte ich auch sagen können"

„Hast du aber nicht", gebe ich betont lieb grinsend zurück, was mir einen weiteren pissigen Blick einfängt.

Den Mienen der Jungs nach haben sie uns zwar gehört, und auch verstanden, aber glauben es nicht wirklich. Oder sie tun es und kapieren nicht, was wir dann hier machen.

Ist tatsächlich ne gute Frage, wir wissen das ja auch nicht. Nur eine Idee haben wir: Seit Mahal Clone Wars gesehen hat, war er empört. Könnte gut sein, dass wir einen Job hier haben.

„Und deswegen wissen wir halt wie ein paar von euch heißen?", beendet Nici das Ganze kurzerhand und guckt zu Boil hoch, jetzt wieder mit großen bittenden Kulleraugen. „Krieg ich n Autogramm? Und von Waxer auch?"

Cody hat keine Fragen zugelassen, die vermutlich aber dem ganzen Raum unter den Nägeln gebrannt haben.

Stattdessen stehen Nici und ich am Ende vom Raum auf zwei leuchtenden goldenen Punkten und sollen fünfzig Meter überwinden, in denen fünf gefräßige Klone drauf lauern, uns zu Boden zu reißen und genau das damit zu verhindern.

Vor uns breitet sich die Hindernislandschaft aus den bereits bekannten grauen Blöcken von gestern aus, die quer in den Raum reinstehen, manche auch hochkant, manchmal drei übereinander.

Es gibt n Haufen Toter Winkel bis nach vorne zum Publikum, und damit noch mehr mögliche Verstecke für unsere Angreifer.

Die erste Runde will Cody für uns „einfach" machen. Daher bekommen wir fünf Sekunden Vorsprung, in denen die Jungs sich mit dem Rücken zu uns stellen müssen und die Augen schließen. Erst dann sollen sie uns nachhetzen.

„Start in zehn Sekunden, eure Position wird dann grün aufleuchten!", brüllt der Commander in bester Kommandostimme zu uns hinüber, er ist ja immerhin am anderen Ende vom Raum und hält sein Datapad wichtigtuerisch in der Hand.

Natürlich ist er wichtig, ignoriert das.

Ich lasse mich erst mal auf die Knie fallen und ziehe nochmal meine Schnürsenkel nach, Nici macht ihren Dutt neu und wandelt ihn in einen Zopf um, weil das nämlich eher hält.

Das hier mache ich ohne Uwagi, also ohne die Jacke des Karateanzugs, und mit Sportschuhen. Es geht immerhin um Geschwindigkeit und ich brauche die Sohlen für schnelle Stopps.

Als ich wieder aufrecht stehe, und geradeaus vor mir in die Blockwüste starre, dauert es lediglich zwei tiefe Atemzüge, dann färben sich die Markierungen mit einem leisen „Tschack" leuchtend grün.

Natürlich rennen wir nicht los.

Wir haben fünf Sekunden Zeit, unsere Position zu verändern, so, dass sie uns nicht mehr direkt im Visier haben.

Müssen wir eigentlich beide nach vorne an die Fahne?

Hat Cody gar nicht gesagt.

Nun denn, unsere Räuber-und-Gendarm-Erfahrung gegen ausgebildete Soldaten, die das vermutlich genauso lange machen, wie wir es gespielt haben. Und Nici und ich haben einen Plan, der genau darauf beruht.

Sie ist die Schnellere von uns beiden, weil sie die längeren Beine hat.

Und aus dem Grund sprinte ich von hinten gerade durch, an den Blöcken vorbei, bis ich auf einen springe und drüber renne.

Mal gucken ob's funktioniert, Nici geht mucksmäuschenstill in Deckung und schleicht sich nach vorne. Ich ziehe bewusst die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, damit sie dann freie Bahn zum Sprinten hat, das ist zumindest der Plan.

Geht auch die ersten zwei Sekunden gut.

Ich schaffe es genau zehn Meter weit, dann springt plötzlich einer von Torrent-Kompanie vor mir nach oben – ist das Del?

Del ist übel.

Bloß hab' ich keine Zeit drüber nachzudenken, sofort werfe ich mich zur Seite, lande hart am Boden und rolle mich ab, als Del hinter mir nachhechtet.

Verdammt, der Kerl ist fix!

Haarscharf schaffe ich es zur Seite weg – AUS DEM WEG, WAND! – und er greift ins Leere. Dafür ist er direkt hinter mir, als ich auf den nächsten Block springe und nochmal beschleunige – um auf die Dreiblöckewand zu springen.

Mein Absprung passt eigentlich, ich schnelle hoch und krache trotzdem voll mit dem Knie gegen die Kante.

Glühender Schmerz jagt mein Bein hinab, ich kippe vorne rüber, als Del hinter mir vom Block zurück auf den Boden springt und mit fast schon Schritttempo zu mir spaziert.

Der hat vor mich einfach runterzuziehen!

„He, so leicht wird's dann doch nicht!", presse ich heraus und ziehe mein Bein so schnell ich kann nach oben, als Del das wohl ahnt und mit einem Satz nach meinem Knöchel grapscht.

Leise fluchend reiße ich den Kopf herum und halte für eine Sekunde inne. Von rechts jagt was Orangenes heran, und was Blaues versteckt sich da an der Ecke irgendwo im Blöckemeer vor mir.

Wo Nici ist, weiß ich nicht, es ist zumindest sonst kein Gerenne zu hören. Das ist schon mal gut, nur weiter, immer weiter. Ich muss die Kerle bei Laune halten!

Del hat mein Bein zwar nicht bekommen, aber dafür springt er an meiner Blockwand hoch, packt mit den Händen die Kante und zieht sich in einer fließenden Bewegung nach oben.

Er kommt mich holen.

Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Mit einem Satz stehe ich auf, ignoriere meinen jaulenden Knöchel und gehe soweit zurück, wie ich mir noch zutraue, bevor ich in Dels Angriffsbereich gerate, dann fixiere ich mich auf die nächste Dreiblöckewand über drei Meter von mir.

Del stützt sein Gewicht auf einen Unterarm und grapscht nach meinem Knöchel, als ich anrenne und blind mich abstoße.

Schlecht gezielt. Extrem schlecht. Ich komme nämlich viel zu schräg.

Nicht mal ne Rolle um meinen Schwung abzufangen kann ich mich leisten, aber ich muss, und außerdem merke ich das erst, als ich schon in der Rolle bin – das heißt, ich datze einmal kurz auf der Blockwand auf, schramme über die Kante vom Block im Abrollen und falle, ohne mich ausgedreht zu haben, dann ins Leere.

Und das heißt auch, ich verhindere nur durch absolutes Glück und nicht durch mein mangelndes Talent, dass ich mir den Hals breche. Genickbruch, Leudies. Kommt schneller als man denkt!

Mein Kopf dreht, mir ist leicht komisch und meine Schulter nimmt mir die Kante ganz schön übel, die scharfe Kante hat eine gerade, schmerzende Linie auf meiner Haut hinterlassen, als sie sich in mein Fleisch gedrückt hat.

Dafür schießt endlich Adrenalin in meine Adern und die Schmerzen treten zurück. Jetzt gilt nur noch rennen, denn ich kann jemanden auf dem Boden aufprallen hören, und das kann nur Del sein, der jetzt um die Blöcke sprintet, um mich in die Finger zu bekommen.

Der Orangene war vorher noch irgendwo rechts, doch jetzt dürfte er in unmittelbarer Nähe von mir sein.

Wurscht.

Ich sprinte los, knicke leicht um und brauche drei Schritte, oder besser gesagt zwei Quergänge, bis meine Beine endlich normal funktionieren.

Und weil ich kleiner und vermutlich auch wendiger bin als Del, verschwinde ich im nächsten Seitengang. Gar nicht gucken, einfach durch und weg. Die Blöcke um mich herum sind gerade wahre Wände, also drei übereinander und damit für mich höchstens mit Anlauf und Zeit, mich hochzuhieven, zu schaffen.

Ich kann die Geräusche seiner Füße hinter mir hören, viel Abstand trennt uns nicht, irgendwo in einem Zehn-Meter-Halbkreisradius hinter mir steckt der Kerl.

Wieder jage ich in den nächsten Seitengang, zwei lange Sätze weiter erneut nach rechts. Es wird niedriger, hier sind es ein Haufen Zweiblöcker, ich hüpfe über einen einzelnen am Boden und werfe einen hastigen Blick nach außen, auf die richtigen Wände des Trainingsraumes.

Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu weit rechts lande, sonst bin ich am Rand. Und wie jeder weiß, ist bei Jump and Runs ne Wand in deinem Rücken das Schlechteste, was dir passieren kann.

Jetzt aber brauche ich erst mal Abstand von Del, und so flitze ich doch nochmal knapp um die Kurve nach rechts – die Faust kommt mir rasend schnell entgegen.

Orangene Rüstung, scheiße.

In der letzten Sekunde reiße ich aus reinem Reflex und jahrelangem Training den Unterarm hoch, blocke seinen Schlag und will zum Gegenangriff ansetzen – bloß hab' ich zu viel Schwung, ich kracke mit Vollspeed in meinen Kumpel gegenüber und er taumelt ein Stück zurück, während ich plattgedrückt an seiner Brust lande.

Sofort schlingt sich ein Arm um meinen Rücken und fixiert mich.

Hättest du wohl gerne!

Die Überraschungssekunde ist vorbei, augenblicklich gehe ich in den Angriff über.

Handkantenschlag gegen die Halsseite, Tritt gegen seine Kniescheibe, Boil – ich glaube zumindest, es ist Boil – Boils Arm erschlafft etwas bei dem Versuch, sich zu stabilisieren, als ich seinen rechten Arm zu fassen bekomme und ihn in bester Judomanier über meinen Kopf schmeiße.

Na gut.

Von wegen beste Judomanier, die geht über die Schulter, aber wat will ich machen, ich bin klein genug, als dass das hinhaut und anders geht's gerade echt nicht. Auf Technik im Straßenkampf zu achten ist ungefähr so nützlich, wie sich im Krieg an die Menschenrechte zu halten.

Ich halte seinen Arm brav als Sicherung des Sturzes fest, bis Boil wie ein nasser Sandsack auf dem Boden landet (in der Rüstung muss das weh tun...?), dann sprinte ich kopflos in den nächsten Gang, denn Del MUSS das gehört haben, und ich hab keine Zeit mehr! – zumindest laufe ich solange, bis ich dem Blauen direkt in die Arme renne.

Stopp.

So wie der da steht, hat der mit Boil und Del zusammengearbeitet. Der wusste, dass ich kam. Del hat mich getrieben und ---

Meine Gedankenkette verschiebe ich auf später, ich haue mit voller Gewalt die Bremse rein und erkenne endlich, wer das ist.

Rex, ist das dein scheiß Ernst?!

„Rex, du schickst halb Torrent gegen uns ins Rennen?! Das ist nicht fair – Wir sehen uns später, Coric, ich muss los!"

Zu meinem Glück ist direkt neben Corics Position – und der Sergeant springt schon vorwärts, um mich zu packen – ein Block. Und ich lasse mich nur ungern fangen.

Ausweichen gibt's nicht und rückwärts kann ich nicht – also mache ich das Naheliegendste, meine Position hab' ich durch meinen Empörungsruf eh schon verraten, also haut das auch nix mehr raus – ich springe Coric mit einem schlechten Sprungkick und einem schrillen Kriegsschrei entgegen.

Der Sergeant wird sogar getroffen, nur – er packt im FALLEN meinen Fuß und ich lande voll mit auf der Nase.

So war das nicht geplant, ich muss hier Land gewinnen!

Ich kann mich ja nicht mal abrollen – AUA, verdammt man! – doch ich habe genug Adrenalin im Blut, um das einfach in der nächsten halben Sekunde schon wieder wegzuschieben.

Ist auch besser so, denn kaum, dass ich den kalten, harten Boden berührt habe, haut der Medic von Torrent schon nach mir, er will mir die Lichter durch einen direkten K.O.-Schlag ausblasen, und um ein Haar wäre das auch geglückt, hätte ich nicht irgendwie ihm mit meinem einen Fuß, den er nicht festhält, in die Bauchgrube treten können.

Apropos Fuß, den will ich wieder!

Gleich nochmal treten, vielleicht reicht der Schwung ja – wieso hat der so einen verdammten Schraubstockgriff, da bekommt man ja seine Körperteile nicht mehr raus!

In der Hoffnung, irgendwie dadurch meinen Fuß wieder zu bekommen, hacke ich auf gut Glück einfach mit beiden Armen auf seinen ungeschützten Hals. Das muss er blocken – und tut er auch, na klasse, mein Arm hängt jetzt also auch…!

Im Augenwinkel sehe ich verschwommen was Blaues und was Oranges heranjagen sehen.

Okay, übel.

Nix wie weg von hier, lass mich los!

In der nächsten Sekunde ramme ich in einem Anfall an plötzlichem Überlebenswillenschub Coric meinen Ellenbogen in die Seite – und weil er nur noch einen Arm zum Blocken hat, und eigentlich gerade nach meinem Fuß grapscht, komme ich sogar los.

Mein Schwung haut mich um, und während mein Geist noch nicht ganz blickt, was gerade passiert ist, reagiert mein Muskelgedächtnis schon. Ich werfe mich nach hinten, um ja aus Corics Reichweite zu gelangen und springe dann hastig auf, um einen Wimpernschlag später um die Ecke vom Zweierblock in den nächsten Gang zu verschwinden.

Ahh, blöde Idee.

Hier gibt's nur noch Einblöcke, zumindest in dem kleinen Bereich, wo ich bin. Die nächsten höheren Blockwände sind ganze zehn Meter entfernt, und das ist große Riesenkamelkacke!

Lautes Rufen hinter mir, Del röhrt wie ein Hirsch was auf Mando'a, und so fackele ich nicht lange, sondern sprinte, so schnell ich kann, geradeaus, auf die Deckung gebenden Blöcke zu, vorbei an liegenden Einerblöcken, die mich angrinsen.

Wo ist eigentlich die dämliche Fahne?!

Ich werfe einen schiefen Blick nach links, und einen nach rechts, mehr wage ich nicht, denn sonst haut es mich womöglich noch auf die Nase, und dann war’s das!

Irgendwo da auf meiner linken Seite schimmert was grünliches.

Ah, ich renne also parallel zu der, das heißt die nächste Ausfahrt ab nach links.

Und ich bin endlich bei den Wänden, ich kann mich verkriechen!

Ich werfe mich schon herum, um eine Neunziggradkurve zu schneiden, und den Weg Richtung Fahne grob beizubehalten, indem ich in den ersten Gang, der scheinbar dahin verläuft, reinsprinte, da taucht plötzlich der zweite Orangene auf und versperrt mir den Weg.

Scheiße!

Wo kam der denn her?!

Ist klar, der wartet einfach, bis die anderen kommen, die sind ja schon zu dritt und können mich einfach in die Ecke treiben.

Also gut – Waxer? Könnte Waxer sein – Dann äh...

Der Klon springt einen riesigen Satz nach vorne, und weil ich nicht erwartet habe, dass er die kleine Distanz zwischen uns so fix überwinden kann, stolpere ich mit den Armen rudernd zurück, bei dem Versuch, seinem ausgestreckten Arm auszuweichen.

Hinter mir stürmt ein brüllender Del in die Einblockebene, Waxers gierig geöffnete Hand grapscht nach meinem Arm – und ich falle über meine eigenen Füße, denn ich will das ja nicht!

Jetzt ist es auch schon egal.

Gibt ja immer noch Gangeingang zwei neben mir, der macht zwar direkt nach zwei Metern eine Kurve, aber scheiß drauf.

Halb tänzelnd, halb fallend schaffe ich es in den Gang daneben – für genau die zwei Meter bis zum Knick.

Denn Coric schießt aus dem sich mit meinem kreuzenden Nebengang und ich ramme sofort die Beine in den Boden. „Hier ist n Nest!"

Okay, scheiße!

Hinter mir ist dicht, Waxer kann sich Zeit lassen, er muss ja nur noch den Gang hinter mir blockieren, vor mir ist Coric, der seine Finger schon bereit macht, mich zu packen. Dels hämmernde Schritte enden abrupt, als er den Gang erreicht, wo ich gerade reinbin.

Es gibt keinen Weg mehr außer dem einen. Und die Wand neben mir bleibt hoch. Schaffe ich das ohne Anlauf, nur mit Hochhüpfen?

Vielleicht, aber garantiert nicht mit Waxer und Coric im Nacken, die mich eingekesselt haben.

Der Medic vor mir macht einen Schritt auf mich zu – ich natürlich sofort einen kleinen nach hinten. Bloß aus der Reichweite bleiben.

Mit einem schnellen Blick über die Schulter stelle ich fest, dass Del und Waxer nebeneinanderstehend mir den Weg abriegeln.

Mindestens einer der drei grinst bestimmt unter dem Helm, als mich Coric den beiden in die Arme treibt.

„Das war‘s, Kleine", Del klingt immerhin freundlich, wenn auch belustigt. 

„Wir haben dich", Coric macht einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts, ich einen halben nach hinten.

Noch einen und Waxer oder Del können mich mit einmal Arm ausstrecken packen. Und da komme ich nicht mehr raus, beim besten Willen nicht.

 _> > Kannst du das auch gegen mehrere <<_ frägt der Rex in meinem Kopf.

Ruhig atmen, keine falsche Bewegung jetzt. Boil rennt da noch rum und wird jedem Moment hier sein, im schlechtesten Falle hinter Coric.

Ich habe noch genau eine Chance.

Und die ist jetzt, vor Corics nächstem Schritt.

Entschlossen reiße ich die Arme hoch. „Oder ich hab' euch, kann man jetzt so oder so sehen – KÄNGURU!"

Der Plan lautet: Coric niederschlagen.

Nein, tut er nicht. Weil er nicht funktioniert.

Ich täusche an, ziehe ihm die Beine weg – das hat geklappt?! Verdammt, lauf, Jojo, lauf! – ich schnelle über den fallenden Coric und benutze ihn als lebendige Parkschranke zwischen mir und beiden Anderen.

„Find ich fies von Rex, Torrent ins Rennen zu schicken, wirklich fies! Ich streiche ihm den Nachtisch für die nächste Woche!"

Nix wie weg. Drei Trooper an mich gebunden, bleiben Nici noch drei, wenn Boil nicht sogar bei mir rumhängt. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass die endlich mal an der drecks Fahne ist!

Ich renne. Jetzt ist es egal, ich brauche Abstand – den man mir natürlich nicht schenkt, hinter mir jagt Del mir nach und hängt natürlich sofort wieder an mir, ich werfe mich schlingernd in die nächste Abzweigung.

Er ist schneller als ich, jeder hier ist schneller als ich.

Zeit, die Taktik zu ändern.

Noch ein schneller Wechsel nach rechts, da steht ein einsamer Einblock herum, der Gang geht gerade weiter – ich fackele nicht lange, schere aus und schmeiße mich der Länge nach dahinter.

Keine drei Sekunden später stoppen die hämmernden Schritte plötzlich – Del ist da.

Ganz still atmen.

Ich fahre meinen Atem auf Erstickungsstufe runter und muss fast röcheln. Saumäßig blöde Idee.

„Dachtest du wirklich, dass das funktionieren würde"

Del steht zwei Meter von mir entfernt und hat den Kopf etwas schief gelegt, ich blinzele und sehe ihn perplex an.

„Naja, bis eben hat's das auch", ich komme auf die Füße, werfe schnelle Blicke von links nach rechts und mache langsam einen Schritt rückwärts.

Der Klon kommt mir sofort einen großen näher – und ich drehe mich um und hetze wie von Sinnen geradeaus auf den nächsten Gang zu, als plötzlich der ganze Raum grün aufleuchtet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagchen. Langes Kapitel heute. Testphase wäre damit abgeschlossen, und Cody weiß immerhin, dass sie rennen können, und das taktisches Denken vorhanden ist. Legolas wäre ja sonst auch beleidigt, er hat viel Energie in Nicis Schleichen investiert, das muss sich also auszahlen.
> 
> *Hab es, glaube ich, schon mal erwähnt - Mahal ist ein Gott aus Mittelerde, der Erschaffer der Zwerge. Und in meinem Universum einer der Wenigen, der mit den modernen Endgeräten umgehen kann, deswegen hat er auch Netflix und Disney+.


	27. Carl klaut... wessen Eigentum eigentlich?

_Der Klon kommt mir sofort einen großen näher – und ich drehe mich um und hetze wie von Sinnen geradeaus auf den nächsten Gang zu, als plötzlich der ganze Raum grün aufleuchtet._

Nicis wahnsinniges Lachen hallt von den Wänden wider, Del und ich, er im Satz nach vorne, ich mitten im Schritt, halten beide inne und gehen zeitgleich zu einer Lücke zwischen den Zweiblockwänden.

Nici schwenkt mit Indianergeheul hoch oben auf einer Blöckewand die jetzt grün leuchtende Fahne, bevor sie mich sieht und was herüberschreit. „Hat keiner was gesagt, dass ich nicht angreifen kann – ich hab' Gearshift* gefunden und dann halt naja – wie geht's deinem Schädel eigentlich?"

Der letzte Teil geht an Gearshift, der wohl unter ihr am Boden herumsteht, dessen Antwort ich aber nicht hören kann.

„Das hat verdammt lange gedauert, du Bananenbrot! Es ist nicht witzig, sich von Torrent jagen zu lassen, schreib dir das hinter deine ungewaschenen Löffel!", plärre ich zurück und wedele zur Verdeutlichung meiner Worte wild mit den Armen herum.

Del neben mir verschränkt die Arme und hebt die Augenbraue, während uns um herum die Blöcke wieder im Boden versinken. Jetzt sehe ich auch endlich die anderen beiden – die waren direkt vor der Flagge als Sicherung, Gearshift steht neben Nici, die sich den Fahnenstil ganz lässig hinter die Schultern klemmt.

Der andere, auch ein Orangener geht langsam nach vorne, Del macht eine Kopfbewegung und ich gehe mit ihm mit.

Nici guckt hochzufrieden und grinst Cody mit ihrem schönsten Lächeln an, der nur leicht die Augenbraune hebt. Dann tippt der Commander was auf sein Datapad und Rex nickt leicht ein- zweimal.

„Damit kann man arbeiten. Ladys, Training morgen um 0600"

Sofort klappt Nici entsetzt die Kinnlade herunter, dann sieht sie ihn flehend an. „Boah, bist du fies!"

Um sechs aufstehen. Rex wird sich wundern, was ihn trifft. Nici ist in der Früh nicht zu gebrauchen.

Zum Mittagessen sitzen wir wieder in der Kantine und ich packe vor der Torrentkompanie aus, was wir über sie wissen – was außer den Namen nicht viel ist. Na gut, dass Coric und Rex befreundet sind, wissen wir auch, aber danach wird's dunkel.

Nici sitzt am Laptop, die Stirn krausgezogen und arbeitet irgendwas in Paint, Hardcase guckt ihr über die Schulter. Ihren Essenspampf hat sie nicht angerührt, dafür aber nagt sie an einem Energieriegel, den ihr Denal auf die Tastatur geschmissen hat.

Der Sergeant hat Butterbrotschmierer vor sich liegen und ist von dem Messer total fasziniert. Nicis hochheiliger Schatz, eine Elbenklinge, die über 1000 Jahre alt ist und Thrandys Aussage nach nutzlos in der Waffenkammer rumgeflaggt ist, denn die Düsterwaldelben arbeiten nun Mal bevorzugt mit Dolchen, funkelt im kalten Licht der Strahler der Kantine.

Es herrscht ständiges Kommen und Gehen in der Kantine, leises Gemurmel und das Dauergeklappere von Metall auf Metall sind konstante Dauergeräusche, die schnell in ein einziges übergehen.

„Was machst du da eigentlich?", ich lehne mich an Jesse vorbei, der zwischen Hardcase und Nici sitzt, um einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu werfen.

„Ich designe ein Plakat für den Filmeabend, und will seit zehn Minuten mein Merkblatt drucken, doch das scheiß verfickte Mistteil, dass aus den Untiefen der Hölle seine hässliche Fratze gezeigt hat, will nicht"

Kurze Totenstille am Tisch, dann nickt Del etwas mit dem Kopf hin und her, bevor er den Mundwinkel hebt. Ah, so sammelt man bei Torrent Pluspunkte? So viel fluchen wie's geht? Das ist mal gut zu wissen.

Dann gibt der Drucker unter der Bank, den Nici dort deponiert hat, plötzlich komische Geräusche von sich, bevor er ein Blatt einzieht.

Nici löst ihren Blick vom Bildschirm und zupft das Papier aus der Ablage, hält es kurz prüfend ins Licht und legt es dann mitten zwischen die Tabletts.

Drauf zu sehen ist eine weiße Klontrooperrüstung von vorne, der Seite, links und rechts, dazu den Helm nochmal separiert in Großaufnahme und ein Bild von dem Kopf einer Schaufensterpuppe. Oben hat sie eine Tabelle mit Namen, Einheit, Batch mates, Musikgenre, Band und Lieblingsessen nebst Film angelegt.

„So. Damit wir endlich wieder die Rüstungen auseinander halten können...", sie fischt einen dunkelblauen Stift aus dem Rucksack und kritzelt oben in die Zeile ‚Del'. „Bitte recht freundlich, ich übertrage jetzt"

Die Zeichenkünstlerin färbt das Papier an den passenden Stellen von Dels Markierungen auf der Rüstung dunkelblau, bevor sie mit wenigen Strichen sein Gesicht aufs Papier bannt. Natürlich dieses Mal mit den passenden Farben, es geht um die Frisur und mögliche Tattoos.

Es wird wieder ganz still am Tisch, als Hardcase langsam den Buchstabencode in die Mitte schiebt. Nici streckt Del das Blatt über den Tisch hinweg entgegen, der Klon stockt kurz, bevor er zögerlich nach dem Stift greift und langsam beginnt, die Tabelle auszufüllen. Lieblingsfilm bleibt leer, aber das liegt dran, dass sie noch nichts kennen.

Nachdem der Drucker sich warmgelaufen hat, teilt Nici fertige Abzüge an jeden am Tisch aus, der Buchstabenentschlüsselungscode wandert von Hand zu Hand, genau wie die Stifte, während die Jungs die Tabellen ausfüllen. Nici übernimmt das Abmalen der Zeichen auf den Rüstungen, sie hat da wesentlich mehr Begabung als ich.

Als alles ordnungsgemäß ausgefüllt und bekritzelt ist, landet der Stoß bei mir.

„Die laminier‘ ich dann mal heute Abend", ich blättere mich kurz durch die Zettel und stocke. Das Blatt, das ich gerade angucke, ist das von Del, und bei Lieblingsessen steht ‚Nudeln mit Tomatensoße'.

Nein, ich habe keine Tränen in den Augen. Das ist der Wind.

Nach dem Essen scanne ich im Quartier die Steckbriefe ein, speichere sie zwischen und laminiere die Karten dann, damit wir die mitnehmen können und ihnen nichts passiert.

Danach werden wir wieder oben auf der Brücke geparkt, und auch hier fertigen wir für jeden eine eigene Karte an. Beziehungsweise lassen wir selber ausfüllen, der Buchstabencode wird inhaliert wie sonst nix und ehe wir gucken können, können unsere Jungs von der Brücke fließend schreiben.

Während wir drauf warten, dass die Zeit vergeht und Nici fleißig Filmeabendplakate druckt, ist von den Jedi nichts zu hören.

Die sind hinter den geschlossenen Türen und die bleiben auch zu. Draußen im All liegen immer noch die Fregatten, die Carl gekapert hat.

Voldemort hab‘ ich den ersten Harry Potter in die Hand gedrückt, der junge Klon liest seit geraumer Zeit auf seine Konsole gelegt und alles ist cool -

Zumindest bis die Dinger der Seps im All plötzlich drehen.

Sekunde.

Aus Reflex donnere ich erstmal Nici den Ellenbogen in die Seite, die gerade den Stoß Blätter bündelt und den prombt fast fallen lässt.

Ihr Kopf ruckt zu mir hoch, und ein bitterböser Fluch liegt ihr auch schon auf den Lippen ihrem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, als ihr Blick meinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger folgt, mit dem ich geradeaus auf die Scheiben zeige.

Und hinter denen drehen gerade sechs Fregatten sich, um einen Sprung in den Hyperraum vorzubereiten. „Die fliegen los, guck doch!"

Immer, wenn ich denke, dass Nici unschockbar ist, beweist sie mir das Gegenteil. Denn dieses Mal guckt sie, als hätte gerade Nute Gunray seine stylischen Hut als Toilettenersatz benutzt, denn groß genug, um sich draufzusetzen, ist das Teil ja.

Unten in der Vertiefung war bis gerade noch lockere, gelöste Stimmung, doch jetzt schnellt Patch wie ein Panther heraus. Er will das Ganze sehen.

Die Augen weit aufgerissen stiert er für eine Sekunde ins All – die Fregatten sind mittlerweile fast mit den Triebwerken zu uns, so weit haben sie sich schon gedreht – dann sprintet er zu den nach wie vor geschlossenen Panzertüren. Vermutlich brüllt er gerade das erste Mal in seinem Leben seine Vorgesetzen an. „Sirs!"

Um uns herum bricht die Hölle los, Sev und Light schreien sich gegenseitig was zu, alle wirbeln zu ihren Geräten und tippen wild auf den komischen Pulten voller Scanner, Anzeigen und bunten Knöpfchen herum.

Nici und ich sitzen am Rand, ich starre geradeaus die Schiffchen an, die beginnen, sich immer weiter von den Jedikreuzern zu entfernen.

Der Wuschelkopf neben mir hat den Packen Papier zur Seite gelegt und tippt auf ihrem Handy herum, nachdem sie zwei Bilder gemacht hat.

Das kann doch nicht sein.

Carl hat gesagt, die wären aus!

Das sie nicht mehr starten könnten, weil er ihnen das dazugehörige Protokoll gelöscht hat!

Hinter den Scheiben werden die Schiffchen immer kleiner, die Jungs dafür immer hektischer. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, was sie da überhaupt abprüfen unten an den Scannern, aber das scheint nicht wirklich hilfreich zu sein.

Ich zucke fast zusammen, als ich auf einmal Nicis Kopf an meiner Schulter habe. Sie guckt mich verschwörerisch an, das Handy in der Hand, WhatsApp ist geöffnet und raunt, im Tumult kaum zu verstehen: „Das Lama grüßt uns. Er wollte schon immer eine Armee"

Stopp.

Wartet mal.

CARL KLAUT DIE DINGER?!

Er nutzt seinen Zugriff aus, bevor die Jedi über die Fregatten entscheiden können?!

Das hält sie für eine gute Idee?

Ich muss ungefähr auch so gucken, wie ich denke, denn Nici legt ihr Kinn auf meiner Schulter ab. „Atmen. Das schnallt doch eh keiner. Wo keine Beweise, da kein Richter. Der Spruch geht anders, war aber passend“

Ganz, ganz langsam blinzele ich.

Immer noch wird um uns herum gebrüllt, unverständlicher militärischer Fachquatsch gerufen, wild auf Tasten eingehämmert und Scannerdaten wiederholt neugeladen.

Alles klar.

Wir klauen uns gerade sechs Fregatten, bis unter’s das voll mit totbringenden Droiden.

„Es zählt, wer die Dinger hat. Nicht, wofür sie gebaut sind, sondern für was man sie einsetzt“, Nicis Augen funkeln, und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie gerade meine Gedanken gelesen hat.

In Zeitlupe berühre ich meine Schläfe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lösch den Chat. Und steck das Handy weg, wir wissen von nichts"

Die Panzertüren links hinten schießen endlich mal auf, Kenobi und Skywalker kommen zu spät über den Steg gerannt, Ahsoka mit Rex hinterdrein, nur Cody bleibt in der Tür stehen.

„Wie kann das sein?!", schreit Anakin wutentbrannt und deutet in ohnmächtiger Wut auf das Fenster. „Wie konnte das passieren?! Ihr habt gesagt, die Schiffe seien ohne Strom!"

Er funkelt Light unten in der Vertiefung eisig an, der sofort noch strammer steht als eh schon.

Der Klon atmet schneller als normal und hat die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Das waren sie, Sir! Sind sie laut Scanner immer noch, Sir!"

„WAS?!"

Skywalker springt runter und neben ihn, starrt auf die Anzeige und dann mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen hoch zu seinem Meister. Kenobi hat die Hand am Kinn und reibt sich den Bart, Rex schluckt etwas und gibt Light per Blickkontakt zu verstehen, dass er etwas ausweichen soll, weg vom General.

Würde der arme Teufel ja gern, aber er kann nicht weg, es ist eng da unten und er eingekesselt von Bedienpulten.

„Meister, die springen!", Ahsokas ausgestreckter Zeigefinger weißt nach draußen, sich stetig von beiden Kreuzern entfernt haben und scheinbar weit genug entfernt sind, dass sie den Sprung wagen können.

„Feuer, Feuer eröffnen, sofort!", brüllt Anakin und schlägt voller Gewalt auf den Bildschirm der Konsole vor ihm, „Lasst sie nicht entkommen, lasst sie nicht weg – das ist doch nicht möglich!"

Light neben ihm bleibt mucksmäuschenstill stehen und bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Sie sind weg, Sir", Rex oben am Steg räuspert sich leicht und macht eine Kopfbewegung zur Fensterscheibe. „Gerade gesprungen. Alle sechs"

Anakin springt mit einem Machtsprung zurück auf den Steg und stiert ins All, Kenobi streichelt mit krausgezogener Stirn seinen Bart und Ahsoka hat den Mund leicht offen.

Rex verschränkt langsam die Arme, zeitgleich mit Cody ein Stück hinter ihm. Nur, das der Commander nicht wie der Rest auf die Stelle im All starrt, wo bis vor zehn Sekunden noch die Fregatten der Separatisten lagen.

Sondern er guckt Nici und mich an.

Nici winkt leicht und deutet auf die ausgedruckten Plakate. Den Laptop klappt sie mit der anderen Hand und schönster Engelsmiene zu.

Cody verzieht keinen Muskel im Gesicht, nur sein Kinn hebt sich ein Stück.

Der Kerl weiß genau, dass wir mit drinnen hängen.

Ich lächele ihn an, winke und versuche gleichzeitig einen Satz zu sagen, ohne das es auffällt. „Sag mal... die können uns nix beweisen, oder? Weil, das hier war jetzt – glaub ich – was, das uns strafbar gemacht hat"

„Chat ist gelöscht", bringt Nici zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen vom Lächeln heraus, „Also... Außerdem lässt Cody uns nicht hochgehen. Der zerlegt uns lieber separat"

Wo sie Recht hat.

Patch direkt neben uns in der Vertiefung sieht langsam hoch, ich fange seinen Blick auf und lege den Finger an die Lippen. „Keine Sorge. Carl weiß, was er tut. Denke ich"

Patch Körper ist komplett angespannt – klar, man wird die Jungs wohl für das Verschwinden maßregeln – nicht, dass die was dafürkonnten, da müssen wir noch was machen – doch dann guckt er, ohne die Miene zu verziehen, von uns weg und wieder auf seinen Scanner.

Nici und ich tauschen einen kurzen Blick, und nicht mal der lauernde Cody zehn Meter entfernt kann uns was. Denn Patch tut einfach so, als hätte er nichts gehört.

Leute... Die können umschalten und lernen, sich selber weiterführen. Weil sie auf Kamino kaum Einflüsse haben, sind sie in etwa wie Wachs – deshalb nehmen sie ja viele Marotten ihrer Jedi an. Und das heißt:

Wir können rebellische Adern sähen.

_*den gibt's, das ist kein OC._


	28. Filmechaos, Namenszettel und der böse böse Del

Nach dem Filmeabend einen Tag später – den wir im Hangar gemacht haben, wofür extra Kabel verlegt wurden und wir außerdem eine große Leinwand benötigten, denn das ganze Schiff hat zugesehen, stelle ich ein Problem fest.

Aber kurz zurück zum Filmeabend, also gefühlt war das ganze Schiff da.

In der Realität sind die Zahlen aber deutlich magerer, natürlich müssen die Stationen besetzt bleiben, und deswegen waren es weit weniger, als mein Gehirn mir vorgaukeln will. 

Wiederholung ist für morgen geplant, weil es nicht alle sehen konnten, die mussten ja trotzdem Patrouille laufen. Dafür waren wir fast die Hauptattraktion, das ganze Schiff kennt uns, und das ist gruselig.

Hardcase musste viermal als Leiter herhalten, weil ich sonst nicht die Lautsprecher auf dem Kanonenboot befestigen konnte.

Nici hat mit Jesse und Denal, ihrem neuen besten Freund, den Boden mit Kissen gepflastert und Decken ausgebreitet, während wir tatsächlich Del als Wache für den Pudding abgestellt haben.

Dieses Mal ist es Vanille, wir müssen ja variieren, und es waren weit mehr als nur 150 Portionen. Da hatten wir aber auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass unsere Poster sich wie ein Lauffeuer im Schiff verteilt hatten, und irgendwie jeder Bescheid wusste.

Aktuell plant Nici, das Ganze in den Baracken auf Coruscant nachzuholen, und zwar um ein Vielfaches größer, damit dann da alle hinkönnen. Mit 'alle' meinen wir nicht nur die bekannten Bataillone, sondern die Glänzer, die Mechaniker, die Medics in den Medbays und so weiter.

Als wir irgendwann mal gecheckt haben, wie groß das wird, bin ich doch zu Ahsoka gegangen, und hab' nachträglich um Erlaubnis gefragt, damit Anakin nachher nicht motzen kann. Rex wusste davor schon Bescheid, aber ich glaube, uns dreien war nicht bewusst, wie groß wir das Ganze aufgezogen haben.

Cody und den Jungs, die bei uns mit drüben waren, haben wir auch eingeladen, nur muss der Commander arbeiten und die Jungs sind schon wieder auf der Negotiator, Kenobis Kreuzer.

So. Und da sind wir jetzt, ich streite mich mit dem Beamer und beschimpfe ihn auf vier verschiedenen Sprachen, während ich Hardcase Rex holen geschickt habe.

Was heißt geschickt, gebeten.

Wo wir hier sind?

In dem unteren hinteren Hangar, der im 'the Clone Wars'-Film eine unrühmliche Rolle spielt – weil da nämlich ein Haufen Klone sterben, nachdem zwei Geierdroiden hineinrasen.

Doch hier drinnen steht kein Schiff, bis auf das einzelne Kanonenboot am Rand, die Wände sind grau und der Boden spiegelt fast. Irgendwie sagt mir da so ein Gefühl, dass die Mausdroiden hier öfter putzen als die Klos der Jungs.

Apropos, das wollten Nici und ich heute auf der Nachtschicht machen, weil da weniger los ist, und die Duschen gleich mit.

Gerade aber sind die Hangartore geschlossen, die graue Wand wird unsere Leinwand, weshalb Laptop, Filmekiste, gefüllt mit Blaustrahlscheiben und normalen CDs diverser Kultfilme und Beamer nebst einem Haufen Kabel ein Stück zurückgesetzt auf dem Teetisch stehen, wo ich gerade sitze und – ganz den Neandertalerwurzeln getreu – auf den Beamer kloppe.

Hinter mir verteilt Torrent mit Nici Decken und Kissen, Del steht an der Seite neben dem Pudding und passt auf wie ein Luchs, dass sich keiner nähert.

Wobei, nur Torrent ist es nicht mehr. Es ist das zweite Platoon Bravo, das heißt, auch Hardcase, Jesse (Kix muss arbeiten, kommt später) und alle anderen nicht mehr ganz Glänzer und Teil der 501.ten sind, sind da.

„Jo...", brüllt Nici quer durch den Raum, „Ich würde sagen, wir machen zwei Schichten? Halt zweimal den gleichen Film? Wir kriegen nicht alle rein, und außerdem kommt Rex gleich, er will wissen, wie wir uns das gedacht haben!"

„Dann halt zweimal. Oder dreimal", ich haue nochmal ziemlich grimmig auf den Beamer und mit einem Mal gibt es ein Bild. Der Homescreen des Laptops projiziert sich auf die Hangartore und ich gucke sehr zufrieden.

Na endlich. 

Tja. Was soll ich sagen, der Raum ist voll, bis zum letzten Platz. Torrent chillt am Rand und guckt schräg – ihre Entscheidung, der Rest vom Platoon Bravo hat sich in die Mitte gehockt.

Ich bereite die Trailer für die einzelnen Filme vor, zwei wird es heute zur Auswahl geben – Fluch der Karibik und den ersten Iron Man. Herr der Ringe dauert in der Extended Version zu lange, und die Andere weigere ich mich zu gucken, also sind es nur die beiden Filme übriggeblieben.

Denn vor Avengers muss man nun mal einige andere Marvel-Filme gesehen haben, darunter Thor (welcher aber als ‚Ab ins Fandom'-Film nicht gut ist, weil der erste Thor halt... naja ist), Iron Man zwei und Captain America.

Nur sollen die Jungs erstmal keinen Kriegsfilm sehen, sondern etwas anderes, etwas, wovon man träumen kann. Damit ist Steve leider raus. Gut, Iron Man hat da auch ein paar Szenchen, aber nicht als Vordergrund der Handlung.

Del revidiert sein Lieblingsessen auf Vanillepudding und ich und Coric überlassen ihm unsere Portionen.

Nici schreibt für jeden, der reinkommt, an ihrem Klapptisch direkt am Eingang ein Namensschild und klebt es ihm auf die Rüstung – sie hat diese bunten Klebekarten in neonpink (sehr beliebt), neonorange (weniger), dunkelblau (das ist aus) und Lila (das war nach drei Minuten weg) vor sich liegen.

Die Jungs der Brücke sind teilweise da irgendwo in dem Gewimmel, denn es ist proppenvoll, obwohl alle sitzen und die Schälchen aus sind, gibt es dennoch vereinzelt noch volle Schüsseln mit Vanillepudding, die durchgereicht werden, damit jeder da mal probieren kann.

Wer noch keinen hatte, der bekommt von Nici einen flugs gebastelten Gutschein in die Hand gedrückt – wir müssen nochmal Pudding kochen.

Dringend.

Die Jungs lieben Süßes über alles, und wer wären wir denn, ihnen das zu verweigern.

Ich habe seit meinen vier Siegen gegen Rex zweifelhaften Ruhm erlangt und muss morgen, wenn es nach den Glänzern geht, nochmal antreten – damit sie zusehen können. Sollen sie Rex fragen, ich muss noch meine Knochen sortieren.

Wartet mal 'ne Sekunde, den Vogel da vorne kenne ich doch - „He, Snap!", ich winke unserem Schnappfisch, der uns zum Trainingsraum damals gebracht hat, zu und schlängele mich die zwei Meter zu ihm.

Der junge Klon schießt herum, als mir die Glänzer sofort Platz machen und respektvoll ausweichen. Macht das bei Rex, nicht mir!

„Hallo, Jojo", kurz lächelt er etwas und deutet dann auf seine zwei Begleiter, zwei weitere weiße Glänzer. „Ich hab' gehört, du hast gesiegt?"

„Ich sag's mal so", ich ziehe eine Grimasse, „Rex macht mich beim nächsten Mal platt. Sofort. Jetzt ist der Überraschungsmoment dahin"

Snaps Batch Mates haben bis jetzt keinen Ton gesagt, und so wie sie mich ansehen, eine Mischung aus Neugier und... Ehrfurcht? Angst? Oder innere Stimme, die es ihnen sagt, dass das nicht geht? – werden sie auch nicht mehr.

Also gut. Entschlossen strecke ich dem Ersten die Hand hin. „Jojo, geduldeter Parasit, hi. Du bist?"

Er heißt Trick, und sein Kollege hört auf Vine.

Weil die Jungs noch ein Eckchen finden sollen, verabschiede ich mich dann, klopfe Snap auf die Schulter und gehe wieder nach vorne.

Ich glaube, ich habe ein Schild am Rücken: ‚Tritt und beißt!', denn das passt dazu, wie man vor mir zur Seite weicht.

Bis auf den Einen, der tippt mir auf den Schädel und grinst etwas. Bowie und Stitch stehen vor mir, unsere Abwaschkumpel wirken noch müder als vorgestern, doch die Augen funkeln unternehmungslustig. „Rex hat uns alle vom Strafdienst befreit, damit wir zusehen können"

Nici schließt den Einlass, Bodyguard Denal und sie müssen nicht mal ausweichen, die Klone am Boden machen ihnen Platz, sodass sie wie Moses das Wasser teilen.

Wir drei, also Bowie, Stitch und meine Wenigkeit, trennen uns fix, sie setzen sich hin, ich flitze nach vorne zum Teetisch, auf dem ich den Beamer platziert habe.

Während Denal sich zu Torrent irgendwo in der Menge verzupft, kommt Nici zu mir, weshalb ich doch mal aufstehe und an ihr hoch- und runtersehe. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du vorhast, eine Rede zu halten?"

„Ne, danke. Ich halte schlechte Reden", Nici macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, dreht sich dann zackig herum und winkt ein wenig, damit es still wird. Immerhin muss sie erklären, wie die Abstimmung für das Filmchen jetzt abläuft.

Der ganze Raum verstummt binnen fünf Sekunden.

Etwas sehr perplex nimmt Nici die Hand wieder herunter und drückt sie mir postwendend ins Gesicht. „Geht das bei dir auch? Wieso geht das zuhause nicht?"

„Nimm deine Pfoten aus meinem Gesicht, oder ich beiße drauf!", ich kneife die Augen zusammen und blecke hungrig die Zähne. „Hab' zwar keinen Senf, aber Würstchen gehen immer!"

„Und ich bin die Irre von uns, ja", Nici nimmt die Hand runter, natürlich nicht, ohne mir gegen die Stirn zu schnippen, und dreht sich dann zum Rest, öffnet den Mund und bringt nix raus.

Noch ist das Deckenlicht an, hier sitzen viel zu viele. Alle mit goldenen Augen, die uns anstarren, auf uns gerichtet sind.

Nici dreht ihre Handfläche herum und verrenkt sich bei der Suche nach einem auf die Haut geschriebenen Spickzettel. „Okay ähm... ich hab' das noch nie gemacht, wo sind meine Notizen – gibt's nicht, Mist – auf meiner Hand steht immer was drauf, außer wenn ich es brauche! – Egal. Dann ohne.  
Tagchen, die Herrschaften, ich bin Nici und meine Kameradin hört auf Jojo – willkommen zum ersten Filmeabend ähh...", sie kneift die Augen zusammen und legt den Finger ans Kinn, „Wir brauchen noch einen besseren Namen. Vorschläge an mich, bitte, danke, gern geschehen, Handynummer klebt da am Tisch, das Anrufen mit Koms geht, wir haben es ausprobiert – warte mal, ich hab' keine Struktur in der Rede, oder?"

„Fragst du das jetzt mich oder den Rest?", ich blinzele einmal und lege den Kopf etwas schief.

Der Wuschelkopf wirft mir einen finsteren Seitenblick zu, als Hardcase im Publikum lautstark ein „Hat sie nicht, du Grieche!" reinruft. Fast sofort dreht sich die halbe Audienz zu ihm um, der neben Jesse und Kix im Schneidersitz flaggt und zu uns nach vorne grinst.

„Griechen sind nicht strukurlo – okay, na gut, sind sie, aber das ist nichts schlechtes!", gebe ich sofort mit den Händen wedelnd zurück, „Bis jetzt haben sie gewonnen!"

„Ich weiß wieder, was ich sagen wollte!", meldet Nici da begeistert und ich kann sehen, wie Rex sich, bei Torrent in der Menge versteckt, die Nasenwurzel reibt, doch... sein Mundwinkel? Der zuckt?

„Gut, äh, wir haben 'ne Menge Filme, aber heute gibt's erstmal zwei zur Auswahl. Wir gucken den Trailer und dann gibt's 'ne Abstimmung wer für welchen ist, alles klar?"

„Ja, Sir!", schallt es aus der Meute zurück, ich kratze mich am Nacken. Das müssen wir noch öfter machen, sehe ich.

„Ähm... Solange ihr intelligenter seid als wir – und das wird immer sein – lasst das Sir weg?"

Jeb, das ging nicht halb so gut wie erwartet.

„Ich will nicht mehr", stößt Nici hervor, ihre Arme zittern unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht, die blonden Locken sind nass vor Schweiß und der ganze Pferdeschwanz klebt ihr im Nacken.

„Nicht schlapp machen da drüben, Rücken gerade, Kadett!", Dels Stimme ist wie Peitschenknall, und trotzdem hört man das Grinsen. Höchst zufrieden steht der mit Coric am Rand und überwacht / managt unser Training am Morgen danach.

„Fick dich doch", presst Nici heraus und versucht ihr Gewicht, das in der Liegestützposition auf ihrem gesamten Körper landet, irgendwie auf einen Punkt zu verlagern, der noch nicht nassgeschwitzt ist, weh tut, nichts mehr halten kann oder alles drei auf einmal hat.

Hardcase links neben mir, mein Schädel ist knallrot (und ich verfluche Del in meinem Kopf auf vier Sprachen, laut geht das nicht, denn die Luft brauch ich zum Atmen), kichert leise. Er schwitzt zwar auch, aber nur minimal, Denal neben Nici sieht nicht mal so aus, als würde er sich anstrengen.

Um uns herum ist der typische Betrieb für den privaten Trainingsraum der 501.ten – einige boxen, zwei machen zusammen Einzeltraining und vier weitere duellieren sich in Zweierpaaren gegeneinander.

Doppelt gemein für mich ist, dass die alle oberkörperfrei trainieren – wenigstens haben sie den unteren Teil der Blacks angelassen – denn das würdet ihr sehen wollen.

Shit.

Eine kräftig braune Haut, Muskeln, die darunter spielen, durchtrainierte Kerle mit funkelnden goldenen Augen.

Ich sollte Del mal vorschlagen, nach dem Krieg einen Stripclub aufzumachen – der wäre IMMER voll.

Gerade aber will ich ihn ermorden und kämpfe, genau wie Nici, darum, irgendwie stehen zu bleiben. Wir halten das Brett seit zwei Minuten, das ist nicht viel – aber mit dem Kram, den wir davor gemacht haben, schon.

Meine Körperspannung ist normalerweise verdammt gut, aber heute hab' ich das Gefühl, ich hatte nie eine.

„Kadett blond, streck deine Arme durch, na wird's bald!", poltert Del und Nici versucht sich schwer atmend irgendwie höher zu hieven, aber dann knickt sie ein und landet auf dem Boden.

„Was, das war's schon?", stichelt Denal neben ihr sofort, dann stützt er sich auf eine Hand, damit er sie mit der Anderen am Oberarm packen kann, um sie dann wieder hochzuziehen. „Weiter machen, halten!"

Jetzt erhält er nicht mal eine giftige Antwort oder eine Beschimpfung, Nici sieht ihn nur mordlustig an, als sie sich wieder ihre heftig zitternden Arme stützt.

Ich hab' die ganze Situation beobachtet, merke einen Krampf in meiner Wade, der immer schlimmer wird und höre das Keuchen meines Atems – ich dachte immer, ich sei eigentlich echt sportlich und trainiert! – als ich plötzlich einen Schups gegen meine Schulter bekomme. Und weil meine Muskeln das nicht mehr mitmachen, krache ich voll auf's Maul.

„Kadett dunkel, was liegst du da so dämlich am Boden herum, hoch mit dir!"

Hardcase leises Gekichere macht mir klar, wer mich da umgestoßen hat. Elender kleiner Bastard.

„Kadett dunkel, beweg' dich, sonst machst du gleich nochmal Klimmzüge!", Del brüllt mittlerweile, ich sortiere meine schmerzenden Gliedmaßen – einfach alles brennt wie Feuer – und drücke mich ächzend wieder hoch. „Hardcase... du... ekelhafter..."

„Behalte die Luft zum Atmen", flötet der honigsüß und Jesse eins weiter links gibt sich nicht mal Mühe, sein Lachen zu verkneifen, im Gegenteil.

Ich könnte ihn erwürgen, hier und jetzt sofort.

„Wichser", bringe ich zischend zu Ende und spüre, wie mir der Schweiß über den Nacken rinnt.

„Wörter kennst du", kommt es von meiner rechten Seite, hinter Nicis pfeifenden Atem. Könnte Zeer oder Nax gewesen sein, die machen netterweise auch mit (von wegen nett, die wollen uns alle leiden sehen, und Del hat gesagt, mitmachen oder nix zugucken).

Wenn ich Luft hätte, dann würde ich ja ihm eine passende Gosche hinhängen, aber in dem Moment scheucht Del uns hoch. „Auf, ihr faulen Säcke! Na los, drei Runden Laufen, die Mittlere wird gesprintet! Was seid ihr denn für weichgekochte _Shebse *_ , Bewegung! Einmal um den Raum!"

„Ich hasse dich", flüstert Nici heiser und versucht aufzustehen, ihr Brustkorb pumpt. „So... fucking ...much... right... now... "

Jesses Blick hängt an Nicis gut verpackter Oberweite – sie trägt ein enges Sportshirt – und da ist er nicht der einzige. Sogar Denal guckt – zu ihrer Verteidigung, die sehen im Prinzip nur Kerle, da kann man schon Mal das ansehen, was der Rest normalerweise nicht hat.

Sklaventreiber Del hebt die Augenbraue und da stoßen uns schon die Tethüberlebenden vorwärts. Mein erster Schritt endet fast in einer Katastrophe, weil mein Knie nämlich nachgibt und ich stolpernd versuchen muss, auf den Füßen zu bleiben.

Mittlerweile habe ich nur noch ein Ziel: Stehen bleiben. Nicht einknicken. 

_*Shebse, Pl.: Mando'a für Arschlöcher, Ärsche_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich lebe noch. Das hier ist nicht abgebrochen - ich habe nur vergessen, hier auch hochzuladen. Well. 
> 
> Dafür sind die Kapitel mittlerweile etwas verschönert!


	29. Jeb, das ist jetzt seltsam

Nici und ich haben Schweiß überall, stinken wie die Hölle und haben das Gefühl, einen Marathon gerannt zu sein. Ich atme, und die Luft kommt irgendwie nicht in meinen Lungen an, mein ganzer Unterleib ist zusammengekrampft, meine Beine zittern und, ach ja, mein Kopf glüht wie ein Feuerwehrauto.

„Waschlappen", befindet Del eisig, die Hände wie ein Frührentner hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, und schüttelt mit finsterer Miene den Kopf. „Wir sehen uns morgen für eine leichte Einheit. Wie soll ich euch eigentlich fit bekommen – Wenigstens könnt ihr eine Waffe halten und wisst, wo das gefährliche Ende ist!"

„Ich guck' bei 'ner Ladehemmung immer in den Lauf...", bringe ich zwischen zwei keuchenden Atemzügen heraus und bereue sofort, nicht einfach weitergeschnauft zu haben (ich klinge wie 'ne alte Dampflock, ist das peinlich).

„Guter Plan, Kadett dunkel, ein Problem weniger!", beißt Del sofort zurück, bevor er uns einen letzten halbgiftigen Blick schickt.

So genau habe ich das nicht gesehen, ich habe die Augen ganz kurz zugemacht.

„Und dabei seid ihr ja für Zivilisten relativ fit. Wegtreten!"

„Ja, Mama", keucht Nici erstickt, salutiert, so gut sie denn den Arm noch bewegen kann, und macht vorsichtig einen Schritt vorwärts. Sie hat – genau wie ich – Angst, umzufallen, sei es nun wegen einem versagenden Kreislauf, oder nur, weil ihre Knie einfach ihr Gewicht nicht mehr tragen.

Und wenn wir erst mal am Boden der Tatsachen lägen, würde keiner von uns mehr hochkommen.

Del besieht sich uns zwei für eine halbe Sekunde, dann fasst er sich an die Nasenwurzel. „Hardcase, Jesse! Bringt die beiden zur Kabine vom Commander, damit sie duschen können. Sonst liegen die nachher im Gang und haben einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch"

Scheiße, das tut weh. Meine Muskeln auch. Und die Lunge. Meine Finger. Meine Arme. Eigentlich gibt es keinen Punkt, der nicht weh tut.

Die beiden gerade Gerufenen – oder Berufenen – neben uns, mit nur halb unterdrücktem mitleidigen Grinsen, salutieren standesgemäß ordentlich und nicht so verwaschen wie Nici vorhin, dann fassen sie uns unter den Armen und transportieren ihre schwankende Fracht aus dem Raum Richtung Ahsokas Quartier, damit wir uns entstinken können. 

Ahsoka ist nicht da, aber die Tür zu ihrer Kabine offen. Und damit wir, für den Fall, dass es doch einen von uns zusammenhaut, noch um Hilfe rufen können, scheucht uns Jesse zu zweit in die Holodusche.

Die Jungs stellen sich danach vor die Zimmertür und warten außen, bis wir fertig sind.

In meinem Gehirn gibt es nur noch Aua und weniger Aua, dazu Luft und WoistdieLuft. Und deshalb raffen Nici und ich auch erst nach zwei Minuten, in denen wir mit langsamen, fast schon in Zeitlupe ablaufenden Bewegungen, probieren, uns schmerzfrei irgendwie aus den patschnassen Klamotten zu schälen (von wegen Sportshirts sind speziell angefertigt!), dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wie man da Wasser anmacht.

Verdammte Holoduschen.

Drecks Universum.

Ich hasse versagende Muskeln.

Gerade hasse ich alles.

Nici grunzt erstickt und haut wahllos auf die komischen knopfartigen Dinger in der Wand.

Das wird lange dauern.

Zwei Stunden später meldet sich bei mir der Muskelkater erst recht. Und gerade ist das übel, weil ich dabei bin, das Lager für die Putzmittel der Mausdroiden ordentlich zu bestücken. Beziehungsweise... naja.

Das ist komisch.

Der Rucksack schafft die Menge, die ich gefordert habe, nicht ganz, und als ich es dann doch mal – ganz langsam natürlich, meine Muskeln sind am Ende – gewagt habe, in den Rucksack zu gucken, wo denn das Zeug bleibt, da wurde der ganze Raum gleißend hell.

Jetzt stehe ich, gerade eine Hand im Rucksack, immerhin wieder in frischen Klamotten, dafür mit meinem dämlichsten Gesichtsausdruck in einem Supermarktgang.

Hinter mir rollert ein Einkaufswagen, geschoben von einer älteren Dame vorbei, links und rechts von mir stehen Plastikflaschen, gefühlt mit bunten Flüssigkeiten und noch farbenfroheren Etiketten, auf denen tolle Markennamen aufs Papier gekloppt wurden, in langen Reihen.

Warte.

Was.

Langsam schließe ich den Rucksack und laufe, musikalisch untermalt zu irgendeinem ekeligen Lied aus den Charts, das im Hintergrund leise dudelt, auf das Ende vom Gang zu, immer schneller, bis ich ihn erreiche und ruckartig stehen bleibe.

Schilder bedruckt mit knalligen Schriften, die auf Sonderangebote hinweisen, hängen an langen Metalldrähten von der Decke, die ist so nebenbei dezent weit oben und gepflastert mit gleißenden Neonröhren. Überhaupt ist die Halle riesig.

Mir schwant Übles.

Auf der einen, den Kunden zum Kaufen anregen sollenden Plastikkarte, ist ein roter Schriftzug, bestehend aus vier Buchstaben und einem Strichkomma in Blau dahinter zu sehen – Ich bin in einem Großmarkt, besser gesagt, in einem Real. 

Mit Muskelkater.

Und protestierenden Gliedmaßen.

Na bravo.

Es dauert, bis meine Denkkapazitäten wieder hochgefahren werden, und bis dahin glotze ich mit dem leerem Blick eines kleinen Dorfkindes, dass noch nie einen größeren Laden als den Gemischtwarenverkauf ein Kaff weiter gesehen hat, ins Leere.

Als meine Synapsen endlich den Befehl ‚Jojo, tue was Gescheites!" weitergeben, dauert es dann trotzdem noch etwa zwanzig Sekunden, bis ich – immer noch nicht klar in der Birne – im Rucksack nach meinem Handy krame und, als ich es endlich gefunden habe, Nicis Nummer antippe.

„Jo – was ist, ich bin am basteln und habe keine Zeit", knarzt sie mir eine halbe Ewigkeit später entgegen, irgendwas klirrt im Hintergrund verzehrt metallisch, „Wo bist du überhaupt. Immer noch im Lager? Kamst du da eigentlich rein?"

„Die Tür war offen", ich drehe mich langsam um mich selber, mein Blick gleitet über die ersten Regale zu meiner Rechten, voller chemisch riechender Plastikflaschen in Reih und Glied.

Ich glaube, ich hole mir mal einen Wagen.

Sekunde, es hatte seinen Sinn, das ich sie angerufen habe, also sollte ich wohl mal die Frage der Fragen stellen. „Du äh, Nici? Nehmen wir mal an, ich wäre in einem Supermarkt, was sollte ich mitbringen?"

Oh, da vorne parkt ein herrenloser leerer Einkaufswagen. Welch Glück für einen anerkannten Wagendieb wie mich!

Der Einkauf ist komisch. Und der Weltenwechsel war's auch.

Eigentlich ist das Ganze hier komisch.

Sobald ich bezahlt hatte - mit einer dubiosen Kreditkarte, die samt Zettel mit Pinn in der Außentasche des Rucksacks steckte, und den Einkaufswagen dann langsam zum Ausgang geschoben habe, wurde es plötzlich finster um mich herum, und als es wieder hell wurde, war ich im bekannten Bereich aus hellen grauen Gängen, alle gleichförmig bis auf die offene Panzertür mit dem Schild voller Basiczeichen über der Tür – das Lager der Mausdroiden.

Da war ich vor... na gut, etwas mehr als fünf Minuten dann schon noch.

„Das...", ich gucke langsam auf den randvollen überquellenden Einkaufswagen vor mir, „Ist neu. Was zum Fick?"

Handy meldet mit Moriatystimme ‚Hallo, hier ist James Moriaty!' eine WhatsAppnachricht, ich zupfe das Mobilfunkgerät langsam aus der Tasche und lese die aufgeploppte Nachricht am Sperrbildschirm.

__Das hat gut funktioniert. Bei Bestellungen und größeren Mengen ist das ab sofort so gelöst__

Der blöde Gott kann mich langsam mal. Bin ich sein Versuchskaninchen?!

Schon beim Einkaufen hatte ich echt Probleme, meine schmerzenden Muskeln noch zum Hochheben von Gegenständen über 500 Gramm zu bewegen, aber gerade meine ich, ich krepiere.

So schwer war doch Putzmittel noch nie!

Den Einkaufswagen benutze ich nach dem Aufräumen als Stütze, sonst müsste man mich vom Boden kratzen. Halb auf der Schiebestange liegend, rollere ich durch die Gänge zurück zu Nici – oder versuche es.

Ich habe immer noch keinen Plan, wo ich bin, oder wie die Nummerierung der Gänge funktioniert. Außerdem bin ich im Dämmerschlaf, meine Muskeln brennen wie Feuer und ich hasse mein Leben.

Patrouillen, die mir entgegenkommen, drehen die Köpfe ruckartig zu mir, ich winke ihnen ermattet zu und fahre weiter, irgendwie immer gerade aus.

Zumindest solange, bis ich irgendwann kapiere, dass ich am Arsch der Welt bin. In Zeitlupe fahre ich mein Gefährt an die Wand und halte dann an. Wenigstens ist das Ding nur noch zu einem Viertel voll, und das ist fast ausschließlich weiches Material.

Immerhin hab' ich alle Kuscheldecken gekauft, die ich finden konnte. Das die knallbunt waren, war ein Bonus. Leider hatten die von den Superkuscheligen nur zehn Stück, und die haben echt Platz weggenommen.

Gerade aber bin ich hundemüde, überall tut es weh, ich habe Muskelkater und das ganze Universum ist doof.

Die Augen kaum noch offenhaltend, hieve ich mich in Zeitlupe in den Wagen. Das meine Landung verunglückt, weil mein Arm mein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen kann und ich mit der Schnauze voraus in den Deckenwürsten – die sind die ja noch so zusammengerollt und werden von so einem breiten Plastikkartonbandwasauchimmer zu einer transportablen Wurst verschnürt – lande, vergessen wir bitte an dieser Stelle.

Dafür bieten die Teile allerdings eine recht bequeme Unterlage.

Die Füße an den Körper gezogen, fummele ich halbherzig nach meinem Handy, um dann Hardcase' Komnummer zu wählen. Besser gesagt, im Handy ist seine Nummer eingespeichert, die Verbindung geht auch darüber, aber reden muss ich trotzdem in den Kom, den ich, laut Rex, eigentlich immer am Handgelenk zu tragen habe.

Wie denn ohne dazugehörige Befestigung. 

Zum Glück hab' ich das komische blinkende Ding mit dem runden Ende, auf dem der grün blinken könnende Kreis ist, zur Kreditkarte ins Rucksackseitenfach geschoben, weshalb ich sogar mit Hardcase reden kann.

Warum bin ich so müde?

Egal.

Die Decken sind echt weich.

Ich kuschele mich etwas mehr ein und gähne ausgiebig, bevor ich dann doch mal meinen vorgedachten Satz loswerde. „Hardcase... bist du da? Ich hab' mich verlaufen – kann mich wer abholen?"

Den Kom in der einen Hand, mein Handy in der Anderen, liege ich in einem an der Wand geparkten Einkaufswagen, auf einem Haufen Kuscheldecken und anderem Kram, an Bord eines Jedikreuzers.

Geil.

Das habt ihr alle erwartet, oder?

Kurze Pause, in der ich doch mal die Augen zumache, dann meldet sich der etwas amüsiert klingende Hardcase. „Kleine, der Serge schickt wen, der dich holen so- oh, ich mach das anscheinend. Wo bist du?"

„Keine Ahnung, sieht doch alles gleich aus. Könnt ihr mir mal die Beschilderung erklären, wenn ich nicht mehr so müde bin?", ich muss gähnen und halte mir nicht mal die Hand vor den Mund.

Durch mit der Welt.

Es dauert etwas, bis Hardcase mir wieder antwortet.

„Ähm... Sergeant Coric ortet dich. Ich hole dich – was zum... kriff, – was tust du da unten, vier Ebenen tiefer?!"

„Warten, dass du mich holst?", nuschele ich undeutlich und lasse das Handy aus den Krallen sinken.

Von meinem Gesprächspartner höre ich geraume Zeit nichts, aber das ist nicht so schlimm, denn ich bin schon so gut wie weggedöst.

Das knappe: „Ich bin sofort da. Bleib, wo du bist" kriege ich nicht mal mehr mit.

Mir doch egal.

Gute Nacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin wieder da. Immer montags und freitags gibt's Nachschub!


	30. Mein neuer Kinderwagen

„Jojo"

Redet da wer mit mir?

Jemand rüttelt auf jeden Fall an meiner Schulter, ich – höchst unsanft aus meinem Schönheitsschlaf gerissen – öffne halbherzig ein Auge.

Da ist ein Kopf in meinem Sichtfeld, ich sehe braune Haut, karamellfarbene Augen mit einer blauen Linie direkt darunter links – „Was willst du denn, Hardcase"

„Du bist wach!", seine Augenbraue wandert nach oben und ich mache gähnend beide Augen auf.

Der Klon vor meinem mobilen Schlafplatz, denn immerhin penne ich im Einkaufswagen, hat sich den Helm unter seinen rechten Arm geklemmt und guckt mich mit einem unlesbaren Blick an.

„Naja", ich strecke meine Beine ein winziges Stück, bis sie gegen das Gitter vom Wagen stoßen, denn viel Platz habe ich hier herinnen ja nicht, „Jetzt bin ich es schon"

Hardcase schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er mit seiner Hand eine kreisende Bewegung macht, die den Einkaufswagen mit mir drinnen miteinschließt. „Sag mal, wie zum Kriff* hast du das... Teil hier herbekommen?"

„'Ne lange Geschichte", meine Glieder knacksen, als ich mich auf meinem Deckenrollenbett in dem Drahtkorb auf Rädern aufsetze und dann ausgiebig strecke. „Aaaaber kannst du mich zurückfahren? Jetzt bin ich wieder wach"

Stimmt tatsächlich.

Zwar brennen und ziehen meine Muskeln – der Muskelkater hat ja nicht lange auf sich warten lassen – aber ich bin recht ausgeschlafen. Komisch, so ein Weltenwechsel.

Hardcase guckt mich an, zuckt nach einer Sekunde die Schultern und drückt mir seinen Helm in die Hand – seine Rüstung ist immer noch komplett weiß.

Richtig, Denal hat gemeint, sie bekämen erst wieder das dunkle Blau der 501.ten. Und bis dahin müssten alle weiterhin weiß bleiben.

Ich rollere den Eimer – ja, ich lerne den Klonslang schnell – genau analysierend und abprüfend etwas zwischen beiden Händen hin und her, während Hardcase hinter meinen Wagen tritt und die Hände an die Schiebestange legt.

„Du, sag mal, Case", auf meiner Unterlippe herumragend schiele ich zu dem Kerl hinter mir hoch, „Darf ich den mal aufsetzen...?"

„Tue dir keinen Zwang an", er zuckt nur die Schultern und ich stülpe mir natürlich sofort das Teil über.

Ohhh, vor meinen Augen flimmert ein HUD-Display, dass einen schrägen, alles bläulich machenden Filter über meine Sicht legt. Im Helm riecht es nach Schweiß, aber davon mal abgesehen sieht man durch dieses T-förmige Sichtfeld nicht viel.

Am unteren Rand von dem Wangenknochenschutz hab' ich drei kryptische Symbole und irgendwelche komischen grünen Streifen in der Mitte, die aber nicht wirklich eine Funktion haben – und wenn, dann habe ich sie noch nicht gefunden.

Hat der Helm einen eingebauten Kom?

Ach, keine Ahnung.

Ich neige den Kopf nach vorne und kichere leise, als mein Blickfeld verrutscht und ich auf meinen Thron gucke, denn immerhin sitze ich nach wie vor auf meinem Einkauf, und die Farben sind gefühlt weniger intensiv als sonst. „Hat das HUD irgendeine Funktion, kann das was?"

„Meins nicht, ich bin CT", kommt es hinter mir von Hardcase, der etwas belustigt klingt und mir offensichtlich beim Kopfherumrücken und Sachen durch das HUD angucken zusieht.

„Trotzdem cool", finde ich und mache mit dem Kopf eine Kreisbewegung, wobei ich wieder kichere. Die grünen Streifen verrutschen nämlich. „Uii, kann ich die Streifies da irgendwie runterfallen lassen? Das die sich verteilen oder so?"

Glatt mal ausprobieren. Kann dieses grüne Feldchen verrutschen, so wie man auf dem Smartboard Zahlen und Buchstaben hin- und herschießen kann?

„Ruuuutsch, grünes Ding, Abfaaaahrt!"

Ne. Kann es nicht.

Dabei hab' ich doch meinen ganzen Kopf quergelegt und verrenke meinen Körper noch weiter. Die Streifen zeigen nur stoisch nach unten.

Mist.

„Warte, du kannst mich so einfach hören?", zackig richte ich mich wieder auf und hoppele im Schneidersitz zu Hardcase herum. „Das Ding ist nicht schalldicht?"

Seine Haut ist dunkler geworden jetzt mit dem Display vor der Rübe, dafür kommt das Tattoo noch mehr raus als eh schon. Hardcase schüttelt den Kopf und verzieht das Gesicht etwas.

„Nicht wirklich, nein. Wenn du neben mir stehst, höre ich dich noch, bis so ungefähr einen Meter Abstand. Danach wird es undeutlich, aber dafür gibt es ja den Kom"

„Bisschen sinnlos, wenn nicht mal eure Ohren geschützt werden", ich schüttele wild den Kopf und muss dann kichern, weil mein Bildschirm so fröhlich wackelt. „Und der Kom am Handgelenk ist zur Dekoration, oder wie muss ich mir das vorstellen?"

„Naja...", Hardcase schiebt an, ich halte mich an dem ausklappbaren Kindersitz fest, um nicht umzukippen und betrachte ihn unter dem Helm wissbegierig, „Die Jedi haben halt nur die am Arm. Und der im Helm hat mehr Frequenzen, also innerhalb der GAR, oder vom Platoon"

Oh, das eine Symbol da unten leuchtet.

Ne, es gibt hier keine coole Iron Man-Augensteuerung, weshalb ich mich frage, wie ich das Ding aufrufen kann.

Gerade als ich genau das wissen will, höre ich irgendwas an meinem Ohr undeutlich rauschen. Und dann knarzt mir – Attie, Coric? – entgegen. „Jojo. Was machst du in Hardcase' Helm"

Moment.

„Ihr habt jetzt nicht alles gehört – doch, habt ihr, so eine Scheiße", ich kneife unsichtbar für alle die Augen zusammen und setze meinen Satz ganz süßlich fort. „Hi, Attie... Oder bist du Coric, ich übe noch Stimmen zu erkennen...?"

„Attie stimmt", gibt mein Gesprächspartner zurück, als eine wesentlich pissigere Stimme sich meldet. „Wer von euch karkenden kleinen Kriffern** hat den Prioritätsmodus aktiviert?! Der Captain – "

„Der Captain hört mit", fällt eine dritte, etwas tiefere Stimme ein.

Zeit für mich, mich mal wieder einzuklinken. „Oh, hallo Rex. Ich hab' das Ding nur auf der Birne und Hardcase schiebt mich – frag nicht, die bessere Frage ist – wo schalte ich hier überhaupt was an, oder aus? Das hat kein Touch und es sähe auch echt dämlich aus, wenn ihr euch mit den Pranken immer auf das Gesichtsfeld hauen müsstet, um da was einzustellen"

„Hardcase schiebt dich", wiederholt Rex, und ignoriert meine wirklich wichtigen Aussprüche davor, stattdessen klingt er lauernd.

An mir ziehen die Gänge vorbei, denn Hardcase joggt mittlerweile. Ich wurschtele mich um 180-Grad herum und bin erstaunt, dass der Helm, trotz meiner kleineren Kopfgröße, auf meinem Schädel bleibt.

„Jeb. Im Kinderwagen, hab' mich aufgeräumt. Ich würde dir ja ein Bild machen – Sekunde..."

Ich zupfe mein Handy aus der Tasche und hebe es langsam hoch, dass ich meine Hände und den Bildschirm auf meinem Interface sehen kann. „Good quality, gibt's das auch in scharf – mein Handybildschirm ist besser als eure HUDs. Und ihr habt Raumschiffe, nur so"

Das leise Rauschen und Knacken heißt wohl, dass wer weiß ich noch alles mithört. Nur Torrent oder das ganze zweite Platoon Bravo?

Kurze Pause am Kom, da drehe ich die Kamera um, sodass ich meinen Kopf mit Klonhelm auf der Rübe begutachten kann. 

Ich sehe dämlich aus. 

Hardcase hinter mir ist auch noch zu sehen, entschlossen mache ich das Peacezeichen und ein paar Selfies, während ich im Einkaufswagen durch die Resolute zische. „Kann ich Bilddateien versenden? Gibt's hier einen USB-Anschluss, so wie Bond am Rücken? Oder Kopfhöreranschluss? Ne warte, das wäre sinnlos. Wobei. Dann könnte ich mich ja ‚einklinken'"

Verstehste. Wegen Klinkenstecker.

Der war mies.

Von Rex kommt immer noch nix, dafür schicke ich mein Selfie an Nici, nur falls sie sich fragt, was vor Rex' Mord an mir geschah.

In der gleichen Sekunde meldet sich der Captain wieder. „Was machst du da – Wo seid ihr?"

„Taxiservice Hardcase fährt mich zurück in bekanntes Terrain", melde ich hörbar begeistert, denn es macht verdammt Bock mit dem Wagen durch die Gänge zu rollern. Besonders mit High Speed Motor Hardcase hintendran. Mein Handy klemme ich trotzdem hastig in meinen Jeansbund – nicht, dass das noch rausfliegt!

„Will natürlich sagen – erweitertes Ausdauertraining. Ich trainiere meine Sitzmuskeln und er seine Beine – Kurve!"

Schleuderstopp, der uns die Hälfte vom Schwung klaut, ich kichere wie 'ne Irre und halte ich mich trotzdem krampfhaft an den Seitendrahtgittern fest, als wir um die Neunziggradkurve sliden.

Das Hardcase grinst, weiß ich auch ohne zu gucken. Er fährt das Ding wie ein Profi im Supermarkt – hintendrauf stellen und Gas geben. Trotzdem knatschen wir etwas an der Wand vorbei, es quietscht metallisch.

Ich hoffe, keiner hört das durch den offenen Komkanal.

Kann mir bitte wer ARC-Zeichen beibringen, ich müsste mal nachfragen, wie ich denn den Allgemeinkom stumm schalten kann. Oder besser, mich stumm schalten.

„Sir, Private Hardcase sollte den Parasiten abholen, weil er sich verlaufen hat", gibt Del in dem Moment durch und Hardcase und ich sehen am Ende vom Gang die erste Patrouille.

„Bremsen oder Vollgas durch?", ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, weil das eine Frage für Hardcase ist – und vergesse den scheiß Kom für eine Sekunde. Damit es nicht so auffällt, schiebe ich eine flapsige Antwort hinterher. „He Del, ich hab' Copyright auf dem Spruch, aber Parasit ist ein guter Codename für mich"

„Der Parasit und Hardcase sind eine ungünstige Kombination, Del", Rex hat so einen komischen Unterton in der Stimme, den ich nicht deuten kann.

He.

„Gar nicht wahr, es könnte wesentlich schlimmer sein, stell dir mal vor, wir hätten einen Flammenwerfer", murmele ich zutiefst beleidigt, als Hardcase nochmal Tempo aufnimmt, damit wir vor dem Trupp da vorne im Quergang keine zwanzig Meter entfernt noch drüber kommen. „Platz da vorne, hier kommt der D-Zug!"

Nur, dass wir ohne Schienen fahren, dafür schießen wir auf die Truppe, oder besser gesagt, der Kreuzung vom Quergang und von Unserem, zu.

„Was zum...!", ruft der Vorderste der Patrouille und rammt die Beine in den Boden, als wir direkt vor ihm durchbrettern, Hardcase hinter mir kichert hysterisch, ich natürlich auch.

„Nix wie weg, und damit es klar ist, es war meine Idee!"

In weniger als drei Sekunden sind wir am nächsten Quergang – und da steht wer, den wir kennen, den Arm mit dem Helm halb am Sinken lassen. Blaue Streifen auf der Rüstung, Jaig-Augen auf dem Helm, cooler Rock – Kama, das ist ein Kama – um die Hüften.

Shit.

Hardcase legt eine Vollstoppbremsung binnen eines Meters hin, ich wäre beinahe von meinem rollenden Thron geradeaus weitergezischt, denn der Schwung war mehr als ausreichend und so muss ich erstmal mich wieder ordentlich hinsetzen, als sich Rex reißt den Helm runterreißt und – oh boy, der Captain wird gleich losbrüllen.

Schnell, Ablenkung!

Ich fische eine Deckenrolle vor mir aus dem Wagen und werfe sie ihm zu. „Hallöchen Rex – Hier, fang! Eine Kuscheldecke. Willst du eine rote, die grüne jetzt da oder, ich glaub, ne graue hab' ich auch noch..."

Auf der Suche nach besagter Farbe verrenke ich mich etwas in meinem Wägelchen, hebe abwechselnd ein Bein hoch und halte dann triumphierend das hellgraue Teil in die Höhe.

Rex hat die grüne Deckenrolle, die ich ihm zugeschmissen habe, mit einer Hand gefangen und blinzelt jetzt zweimal, bevor er mit der Hand, unter deren Arm er seinen Helm geklemmt hat, das weiche Material anpiekt.

Muss ich erwähnen, dass alle Patrouillen hinter uns gestoppt haben und uns anglotzen?

Mein HUD-Display leuchtet unten bei den Symbolen und irgendwer keucht erstickt im Komkanal.

„Der Captain hat sie!"

„Was?"

„Parasit, Statusbericht!", bellt Del in bestem Kommandoton, ich beschließe so zu tun, als hätte ich nichts gehört und nehme stattdessen den Helm ab.

Luft. Reine Luft. Die Luft ist ja so rrrehein! Wer weiß, wo das her ist, bekommt einen Keks.

Ganz schön eng und stickig unter dem Ding, merkt man gar nicht, wenn man die Rübe drinnen hat. Ich drehe Hardcase Helm so, dass ich ihn auf mein angewinkeltes Knie setzen kann, da knurrt Rex schon leise und sieht uns mit äußerst finsterem Blick an.

„Wo habt ihr das..."

„Einkaufswagen. Das ist jetzt mein Kinderwagen. Darin kann man mich parken?", falle ich ihm ins Wort und tippe gegen das schwarze T von dem Eimer. Will natürlich sagen, vom Helmchen.

Kurze Pause, Rex steht da, mit der Kuscheldecke und guckt mich dann bohrend an, ich hebe die Schultern.

„Geschenk. Also die Decke – Welche Farbe willst du denn jetzt. Rot, grün oder grau?"

Der Captain hebt seinen Blick von mir und schießt Hardcase dafür mit einem ab, der einer der gruseligen Rexblicke ist. Einer der ganz Schlimmen. Mein Schieber hinter mir geht sofort in Habachtstellung und rührt sich lieber gar nicht mehr.

Doch dann schüttelt Rex resigniert den Kopf, bevor er auf mich zeigt. „Mitkommen. Und Truppler...", sein Blick wandert an Hardcase hinter mir hoch, der das Atmen vorerst einstellt, „Du schiebst jetzt gesittet. Wenn ich euch noch einmal so erwische, gibt es Sonderdienst"

Ansage ist da.

Hardcase salutiert zackig aus Reflex und steht noch strammer als eh schon. „Sir, ja Sir!"

Ich bin eigentlich nur happy, dass ich im Wagen bleiben darf.

Ah, Moment.

„Was müssten wir beim Sonderdienst denn eigentlich machen ? Klos putze ich ja schon normal – Apropos, es gibt neues Spülmittel, aber das ist ein anderes Thema..."

Ist besser, wenn Rex nicht weiß, was noch so im Wagen ist. Also unter den Decken verborgen, meine ich. Nici hatte eine komische Einkaufsliste für ihren Generalschlüssel, die ich abgearbeitet habe.

Der Captain vor mir wirkt plötzlich wie ein kleiner Panzer, nur, dass er irgendwie seltsam guckt, fast schon honigsüß. So klingt er auch, als er seinen Helm höher unter den Arm schiebt. „Parasit..."

Ist das eine Falle?

Ich betrachte Rex für eine Sekunde, dann lege ich den Kopf schief und frage mit meiner besten ‚Jojo-ist-ein-liebes-Kind'-Stimme: „Ja?"

„Setze den Helm auf und raus aus dem Wagen", Rex Blick geht einmal durch mich hindurch, und er klingt immer noch zuckersüß dabei, „Komm her"

Was wird das denn jetzt und warum hustet Hardcase hinter mir?

Sollte ich Angst haben?

Erstmal befolge ich Rex' Anweisung und werde wieder zu Lord Helmchen, indem ich meine Rübe zurück in den stickigen Eimer stecke. Das HUD-Display strengt übelst die Augen an, wie ich gerade feststelle.

Im Allgemeinkom kichert mir wer hässlich ins Ohr, und noch wer stimmt mit ein.

Jeb, das wird super.

„Ich ahne Übles. Lacht ihr nur, ihr schmierigen kleinen Lurche", mit diesen epischen Worten klettere ich aus dem Wagen und lege mich beinahe aufs Maul, weil meine Beine eingeschlafen sind, zumindest das Rechte, und das sackt voll weg.

„Sie ahnt was, hört, ihr vode**?", kichert mir wer ins Ohr, als ich mich am Einkaufswagen wieder hochziehe.

Sofort brabbelt der nächste weiter, und das ist Zeer oder so, nur das der todernst klingt. „Kadett dunkel. Niemand spielt mit dem Captain"

Der Typ danach lacht mich nur aus, und das ist Coric.

„Mir zittern vor Angst gleich die Knie – und das ist nicht gelogen, mein Bein ist eingeschlafen. Nici bekommt meine Schwerter, Dörder und Molch gehen an Cody", ich wackele nochmal mit den Zehen, um mein Blut wieder in Wallung zu bringen, dann richte ich mich auf und latsche die zwei Meter zum Captain, der einen komischen Blick draufhat.

„Moment, wieso Commander Cody?", der jemand im Komkanal – ich weiß gerade nicht, wer –klingt ja fast schon beleidigt.

Ehehe. Angebissen.

„Die verarscht uns", fällt Coric ein, und der Sergeant von Torrent klingt selten altklug. „Sie will ablenken"

Mittlerweile stehe ich vor Rex, und der hat die Decke in der Hand, die auch seinen Helm hält. Hardcase am Einkaufswagen ist verdächtig still geworden, dafür babbeln die Jungs im Kom umso lauter.

Und jetzt.

Was wird das.

In der gleichen Sekunde haut mir Rex blitzschnell eine auf den Hinterkopf.

Erstens: Aua.

Zweitens: Tat nicht so stark weh wie erwartet. Das war eher ein Schubser.

Drittens: Dieser miese Wichser, das ist ein Headcanon.

„Autsch!", beschwere ich mich empört und stemme die Hände in die Hüften, Rex vor mir hebt unbeeindruckt die Schultern.

„Beim Zweikampf warst du auch nicht so weinerlich"

Im Allgemeinkom wird schadenfroh gekichert, und dann krakeelt irgendwer endlich einen verständlichen Satz für dieses Phänomen. „Sie hat die dumme-Trooper-Prozession bekommen!"

Leute, es ist Canon. Rex haut Troopern, die was Blödes machen, auf den Hinterkopf. Und scheinbar bin ich jetzt einer von ihnen.

* * *

_* Star Wars-Schimpfwort. Dürfte in etwa "Fuck" entsprechen.  
_

_**SW-Schimpfwort zwei. Ist wohl "fucking" oder "verdammt"._

_*** vode, Mandoa, Pl. von vo'd_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einkaufswagen, Jojo und Hardcase sind eine ungünstige Kombi, wie jeder merken sollte. Rex bereut gerade so hart, dass er auch noch auf die durchgedrehten Teens aufpassen muss, er hat doch schon zwei Jedi am Hals.
> 
> PS: Ich bin mir verdammt sicher, dass Rex einen lieben würde, wenn man ihm eine Kuscheldecke besorgt. Er hat's verdient.


	31. Verstehe mal einer die kack Beschilderung!

_Leute, es ist Canon. Rex haut Troopern, die was Blödes machen, auf den Hinterkopf. Und scheinbar bin ich jetzt einer von ihnen._

Ich darf nicht mehr in den Wagen.

Beschlagnahmt, sagt der Captain. Fies, gemein und böser Mensch sage ich. Hardcase hält sich vorerst raus.

Aber die Diskussion ist sowieso nicht mehr aktuell, denn Nici und ich sind vorerst in unserem Zimmer – ganz allein.

Sie schraubt gerade hochkonzentriert unter dem grellen Licht der Schreibtischlampe an dem Teil herum, was mal unser Generalschlüssel werden soll, der jede Tür in diesem Universum knacken kann.

Na gut, ist vielleicht etwas zu hoch gegriffen.

Vorerst nur jedes Schloss der Republik, beziehungsweise militärisches Gerät.

Um Nici herum liegen über die gesamte Tischplatte verstreut eine Ladung kleinster Lötkolben und komische Dinge, die ich nicht kenne – weil sie nicht mehr das sind, was sie mal waren.

Und außerdem hat sie Noris Spezialwerkzeug ausgepackt, der Kerl ist immerhin ein Meister seines Faches, Beruf: Dieb. Bevorzugt klaut er Informationen, deswegen ist er jetzt auch der Chef vom Geheimdienst des Erebors.

Weil die aber selten sich einfach so einfangen lassen, knackt er Tresore aller Art und baut seine Werkzeuge selber – Nici hat sich in einer anderen Richtung ausbilden lassen als ich, sie ist der Safeknacker.

Ich für meinen Teil bin dabei, die frischgewaschenen Decken aufzuhängen, und zwar quer durch den Raum, auf einer extra dafür unter Einsatz meines Lebens gespannter Wäscheleine, die sich unter dem Gewicht der nassen Stoffe gefährlich einer weit gestreckten Parabel annähert.

Und dabei habe ich schon versucht, die Schnur abzustützen!

Insgesamt sind es nur zehn Stück, jetzt hab' ich aber 29, die sich, bereits gefaltet, auf meinem Bett türmen. Immerhin war ich nochmal unterwegs und hab' alle gekauft, die ich finden konnte. Meine große Sammelbestellung kommt angeblich in einer Woche. Und weil ich 2000 Stück gekauft habe, gibt es Mengenrabatt.

Zum Glück fragt online keiner nach, was man mit den Haufen an Decken will. Vorerst bekommen unsere Jungs von der Brücke und Torrent welche.

Während Nici bastelt, überlege ich mir am Bett liegend und dann und wann mal einen Gedankengang auf den Collegeblock neben mir zu kritzeln, was wir zum Abendessen kochen – und dabei DD-007 wieder lahmlegen, was unweigerlich passieren wird.

Es sieht bis jetzt nach Chili con carne aus, in superscharf, normalscharf und wenig scharf.

Außerdem stelle ich einen Büchereiplan auf – und als ich dann mal mein Bettchen verlasse und mich auf den Weg mache, vier trockene Wuscheldecken abzuliefern, treffe ich in irgendeinem Gang den Skywalker.

Der guckt gestresst aus und wirkt blasser als sonst. Hat der Probleme wegen den verschwundenen Schiffen?

Von der Richtung her geht der zu Rex Quartier, denke ich zumindest. Ich kenne mich immerhin immer noch nicht aus, aber Jesse hat mir versprochen, das System zu erklären.

„Na, Anakin"

Der Jedi bleibt stehen, als ich ihn anspreche und deutet mit dem Finger kurz auf mich, bevor er die Arme verschränkt. „Cody und Rex haben eine eindeutige Meinung zu dir und Nici"

Oh, das ist jetzt interessant.

Ich hebe die Augenbraue, schiele über meinen Deckenturm auf meinen Armen und damit vor meiner Sicht zu dem hochgewachsenen Lulatsch. „Jaa. Und?"

„Eure körperliche Fitness lässt zu wünschen übrig, aber das ist für Zivis normal und für die seid ihr recht gut trainiert", Skywalkers Augen funkeln, als er das sagt, und für einen Moment glätten sich die Sorgenfalten um seine Augen.

Wie alt ist er, 23? Und die ersten Falten.

„Freundlich", brummele ich und klemme mir den Stapel an weichen Kuscheldecken quer unter den Arm, „Kann ja nicht jeder ein gentechnisch veränderter Supermensch sein, und außerdem kann ich nicht ansatzweise so viele Muskeln wie sie aufbauen, das geht anatomisch schon mal nicht..."

„Rex und Cody sind sich zumindest einig, dass ihr Training braucht", beendet Anakin den Satz, ohne auf mich einzugehen.

Sehr neue Infos, wirklich.

„Hm", ich zubbele am Deckensaum der obersten roten Flauschdecke herum. Jetzt bloß nicht zu auffällig, lieber langsam mal nachfragen.

„Das erste Training hatten wir heute. Ist schon was rausgekommen wegen den verschwundenen Schiffen der Seps? Patch hat gemeint, dass die, laut den Scannern, nicht mal hätten starten können"

Ich brauche Informationen!

Anakin fällt mein nicht wirklich subtiler Seitenhieb nicht auf, nur seine Miene wird schlagartig finsterer und er verschränkt missmutig die Arme. „Verschwunden. Niemand weiß, wohin sie gesprungen sind. Oder wie. Aber das geht dich sowieso nichts an"

Dann frag ich halt Light. Doofkopf.

„Wenn das aber niemand weiß, Skywalker...", ich überhöre den Einwand einfach, immerhin müssen wir noch was in Ordnung bringen, „Und die Scanner nichts gemeldet haben, dann kann niemand von der Crew auf der Brücke was dafür. Mehr als Bildschirm angucken können sie dann doch nicht"

Nicht mal gelogen – es waren immerhin Nici und ich, die was damit zu tun hatten, und wir sind kein Teil der Crew.

Der Jedi fletscht die Zähne leicht. „Sie hätten besser aufpassen müsse-"

„Halloho! Erde an Skywalker, die Scanner haben nichts angezeigt! Das ist dann ein technischer Fehler und nicht menschliches Versagen!", falle ich ihm ins Wort, recke den Kopf ein Stück vor – schon wieder Psychologie, ich will unterbewusst größer wirken.

„Ich habe jetzt gerade nicht wirklich Zeit, dir den Job des Brückenpersonals zu erklären", Anakins Blick ist genervt und genauso steht er auch da, seine ganze Körpersprache gibt mir zu spüren, dass er mich nur zu gerne wie eine lästige Fliege wegwedeln möchte.

Die Aussage sorgt dafür, dass ich die Augen verdrehe und ich würde ja liebend gern meinen Finger auspacken, um ihn ihm ins Gesicht zu drücken, doch ich habe die Arme voll mit einem Haufen frischgewaschener Geschenkdecken. „Wäre aber vielleicht mal eine Idee, dann könnte dir nämlich auffallen, dass es heißt, ‚Scanner beobachten' und nicht 'Scanneraussagen anzweifeln'!"

Kurze Pause, in der der Jedi mich grimmig ansieht, bevor er den Kopf zur Seite dreht und die Zunge während des Redens an die Zähne presst. „Wir... wissen nicht, wohin die Schiffe gesprungen sind. Der Jedirat wird heute noch darüber tagen. Scheinbar haben die Sepies eine neue Technologie, die unsere Scannerdaten verfälscht"

Die Sepies heißen Carl, und der wird sich freuen wie ein Schneekönig, wenn man über die ‚mysteriös verschwundenen Schiffe' debattiert, besonders in Verbindung mit ‚großer Gefahr' und ‚brandgefährlich'.

Mir fällt gerade auf, dafür, dass mich das alles rein gar nichts angeht und das streng geheime militärische Informationen sind, redet Skywalker erstaunlich offen mit mir.

„Musst du da auch dabei sein? Wann kommst du dann zum Schlafen?", lenke ich jetzt mal unauffällig ab und buhle darauf, das Anakin sich nur noch an ein harmloses Gespräch erinnern wird, ohne die Sachen, die ich nicht wissen darf.

Spy Game alias Mission Dinner-out lässt grüßen.

„Es wird eine lange Nacht, keine Ahnung. Kommt drauf an, wie sinnlos das ganze Theater wieder wird, und wie viele ihre unlogische Meinung zum Thema abgeben müssen", grummelt Anakin undeutlich und fährt sich durch die Haare. Er klingt leidgeprüft und nickt dann knapp. „Ich muss dann los"

Der Jedi geht an mir vorbei den Gang hinunter und ich gerade aus, nachdem ich ihm eine Zeit lang hinterher gesehen habe.

Vor Rex' Quartier – die Wegbeschreibung habe ich von Coric – deponiere ich die grüne Flauschdecke, in der außerdem ein handflächengroßes Paket eingepackt ist.

Irgendwie müssen wir ja besser verschlüsselte Technologie an den Mann bringen.

Und ich habe vollstes Vertrauen, dass Rex die Bedienungsanleitung des neusten Samsungs versteht.

„Du musst schon hingucken", Jesse zeichnet eine weitere Linie mit dem pinken Fineliner auf das Papier zu dem Ding, das entfernt an ‚Drei gewinnt' erinnert, nur in wesentlich größer.

Das Tattoo auf seinem Gesicht bekommt Falten, weil er doch so hochkonzentriert ist, dass er die Stirn runzelt. Ich sitze neben ihm, ein offenes Notizbuch mit einer leeren, aufgeschlagenen Doppelseite vor mir und versuche, die Kritzelei zu verstehen.

In der Kantine um uns herum wird wieder fleißig geredet, es riecht nach Chili und auf dem Tisch stehen in der Mitte zusammengestapelt die leeren Schüsseln, damit Jesse Platz zum Zeichnen hat.

„Also, die Gänge sind von oben nach unten durchnummeriert, siehst du?", er schreibt das Basicpendant von eins bis drei in die Quergänge und ich nicke langsam, weshalb Jesse gleich weitermacht. „Das ist immer die hintere Nummer, die hinter dem Minus"

Er tippt mit dem Stift unter die zwölf des darüber geschriebenen ‚Sektor 4, Abschnitt 5 – 12', dass das Erklärbeispiel ist. Jetzt hat die Zwölf zwei pinke Punkte untendrunter, weil er nämlich noch einen dazu macht.

„So. Und jetzt die Abschnitte... Zehn mal zehn Gänge bilden einen Abschnitt, und die sind aber in umgekehrter Reihenfolge nummeriert, die Nummern gehen von oben nach unten. Abschnitt zwei ist nach dem dritten. Drei mal drei der Abschnitte bilden einen Sektor. Achtung, jeder Sektor hat immer neun Abschnitte, die auch immer so nummeriert sind"

Er zeichnet neun Quadrate aneinander und trägt in das Oberste links eine Drei ein, darunter eine Zwei, in die Ecke unten links eine Eins.

„Aber Abschnitt vier ist hier unten, weil die Nummerierung im Zickzack verläuft"

Die Vier landet neben der Eins, darüber die Fünf und neben der Drei dann die Sechs. Jesse füllt die Tabelle zu Ende aus und sieht mich auffordernd an. „Kapiert?"

Moment.

Ich blinzele dreimal und tippe dann mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Sektor, den Jesse da auf den Block gekritzelt hat. „Das ist übelst verwirrend, wer hat sich das ausgedacht?!"

„Oh, du weißt das Beste noch gar nicht", grunzt Attie, lehnt sich über den Tisch und tippt mit Nicis weichem Zeichenbleistift – den er ihr aus dem Federmäppchen geklaut hat – auf die langen Gänge von oben nach unten, die noch vollkommen unbeschriftet sind. „Die hier sind nämlich auch gekennzeichnet"

Hingebungsvoll kritzelt er auf dem Kopf schreibend verschiedene Zahlenzeichen, die ich mittlerweile als die Zahlen von Eins bis Fünf erkennen kann, in die leeren Reihen – nur, das er mit der Fünf außen anfängt, bis zu Eins schreibt, und dann wieder hochzählt bis zur Fünf.

Nein. Nicht im Ernst.

„Gang Eins ist in der perfekten Mitte vom ganzen Schiff. Da kommst du zum Reaktor und im Prinzip überall hin – halt über die Ebenen nach oben oder nach unten"

Ganz langsam tippe ich auf den mit Eins beschrifteten Gang in der Mitte, als mir was auffällt und ich Attie entsetzt anstarre. „Es gibt noch Ebenen?!"

Zeer kichert in sein Limoglas und Hardcase links von mir klopft mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Sind nur 89 Stück. Und nicht von jeder Ebene aus kannst du in jeden Raum, weil manche über zwei oder drei Ebenen gehen, so wie der Trainingsraum"

Ich krieg' die Krise hier.

„Und warum kann man nicht einfach alle Gänge von eins bis schlagmichtot durchnummerieren?!", ich werfe die Hände in die Luft und versuche fuchtelnd, die Unsinnigkeit dieser dämlichen Zahlenabfolgen aufzuzeigen.

Nici, am anderen Ende vom Tisch, bis gerade noch vollauf mit einer weiteren Bleistiftzeichnung beschäftigt, von der man noch nicht sieht, was es mal werden wird, deutet mit dem Finger auf mich. „Du bist für die Navigation zuständig!"

„Carl soll uns ein scheiß Navi programmieren, das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!", grummele ich fuchtig, bevor ich Jesse fast schon anklagend ansehe, „Wie könnt ihr euch das merken?!"

„Training", bemerkt Rex neben Coric und hebt die Augenbraue. Der Captain hat sich pünktlich zum Essen eingefunden und ist über der dritten Monsterladung Chili. „Jeder Jedikreuzer ist gleich aufgebaut. Du solltest das lernen, um dich zurecht zu finden"

Das wird ja immer besser hier.

„Naja, ich kann auch jedes Mal jemanden den Helm klauen und in den Kom betteln, dass mich wer abholt?", frage ich unschuldig und lasse mich dann wieder auf meinen Sitzplatz fallen. „Dämlich ist das, und ich dachte, unsere Schule wäre schon zu inkompetent, verständliche Pläne aufzustellen"

Der Wuschelkopf am anderen Ende kichert leise und setzt zu einer Erklärung an, weil Denal sie fragend ansieht. „Du findest dich in dem blöden Gebäude nicht zurecht, es sei denn, du bist seit fünf Jahren da. Und selbst dann hat keiner eine Ahnung, in welche Anbau denn jetzt Raum E2 ist – weil das mal für Erdgeschoss zwar stand, aber die Nummern einfach bei jedem späteren Anbau weitergeführt wurden. Und deswegen kann es sein, dass 103, das ist jetzt irgendwo im ersten Stock, neben 140 ist. Aber eigentlich sind Zahlen unter 25 Spezialräume für Physik oder Chemie, ooooder gar die Biosääle. Davon gibt es vier, und die anderen beiden sind an anderen Enden in zwei verschiedenen Anbauten"

„Sie will sagen", grummele ich und übernehme Jesses verkrüppelte Zeichnung ordentlich mit Geodreieck in mein blütenweißes Notizbuch, „Das Klassen immer so zehn Minuten einen Raum suchen müssen, wenn sie mal Raumwechsel haben. Das hier kann ja nur schlimmer sein"

„Oh", Nici grinst etwas breiter und wiegt fröhlich den Kopf hin und her, weshalb ihr wuscheliger Dutt vor und zurück ruckt, „Und alle Räume mit Smartboards haben auch nochmal neue Nummern bekommen, aber die ersetzen die Tafeln nicht der Reihe nach, sondern immer irgendwo. Also Nummerierung in der Nummerierung. Und niemand kennt sich aus!"

„Feueralarm mit wirklichem Feuer wäre mal geil", überlege ich und klemme mir den Stift zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger, „Da sind noch Kinder in 217! Wo ist 217?! Neben 25, links oben! Was?"

Die Neugier der Jungs ist geweckt, auch Rex hört zu, als Nici Denal langsam erklärt, wie Schule bei uns funktioniert. Oder besser gesagt, wie nicht.

Und anscheinend ist das so interessant, dass es um uns herum mit der Zeit es immer stiller wird, bis die halbe Kantine lauscht.

„Ähm, sagt mal, Jungs... Soll ich lauter sprechen?", merkt Nici irgendwann mal an, als es im ganzen Raum verdächtig leise ist.

Kurzentschlossen steht sie auf und macht eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung zu mir. „Jo, das nächste Mal machen wir ne Powerpoint – probierst du mal, den Beamer anzuschmeißen, damit wir Bilder zeigen können?"

Guter Plan, ich hab' genug dämliche Snaps von in der Schule gespeichert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer jetzt keine Ahnung hat, wie die Beschilderung funktioniert - das ist Absicht. Die GAR ist nicht dafür gebaut, effizient zu sein, sie soll Palpatine zur Macht verhelfen.   
> Es gibt sogar einen aufgezeichneten Plan, falls einer gar nicht durchblickt. Zu finden ist das Ganze auf Wattpad, ich heiße überall gleich.


	32. Kadetten ohne Abschluss

_Guter Plan, ich hab' genug dämliche Snaps von in der Schule gespeichert.  
_

„Aye, Sir – Stopp, falscher Bereich, das ist Marine, egaaahal", während ich den Beamer mit dem Laptop und mit meinem Handy koppele, ruft Light von hinten, dass Nici gerne lauter reden kann.

Tut sie auch.

Sogar mit visueller Unterstützung – will sagen, mit Bildern, fünf Minuten später. Längst sind wir bei unserem Heimatplaneten angelangt, bei unseren Familien, unserem Leben außerhalb. Die Erde sorgt für Zwischenrufe, weil alle langsam mutiger werden.

„194 Länder und über 6000 Sprachen?! Auf einem Planeten?!", brüllt jemand aus der linken Ecke und wirft, sichtlich perplex, zur Verdeutlichung dieses dämlichen Verhaltens der Erdianer die Arme in die Luft, „Und ihr seid alle Menschen? Warum massakriert ihr euch dann, entspannt euch doch einfach..."

„Ja, schön wär's, Religion macht blöd im Gehirn und Macht korrumpiert", ich zucke die Schultern und tippe lautstark klappernd in die Google Suche eine Weltkarte ein, besser gesagt öffne ich die Karte mit dem weltweiten Konfliktetracker*, bevor ich mein Bokken – ein japanisches Übungsholzschwert – als Zeigestab missbrauche.

Hoffen wir, dass das mein Sensei nicht erfährt.

„Also, es gibt sieben Kontinente", mein Holzschwert beschreibt einen Kreis auf der Karte, wobei ich ebenfalls eine Projektion der Karte auf dem Körper habe, und damit ziemlich lustig aussehe, denn gerade frisst Deutschland Belgien (oder eher, mein Kopf ist genau da und wenn ich rede, kann das von der Seite durchaus so aussehen), „Und äh – ihr seht es ja selbst, wo es überall Stress gibt. Nur so, unsere längste Friedensperiode in Europa läuft noch, und zwar seit 75 Jahren. Europa ist das da..."

Ich tippe mit der Spitze auf das an die äußere Wand der Kantine geworfene Bild – und erdolche ganz legal Großbritannien, was sich eventuell ziemlich gut anfühlt.

Nimm das, Boris Johnson!

Nici chillt im Campingstuhl und Block auf den Beinen zum Notieren der meistgestellten Fragen – sie will später freiwillig ein Handout zusammentippen – neben dem Beamer im Gang vor dem vorletzten Tisch und beantwortet mit mir abwechselnd die Fragen, die zumeist reingerufen werden, wenn Nici nicht gerade jemanden aufruft. Dabei wedelt sie nicht selten mit ihrer Hand wild in der Luft herum, und die Dame hat spitze, aktuell knallrote Fingernägel.

Das mit dem Fragenstellen und das sich dann auch laut trauen hat aber geraume Zeit gedauert, trotz Aufrufen seitens Nici, alles, was einem auf den Nägeln brennt, einfach rauszubrüllen – nur den Arm heben.

Aber nicht den rechten, und nicht zu steil!

„Und davor war die ganze Welt im Krieg...", ich schiebe mein Bokken zurück in die Saya, die schwarze Plastikschwertscheide, bevor ich mich am Nacken kratze und mich dann entschließe, meinem Publikum die Infos nicht vorerst vorzuenthalten, sondern gleich rauszuhauen, „Tja, und der endete mit so ungefähr 60 bis 70 Millionen Toten – über die Hälfte davon waren Zivilisten, weil man halt alles weggebombt hat, was nicht bei drei auf'm Baum war – egal, eine unschöne andere Geschichte, die kann ich auch jetzt gar nicht erklären, da bräuchten wir ein paar Tage..."

Jemand hat den Ton im Raum ausgeschalten.

Das meine ich ernst, selbst das leise Gemurmel ist abgebrochen, dafür starren mich meine zahlreichen Zuhörer an – und das sehe ich auch durch das blendende Beamerlicht, dass mir die Sicht nimmt.

Ein Planet, so viele Tote.

Allein auf der deutschen Seite sind mehr Soldaten gefallen, als es Klone gibt.

„Habt ihr gewonnen?", jemand winkt von rechts, was ihm einen Fingernagelhack in der Luft in seine Richtung von Nici einträgt, die ihm nachträglich legitimiert, das Wort zu ergreifen, da landet meine Augenbraune schon am Haaransatz.

„Wir haben das Ding angefangen und zum Glück nicht. Wir waren die Bösen"

Hardcase irgendwo schräg links in der vordersten Reihe auf einem der Tische sitzend – weshalb ich ihn ganz gut sehen kann, weil da der Beamer da nicht meine Netzhaut mit gleisenden Strahlen betäubt – blinzelt ganz langsam und dann schießt seine Hand so schnell hoch, dass Jesse neben ihm fast eine ins Gesicht kassiert.

War klar, dass er sich meldet.

Ich seufze leise und wedele ihm mit dem Schwert in den Krallen zu. „Lass hören, nur heraus damit..."

Unser Kissenkumpel zögert keine Sekunde mehr, sondern – und dabei klingt er irgendwie komisch, als würde etwas in ihm eine dunkle Vorahnung haben. „Wenn ihr den Krieg verloren habt – wieso? Wieso wart ihr die Bösen – wie weiß man, wer die Bösen sind oder waren...?"

Das wollen alle wissen, oder?

Nici in ihrem Stühlchen kapituliert und zeigt das auch mit weißer Fahne, gebastelt aus einem an einen Stift geklebtem Taschentuch, die sie jetzt über ihrem Kopf herumschwenkt. „Sie ist das Geschichtsbuch – sie macht das, ich bin da raus"

Das bekomme ich nur so halb mit, denn ich probiere in meinem Schädel meine Gedanken zu sortieren und eine Struktur hineinzubekommen – gebe aber nach drei Sekunden auf.

„Warum wir die Bösen waren?", mein Schwert die drei Meter zu Nici werfend, die es einhändig und ohne hinzusehen fängt – Legolas' elbisches Fang- und Werfentraining lässt grüßen – trete ich aus dem bunten Bild des nach wie vor die Wand mit einer Weltkarte anstrahlenden Beamers und reibe mir über die Schläfen, „Weil Nazis nie die Guten sein können. Ich könnte jetzt Bilder zeigen, aber die wollt ihr nicht sehen, vertraut mir. Ähm, wenn da so großes Interesse besteht – ich könnte da was vorbereiten und gucken, ob ich es euch erklären kann...?"

Da, mit einem nahezu senkrechten Satz schießt Nici aus ihrem Campingstuhl hoch, mein Schwert noch in der Hand, ihre Fahne in der anderen. Das arme Taschentuch ist mittlerweile an einer Seite eingerissen. „Kurze Abstimmung! Jeder, der dafür ist, hebt die Hand"

Jeb, die Arme gehen schnell hoch, das sehe ich auch durch das Gegenlicht vom Beamer, der sich nach wie vor alle Mühe gibt, mich zu blenden.

Sieht so aus, als ob ich dann mal ein Referat der Extraklasse halte.

Ab geht es zum wesentlich interessanteren Thema: Unsere Schule.

Besser gesagt: Unsere Bildung.

Das interessiert die Jungs nämlich brennend – Was lernen die Natürlichgeborenen, kurz Natborns, denn so?

Nici und ich stellen schnell fest, dass es gar nicht so einfach ist, unser Schulsystem komplett Unwissenden aufzuschlüsseln, trotzdem probiere ich mich an einer Zusammenfassung der ersten Jahre in der Grundschule. „Ähm... Also erst mal schreiben, lesen, erste kleine Rechenaufgaben, Heimat- und Sachkunde, ein bisschen Englisch lernen... Und dann wechselt man auf weiterführende Schulen, je nachdem, wie gut du bist, und zwar..."

„Ist das wie die ARC-Trooper?", Jesse, neben Hardcase schräg links von mir, ebenfalls auf dem Tisch, wedelt mehrmals mit der Hand, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Fragt nicht, er hält sich nicht an das Gebot ‚Finger heben und warten, bis man aufgerufen wird'.

„Also eine weiterführende Ausbildung?", schiebt er nach einer Sekunde hinterher und fängt Nicis aus einem ausgehölten Fineliner gepustetes Papierkügelchen, bevor es ihn irgendwo im Gesicht treffen kann, mit seiner Hand ab.

Der Wuscheldutt guckt grimmig und rollt schon das Nächste zwischen ihren Fingern – ihre Art, Leute auf schlechtes Benehmen aufmerksam zu machen, ohne, dass sie den Stuhl dafür verlassen muss.

Gut, also in the Clone Wars sind die ARCs quasi besser und nochmal zusätzlich ausgebildete Soldaten, und was auf den ersten Blick tatsächlich nach einem ‚Ja' klingt, muss ich in der gleichen Sekunde revidieren.

Nici füttert das Plastikröhrchen mit Munition und wiegt den Kopf hin und her – denn obwohl Jesse den Kodex nicht befolgt, wird sie seine Frage beantworten. „Also... Naja... irgendwie...? Aber... - Nein, eigentlich nicht..."

„Ähhhm, Jesse, du willst nicht wissen, was in der Schule als ‚Sport'", ich mache überdeutliche Anführungszeichen in die Luft, „durchgeht, würdest du das sicher nicht fragen. Aber irgendwie ist es das, also – ne, warte. Ist es nicht. Denn wir brauchen regulär neun Schuljahre, die jeder absitzen muss. Also im Prinzip ist das unsere Kadettenzeit. Und dann – danach immer noch nicht – machst du weiter bis zur Zehnten, damit du deinen mittleren Schulabschluss bekommst. So, und danach bist du rein theoretisch fertig, kannst eine Ausbildung anfangen und musst nicht mehr da sein, aber du kannst freiwillig weitermachen zum Abitur. Das brauchst du, um später studieren zu können. Das... also die Sekundarstufe II zählt vielleicht in etwa als ARC-Training? So ganz kann man das nicht vergleichen, jeder, der die Zehnte besteht, ist zugelassen..."

Ist das kompliziert. Wir probieren uns mal an Konnotationen, die den Jungs vertraut sind, damit sie mit den Erklärungen was anfangen können.

„Okay, einfacher formuliert...", Nici kratzt sich am Kopf, reckt sich vor und zieht sich selbst im Stuhl sitzend an den Tisch, um den Laptop aus dem Schlummermodus zu holen, dann schnappt sie nach der Maus.

Die Weltkarte wird geschlossen, dafür öffnet Nici Paint und krakelt ungelenkig los.

Am Computer ist Frau Zeichnerin nämlich überfordert, sie hasst das Ding zum Skizzieren.

„Souu. Alle Kids in die Grundschule – dann vierte Klasse Entscheidung auf welche weiterführende Schule –", Kasten gezeichnet und ‚GS' notiert, „Hauptschule endet mit dem niedrigsten Schulabschluss nach der neunten Klasse, danach macht man dann eine Ausbildung für irgendwas – ", Ei darüber gemalt und ‚HS' hineingeschrieben, „ die Realschule endet mit der Zehnten mit Mittlerem, aber man kann auf die FOS, die Fachoberschule, um dort dann sein Abi nachzuholen....", die Kugel mit der Beschriftung ‚RS' erhält eine gestrichelte Linie darüber, „Was man auf dem Gymnasium regulär nach zwölf Schuljahren und den Abschlussprüfungen erhält", Nici kritzelt die letzte Kugel mit einem ‚G' in der Mitte und stockt dann für eine Sekunde. „Auf der FOS dauert es ein Jahr länger, und da gibt es dann noch einen Unterschied zwischen Fachabi und dem normalen Abi, da darf man irgendwie nur bestimmte Studiengänge wählen und... vergesst es. Ist bescheuert unser System"

Sie zieht die Hand wieder von der Maus zurück und verschränkt die Arme, ihre Taschentuchfahne, die sie nach wie vor in den Krallen hält, wackelt dabei vor und zurück.

Rex, ebenfalls irgendwo in dieser Audienz, hört ganz sicher aufmerksam zu, als Del irgendwo bei seinem Boss die Hand hebt und nach Nicis Freigabe dann mal nachhakt. „Also habt ihr elf Jahre Training, wenn ich das richtig verstehe"

Sofort muss ich husten, und das tue ich auch – vorbildlich in den Ellenbogen. „Schule kannst du nicht mit Training vergleichen, aber... ja. Im Prinzip"

„Kadetten", Denal nickt einmal knapp und verschränkt die Arme. „Unfertige Kadetten, Captain. Was Schönes haben sie uns da mitgebracht"

„He, wir SIND fertig! Seit... zwei Jahren", beschwert sich Nici prompt und kreiselt zum Beweis mit der Maus auf ihrer hässlichen Zeichnung herum, „Sekundarstufe zwei ist freiwillig, und wir haben bereits einen Abschluss, den anderen mache wir gerade... Also sollten"

„Wenn wir lernen würden", ich kratze mich etwas am Hinterkopf und lächele ertappt, aber betont unschuldig.

Was, ich bin faul. Zumindest, was Schulstoff angeht.

„Ist nicht der Punkt", Nici schießt Denal höchst beleidigt mit einem bösen Blick ab, bevor sie sich demonstrativ in ihrem Campingstuhl aufplustert, „Ich kann eine Gedichtsanalyse auf vier verschiedenen Sprachen schreiben, was kannst du?"

„Dels Training ohne umzufallen", kontert der Klon, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, was ihm ein hässliches Lachen von Attie sichert. Der Rest von Torrent grölt zustimmend, während die verbliebenen Glänzer etwas grinsen.

Nicis Blick ist mordlustig, zackig steht sie auf, fischt erst nach dem Rucksack und dann daraus ihr Matheheft, bevor sie knurrend eine Limes-Funktion von dem aufgeschlagenen Heft abgeguckt in die Tasten tippt. „Einmal ableiten, der Herr"

Das Gegröle bricht ab, leises Gemurmel wird laut, als die Gleichung, die nur noch aus Buchstaben bis auf drei Zahlen besteht, auf der Wand auftaucht.

Bowie ganz am Rand lehnt sich zurück, deutet mit der Hand auf mich – natürlich nicht, sondern auf die Aufgabe, ich stehe aber halt direkt neben ihr. „Was soll das sein"

„Mathe", Nicis anfängliches biestiges Lächeln wirkt jetzt schon fast mitleidig. „Wobei, die Aufgabe ist zu einfach, weil die kann ich nämlich"

„Da sind ja kaum Zahlen!", kommt es undefinierbar von jemanden irgendwo von der Mitte, während ein zweiter halblaut wissen will, was die liegende Acht da unter der eigentlichen Aufgabe soll.

„Grenzwerte, uhh. Ekelig", ist mein Kommentar dazu. „Die liegende Acht ist ein Symbol für Unendlich und... Limesfunktionen sind scheiße"

Ach wie schön ist Schulbildung – nicht. Welche Bildung. Egal.

Während Nici Zettel und Stifte verteilt, wo jeder drauf schreiben kann, was er wissen will oder ihn interessiert, fülle ich drei Portionen Chili in Schalen um.

Rex lässt sie gewähren, was auch daran liegt, dass ich ihm 'die Stadt der träumenden Bücher' in die Hand gedrückt habe und Hardcase breitwillig seinen Buchstabencode teilt. Er selber hat die ersten hundert Seiten von Percy Jackson geschafft, aber fängt noch einmal von vorne an, weil Jesse und Kix mitlesen wollen.

Es herrscht etwas Chaos in der Kantine, denn alle holen sich der Reihe nach Stifte und Papier ab, um danach ihre Wünsche darauf festzuhalten, wobei sie sich auch untereinander beraten.

Zum Schluss liegt vor Nici ein Stapel Papier mit ungelenkigen bunten Basicschriftzeichen, den wir sortieren und katalogisieren müssen.

Klar, die Klone haben nie wirklich schreiben gelernt, zumindest es dann lange nicht mehr genutzt, weil hier alles mit Datapads läuft.

Jetzt ist der Raum deutlich leerer, nur noch Denal, Nax, Jesse, Hardcase und Kix sind anwesend. Rex ist mit dem letzten Schwung gegangen, besser gesagt hat Coric ihn Richtung Bett geschickt, weil sein Boss sonst wieder kaum Schlaf bekommt.

„Ich bring' den Kram mal zu den Jedi", rufe ich zu der dezimierten Truppe und decke die Schüsseln mit Tellern ab. „Also, wenn mir einer den Weg erklärt und ich mich dann hoffentlich nicht verlaufe"

„Ich komme einfach mit", Jesse nickt zu Hardcase und Kix, beide hochkonzentriert am lesen bevor er aufsteht und mir ein Tablett abnimmt.

„Gracias, amigo"

Die Tabletts stellen wir vor die Türen der entsprechenden Quartiere, dann spazieren Jesse und ich zurück, er in sein Zimmer, ich in unseres.

Nici ist mittlerweile auch schon da und klebt Bücherausleihlisten an die Wand, dann hängt sie einen Kugelschreiber dazu. Und weil ich nichts zu tun habe, außer müde zu sein und Muskelkater zu haben, helfe ich ihr, die Dinger noch bis zum Längsgang Eins unserer Ebene zu verteilen.

Da kommen am meisten vorbei, weil das ja wie eine fette Hauptschlagader funktioniert.

Dafür räuspert sich da jemand hinter uns.

„Momentchen, sofort da", Nici klebt Plakat Nummer fünfzehn mit einem fetten Streifen Tesa an die Wand vor ihr, ich halte die Ecken, dann drehen wir uns herum.

Del steht da, nur noch im Blacksoberteil und unten herum mit Rüstung – ich finde ja, dass das lustig aussieht. In den Händen hält er eine dunkelrote Flauschdecke und seine Miene ist unlesbar. „Sind die für uns?"

„Ein Geschenk", ich nicke und klemme mir den Tesafilm zwischen die Knie. „Willst du 'ne andere Farbe?"

„Ich – nein", er schüttelt den Kopf und zieht die Arme mit der Decke zurück. „Wer hat alles eine?"

„Bis jetzt Torrent, Platoon Bravo ist angefangen und Patch und Co", kläre ich auf, „Aber ich hab' 2000 nachbestellt. Sollen in einer Woche kommen. Es lebe das Internet!"

„Klone dürfen keinen Besitz haben. Laut Regs", Del klingt nicht so, als würde ihn das großartig scheren, aber trotzdem flackert sein Blick leicht.

Nici beißt die Kiefer zusammen und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. „Dann, falls euch wer blöd kommt, ist es eine Leihgabe auf Lebenszeit"

Ganz langsam nickt Del, und mein Mund schmeckt schal. Lebenszeit ist hier was anderes als für uns.

Was Nici in dem Moment auch merkt und betroffen ihren Satz mit einem leisen „Für immer" beendet. „Tut mir leid"

„Der Captain vertraut euch", wechselt Del dann sprunghaft das Thema und seine Miene wird drohender. „Versaut es ihm nicht. Er kann wegen euch in große Schwierigkeiten geraten"

Wir beide nicken gleichzeitig. „Werden wir nicht"

„Versprochen"

Knappes Nicken seinerseits und ich frage mich, ob Versprechen außerhalb der vode überhaupt etwas zählen. Denn das sind vermutlich die Einzigen, die sie halten.

„Morgen um 0600 gibt es eine kurze Einheit vor dem Frühstück", Del macht eine Kopfbewegung Richtung vom Gang, wo wir hergekommen sind und verschränkt die Arme mit der Decke. „Ihr solltet schlafen gehen"

Das tun wir auch. Der Klon begleitet uns schweigend bis zu unserem Zimmer zurück.

* * *

_* https://www.cfr.org/interactive/global-conflict-tracker?category=us_


	33. Ahsoka und die Haare - Menschen sind komisch, und Kulturen sowieso

Hatte ich nicht erwähnt, dass ich zweifelhaften Ruhm durch meine vier Überraschungssiege gegen Rex erlangt habe?

Ich hab' heute mein erstes Autogramm gegeben.

Es ist am nächsten Morgen – und das weiß ich nur, weil Nici sorgfältig jeden Tag ein Kreuz im Kalender an unserer Wand macht – ich wurde gerade von Del gezwungen, das härteste Morgenworkout zu machen, dass mir jemals untergekommen ist und taumele atemlos mit knallroten Kopf Richtung Duschen, als vor mir Snap auftaucht und mich drum bittet, meine Unterschrift auf seine Armschiene zu setzen.

Mit dunkelblauem Edding versteht sich.

Danach grinst er nur, als ob er einen unfassbaren wertvollen Schatz bekommen hätte.

Und ich war zu perplex – und zu fertig – um zu realisieren, wie sehr das ganze Schiff zu summen scheint. Jeder grüßt mich mit Namen, es wird gewunken, wenn man an mir vorbeiläuft (oder angeschnipst, ja, euch meine ich, Bowie und Stitch!) und nachlässig salutiert.

Nici hat mir die undankbare Aufgabe übertragen, die blöde Holodusche zum Laufen zu bringen, besser gesagt, herauszufinden, wie wir warmes Wasser abgreifen können, denn das gibt es nämlich bei den Jedi.

Hat uns zumindest Denal mit einem Augenverdrehen gesteckt, als er uns nach Dels mörderischen fiesen Misttraining vom Boden gekratzt und Coric angefunkt hat, dass der unsere Vitalwerte danach dringend mal durchchecken sollte.

Und wenn wir jetzt wirklich warmes Wasser bekommen sollten, baue ich heute noch eine Ladung Heißwasserboiler in das verdammte Flaggschiff, gleich nachdem wir mit Skywalker über unsere Schilde-mit-WLAN-Boxen-verstärken-weil-das-sind-auch-Wellen-und-es-könnte-klappen-Theorie geschwafelt haben.

Bis dahin muss ich erstmal zu Ahsokas Quartier kommen, und bin verdammt dankbar für jede Karatestunde, die ich je hatte, denn mein Kreislauf arbeitet auf Hochtouren – das heißt, ich hab' Flecken in meinem Sichtfeld und meine Beine zittern so sehr, das ich Angst haben muss, beim nächsten Schritt auf's Maul zu fallen.

Erstens sind wir weiblich, wir können gar nicht die gleiche Leistung erbringen, und zweitens sind wir keine Supersoldaten, welche gedrillt sind auf diese Ausbildung, die Muskeln aus Stahl an jeder Faser entstehen lässt.

Wo... bin ich denn jetzt?

Die blöden Gänge sehen aber auch alle gleich aus, wie soll sich da denn ein armer kleiner Mensch zurechtfinden!

Nachdem ich mich einmal um meine Achse gedreht habe – grau, grau und grau huscht an mir vorbei – ist mir zumindest schon mal so viel klar: Ich bin irgendwo außerhalb meines heimeligen Bereichs, aber die Jedi sind auch auf einer viel höheren und anderen Ebene wie die Truppen.

Woran ich jetzt meinen seltsamen Ruhm erkenne?

Unbekannter Trooper löst sich vorne aus seinem mir entgegenkommenden Patrouillezug – das muss also ein Lieutenant sein – nimmt sich den Helm ab und fragt mich keuchendes Rotgesicht, ob ich Hilfe brauche.

Tue ich. Und weil auf seiner Brustplatte ein neonorangener Zettel klebt, weiß ich sogar seinen Namen: Dots.

Dots lacht nicht gern, aber sein Trupp dafür umso mehr. Zumindest über meine hässlichen Witze, die ich mich doch bemühe, zu reißen.

Dafür funkeln seine Augen manchmal genüsslich auf und er schmunzelt kaum merklich. Mein Ziel für die nächste Woche wird es sein, Dots ein lautes Lachen abzuringen. Wenn ich mich dafür an die Sepies verkaufen oder mit Dooku eine Runde Sudoku spielen muss, dann ist es mir das wert.

Scheinbar vermisst keiner den Trupp, und so begleiten mich acht ortskundige Führer durch die verwirrenden Gänge, bis selbst Dots als Ranghöchster unter uns irgendwann nicht weiterdarf.

„Einfach geradeaus, dann zweimal links", gibt er mir als Abschiedserklärung auf den Weg und zieht sich den Helm wieder über.

„Alles klar... kann ja nicht so schwer sein", ich fahre mir über die Stirn und stelle mit pissigem Blick fest, dass da überall Haare kleben und meine Haut deswegen langsam zu jucken anfängt, „Kurzer Themawechsel, ihr habt ja wohl Nicis Handynummer, wollt ihr meine auch...?"

Da wissen wir noch nicht, dass Nicis Nummer seit gestern diesen Sternenzerstörer verlassen hat und dank zwei befreundeten Trupplern der 501.ten und der 104.ten in ein anderes Bataillon eingezogen ist.

Und noch weniger wissen wir, dass das gesamte Brückenpersonal der Resolute UND die restlichen Glänzer die Zahlenkombination weiterverbreitet haben, bis sie jeder hat.

Will sagen:

Über Nacht sind wir bis zu den Piloten gekommen. Das ganze Schiff hat Nicis Handynummer gespeichert.

Jetzt aber habe ich noch keinen blassen Schimmer davon, was wir losgetreten haben, und stromere Richtung Ahsokas Quartier, vor dem Jesse und ich gestern (und wie ich jetzt weiß, hatte er gar keine Berechtigung, diesen Bereich zu betreten..., aber das hat er mir nicht gesagt) noch eine Portion Chili con carne deponiert haben.

Zumindest vor der Tür steht kein Geschirr mehr herum, also wurde es wohl vernichtet, und zwar hoffentlich mit dem Mund.

Die Jedi ist sogar noch da, als ich gegen die Tür poche – weil ich vergessen habe, wie das jetzt mit dem innendrinnen anklingen oder so nochmal war und notgedrungen meine Patschehändchen hernehmen muss.

„Jojo? Wie siehst du denn aus – willst du duschen?", Ahsoka ist fertig angezogen, aber wirkt müde, gähnt verstolen und befestigt gerade ihren Padawanzopf aus Silkaperlen an der Konstruktion, die sich um ihre Montrals wickelt.

„Ich... Morgen... Ja... Sag mal, kannst du mir die doofen Knöpfe erklären...?", ich muss nochmal gähnen – das Training war anstrengend! – und reibe mir die Augen. Nicht mal was gegessen habe ich.

„Klar, komm rein. Wo hast du denn Nici gelassen?", die Togruta macht mir breitwillig Platz und präsentiert beim leichten Grinsen scharfe spitze Zähne.

„Die hat mich vorgeschickt, und wenn ich weiß, wie die Dusche funktioniert, soll ich sie nachrufen – Achtung, blöde Frage, ich will nicht rassistisch oder so sein, es interessiert mich einfach – was passiert, wenn du dir auf die Zunge beißt? Kannst du die dir durchbeißen oder...? Du hast so krasse Schneidezähne"

Ich rede schon wieder Müll, aber mein Körper ist überhitzt, ich darf das.

Ahsoka stockt kurz und fährt sich mit der Zunge perplex über ihre Beißerchen. „Also... Ja, es tut weh und es kann passieren, ja. Bei euch Menschen nicht?"

Togruta haben Reiszähne, ein evolutionäres Überbleibsel, und ja, sie sind Jäger. Beißen können sie auch verdammt gut, wie Ahsoka mir versichert.

Nur benutzt man das eher nicht, gerade wenn sie mit anderen Spezies zusammen sind. Da werden die Zähne auch meistens verborgen, Zähne blecken signalisiert außerdem eine finale Drohung, und deshalb ist Lächeln echt komisch für Togruta.

„Also für mich nicht so. Ich bin ja im Tempel aufgewachsen, und so viele Togruta haben wir da nicht", Ahsoka zuckt die Schultern und tippt die komischen Dinger in der Wand der Holodusche an. „Und bei den Klonen oder Meister Kenobi und Skywalker ist es mir egal, ob sie sie sehen. Das Wissen über diese kulturellen Sachen habe ich sowieso nur aus Büchern aus der Bibliothek im Tempel"

„Wir Menschen lächeln eher um Freundlichkeit und – das Gegenteil zu euch, eine friedliche Absicht zu zeigen", ich lehne gähnend an der Wand, gucke Ahsoka beim Wassertemperatur einstellen (oder, was auch immer sie da macht, immerhin drückt sie komische Knöpfe) zu und stelle die beiden mitgebrachten Shampooflaschen neben die Körperdusche Ahsokas, eine komische Flasche, die mit grellen Basicschriftzeichen bedruckt ist. „Aber Menschen sind komisch, merk' dir das. Wir machen ganz seltsame Sachen"

„So zum Beispiel das Drahtgeflecht an deinen Zähnen", Ahsoka guckt etwas schelmisch grinsend vom Knöpfedrücken auf und deutet mit dem Finger auf meinen Kopf, „Was ist das eigentlich? Schmuck?"

Kulturen und Arten sind unterschiedlich, wird mir wieder einmal bewusst.

Ich bin gespannt, wie hier alle ausrasten, wenn ich mir ins Auge fasse, um meine Kontaktlinsen rauszuholen.

Weil Ahsoka eh schon zu spät für ihr Training mit ihrem Meister ist und Nici und ich sowieso noch mit Skywalker palavern wollten – Frühstück kann vorerst warten, und wir haben uns abgemeldet – nimmt sie uns gleich mit.

Während wir drei zum Jeditrainingsraum gehen – ja, die haben einen Eigenen – und Nici ihre jetzt nach dem Duschen tropfnassen Locken schüttelt, kommen wir irgendwie auf das Thema Fliegen.

Nici will unbedingt ins Cockpit, und Ahsoka schwenkt fast sofort auf die Linie ein. „Rex hat bestimmt Piloten, die euch ausbilden können. Übungssimulatoren gibt es auf Kamino und auf Coruscant, zumindest für die Klone..."

„Warte, Nici in einem Ding, das feuern kann, mit Finger am Abzug ist eine ganz blöde Idee", bremse ich die zwei halbherzig, was mir nicht mal einen Rippenschlag einbringt – besagte Person ist zu müde.

„Ich hab's doch auch geschafft", meint Ahsoka leichthin, Nici sieht mich eindeutig triumphierend n.

„Guckst du. Ich werde mir Mühe geben. Fliegen ist toll!"

Ihre dunkelblonden Locken, jetzt durch die Nässe fast braun, wirbeln vor und zurück, so heftig nickt sie mit dem Kopf, weshalb ich mir etwas Sorgen um ihre Halswirbelsäule mache.

Die Togruta beobachtet sie dabei, wie gebannt berührt Ahsoka vorsichtig eine der geringelten Strähnen, bevor ihre Hand in der gleichen Sekunde zurückzuckt. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."

„Bediene dich nur", mit einer schnellen Bewegung rafft Nici ihre Haare zusammen und hält Ahsoka den tropfenden Schopf hin. „Muss anders sein als so Lekku und Montrale. Dafür weniger nützlich, wir können keine Entfernungen messen oder Vibrationen spüren!"

„Aber Frisuren machen. Tut... Tut da nicht weh, wenn ihr die Haare so...", Ahsoka macht eine drehende Handbewegung mit beiden Armen, „ineinander verflechtet?"

„Haare bestehen aus Keratin und sind totes Material..., das in langen Schnüren aus unserer Kopfhaut wächst", bemerke ich und verziehe das Gesicht etwas. „Jeb, das klingt echt ekelig. Sind im Prinzip überlange Fingernägel. Das Einzige, was weh tun kann, ist die Kopfhaut"

Die Padawan blinzelt dreimal, bevor sie Nicis nasse Lockelis berührt. Sofort wird ihr Blick fasziniert und sie streicht nochmal durch. Und nochmal, dieses Mal mit allen Fingern. „Fühlt sich echt schräg an"

„Oh, und Haare sind unterschiedlich, Jojos sind extrem weich, und niemand weiß wieso", Nici beugt sich vorne rüber, damit Ahsoka den ganzen Haarbatzen in die Hand nehmen kann. „Und dabei benutzen wir das gleiche Shampoo"

Seufzend ziehe ich meinen Haargummi aus dem Dutt und wuschele mir durch meine nasse Kopfbehaarung. „Bitte sehr. Teste mal"

„Wo warst du solange, Snips?! Ich warte seit über einer Stunde und du reagierst nicht auf deinen Kom!"

Skywalker steht, das Lichtschwert am Gürtel, in einem mindestens gleich großen Raum wie der Trainingsraum der Klone, neben zwei deaktivierten Magnawächtern fast direkt an der Panzertür, die Ahsoka gerade geöffnet hat. Er sieht ziemlich pissed aus, grimmig funkelt er uns drei an – beziehungsweise seine Padawan, denn die läuft vorne, und als er uns hinter ihr sieht, wechselt sein Blick fließend zu komisch-misstrauisch.

Die Togruta vor uns stoppt für keine Sekunde, sie geht zielstrebig auf ihren Meister zu, ohne sich irgendwie durch seine angesäuerte Miene beeindrucken zu lassen. „Skyguy, was hast du für Haare?"

Ihre Finger krümmen sich zusammen, als sie so tut, als hätte sie einen übergroßen Ball in der Hand: „Sind sie auch so kraus, aber trotzdem weich?"

„Was", entfährt es Anakin planlos und man kann förmlich sehen, wie sich sein Ärger in Luft auflöst, weil sein Betriebssystem mit einer seltsamen Frage bombardiert wird. Die vorher wesentlich zum böse-aussehen beigetragen habende Augenbraue ruckt einen Zentimeter nach oben.

„Na, weil Jojos...", Ahsoka wedelt mit der von uns aus linken Hand in meine Richtung, „sind gaaanz weich und glatt, und Nicis haben kleine Wellen, sind rauer und irgendwie kraus. Aber auch weich. Haare sind so weich!"

Der Jediritter vor ihr hebt in Zeitlupe seinen Arm, um sich an seinen Haarschopf zu packen – lang genug sind die Haare dafür ja, er kann sogar eine Palme wie Carl machen – dann zupft er an den braunen Strähnen herum. „Ich – glaube... eher strähnig und... dünn?"

„Zeig mal", entschlossen streckt die Togruta die Hände nach ihm aus, „lass mich fühlen"

Anakin senkt tatsächlich den Kopf, damit seine Padawan seinen Haarschopf begutachten kann, was die auch in der nächsten Sekunde tut und Nici die Gelegenheit nutzt, unauffällig ein Foto zu knipsen.

„Fluffig, auch weich, aber nicht so weich wie Jojos und... etwas kraus", lautet Ahsokas Abschlussurteil, bevor sie nochmal mit prüfendem Gesichtsausdruck durch Anakins Haare fährt. „Vor Allem aber fluffig"

Anakin grinst etwas halbseitig, dann richtet er sich wieder auf, schiebt sich die Haare durch eine schnelle Handbewegung an den gewünschten Ort auf seiner Birne, bevor er sein Lichtschwert entzündet und mit einer epischen Angeberhanddrehung in Kampfposition geht .

„Sekunde, Anakin, eine Sache noch", Nici winkt hastig mit der Hand über dem Kopf, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Ritters zu bekommen, was auch klappt, denn der Jedi wirft ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

„Was denn, Nici?"

„Wir haben eine Idee, wie wir eure Schilde undurchdringlich machen können. Ein Experiment. Bist du dabei?"

Er guckt irgendwie interessiert. Oh, es funkelt in seinen Augen, das ist gut. Skywalkers Interesse ist geweckt, seine Miene ist aufmerksam.

Das Reden überlasse ich jetzt Nici. Sie kann das Ganze besser anakintauglich erklären – also so, dass er auf jeden Fall mitmachen will, oder uns zumindest die Erlaubnis dazu gibt. Das reicht schon.

Zwei Minuten später bekommen wir die Sache genehmigt – Carl soll die Boxen anschließen, wenn er denn mal wiederauftaucht.

Der Jedi ist merklich angetan von der Sache und würde gerne mit uns fachsimpeln, nur unterscheiden sich unsere Begriffe etwas.

„Okay, wir haben es auf unserem Planeten zwar gerade einmal geschafft, unseren Trabanten zu besuchen, aber unsere Software ist weiter als eure. Sagt Carl, und der studiert IT", Nici zupft ihr Handy aus der hinteren Hosentasche – welches Handy passt denn bitte noch in die Vorderen, mal ernsthaft – und reckt es in Skywalkers Richtung, der eindeutig das Teil sich näher anschauen und vermutlich sogar auseinandernehmen will. „Siehe unsere Bildschirme"

Jeb.

Rex mag die auch, gibt er nur nicht zu. Hardcase zockt Helixjump und wegen seinen überschellen ADHS-Reflexen zieht er voll durch.

Der Lichtschwertkampf wird mal kurz eine halbe Stunde lang vergessen, ich gebe Ahsoka mein Handy, damit sie auch was zum Antouchen hat, denn ihr Meister tippt hochkonzentriert auf Nicis i-Phone herum.

„Das reagiert so sensibel!", Die Togruta wischt begeistert von links nach rechts, stoppt ihren Finger dann mal wieder auf dem Bildschirm und beobachtet fasziniert, wie der Touchscreen ihrer Berührung nacheifert.

Anakin lässt sich von Nici ins Menü leiten, dann liest er sich lieber, wenn auch mühsam, die technischen Daten in den Einstellungen durch. Ahsoka entdeckt derweil Subway Surfer und stellt sich erstaunlich gut dafür an, dass sie so eine feine Steuerung eigentlich nicht gewohnt ist.

Irgendwann erinnert sich ihr Meister dann doch – vorher hat er interessiert mit Nici über Prozessor, Leistung und Kamera geschwafelt – warum er seine Padawan eigentlich herbeordert hat und gibt deshalb Nici ihren Schatz mit bedauerndem Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Interessant. Euer Planet scheint zu seinen Bewohnern zu passen – er ist seltsam"

„Frecher Kerl, du kennst nur zwei von uns", bemerkt Nici mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und lässt es sich nicht nehmen, ihm blitzartig in die Seite zu pieksen, auf der Suche nach Anakins kitzeligen Punkten, „Wie dem auch sei, wenn ihr euch jetzt battelt – kämpft – können wir dann zuschauen?"

Sich selbsteinladen kann die gute Frau, deswegen wohnt sie ja praktisch bei mir.

Anakin zuckt die Schultern und das Skywalkerego blitzt in seiner Antwort definitiv durch. „Sicher, sowas seht ihr ja sonst nicht. Vielleicht könnt ihr sogar was für euer Training lernen"

Nici lächelt ganz sanft und setzt sich mit mir außen an den Rand.

Irgendwann wird wohl einmal herauskommen, dass wir keine Vollanfänger sind.

Jetzt aber gucken wir den beiden Jedi, beziehungsweise dem Fertigen und der Angehenden, beim Training zu.

* * *

**Ein bisschen Worldbuilding. Die Infos über Togrutas sind nicht ausgedacht, sondern finden sich auf Wookiepedia.  
**

**Bambusbaum.**

**Hier steht nichts mehr.**

**Wirklich nichts.**

**Auch hier nicht.**

**Tschüss.  
**


	34. Die Heißwasserboiler, jede Menge Wasser und ich

„Kacke, ey!", brülle ich und presse meine Hand auf das Rohr in der Wand, denn mir schießt eine Ladung eisiges Wasser entgegen. Wohlgemerkt so kaltes H2O, dass es wie tausend kleine Nadeln sticht, als es mir über die Haut läuft.

Fluchend grapsche ich blind nach dem Stöpsel, der irgendwo neben mir am Boden herumliegen muss, es aber jetzt nicht mehr tut.

Und weil ich keine Lust habe, noch länger schockgefrostet zu werden, stopfe ich kurzerhand mein Shirt in das Rohr – das sollte eigentlich trocken und chillt deshalb sogar ausgebreitet und ausgewrungen auf den komischen Fliesen – denn das ist mir nicht zum ersten Mal passiert.

Probiert ihr mal mit null Klempnererfahrung, lediglich anhand von mäßigen Youtubeanleitungen und einer aus dem Internet gezogenen, schlecht zusammenkopierten Bedienungsanleitung, einen Heißwasserboiler an das Wassersystem der Resolute anzuschließen.

Ich bin in einem der ‚Erfrischer' – das war nicht meine Idee, Duschen in Star Wars heißen nun mal ‚Refresher' und ‚Erfrischer' ist das deutsche Pendant dazu – der Jungs, um mich herum liegen dubiose Werkzeuge mit ulkigen Namen wie Läppwerkzeug oder, ganz knorke, ein Blasrohr, alles Dinge, die man laut besagten Videos für die Anschlussarbeiten benötigt.

Weil das aber nicht so klappt, und ich schon des Öfteren nass wurde, obwohl doch gar kein Wasser mehr aus der Leitung kommen dürfte, habe ich mir aus einer der ganz großen Müllertüten mithilfe von drei Schlitzen – zwei an der Seite für die Arme, eine oben für den Kopf – einen etwas wassersicheren Überzug gebastelt.

Bringt nur nichts, bei diesem Mengen an Flüssigkeit.

An KALTER Flüssigkeit!

Und deswegen baumeln neben mir – jederzeit griffbereit an dieses eine Rohr gebunden, das die Wand in der Mitte teilt, über die Decke verläuft und aus dem, wie aus der Wirbelsäule die Rippen, dann dünnere Leitungen zu den Duschköpfen an der Wand abgehen – eine Ladung trockener Handtücher mit stetig sinkender Anzahl, denn ich benutze sie verdammt oft.

„Nici, du grinsende Klobürste hast gesagt, das Wasser wäre in aus!", krakeele ich nach hinten, und ich bin so sauer, dass sich meine Stimme überschlägt.

Meine ganze Haut prickelt von dem frostigen Schwall Flüssigkeit, der mich von Kopf bis Fuß getränkt hat (natürlich auch in mein Tütenschild, könnte auch niemanden stören) und mir nach wie vor über die Handflächen läuft, denn weder mein Shirt, dass ich ja in die Leitung gestopft habe, noch zwei danach hineinbeförderten Handtücher können den Wasserfluss stoppen.

Dafür sind meine Hände mittlerweile am Stechen, wie immer, wenn die extrem kalt werden.

Unangenehm.

Nasse Jeans sind auch doof, die zwicken ekelhaft.

Grunzend ziehe ich meine Pranken zurück – das bringt sowieso nichts – und stehe schnaubend, patschnass von Kopf bis Fuß, auf, um Nici den Marsch zu blasen.

Die Duschen für die Jungs sind klein, überall ist der hässliche Durastahl. Es gibt immer zehn Duschköpfe links und rechts, jeweils kaum einen halben Meter auseinander. Wenn hier voll geduscht wird, berühren sich die Schränke unweigerlich – denn wer eine Schulterspanne von knapp 60 Zentimeter hat (wir haben nachgemessen, Attie hat keine Fragen gestellt, nur komisch geguckt), der kuschelt hier halt.

Zum Vergleich, Steve hat in Endgame ungefähr die gleiche Breite. Nur so.

Ein paar Meter vor mir weg ist der Ausgang – ein Türausschnitt ohne Tür, und Nici bastelt dahinter an der Wand. Also im Prinzip ist der ganze Raum noch ein Stück länger, die Türwand teilt einen Teil ab und bildet einen Vorraum, auf dessen linken Seite dann der Ausgang zum Flur ist.

Es gibt etwa auf Hüfthöhe in der Wand einen Druckknopf – für Wasser an und aus. Nichts mit Warmen oder so. Aber Nici arbeitet vorne an einer Schaltzentrale, um das mal umzustellen – zweimal drücken für warmes Wasser, einmal für kaltes und Wasser aus bei dreimal. Zumindest hat sie es so verkündet, gehört habe ich, bis auf metallisches Schaben, schon lange nichts mehr von ihr.

Ich latsche durch die Pfützen, die ich durch meine nicht vorhandenen Klempnerfähigkeiten hinterlassen habe, über die drei Abflüsse, immer einen Meter auseinander, zur ollen Flunder.

Das Wasser quietscht unter meinen Sohlen – na gut, eher die quietschen – und es steht tatsächlich einen Zentimeter hoch. Wenigstens ist meine Sohle fett, und so bekomme ich, dank Asics-Turnschuhen, nicht auch noch feuchte Füße.

Hinter der Mauer auf der anderen Seite der Tür ist keine Nici, und ich quietsche auf den Gang hinaus, bis ich sie dafür in dem Serviceraum für die Wassertechnik direkt neben dem Erfrischerraum finde.

In dem ist es recht dunkel, denn die komische Beleuchtung ist zu duster für den Bereich – trotzdem sehe ich Nicis hochzufriedenes Grinsen im Schatten und den schrägen weißen Wasserboiler, der neben den Starwarsgeräten seltsam deplatziert wirkt.

„Ahhaaaangeschlossen! Drück mal zweimal, und sag mir, ob es läuft – bist du nass geworden? Ups..." Sie guckt ganz und gar nicht schuldbewusst, im Gegenteil, ihre Augen funkeln frech. „Zieh' dir lieber mal was an, bevor du krank wirst"

Sehr witzig die Dame hier.

„Leck mich doch", grummele ich, drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und hinterlasse feuchte Abdrücke, als ich in die Mannschaftsdusche zurückkehre.

Mal wieder stehe ich vor meinem Chaos – dem schwimmenden Chaos, das Wasser steht zwischen dem Werkzeug und glänzt im Licht der Neonröhren über mir, die parallel zu der Hauptwasserleitung an der Decke verlaufen – und starre das Rohr an, aus dem, nach wie vor, H2O in die Pfützen am Boden läuft.

Okay.

Ganz langsam jetzt.

Und bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann, fasse ich in das geöffnete Rohr – KALT! – grapsche nach dem Stoff, der gerade verhindert, dass das Wasser mir wieder mit Highspeed entgegen schießt, und als ich einen Zipfel vom Handtuch zu fassen bekomme, zupfe ich den ganzen Batzen mit aller Gewalt wieder aus dem Rohr.

Natürlich geht das nicht ohne eine weitere Taufe aus beißendem ekeligen tiefgefrorenen Wasser. Logischerweise wieder aufgetaut, sonst wäre es ja Eis.

Ganz ruhig, Jojo.

Verdammt, ich könnte hier gleich wen erwürgen!

Frustrierend schnaubend rücke ich hastig zur Seite, um nicht die volle Dusche abzubekommen, zumindest nicht länger, als ich zwingend muss.

Das Wasser aus dem Rohr läuft aus – sieht nach Restschwall aus – und ich entdecke den davongeschwemmten Verschluss der Leitung in der Ecke. Bloß zu mit dem ollen wasserspuckendem Teil!

Fix stöpsele ich es mit diesem komischen Schraubteil wieder zu – und mit einer gehörigen Portion Gewalt, sowie einem improvisierten Hebel, aber danach sind die Schotten dicht – dafür sollte man mich, wenn ich denn ein Schwamm wäre, auswringen.

Räumen wir hier mal auf.

Halbherzig hebe ich die triefenden Stoffteile vom Boden auf, dann erinnere ich mich an Nicis Auftrag, weshalb ich dann doch zweimal auf den seltsamen Knopf, eingelassen in der Wand unterhalb einer Brause, tippe.

Der Duschkopf beginnt brav zu heulen und gießt mich freundlicherweise wieder mit dem frostigen verhassten Feind.

Einmal tief einatmen, Jojo.

Chill.

Elendes Scheißteil.

Betont in aller Ruhe mache ich einen Schritt nach hinten und weiche der weinerlichen Fontäne des wasserspuckenden Dings formvollendet aus.

Eine ganze Weile stehe ich so da, und gucke zu, wie das Wasser erst herausrieselt, dann endlich mehr Druck bekommt und die Brause ihren Job so macht, wie man es von einem normalen Duschkopf erwarten kann.

Die Temperatur des von ihr ausgespuckten H2Os verändert sich erst zu lauwarm, und danach steigt sie lange Zeit nicht, bis dann tatsächlich es nochmal eine Veränderung gibt - 22 VSY gibt es warmes Wasser in der ersten Dusche.

Auf geht's, wir haben nur noch so über zwanzig Stück zu machen.

Oh, fragt mich bitte nicht, wieso man Duschen für lediglich 400 Mann baut, wenn man doch etwa 9400 Männer am Schiff hat. Dumm ist das.

Während ich mich zum Aufwärmen mal drunterstelle, kommt Nici mal von drüben rüber.

Ich merke aber erst, dass sie mich mit ihrer Anwesendheit beehrt, als sie mir ihren Fingernagel gegen mein Schulterblatt presst. „Du solltest mir doch Bescheid sagen!"

Ihre Augenbraune klebt am Haaransatz, ich zeige ihr als Antwort lediglich den Mittelfinger.

„Warm. So"

Sie verdreht die Augen und zieht den Arm wieder zurück, um sich aus dem Radius des Duschkopfes zu entfernen. „Ich mach' dann mal das Shampoo auf dem Regalbrett fertig. Und die Handtücher. Die Kisten hast du angeschraubt?"

„Alles weltraumsicher, so schaut's aus", brumme ich undeutlich und genieße das langsam echt kochendheiß werdende Wasser. „Wir brauchen noch 'nen Temperaturregler"

„Ich arbeite dran", ruft Nici von draußen – wie kann sie lautlos durch die Pfützen laufen? – und ist eindeutig beschäftigt, außen die knallbunten Handtücher und den anderen Kram in die angeschraubten Kisten zu packen.

„Gut", die Augen geschlossen entspanne ich mich etwas, während meine Kopfhaut langsam von dem heißen Wasser taub wird. 

Vielleicht erinnere ich mich deswegen daran, dass wir heute noch etwas zu tun haben. „Du, äh..., Nici? Wie viel Uhr haben wir denn, Cody kommt irgendwann am Nachmittag... Besser gesagt, ist da unser Gespräch mit ihm und Rex?"

Draußen wird lautstark hörbar eine Plastikverpackung aufgerissen, es dauert zwei Sekunden, bis Nici mir eine Antwort gibt. „Wir haben noch 'ne halbe Stunde. Komm endlich aus der Dusche, wir besetzen die jetzt seit drei Stunden und sollten sie mal freigeben"

Gutes Argument. Seufzend tippe ich dreimal hintereinander auf den Knopf und tapse, patschnass wie ich bin, und jetzt friere ich zugegebenermaßen, zu Nici raus.

Einmal hastig trockenreiben und umziehen, dann sprinten wir durch die Gänge Richtung Brücke.

Nici blättert im Laufen in dem eigens dafür angelegtem Notizbuch mit seinen Ausklappkarten, damit wir uns ja nicht verlaufen.

Sie kann das, die kann alles immer, egal wo, unter welchen Umständen lesen. Gerade recht nützlich. Bloß ist das Nummerierungssystem eine Katastrophe und niemand kennt sich aus – also, natürlich doch, aber nicht wir.

„Ich glaub, links oder so!", ruft Nici abgelenkt zu mir hinüber und weicht einem Zug Troopern aus, die aus dem Quergang kommen. „Hi und Tschüs!"

Wir verlaufen uns, brauchen zehn Minuten für den richtigen Weg (und zwei hilfreiche „Rechts, rechts, links, geradeaus, wieder links, dritte rechts, aber ihr hättet vorhin auch links gehen können, ist gleich schnell"-Auskünfte) dann stehen wir im Aufzug, der zur Brücke hochfährt.

„Wir kommen zu spät, oder?", frage ich und verfluche, dass ich etwas außer Atem bin – aber Dels Training ist echt dreckig.

„Zwei Minuten", Nici ist rot angelaufen und klappt die Karten sorgsam zurück ins Buch, während der Fahrstuhl nach oben surrt.

Und weil ich gerade etwas angestrengt bin, bewahre ich ausnahmsweise die Ruhe in dem engen Kabuff, denn ich habe überhaupt keine Energie, mir über mir entgegenkommende Wände oder sonst was Gedanken zu machen.

Die Anzeige über den Türen verändert sich immer wieder, bis diese dann vor uns auseinanderschnellen.

Vor uns liegt der gleiche Raum, nichts hat sich geändert – Konsolen, Steuerpulte, die komischen Glasplatten mit den weißen Kreisen, R2 fährt hier auch noch herum – nur die beiden gepanzerten Klone, der eine mit orangenen 212.ten Markierungen und der andere im Dunkelblau der 501.ten stehen nebeneinander vor dem großen kreisförmigen Holotisch in der Mitte und haben die Köpfe gehoben, als wir durch die Türen des Aufzuges huschen.

Keine Spur von den Jedi, wir vier sind allein.

Codys Miene ist wie immer unlesbar, der Commander ist trotzdem merklich not amused, während Rex betont langsam blinzelt.

„Ich weiß, wir sind zu spät, tut uns leid – ihr könntet ja aber auch das Schiff mal logisch ausschildern, dann wären wir schneller" Nici redet so schnell, dass die einzelnen Sätze ohne Punkt und Komma ineinander übergehen, wobei sie, um ihre Argumente zu betonen, noch mit dem Notizbuch in der Luft herumfuchtelt.

Ich stehe daneben und rubbele mir mit dem Handtuch, das ich den ganzen Weg mitgenommen habe, über die nach wie vor tropfnassen Haare, bevor ich es mir, Witwe Bolte als Vorbild, wie ein Kopftuch festbinde.

Will ja nicht den Boden volltropfen.

Der Commander spart sich die Antwort, stattdessen winkt uns einfach nur her.

Als wir brav näherkommen, stelle ich fest, dass Cody Augenringe hat und seine Mundwinkel verkniffen sind. Der ganze Kerl wirkt frustriert und erschöpft, nur sage ich das nicht laut.

„Die Jedi haben vor euch hier auf den Schiffen zu behalten", er wirft uns einen dunklen Blick zu, der aber wohl auch den Jedi mit gilt – Logisch, als Commander hätte ich auch keinen Bock, 'n durchgedrehten Haufen Teenies am Schiff zu haben, auf die man extra aufpassen muss. Es reichen ja schon die Jedi.

„Wir können für euch nicht nach Coruscant umdrehen, nur um euch dann im Jeditempel abzuliefern. Nicht, dass das nicht überlegt wurde"

Ah, ich verstehe, warum er so schlechte Laune hat.

Nici grummelt etwas. „Wäre da eh nicht reingegangen. Ich kenne meine Rechte!"

„Wenigstens haben wir welche im Gegensatz zu Rex und Cody", brumme ich etwas bitter und guckte Cody dann entschuldigend an, weil wir ihm in den Satz gebabbelt haben. „Tschuldige. Was wolltest du sagen?"

Codys Blick liegt steinern auf uns, trotzdem ist der Ausdruck in seinen Augen fast schon ängstlich. Naja, eher erstaunt, aus allen Wolken gefallen.

Er braucht aber nur zwei Sekunden um sich zu fangen, dann wirft er Rex einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

Die stumme Unterhaltung lässt mich unwohl fühlen, besonders, weil man sich keinen Reim drauf machen kann, was sie sagen oder denken.

„Was genau ist euer Ziel"

Der Satz bleibt im Raum hängen, auch weil er drohend ausgesprochen ist. Und ein drohender Cody ist scary as hell.

Erinnert ihr euch an die Szene, wo die Klone alle wütend zu Slick gucken? Genauso sieht Cody uns beide an, die Schultern angespannt, seine Nackenmuskeln treten unter den Blacks heraus.

Mein Witwe Bolte-Kopftuch wirkt mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr lächerlich.

Nici auf meiner anderen Seite verschränkt die Arme und schüttelt den Kopf. „Sklaverei beenden"

Rex ihr gegenüber beginnt kaum merklich einen Zack schneller zu atmen. Der Captain hat sich gut im Griff – eigentlich hat das jeder Klon – doch plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass Rex immer noch seine goldenen Ideale hochhält. Und das Thema vielleicht immer wieder verdrängt hat, selbst nach Zygerria.

Doch das kommt erst noch.

„Sklaverei beenden", wiederholt Marshallcommander Cody mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, sein Blick zuckt von Nici zu mir und wieder zurück, „Wieso solltet ihr das"

„Rebellion beginnt im Kopf", höre ich mich sagen. „Gehirnwäsche ebenfalls. Doch Gedanken sind frei und aus einem Funken kann ein mächtiges Feuer werden. Man muss nur ein Streichholz anzünden und die Welt wird brennen. Ob es ein gutes oder ein böses Feuer ist, zeigt sich erst, wenn andere drunter leiden. Der einzige Grund, warum die Nazis ihre Todeslager am Laufen halten konnten, ihr Regime errichten, war der Rückhalt in der Bevölkerung. Doch wenn dieser wegfällt, wenn dieser zerbröckelt, wenn Leute anfangen aufzustehen, kann man andere aufhalten. Bislang wurde noch jeder Diktator gestürzt.   
Es wären niemals sechs Millionen Juden vergast oder anderweitig getötet worden, es wären niemals andersdenkende bestraft worden, es wären niemals Leute wie Tiere in Lager gesperrt worden, hätten die Leute was dagegen getan. Wenn sie aufgestanden wären, könnten diese Menschen noch leben. Unrechtsregime werden gehalten durch die, die schweigen. Solange es einen selber nicht betrifft, geht es einen nichts an, richtig?   
Und genau wegen dem Denken können Diktatoren sich halten. Am Ende werden sie alle fallen. Die Frage ist nur, wie viel Blut bis dahin geflossen ist. Und das Blut geht auf das Konto derjenigen, die nichts gesagt haben. Wer Unrecht duldet oder wegsieht, wird selber zum Täter"

Es ist still im Raum, als ich langsam den Mund schließe. Dumpf brummen unter uns die Reaktoren, doch das ist das einzige Geräusch im Raum.

In meinem Kopf läuft die Szene im Abspann von Avengers mit Nick Fury und den Senatoren.

‚War das der Sinn des Ganzen? Ein Statement?' – ‚Ein Versprechen'

„Und was hättet ihr davon" Codys Stimme ist hart und klingt nach unterdrückter Wut.

„Wenn ich deine Rechte nicht verteidige...", Nici deutet leicht auf ihn und dann zurück auf sich, „Wer tut es dann mit meinen?"

Im Blick des Commanders liegt irgendwas Zerbrechliches, trotzdem Kaltes.

Er hat viele Brüder sterben sehen. Hat gesehen wie man sie auf Kamino weggeholt und gelöscht hat. Wie man unperfekte Klone entsorgt hat.

„Wir sind Klone", Rex Stimme ist einen Tick dunkler als sonst und der Blonde spricht langsamer, fummelt fast schon nervös an der Platte auf seinem Handrücken herum.

„Ihr seid Menschen", gebe ich schon aggressiv zurück. „Biologie für Anfänger, wer war euer Genspender? Ein Mensch. Eineiige Zwillinge sind im Prinzip auch nur genetische Kopien voneinander. Nur seid ihr halt 'n paar Millionlinge"

Es bleibt still im Raum, bis Cody den Blick langsam senkt und das Thema überspielt. Stattdessen werden wir zu Ende gebrieft - und Nici und ich sind vorerst leise.

Denn Taten sprechen lauter als Worte.

Wir haben was zu beweisen.


	35. Der Parasit bekommt ein klitzekleines Problem

Ich bin auf dem Weg zurück zu den Duschen – weil Nici so'n komisches Teil vergessen hat und ich das dann für sie holen sollte. Es sieht nach einem Schraubenschlüssel aus, nur irgendwie gezackter. Die Beschreibung ist schlecht, ich weiß.

Und hier in den Gängen ist es gerade verdammt still, ich höre schon seit zwei Minuten nichts mehr. Könnte gruselig sein, aber nach Mittelerde bin ich nicht mehr so leicht zu schocken.

Wie denn. Nichts stinkt schlimmer als ein Haufen dreckiger Orks. Na gut, müffelnde Zwerge sind auch übel, kommt von der Komposition her auch relativ nah daran ran.

Plötzlich wird der ganze leere Flur vor mir für zwei Sekunden schwarz. Nicht so, als würden die Lichter ausgehen – eher, als hätte jemand einen Bildschirm dunkel gestellt.

Verdutzt bleibe ich stehen und blinzele dreimal. Beim letzten Blinzeln ist es dann schlagartig wieder normal hell.

Alles klar.

Weitere komische Funktionen des Raumschiffes, was. 

Wir brauchen echt mal ein Handbuch für die Jedikreuzer. Und da ist auch wieder Stimmengewirr, ich bin also nicht allein, auch wenn es vorher so ausgesehen hat, juhe!

Doofes Gehirn. Warum ist das immer im Alarmmodus? Gute Frage, wa.

Zielstrebig biege ich um die Ecke, vor mir schnappt 'ne dunkelgraue Panzertür auf – und ich bleibe sofort wie angewurzelt stehen.

Ach du scheiße.

Wo bin ich denn jetzt.

Alarmmodus war doch richtig?

Vor mir, in einiger Entfernung, ist so ein rundes Pult auf einer treppenförmigen Erhöhung, was in der Mitte – ganz wie ein Donut – ein Loch hat, in dem zwei Stühle rumstehen und drei Klonsoldaten, zwei machen Armdrücken, der Dritte sitzt mit dem Rücken zu mir.

Auf der rechten und linken Seite schräg vorne ziehen sich zwei Durastahltreppen parallel nach oben auf eine Art Galerie, in dem dunklen Grau des Raumes leuchten eine Etage höher ne Ladung bunter Knöpfe.

Unter der Treppe ist kein Schrank wie bei Harry Potter – sondern noch ein Bedienpult mit drei großen Anzeigen, die eine schimmert dunkelblau, eine hellgrün und eine dunkelgrün. Die vordersten beiden zeigen Diagramme und komische Listen. 

Im Hintergrund dudelt leise Star Wars-Musik von einem Radiosender, zumindest nehme ich das an.

Links neben mir ist auch noch eines der Bedienpulte, und an beiden sitzt jeweils ein Glänzer – hier gibt's nur Glänzer, womit die Frage ist, was Infanterie bitte in voller Rüstung an Bedienpulten macht, das ist Sache der Lighttrooper, hat mir zumindest Patch erklärt.

Patch erzählt mir viel.

Ratet mal, wer schon mal die Schilde hoch und wieder herunterfahren durfte.

Egal, ist gerade nicht das Thema, denn –

„Kriff, was – wie...?!", der Linke, von mir aus gesehen, springt mit einem Satz auf, die Augen aufgerissen und deutet in einer abgehakten Bewegung mit dem Finger auf mich.

Okay. Wo bin ich. Wo zum Fick bin ich?!

„Echo, was ist denn los", tönt einer der beiden beim Armdrücken im Donut, die mich eindeutig noch nicht bemerkt haben, bevor er den Arm seines Kontrahenten im gleichen Atemzug auf das Bedienpult pinnt, „mal wieder eine Regel gefunden, die du noch nicht kanntest?"

HEILIGE SCHEISSE.

Die Stimme vom Klon ist um einiges dunkler als normal – und er hat leichte Wangentattoos, die ganz entfernt an Kommata erinnern.

Das ist Hevy.

Was bei Kenobis lachsfarbenen Stringtangas macht der hier – der kann nicht bei mir sein?!

Hevy dreht den Kopf leicht zu dem Kerl, den er gerade mit ‚Echo' angesprochen hat, was mein Gehirn sich aber weigert, zu glauben, während er triumphierend über seinen Sieg beide Arme hochreist. „Ja! Wer ist der nächste? Fives?"

„Solltest du nicht das Radar beobachten, Hevy?" Glänzer Nummer vier (FIVES MOTHERFUCKING fIvEs!) steht mit Datapad hinter dem komischen Kontrollteil in der Mitte und klingt leicht anklagend.

Ich kann die kleine Aurabesh-Fünf an seiner Schläfe erkennen.

Fuck. Das ist nicht möglich.

Was macht Domino am Kreuzer, die sollten hier gar nicht sein, die sind auf dem Rishi Mond!

„Richtig, sehen wir mal nach!", Hevy dreht sich schwungvoll herum und haut auf eine der Tasten des Kontrollpultes.

„Mh, wer hätte das gedacht?", seine Stimme trieft nur so vor Ironie, „alles ruhig...", er sieht zurück zu Fives über die Schulter und verengt die Augen leicht. „Genau wie die letzten hundert Male zuvor auch"

Exakter Wortlaut. 

Die Folge habe ich dutzende Male gesehen. Sie sprechen in Zitaten, es... WAS IST DAS?!

„Wer bist du, wie kommst du hier herein – FIVES!"

Noch jemand hat mich gesehen. 

Klon Nummer zwei bei Echo ist binnen eines Wimpernschlags auf den Beinen, das Datapad lässt er einfach fallen. Es landet ungesund klingend auf dem Fußboden und ich folge mit den Augen den Fall des Teiles.

Das ist Nokiaformat, das muss das doch aushalten.

Echo hält sich nicht an seinen Text – es kann nur Echo sein, deswegen nenne ich ihn jetzt so! – ist doch auch egal. Denn jetzt starrt mich ganz Domino geschockt an, Hevys Mund öffnet sich leicht, doch er bekommt keinen Ton heraus.

„Ähm...", gebe ich geistreich von mir, „Hi? Ich bin Austauschdroide aus Griechenland...?"

Dumme Idee.

Ganz blöde Idee.

„Holt den SERGE!", Cutup – erkenne ich nur dank dem leichten Bart (was ihm verdammt steht, der Kerl ist echt hübsch) katapultiert sich mit einem Satz hoch und Droidbait – er ist der Letzte, der fehlt, und dürfte damit der andere Klon rechts von mir unter der Treppe im Schrank – Äh, am Bedienpult – sein, schießt hoch, jagt an mir und dem Donut vorbei und zu einer Treppe, die ins Innere der Station führt. Von mir aus ist die gar nicht zu sehen.

Sekunde, welche Station?!

Ich war bis vor drei Sekunden auf einem scheiß Jedikreuzer, Herrgott!

„Okay... Das ist jetzt – ich stehe auf eurer Seite...", mein Gefasel wird noch abgehakter als eh schon, je mehr mein Gehirn ‚Warnung. Sie befinden sich auf unbekanntem Gebiet. Warnung' sendet. „Jungs... verdammt, was ist das hier – und...!"

„Still!", Echo, keine zwei Meter von mir entfernt, klingt fast schon hysterisch, die Augen weit aufgerissen starrt er mich an, seine Hand noch anklagend in meine Richtung ausgestreckt. „Hebe die Hände hoch!"

Die haben keine Blaster hier, sollte mich das freuen?

Kann mich wenigstens keiner betäuben und ich wache am Ende in keiner Zelle auf, die ich ohne Nici gar nicht knacken kann.

„Ist ja gut, Echo, halt die Luft an!"

Fehler Nummer zwei.

Zwar hebe ich ganz friedlich die Hände, aber ganz Domino zuckt einen Schritt von mir zurück. Logisch... woher kenne ich Echo? Woher kenne ich Namen?

Wie hieß der Sergeant hier nochmal – O'Niner. Hat silberne Augenbraunen. Super nützliche Infos, die helfen mir null!

„Shit, Shit, Shit!", ich drehe ruckartig den Kopf von links nach rechts, „Verfickte Scheiße, was mache ich hier?!"

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst still sein!"

„Und ich hab' 'n Autoritätsproblem und höre extrem schlecht!", schimpfe ich in Echos Richtung, die Hände immer noch erhoben. „Außerdem bin ich unbewaffnet und – Na klasse..."

Der Serge ist nämlich die Treppe beim Donut hochgejoggt, Cutup im Schlepptau. Nicht, dass einer von ihnen farbige Markierungen hätte, beide sind komplett weiß. Wer also wer ist, kann ich nur sehen, wenn sie die Helme nicht aufhaben, was immerhin gerade der Fall ist.

Okay, ganz ruhig. Wir probieren mal Notprotokoll A-1.

Ich winke, die Arme immer noch in die Luft gestreckt und knipse mein bestes ‚Ich-bin-ungefährlich-hallo!'-Lächeln an. „Tag... Du, sag mal... kennst du Captain Rex? Kannst du den mal anrufen und fragen, ob der kleine Parasit hier gefährlich oder harmlos ist?"

Jeb, ich hab' Rishi Moon überfordert. Zumindest für zwei Sekunden.

Dann überwindet O'Niner seine plötzliche Überraschung, stattdessen springt er in Angriffsmodus, was man nicht zuletzt an seiner Stimme hören kann. „Wer bist du, wie kommst du hier herein, wer sind deine Auftraggeber – festnehmen!"

Festnehmen?!

Momentchen.

Ich bin auf Rishi, und was ist da passiert?!

Meine Denkzwiebel lässt das ‚Warnung' jetzt noch viel größer vor meinem inneren Auge aufblicken, denn – sollte ich irgendwie nach Rishi gehopst sein – dann wimmelt es bald von Droiden!

„Wowowow, O'Niner, schalt' mal einen Gang runter!", Zwischen den Kerlen hin- und hersehend wedele ich, zur Unterstützung meiner Aussagen, wild mit den Armen, „ich bin unbewaffnet und – keine Bürgerin der Republik, aber – ich hab' 'ne Aufenthaltsgenehmigung von Commander Cody genau für solche Situationen!"

Danke an Cody für die Datei.

Stopp.

Ich hab' das Datapad ja nicht dabei. Und den Rucksack auch nicht.

Am Arsch ich seien.

Kurze Pause, die ich nutze, und meinen Blick nochmal über den Haufen wandern lasse.

O'Niner dürfte an und für sich kaum älter sein als Domino, und selbst die hat man schon mit zehn rausgeschickt – zum Vergleich, Rex und Cody sind zwölf. Jetzt verengt der Sergeant die Augen leicht und hat keine Ahnung, was er mit mir anfangen soll.

Er hat keinen Blaster mitgebracht, die stehen alle in einer Ecke, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.

Scheinbar ist er direkt hierhergekommen. Seinen Befehl von vorher zieht er aber auch nicht zurück, trotzdem rühren sich weder Echo noch Cutup, die mir am nächsten stehen.

Bitte sag mir, dass ich das Ding auf dem Handy nochmal zwischengespeichert habe, denn das steckt in meiner Hosentasche. Bevor ich es aber wage, nach dem technischen Gerät zu grapschen, versuche ich irgendwie, die Situation für mich zu entspannen. „Ich bin ganz harmlos!"

Meistens. Müssen die ja nicht wissen, das würde aber nur Öl ins Feuer gießen.

„Wie bist du hier hereingekommen", Der Sergeant klingt mühsam beherrscht, und trotzdem sehe ich das Flackern in seinen Augen. Ich glaube, O'Niner verflucht gerade so hart seinen Job.

„Durch die Tür", Meine Arme werden langsam schwer.

In Zeitlupe lasse ich sie nach unten sinken, und irgendwie weiß ich, dass Fives meinen Spruch lustig finden würde, aber gerade kann mich noch keiner einschätzen. Langsam deute ich mit dem Daumen hinter mich auf die Panzertür.

O'Niner kommt sich ziemlich eindeutig verarscht vor, er beißt die Zähne zusammen. Scheinbar strapaziere ich seinen eh schon verdammt dünnen Geduldsfaden.

Mein „Das war ernstgemeint, fliegen kann ich nicht!" sorgt nicht wirklich für eine Linderung, im Gegenteil, es macht es kein Stück besser.

Vielleicht sollte ich echt mal mein Maul halten.

Der Serge hat den Blick von mir gelöst und scheint binnen Sekunden eine Entscheidung zu treffen, und bevor er die ausspricht – ich will nicht in 'ne Zelle – zupfe ich, zur Verhinderung des Ganzen, mein Handy mit einer Hand aus der Hosentasche, die Andere hebe ich vorsichtshalber wieder brav in die Luft.

„Okay. Ich hab' Beweisbilder. Rex kennt mich, ich bin auf eurer Seite und das nächste Mal klingele ich vorher, ist das ein Deal?"

Wehe Echo springt mich an, das wirkt nämlich so.

Hastig entsperre ich mein Handy per Fingerabdruck und suche in angestrengter Suche unter Zeitdruck in meiner Galerie herum, bis ich dann tatsächlich ein schlechtes Selfie von mir und Torrent beim Essen ausgrabe. 

Auf dem Bild sitzen wir alle am Tisch, ich hab' mich herumgedreht und grinse blöd, Nici neben Denal zeigt, ohne vom Essen aufzusehen, der Kamera den Mittelfinger, der Rest ist eifrig am Mampfen. Rex, ganz vorne neben mir im Bild, schiebt sich gerade einen Löffel in den Mund und guckt aus den Augenwinkeln in meine Richtung.

Gut. Jetzt bloß dem Serge zeigen und hoffen, dass er dann keine dumme Idee bekommt, die mit ‚e' anfängt und mit ‚n' aufhört.

Ich drehe das Handy um und halte es in O'Niners Richtung. Einen halben Schritt kommt er sogar nach vorne und starrt für zwei Sekunden auf den bunten Touchscreen.

Jaha, guck mal, so gehört ein Bild aufgelöst! Nicht so streifig wie bei euch!

Nur ist mein Handybildschirm etwas kleiner als die Datapads, deswegen kann er es kaum erkennen. Hevy und Cutup beugen sich in dem Donutkontrollpult, was noch ein ganzes Stück weiter hinten steht, ein wenig zur Seite, um einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen.

Weil ich das natürlich auch mitkriege, und lieber schnell meinen Verbleib geklärt hatte, bemühe ich mich um einen ungefährlichen Eindruck. „Warte, ich komm mal zu euch rüber, ja? Bitte nicht mich zu Boden tackeln, ich habe Muskelkater des Todes von Dels ätzendem Sondertraining, und außerdem ist Handy teuer und hält das nicht aus"

Na gut, tut es schon, aber ich will keine Kratzer.

Mit dem Handy in der ausgestreckten Hand gehe ich ein Stück auf den Serge zu, bleibe dann mit etwas Abstand zu ihm stehen und grinse hilflos. „Ich bin Jojo, hi. Und das war so nicht geplant, aber nachdem Rex und Cody ja eh auf dem Weg hierher sind, dürfte sich das ja klären"

Gewaltiger Granatenfehler Nummer drei.

Jetzt weiß ich schon wieder Sachen, die ich gar nicht wissen kann.


End file.
